El sueño que nace dentro de una pesadilla
by La Dalia Negra
Summary: A él solo le importaba el dinero, todo lo demás era secundario, las cosas siempre fueron simples asi, hasta que recibió la misión de secuestrarla, a ella,¿Porqué precisamente a ella? Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿por qué ha sucedido esto? Todo era más sencillo cuando nos odiábamos,ahora ya nada será como antes Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos Kakuzu x Ino
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, el bosque era silencioso y oscuro, ni siquiera el sonido de los pájaros que sonaban hace una hora podían oírse ya que se habían callado, en el momento en el que empezó la batalla.

El hermoso sendero bordeado de sauces, ahora era la escena de un macabro espectáculo. Los cadáveres de varios hombres estaban esparcidos por el suelo y su sangre coloreaba la tierra del camino. Sin embargo, uno de esos hombres era claramente diferente a los demás, su vestimenta era distinta y consistía en una capa negra de nubes rojas. Este, se encontraba encima de un extraño dibujo trazado en el suelo y tenía una afilada estaca de acero clavada en su pecho. De repente, se rompió el sepulcral silencio:

\- Aún no has terminado, Hidan. - dijo otro hombre con las mismas ropas.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kakuzu! ¡Porqué coño tienes que interrumpirme una y otra vez! ¡¿eh!?

\- ¿Por qué te interrumpo, dices? Tenemos una misión que cumplir y llevas más de media hora ahí tirado sin hacer nada. – dijo Kakuzu en un tono calmado, acostumbrado ya a los gritos de su compañero.

\- ¿¡Sin hacer nada!?, estoy rezando a mi dios Jashin por los sacrificios que ha puesto en mi camino, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no estoy haciendo nada?!- dijo Hidan mirando fijamente a su compañero de equipo.

\- Da igual, levántate de ahí. Nos vamos - dijo levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentado y reanudando su camino.

\- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Espérame Kakuzu! – dijo sacándose la estaca del pecho y siguiendo a su compañero.

Kakuzu sintió como su compañero se colocaba a su lado, refunfuñando porque había interrumpido su interminable ceremonia, diciendo palabras ininteligibles que en ese momento ni siquiera le interesaba escuchar. Bastante había tenido con los ninjas que había matado esa misma mañana.

 _Flash Back_

Los dos miembros de la organización Akatsuki, iban caminando por el bosque. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aunque cabe decir que Kakuzu agradecía eso, ya que su compañero se caracterizaba por una escandalosa y ruidosa personalidad y una fe ciega a su Dios. De repente, sintió una presencia:

\- Hidan...- dijo Kakuzu, queriendo alertar a su compañero.

\- Ya...-

En el instante en que Hidan contesto, ambos akatsuki saltaron a un lado para esquivar los surikens que les habían lanzado.

\- Por fin os hemos encontrado- dijo uno de los ninjas que aparecieron y que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón. – Os hemos buscado desde que destruisteis la aldea de los Valles.

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¿Te refieres a esa ridícula aldea llena de riachuelos y florecillas? Con lo cursi que era estaba pidiendo a gritos que la destruyeran. ¡JAJAJA! - Dijo Hidan al recordar la aldea a la que se referían.

\- ¡Maldito…! - dijo uno de los de los subordinados que estaban detrás del que había hablado en primer lugar.

\- Tranquilízate, Sato, te está provocando. –dijo el líder sin soltar a su compañero que ya había desenfundado su katana.

\- Pe..Pero…Deisuke…, está bien- dijo mirando a su líder y echándose un paso atrás.

-Hmp, se ve que eres más listo que tus compañeros, pero no creo que eso te sirva de mucho contra nosotros- dijo Kakuzu.

\- Vosotros sois dos ninjas renegados, miembros de Akatsuki y buscados en las cinco grandes naciones, incluso aparecéis en el libro Bingo, la recompensa por vuestra cabeza es bastante alta.

\- Sabiendo eso, no pensaras que va a ser fácil cogernos, ¿verdad? - exclamó Kakuzu.

\- Ya se verá…- dijo Deisuke.

Un segundo después ambos ninjas habían hecho chocar el acero de sus armas, Kakuzu con un kunai y Deisuke con su katana, se miraron fijamente unos segundos y comenzó la batalla.

Deisuke y Kakuzu luchaban entre ellos mientras Hidan lanzaba golpes con su guadaña intentando alcanzar a alguno de los ninjas que les seguían. Eran 4 contra 2. Dos de ellos luchaban con Hidan mientras que el otro intentaba ayudar a su líder contra Kakuzu.

En vista de que no conseguía nada atacando a Kakuzu con la katana, clavó esta en el suelo y lanzó un jutsu ígneo contra Kakuzu:

\- ¡Jutsu Ígneo!¡Zumbido candente! - dijo Deisuke

En el momento salieron varias ondas de fuego directas a Kakuzu que al chocar contra él levantaron una columna de humo.

Al disiparse el humo, la piel de Kakuzu volvió a su tonalidad normal después de usar su jutsu para acorazar su cuerpo.

\- Ah, eres duro- dijo Deisuke

-Veremos si tú también lo eres-dijo Kakuzu- Estoy cansado de esto, terminaré pronto...

\- ¡No me subestimes! - dijo lanzándose hacia Kakuzu con la katana en la mano.

En un instante Kakuzu paró la katana con la mano acorazada.

\- ¡Jutsu rayo!¡Falsa oscuridad! -dijo Kakuzu, en el mismo instante uno de sus monstruos salía de la tierra y lanzaba el jutsu sobre Deisuke.

\- ¡Capitán! - gritó uno de los ninjas viendo como el jutsu impactaba contra Deisuke.

Al disiparse la luz del ataque, el cuerpo carbonizado de Deisuke yacía en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los otros.

\- Ya te dije, que terminaría pronto-dijo mirando el cadáver.

\- ¡Maldito... ¡¿Cómo?!-dijo con una cara de estupefacción otro de los ninjas.

-Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido podrías hacer ayudado a tu líder, aunque ya es tarde.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Si hubieses sido un buen apoyo te habrías dado cuenta que cuando tu líder me lanzo su jutsu ígneo yo aproveche el humo para enterrar uno de mis monstruos, pero en fin…Se acabó! - dijo mirando donde estaba Hidan y viendo que ya había matado a uno de los ninjas y estaba a punto de terminar su ceremonia con el otro.

En el instante Kakuzu cogió al ninja del cuello, dispuesto a matarlo. Hidan estaba a punto de clavarse la estaca en el corazón para matar a Sato.

-Hmp, se acabó-

 _Fin del flash back_

Habían perdido un tiempo muy valioso, todo porque Hidan se empeñó en seguir con su ceremonia incluso después de acabar con ellos, y encima esos ninjas no valían ni un céntimo, ahora tendrían que darse prisa para llegar al templo Nobotsuchi a coger un pergamino que los monjes guardaban. Una de las misiones de Akatsuki era robar cosas, pero estas misiones que no suponían la ganancia de cantidades altas de dinero suponían un suplicio para Kakuzu. Lo mejor sería hacerlo lo más rápido posible y volver a la base.

Aunque no estaba seguro de la rapidez de su misión debido a la presencia de su compañero. Hidan no ambicionaba el dinero, era un religioso por encima de todo, que tardaba mil años en terminar sus oraciones, lo cual impacientaba a Kakuzu. Ellos no tenían casi nada en común. Hidan siempre le reprendía por su codicia, lo que le ponía a Kakuzu de muy mal humor, con unas ganas inmensas de matarlo. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo debido a su inmortalidad, así que optaba por ignorarlo.

Siguieron su camino y llegaron al templo. Fue fácil robar el pergamino pues solo había unos cuantos monjes bastante debiluchos a los cuales no les costó derrotar.

-Muy bien- dijo Kakuzu cogiendo el pergamino y guardándoselo en su gabardina de Akatsuki- Vámonos Hidan, tenemos que volver a la base.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me lo repitas- dijo levantándose.

Los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la base, a la cuál llegaron prácticamente al anochecer. Realizaron unos sellos para abrir la entrada de la cueva, la cual atravesaron inmediatamente pues habían llegado más tarde de lo previsto y Kakuzu deducía que su líder estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Por los pasillos iluminados de la organización se toparon con Konan.

-Veo que ya habéis llegado, seguidme, Pein os está esperando-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al final del pasillo donde había una gran puerta de madera.

Al entrar, la habitación era amplia, en ella se veía una gran mesa con varias sillas. Era el lugar de reunión que los miembros de Akatsuki utilizaban para planificar y coordinar sus misiones. Kakuzu e Hidan se pararon a unos metros de su líder, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espaldas a ellos. Konan siguió hasta posicionarse a un lado de Pein, el instante en que él se dada la vuelta.

\- Llegáis tarde, se supone que era una misión sencilla y que llegaríais pronto, no al anochecer- dijo Pein mirando fijamente a sus subordinados.

\- Se nos cruzaron unos ninjas de la aldea de los Valles por el camino, además ya sabes lo que Hidan tarda con su ceremonia- dijo señalando a su compañero con el pulgar.

\- ¡Oye Kakuzu! No me eches a mí la culpa de todo- dijo Hidan gritando y haciendo aspavientos de un lado a otro.

\- Cállate Hidan- dijo Pein levantándose de la silla- Tienes el pergamino.

-Si…- al instante Kakuzu se sacó el pergamino y se lo entrego a su líder.

-Muy bien, habéis cumplido, podéis iros-dijo mirando el pergamino que Kakuzu le había dado.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a salir de la estancia.

-Espera Kakuzu, quiero hablar contigo…-dijo Pein guardándose el pergamino.

-Yo me voy, quiero darme una ducha, necesito relajarme- dijo Hidan masajeándose en cuello mientras salía de la habitación.

\- No te tires mucho tiempo debajo del grifo, el agua cuesta dinero- dijo Kakuzu mirando a su compañero mientras se daba la vuelta entrando de nuevo al despacho.

\- ¡¿No seas pesado, quieres?!, ya me lo has dicho mil veces- dijo marchándose por el pasillo.

De vuelta con el líder de Akatsuki, el cuál volvió a sentarse de nuevo mientras miraba a Kakuzu.

\- Te preguntaras de que quiero hablar contigo, ¿no?

\- Soy el tesorero de la organización quizás quieras hablar de algo relacionado con ello- dijo Kakuzu imitando a Pein y sentándose en frente de él.

\- Te equivocas- dijo mientras Kakuzu le miraba extrañado- Tengo una misión para ti.

\- Si tengo una misión porque has dejado que se vaya Hidan, él es mi compañero, sería una pérdida de tiempo explicarme a mí la misión por separado para que sé la explique a él después.

\- Tienes razón, pero para esta misión solo requiero de un Akatsuki, francamente confío más en tu criterio que en el de Hidan-

\- Entonces...-

\- Veras Kakuzu quiero que secuestres a cierta persona de la villa de la Hoja y que lo hagas con la máxima discreción y rapidez posible. Por eso es mejor que vayas solo. Con lo escandaloso que es Hidan os acabarían descubriendo-

\- Ya veo, ¿y a quién hay que secuestrar? –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, imaginando lo que haría su compañero en la Hoja.

-Es una persona que probablemente conozcas ya que te has topado con ella anteriormente-

\- ¿Ella?, entonces es una mujer, ¿quién es? –preguntó

\- Se llama Ino Yamanaka-


	2. Capitulo 2 El secuestro

Capitulo 2 El secuestro

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿esa niñata debilucha que se enfrentó a nosotros junto con su equipo y Kakashi Hatake?

\- Veo que te acuerdas, si es ella- dijo sonriendo.

\- No entiendo porque quieres que la secuestre, de nada puede servirnos una niña.

\- Más de lo que crees...-dijo Pein mientras Kakuzu lo miraba extrañado esperando que prosiguiera con la explicación- esa chica es miembro del clan Yamanaka, un clan conocido en la Hoja por sus jutsus de control mental.

\- ¿Control mental?

\- Sí, se trata de una serie de técnicas que permiten controlar la mente del enemigo para sacarle información o bien para obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Interesante…

\- Si, puedes imaginarte lo útil que sería para Akatsuki poseer una habilidad semejante, nos daría una gran ventaja, sobre todo ahora que las grandes naciones han decidido ponernos las cosas más difíciles con respecto a los jinchurikis- dijo Pein apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus manos.

\- Entiendo la ventaja que supondría, pero dudo mucho que esa chica colabore. Además, no creo que sea el más adecuado para hacer de niñera- dijo Kakuzu entornando los ojos y mirando a Pein.

Después de unos segundos en los que domino el silencio, Pein entornó una sonrisa.

\- Ja, entiendo a lo que te refieres, al fin al cabo, con tus antecedentes con respecto a la relación que tenías con tus antiguos compañeros y la forma en la que estos acabaron, no pareces la persona más idónea para el trabajo- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de la mano donde la tenía apoyada- Sin embargo, creo que sería más sencillo, para ti vigilarla ya que la conoces y puede que habiendo luchado contra ti te tenga el miedo suficiente para no hacer ninguna tontería. Además, puedo darte razones para que no hagas de las tuyas.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me refiero a qué si por alguna razón a esa chica le pasa algo, durante el tiempo que este aquí tú serás el responsable y como castigo te quitare tu puesto de tesorero y con ello todo tu poder adquisitivo.

Kakuzu abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin duda Pein le conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo que más le importaba era el dinero y amenazarle con quitárselo era lo más inteligente para tenerlo bajo su mando. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese contento, sino todo lo contrario, detestaba que le sometieran a realizar misiones, a menos que ganara algo con ellas. Sin embargo, no veía ninguna ventaja en ese tipo de misión y aunque aún no estaba muy convencido, las razones que su líder le daba para obedecerle eran suficientes.

\- Ah, se ve que no tengo elección- dijo cerrando los ojos- En fin, cuando debo partir.

\- Mañana, te daremos un pergamino con información detallada de la chica para que puedas realizar la misión de la forma más discreta posible. Considero con hoy has tenido suficiente y deberías descansar- dijo mientras cogía el pergamino que le dio Konan y se lo daba a Kakuzu.

\- ¿Crees que esta misión necesita una preparación especial? - dijo arqueando una ceja mientras cogía el pergamino.

\- Te equivocas, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo y que eres mucho más prudente que tu compañero, pero creo que hoy has tenido bastante.

\- Esta bien, mañana saldré a primera hora- dijo Kakuzu levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación.

Se dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación en la cual entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La habitación era sencilla, consistía en una cama grande de sabanas oscuras con una mesilla de noche de madera y sobre ella, una lámpara pequeña. Al lado, de la mesilla un armario y al otro lado de la habitación junto a la ventana un escritorio a juego con la mesilla. Finalmente, una estantería de caoba repleta de libros antiguos y una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar dejo el pergamino encima del escritorio y se quitó la capa de Akatsuki, dejando ver todas las costuras que recorrían todo su cuerpo. También se quitó la máscara dejando suelto su largo cabello negro. Después entro en el baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Una vez dentro cerro los ojos relajándose y sintiendo como el agua le recorría el cuerpo.

Empezó a recordar a la chica que tenía que secuestrar, con la que lucho en el pasado y que no había representado ningún reto, si no hubiera sido por el chico del jutsu de las sombras, ese tal Shikamaru, estaría muerta. ¿Por qué diablos le había tocado a él esa estúpida misión? Con la poca paciencia que se gastaba, no era el más indicado para ese tipo de trabajos y lo más probable es que acabara matando a la chica en un ataque de ira. Pero si la condición era mantener su posición de tesorero y su dinero, valía la pena intentarlo.

Salió de la ducha y se enrollo una toalla en la cintura. Se podía ver su contorneado torso repleto de suturas, con las gotas de agua resbalando hasta su ombligo y desapareciendo, bajo la tela de la toalla. Se dirigió hacia el armario y cogió su pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo simple de color gris oscuro con una camisa de gris más claro.

Después de secarse el cuerpo se puso el pijama y se secó el pelo, para después dirigirse al escritorio y coger el pergamino que contenía información sobre la chica a la que debería secuestrar. Se tumbó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se aseguró que la lámpara iluminara bien el pergamino y lo abrió para leer su contenido.

*Ino Yamanaka, hija de un jounin de la villa de la Hoja, llamado Inoichi Yamanaka, es una joven de 20 años de edad, de complexión esbelta, ojos azules y pelo largo rubio.

Su rango ninja es el de chunnin, forma equipo con Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Su maestro era Asuma Sarutobi.

Ha mejorado mucho como kunoichi en estos años, ha entrenado con la princesa Tsunade, la actual Hokage, su ninjutsu médico y sus habilidades de control mental son excelentes llegando a ser la líder de uno de los mejores escuadrones de interrogatorios de la Hoja. Una de las principales responsables de la filtración de información sobre Akatsuki gracias a sus habilidades.

Vive en una casa en la parte este de la villa, marcada por el emblema de su clan, y está viviendo sola. Trabaja a tiempo parcial en el hospital de la Hoja junto con otra kunoichi alumna de Tsunade, Sakura Haruno*

Kakuzu había terminado de leer el pergamino, esa era toda la información que tenían de esa niña, y si esa información era correcta debía reconocer que tenía mérito. Aunque eso no significaba que dejara de ser una debilucha en comparación con él. No sería difícil capturarla, sobre todo si vivía sola, lo único que tendría que hacer seria esperarla en su casa y llevársela por la noche. Así tendría mayor margen de tiempo para huir con ella antes de que los de la Hoja se dieran cuenta de su desaparición.

Bueno, ya fue suficiente planificación por hoy, ya era bastante tarde y si tenía que irse a primera hora lo más conveniente era acostarse. Cerró el pergamino, lo dejo en la mesilla junto con su protector frontal y apagó la luz. Se acomodó dentro de la cama y esbozo una sonrisa:

\- Mañana será un día interesante- dijo cerrando los ojos e imaginando la cara de sorpresa que pondría esa niña al encontrarse con uno de sus peores enemigos, otra vez…

Al día siguiente Kakuzu se levantó temprano; se vistió, desayuno y realizó los últimos preparativos y salió de su habitación cerrando con llave tras de sí. Cabe citar que no se fiaba para nada de los demás miembros de Akatsuki y por ello cerraba la puerta con llave siempre que se iba.

La última vez que la dejó abierta el idiota de Tobi se puso a jugar en su habitación y cuando Kakuzu regresó junto con Hidan de una misión, estaba haciendo figuritas recortables con los papeles de la contabilidad de Akatsuki. La reacción de Kakuzu fue colérica, persiguiendo a Tobi de un lado a otro con el puño en alto, gritándole de todo mientras que Hidan observaba como su compañero se alejaba dejando una estela de humo corriendo detrás de Tobi.

-Maldita sea- dijo al recordar la escena al mismo tiempo que quitaba la llave de la puerta.

Esa era la razón por la que Kakuzu no soportaba para nada a Tobi, por su culpa estuvo una semana encerrado arreglando todo el papeleo que Tobi había destrozado con sus manualidades, aunque la verdad es que nunca le cayó muy bien, le parecía demasiado infantil para ser un miembro de Akatsuki.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Kakuzu ya se dirigía a la salida de la cueva, no se topó con nadie, a esas horas nadie estaba despierto a menos que tuvieran una misión que lo requiriera. Finalmente salió de la cueva y se dispuso a atravesar el bosque para ir rumbo a la Hoja.

Pasaron horas desde que salió y estaba a punto de llegar a los muros de la villa de la Hoja, decidió dar un rodeo para inspeccionar la zona y planificar su escape para cuando tuviera a la chica. No había demasiados guardias en las puertas, pero la Hokage había reforzado a los centinelas para avistar de lejos a cualquier ninja sospechoso que se acercara. Para Kakuzu eso no era un problema, sobre todo porque no tenía a Hidan molestándole, aunque debía reconocer que cuando no estaba este había mucho silencio, se podría decir que se había acostumbrado a sus gritos.

Sabido esto y después de haber planificado como entraría por una puerta trasera que había en los muros de la parte este de la aldea. Para pasar desapercibido mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, utilizó el jutsu de transformación para ocultar su aspecto y sobre todo su vestimenta.

Las villas ya tenían suficiente información de Akatsuki y pasearse a plena luz del día con la capa de la organización, era pedir a gritos que te arrestaran. Además, debía pasar desapercibido.

Después de darse una vuelta por la villa, decidió comenzar con el plan. Pensó varias alternativas, podía esperar que saliera del trabajo en el hospital o esperarla es su casa, sin duda la segunda opción era la más correcta. Esperaría a la kunoichi allí, y cuando regresara a casa, se la llevaría. Lo más apropiado era que creyeran que la chica estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, para que él tuviera toda la noche para alejarse con ella de la villa.

Así que fue directamente a su casa, ya había anochecido y las calles estaban lo suficientemente oscuras como para colarse dentro sin que nadie lo notara. Por suerte para él, la casa de la niña estaba bastante alejada del bullicioso centro de la aldea y no le costaría mucho colarse en la casa sin ser visto. Después de meterse se puso a observar cómo era por dentro.

Era casa sencilla, no muy grande, lo bastante cómoda para una persona. La verdad es que la casa estaba muy recogida y limpia, se notaba que la chica daba atención a la limpieza, y la casa olía muy bien, a flores…Por lo que había oído, su familia también tenía una floristería. Era un olor fresco y agradable, Kakuzu cerró los ojos inhalando ese embriagador aroma, cuando oyó unos pasos. Supuso que sería la chica, así que subió las escaleras dispuesto a esperarla en su habitación.

Las sospechas de Kakuzu fueron acertadas, la chica entró a la casa y quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada se dirigió al comedor.

-Uff por fin, menudo día. Estoy reventada, me da la sensación de que me voy a dormir en seguida- dijo subiendo la escalera y entrando a la habitación.

Kakuzu había ocultado su chakra completamente y esperaba el momento de abalanzarse sobre ella, se asomó para observar sus movimientos y en ese momento, la chica se estaba desvistiendo de espaldas a él. Una parte de su ser deseó inconscientemente que se diera la vuelta, aunque comparada con él fuera una cría, su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar al de una mujer adulta.

Su piel era blanca y la luz atenuada de la lámpara le daba un toque de sensualidad bastante sugerente y aunque Kakuzu fuera un ninja ambicioso y frío, seguía siendo un hombre. La silueta de sus pechos, dejaban ver que estos habían crecido desde la última pelea, pues durante la misma, el Akatsuki la había tenido lo suficientemente cerca a la chica como para notar esa diferencia. En cualquier caso, él no podía negar que verla así no era para nada un suplicio, puede que incluso le terminara gustando la misión. Sus pensamientos fueron apagados por el timbre de la puerta.

(¡Maldición! quién será ahora…)-pensó Kakuzu al mismo tiempo que la chica terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ino se dirigía hacia la puerta, mientras que Kakuzu se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba en la planta de abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Ino a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?, ¿tú qué crees Ino cerda? – dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, ante la mueca de asco de Ino al abrirle la puerta.

\- Pues no lo sé, ¿me lo vas a decir frentona? – dijo Ino en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga.

\- He venido a traerte esto, te lo has dejado en el hospital- dijo Sakura mientras le daba a Ino su protector frontal- durante la operación cuando te cambiaste de ropa se te olvido cogerlo, desde luego, no sé dónde tendrás la cabeza- termino diciendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- A lo mejor mi cabeza esta en tu frente, ya que hay sitio de sobra- dijo Ino riéndose de Sakura.

\- ¡Cállate Ino cerda! Si lo piensas no es posible que la tenga en mi frente, a no espera, que las cerdas no tienen cerebro y no piensan- de nuevo se repitió la escena, pero ahora era Sakura quién se reía de Ino.

Siguieron por un rato lanzándose pullitas, Kakuzu estaba empezando a dudar de que fueran amigas y en cierta forma le recordó a la relación que tenían Hidan y él, pero no cabía duda de que, si la relación de estas mujeres era igual que la que él tenía con su compañero, acabarían a golpes. De repente se oyó un sinfín de carcajadas de parte de las dos, parece que ambas estaban bromeando desde el principio, algo natural en ellas, pues se habían tratado así la una a la otra desde que eran muy pequeñas.

\- Jajaja, quieres pasar Sakura- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- No Ino gracias, mañana tengo una misión y debo irme. Hasta mañana Ino cerda- dijo despidiéndose de su amiga mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

\- Esta bien, adiós frentona- cerró la puerta, se quedó mirando el protector frontal, sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Kakuzu ya había vuelto a su posición inicial, y esperaba el momento propicio para abalanzarse sobre ella. Unos momentos después, Ino cayó profundamente dormida y fue en ese momento cuando Kakuzu se acercó lentamente a ella, siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la terraza. Se quedó observándola unos instantes, y fue entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos inconscientemente y lo vio.

\- Tú...- Ino tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, al ver a unos de sus mayores enemigos frente a su cama, observándola.

\- Cuanto tiempo, niñata- dijo Kakuzu con la cara ensombrecida y dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado, que fue ocultada por su máscara.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un paquete para entregar

CAPITULO 3 UN PAQUETE PARA ENTREGAR

En el instante en que Ino lo vio, recordó todo lo que su equipo y ella sufrieron al perder a Asuma, y todo por una maldita recompensa. Ese hombre, que estuvo a punto de estrangularla durante su última pelea, estaba ahí quieto, observándola, como disfrutando de su conmoción. Cuando Ino salió de su sorpresa, saco un kunai que guardaba bajo la almohada, y se abalanzó contra Kakuzu, aun sabiendo que con 4 corazones aparte del suyo no podría hacer nada contra él.

Kakuzu se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica, esperaba ver a una niñita temblorosa y asustada y en lugar de eso, vio a una mujer dispuesta a plantarle cara. En ese mismo instante, Kakuzu le sujeto ambos brazos con sus fuertes manos y apretó con fuerza, en la que llevaba el kunai, para que lo soltara.

Ino sabía que tenía mucha menos fuerza que él y aunque intento aguantar todo lo que pudo, Kakuzu no se detenía en su agarre y estuvo a punto de romperle la muñeca, pero ella lo soltó antes pues ya no soportaba más la fuerza con que la estaba apretando. ¿Qué podía hacer contra un hombre tan fuerte que había sido incluso capaz de levantar a Chouji y a ella sin el menor esfuerzo?

Cuando el kunai cayó al suelo, él aflojo su agarre, aunque en situaciones normales hubiera seguido para castigarla por haber intentado atacarle, recordó que su líder no quería que la chica sufriera daño alguno. Aun así, ella siguió pataleando e intentando golpear a Kakuzu con las manos. En ese momento se tuvo que poner encima de ella para apresarle las piernas y colocar le los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para que no los moviera.

Ante ese panorama a Ino solo lo quedaba un último recurso, gritar lo más alto que pudiera con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera oírla. Pero Kakuzu adivinó sus intenciones y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el akatsuki hizo que varias de sus suturas salieran de sus brazos y le taparan la boca.

\- Cállate estúpida, nada ni nadie va a salvarte de mí ahora- dijo Kakuzu mientras que sus hilos se hacían más abundantes, sustituyendo a las manos de Kakuzu y en cuanto este tuvo las manos libres le dio un golpe seco a la chica haciendo que se desmayara- Joder, hay que ver como se defiende esta niñata- dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia la chica.

Ahora estaba dormida como lo estaba antes de que ella abriera los ojos, él se la quedó mirando fijamente, su rostro era plácido, no parecía que habían estado peleando hace unos segundos. Aún sobre ella, no pudo evitar bajar poco a poco la mirada hacia sus pechos, los cuales casi los tenía salidos del camisón debido al forcejeó de hace un momento.

Kakuzu parpadeó un par de veces, y recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir. Se levantó de encima de ella, la cargó entre sus fuertes brazos y salió de la casa por la terraza. Debía darse prisa, pues debía estar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie lo siguiera.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Pasaron las horas, Kakuzu ya estaba bastante alejado de la villa, y cargaba a Ino sobre uno de sus hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Él no había parado de correr en toda la noche, para poder alejarse de la villa, y ahora que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, iba caminando, pero sin pararse. El bosque comenzaba a amanecer y los canticos de los pájaros se oían en todas partes. De repente Kakuzu notó como la chica se movía.

\- Vaya parece que la niñata se ha despertado- dijo Kakuzu sin expresión en el rostro.

En ese momento Ino, abrió los ojos y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo visto lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, sino que era real, muy real. Ella frunció el ceño y haciendo que su mano se iluminara con luz verde, de algún tipo de ninjutsu médico, golpeó a Kakuzu en un costado, de modo qué de un momento a otro, este se quedó arrodillado en el suelo. No sabía que había sido ese ninjutsu, pero por lo que parecía con el podía golpear órganos vitales haciéndole mucho daño al enemigo.

Ino aprovechó la confusión de Kakuzu para salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero Kakuzu utilizó su brazo y lo lanzó, agarrando por el cuello a Ino y arrastrándola de vuelta hacia él. Cuando Ino estaba ya a pocos metros de Kakuzu, este se levantó a duras penas y volviendo a colocar su brazo en su sitio, miro a la chica.

\- ¿No te trae recuerdos esta postura? ¿¡Eh!?- dijo levantándola del suelo mientras la agarraba del cuello.

En ese momento Ino recordó la primera pelea cara a cara que tuvo contra el Akatsuki, él estaba a punto de acabar con Chouji y ella le lanzó unos surikens para impedir que lo hiciera. En ese momento Kakuzu la miro como si fuera un gusano y aprovecho su distracción para agarrarla del cuello e intentar asfixiarla. Si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru, estaría muerta.

\- La diferencia es que Shikamaru, no está aquí para salvarte- continuo mientras la apretaba un poco más.

\- Yo…ya no… ¡necesito que me salven! - gritó mientras ejecutó de nuevo el mismo ninjutsu médico, esta vez en el brazo de Kakuzu, haciendo que la soltara al instante.

En ese momento Ino ya no estaba dispuesta a huir, o mejor dicho no podía, al menos no mientras estuviera el Akatsuki estuviera en pie, entonces decidió que utilizaría su ninjutsu médico sobre Kakuzu para inmovilizarle. Si conseguía utilizar el jutsu sobre su cabeza o sobre su médula espinal ya no podría moverse, al menos por un cierto tiempo.

En ese instante se abalanzó sobre Kakuzu, a él aún le dolían mucho los dos sitios donde le había golpeado, pero como un ninja acostumbrado a la batalla y al dolor, luchó contra ella como si nada. Debía reconocer que había mejorado mucho, su velocidad ahora era mayor e incluso se igualaba a la suya, es cierto que él tenía más fuerza, pero ella era más ágil y flexible que él y le esquivaba de forma bastante eficaz.

Siguieron así durante un rato, pero de repente Kakuzu acorazó su brazo y golpeando el suelo, haciendo saltar grandes trozos de roca, que obligaron a Ino a taparse y este aprovechó para asestarle un golpe en la tripa, sin embargo, Ino utilizó un clon de sombra y se abalanzó contra Kakuzu desde atrás. Pero Ino también fue engañada por un clon de agua que había hecho el akatsuki. El verdadero Kakuzu, apareció frente a ella.

\- No está mal para una niña, pero el juego termina aquí- dijo Kakuzu mirándola desafiante.

\- ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! –dijo ella lanzando un kunai, mientras hacia un sello que él nunca había visto.

\- ¡JA! Un esfuerzo inútil –dijo él, después del que el kunai pasara por un lado de su cabeza, aunque en el momento en que ella sonrió él sintió como que salía de una especie de ilusión y no era el kunai sino ella la que estaba detrás suya- ¿¡Qué?!

\- ¡El inútil serás tú! - dijo tocando a Kakuzu con las dos manos, de nuevo con ese extraño ninjutsu médico, le impactó y esta vez fue en los puntos donde Ino había calculado que harían efecto.

Efectivamente Kakuzu cayó desplomado en el suelo, el jutsu le había afectado a la médula espinal y estaba paralizado. Esa chica había conseguido hacerle eso… ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Te estarás preguntando como lo he hecho, muy bien te lo diré- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- cuando has golpeado a mi copia he aprovechado el momento para lanzarte un jutsu de traspaso mental, con él te he hecho creer que yo estaba delante de ti y te lanzaba un Kunai, cuando en realidad estaba detrás de ti-

\- ¿Una técnica ilusoria? - dijo tirado en el suelo.

\- No exactamente, lo que has visto no era una ilusión, el kunai y yo éramos completamente reales. Sin embargo, los años que he estado trabajando en los jutsus mentales he descubierto que se puede manipular no solo la voluntad de la gente con la que utilizo mis jutsus sino también su perspectiva, la forma en la que perciben las cosas, sus sentidos. En otras palabras, he manipulado la parte de tu cerebro que se encarga de tu vista, para que vieras una imagen real al revés - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y el kunai…? Ya veo, lo has lanzado para distraerme el tiempo suficiente para acercarte lo bastante a mí. Para que no me diera cuenta que estabas detrás.

\- Exacto, el jutsu que yo he utilizado solo engaña a la vista, pero los ninjas entrenamos todos nuestros demás sentidos en la batalla por si alguno nos traiciona. Por eso, debía distraer tus otros sentidos- dijo Ino pasivamente.

\- Ya veo de ahí que hayas utilizado esos extraños sellos, al mismo tiempo que lanzabas los kunais, para que creyera que me atacabas con algún jutsu de tu clan y que tuviera mi atención puesta en tus movimientos. Ha sido una buena distracción, reconozco que eres más lista de lo que parecías- dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya se ha terminado no puedes moverte, así que terminaré lo que paso hace años ¡cuando matasteis a Asuma! – dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando un Kunai. - (Tengo que matarlo ya, la parálisis es solo temporal).

\- ¿El de los 35 millones de ryo? - dijo él acordándose del sujeto en cuestión.

\- Si, hasta aquí, ¡has llegado! –dijo abalanzándose sobre él dispuesto a acabar con sus 5 corazones.

\- Ha sido una buena pelea, pero se acabó el juego- dijo mirándola a ella al acabar la frase.

De repente Ino había sido agarrada por ambos brazos por uno de los monstruos de Kakuzu, concretamente por el de la máscara del rayo.

\- Pero ¿cómo? - dijo sorprendida y desconcertada

\- Tu plan hubiera tenido éxito con mi compañero, pero yo nunca subestimo a un rival, aunque sea un niñata- dijo él levantándose a duras penas. El jutsu de parálisis tenía un tiempo limitado por lo visto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo la chica mientras forcejeaba con el monstruo de rayo.

\- Tú me has explicado cómo me has engañado, así que yo haré lo mismo contigo, cuando he golpeado el suelo y te he lanzado esas rocas, ¿de verdad creías que era solo para eso? - ella se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

\- Lo enterraste…- dijo ella mirándole cansinamente al entender lo que quería decir.

\- Así es, después de sufrir dos golpes de tu ninjutsu médico, ¿crees que me arriesgaría a un tercero sin tener una estrategia? Claro que no, sabía que si me golpeabas en el punto justo no podría utilizar ningún jutsu durante un tiempo, el cual sería suficiente para matarme, por ello tome medidas. Además, ya me habían advertido de la clase de jutsus que utilizas- dijo el acercándose un poco a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que lo mirara- Como ya te he dicho el juego termina aquí- la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo ella en un último esfuerzo para soltarse.

\- ¡Jutsu Trueno!¡Descarga efectiva! - al terminar la frase Ino fue electrocutada por una onda que la paralizó completamente - No te preocupes no es mortal, es solo para asegurarme de que eres una buena niña- dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Después del jutsu de trueno, Ino cayo desmayada a los pies del Akatsuki. En ese momento, Kakuzu aún tenía el cuerpo algo entumecido por el jutsu e hizo que su monstruo cargara con la chica. Emprendieron rumbo hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Una vez en la entrada de la cueva hizo que su monstruo se introdujera de nuevo en su cuerpo, no quería que le vieran con aspecto de haber recibido daño, al fin al cabo, Kakuzu era muy orgulloso y le costaba reconocer que había caído en la trampa de otros. Además, si Hidan, veía que esa niña había conseguido hacerle tanto daño, estaría riéndose de él hasta que se acabara el mundo. Así que cogió a la chica en brazos y ejecuto el sello para abrir la puerta. En ese momento la roca se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas.

\- Veo que ya estás aquí Kakuzu- dijo la silueta más alta

\- Misión cumplida, Pein- dijo Kakuzu mirando a su líder con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si ya lo veo- dijo acercándose a la chica, pero al ver que estaba herida…- ¿no te deje claro que no debías hacerla daño? ¿Y esas marcas? –termino diciendo al mismo tiempo que señalaba las heridas del cuerpo de la chica.

\- La chica resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creía y no tuve más remedio, además lo que te prometí fue que no la mataría- dijo Kakuzu frunciendo aún más el ceño.

\- Ah…Esta bien, supongo que tratándose de ti es un éxito que no la hallas matado- dijo el líder dándose la vuelta hacia Konan- encárgate tú de curarla, ya sabes dónde llevarla.

\- Muy bien Pein, Kakuzu sígueme- Konan dio la espalda a Kakuzu, el cual la siguió por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación contigua a la del Akatsuki.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto a la mujer de pelo azul.

\- Cuando Pein te dijo que te ocuparías de ella lo dijo en serio, estando cerca será más fácil vigilarla- le dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta. Al entrar le señalo la cama- Túmbala ahí.

Kakuzu obedeció y dejo a la niñata en la cama. Aún le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes de la chica y al agacharse no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, pero Konan no se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Pein te lo dirá, ahora vete, yo me encargare de curarla.

\- Muy bien- le dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pensando cómo diablos iba a terminar todo esto.


	4. Capitulo 4 El inicio de la pesadilla

Capítulo 4 El inicio de la pesadilla

Al salir de la habitación Kakuzu se topó con su líder, el cual le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, a lo que este obedeció, marchándose ambos por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Akatsuki. Una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento.

\- Muy bien, ya has traído a la chica así que te explicare como procederemos con ella…- dijo Pein mirando a Kakuzu, el cuál asintió para que siguiera hablando- Tomaremos una muestra de su sangre y con ayuda del pergamino que trajisteis Hidan y tu del templo Nobotsuchi, intentaremos reproducir sus jutsus para usarlos.

\- ¿El pergamino? – pregunto Kakuzu con cierto interés.

\- Así es, el pergamino era la primera fase del plan, secuestrar a la chica era la segunda y la siguiente fase…, bueno, te la explicare más adelante. El caso, es que ese pergamino permite crear una especie de clon de la persona de la que se extrae la sangre. Un clon perfecto completamente obediente claro, y con las mismas habilidades que el predecesor.

\- Y si ese pergamino contiene una técnica prohibida tan útil, ¿Cómo es posible que yo nunca allá oído hablar de él? (Yo tengo bastante más edad y experiencia como ninja)

\- Probablemente porque los monjes del templo Nobotsuchi llevan guardando el pergamino durante más de 200 años, sin saber ni siquiera lo que contenía. En su tiempo, este poder era un autentica ventaja en la batalla. Con una sola gota de sangre se podía hacer clones de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia y eso suponía un problema para los del bando contrario.

\- ¿Cómo el Edo Tensei?

\- No exactamente, para el Edo Tensei se necesitan sacrificios y además los clones son muertos revividos, en cambio, para este jutsu no se necesitan sacrificios y el clon está vivo, con un chakra idéntico al predecesor, ningún ninja sensor podría notar la diferencia entre este y el original.

\- Ya veo- dijo Kakuzu aún más interesado que antes. Sin embargo…- ¿Cómo es posible que tu sepas eso?

\- Bueno, llevo estudiando las pistas de las técnicas más poderosas durante mucho tiempo, no es algo que se pueda hacer en un día. También me he servido de las averiguaciones de otros anteriores a mi claro.

\- Entonces, coge la sangre de la chica y deshagámonos de ella- dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

\- No es tan sencillo, no hay garantías de que funcione a la primera, además tengo en mente algo más con respecto a ella… en todo caso, la necesitamos con vida. Así que como te dije tú te encargaras de vigilarla hasta que nos dejé de ser útil.

\- Si, eso ya me lo has dicho, ¿es por eso que la has puesto pegada a mi habitación? - dijo Kakuzu, mientras Pein movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

\- Tú te encargaras de ella, no solo la vigilaras; sino que la darás de comer y la cuidaras mientras dure el experimento.

\- ¿También tendré que defenderla de los otros miembros?

\- Si, aunque yo daré la orden de no atacarla, no puedo responder por algunos miembros de la organización, ya sabes a quien me refiero –ambos sabían a quien se referían -De acuerdo, más adelante te informare del resto, ahora puedes irte.

\- Vale- dijo Kakuzu levantándose y saliendo del despacho. Al salir se encontró con otro Akatsuki.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Si estás aquí! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? No te he visto desde antes de ayer por la noche- dijo Hidan en el mismo tono irritante de siempre.

\- Eso a ti no te importa- respondió en tono tranquilo Kakuzu.

\- ¡Oye! Se supone que somos compañeros, deberíamos saber cosas el uno del otro ¿no?

\- Hidan, acabo de volver de una misión y no me apetece aguantarte, así que me voy a mi habitación a descansar- dijo pasando por el lado izquierdo de Hidan, sin hacer caso a sus gritos y sin pararse hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica con Konan, pero sintiendo la mirada de su compañero, siguió adelante hasta su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esté? –dijo mirando como su compañero se paraba en esa puerta y seguía hacia la suya.

Mientras tanto Kakuzu, ya estaba en su habitación y se puso a quitarse la ropa que llevaba, dejando su torso completamente expuesto. En los lugares donde Ino le había asestado los golpes tenía unos moratones bastante grandes, que tardarían unos cuantos días en desaparecer completamente.

\- Maldita cría, me las pagara…- dijo terminando de desvestirse y metiéndose a la ducha.

En la habitación contigua Konan ya había terminado hace un rato de curar a la chica y de recogerle una muestra de sangre para el experimento así que salió a darle a Pein la muestra y a informarle de la situación. Unas horas después, Ino se despertó.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba enfocar bien la mirada, cuando consiguió hacerlo, vio que estaba encima de una cama, la cual era bastante cómoda. La habitación era grande pero bastante simple, un escritorio, un armario y una puerta que probablemente sería el baño. Había una pequeña ventana por la que entraba algo de luz. Ino recordó el secuestro, la pelea contra Kakuzu, y entonces se levantó inmediatamente, quedándose sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Estas en la guarida de Akatsuki- dijo la voz grave de Kakuzu que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación y mirándola sin expresión alguna se acercó a donde ella estaba.

\- ¿¡Y qué diablos hago aquí?!- Ino tenía el rostro enfurecido por la ira y miraba fijamente a Kakuzu con un odio extremo.

\- Te necesitamos para cierto experimento…-Kakuzu la miraba fijamente y contesto a su pregunta con el tono frio que le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Qué experimento?

\- Eso a ti no te interesa…

\- ¡¿Cómo que no me interesa?! ¡Maldito cabrón suturado!

En cuanto termino la frase, Kakuzu ya la había cogido la cara con fuerza, haciendo que lo mirara y solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

\- No agotes mi paciencia niñata, si vuelves a insultarme así te arrepentirás. –dijo mirándola con desprecio- Ahora eres mi prisionera y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Él la miraba sin expresión alguna y tras soltarla se dirigió al armario y cogió unas ropas que Konan había dejado y sin más se las tiro a la cara.

\- Báñate y ponte eso. El líder quiere verte. Vendré a buscarte en 10 minutos, y si no estás lista para entonces me cobrare el insulto de antes. Además, no intentes escapar sería una estupidez por tu parte. – y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Maldita sea, tengo que escapar de aquí. Pero por el momento será mejor ir y ver lo que quiere ese líder. (Sera una buena oportunidad para conseguir información sobre Akatsuki para la Hoja)- sin más, dejo la ropa en la cama y se metió al baño.

Abrió el grifo y tras desnudarse y quitarse las vendas de las heridas, se metió dentro. Puede que estuviera secuestrada y que estuviera en un peligro mortal. Estaba en la guarida de la organización criminal más temida del mundo ninja, pero una ducha caliente la relajaba y la hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. En cuanto termino la ducha volvió a la realidad, y al salir cogió la toalla y se secó. Al salir, no se esperaba ese panorama. Kakuzu estaba sentado en la cama mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- estaba sorprendida y furiosa, no tenía bastante con la situación en la que estaba, sino que además tenía que aguantar que invadiera su intimidad.

\- Te dije que vendría a buscarte en 10 minutos, la culpa es tuya si no sabes administrar el tiempo.

A ella estaba claro que le molestaba la situación, pero el akatsuki disfrutaba de ella. Verla con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo el cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado de la joven era una buena vista. Además, las gotas de agua que le resbalaban por el cuerpo y el pelo suelto la hacían verse muy sexy.

\- Eso es lo de menos no puedes entrar, así como así cuando una mujer se está duchando, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – dijo Ino alterada ante ese descarado comportamiento y a punto de estallar.

\- Claro que lo entiendo, pero no me importa. Te dije 10 minutos y ya llegamos tarde, así que vístete y cállate.

Ino no aguanto ni un minuto más, y fue directa a dar una bofetada a Kakuzu, pero él la cogió de la muñeca y de un rápido movimiento la tumbó en la cama quedando encima de ella.

\- Dices que no puedo entrar a la habitación de una mujer mientras se ducha, que no lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? –dijo pasivamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

\- Un hombre entra en la habitación mientras te duchas y cuando lo ves, en lugar de avergonzarte, encerrarte en el baño y vestirte, te quedas parada plantándole cara. No será, ¿qué disfrutas con esta situación?

\- ¿No sé de qué me hablas?

\- ¿No será que disfrutas estando desnuda frente a un hombre? –sonriendo, Kakuzu esperó la respuesta de ira de la chica la cual no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡¿Que te has creído que soy yo desgraciado?! Suéltame y te daré una paliza- aún estaba más enfurecida por ese comentario, como pudo insinuarle eso. - (¡Desgraciado, desvergonzado, canalla!)

\- ¿En serio? ¿No preferirías vestirte? Va a ser verdad que te gusta esta situación. Quizás debería ser fiel a mis advertencias y cobrarme tus insultos –Kakuzu termino de decir eso mientras uno de sus hilos pasaba, por el pecho aún cubierto de la chica.

Por fin lo entendió, él disfrutaba con esto, verla sometida, enfurecida, a su merced. Le gustaba hacerla salir de sus casillas y que perdiera el control, le encanta molestarla y humillarla. Pues, ya no estaba dispuesta a ser su mono de feria. Le miro a los ojos y con una actitud tranquila le contestó.

\- Quítate de encima, quiero vestirme

Él no se esperaba que cambiara tan drásticamente, parece que la chica se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y había optado por no seguir con su juego. Sin más él se levantó de encima, haciendo que su hilo volviera a su lugar y aun agarrándola de la muñeca, la hizo levantarse. Ella le dio un manotazo para que la soltara, cogió la ropa y se metió al baño. A Kakuzu le hubiese gustado seguir con el juego, pero su líder era impaciente y lo estaba esperando.

La chica tardó solo tres minutos en salir ya peinada y todo. Su ropa consistía en una camisa simple de rejilla ninja con un único tirante cruzándole el pecho y unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas, y, por último, unas zapatillas ninja de tacón similares a las de Konan. Después de mirarla de arriba abajo, se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Pasaron por los pasillos de la organización hasta el despacho, donde los esperaba Pein.

\- Llegas tarde, Kakuzu

\- No será por mi culpa líder -dijo mirando a la chica.

\- Muy bien, déjame a solas con la chica, tu espera fuera.

\- Esta bien- y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

Ino ahora estaba a solas con el líder de Akatsuki, un hombre alto de pelo naranja, con la cara llena de piercings. Ella era un kunoichi sensorial y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando él la miró y ella sintió su chakra.

\- No temas niña, no voy a hacerte nada…de momento.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?

\- Quiero que me ayudes con algo –dijo en modo tranquilo esperando una reacción por parte de ella.

\- ¿Ayudarte…?, no pienso ayudarte en nada.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, por ello te daré buenas razones para obedecerme.

\- ¿Qué razones? –cada vez estaba más intrigada y asustada.

\- Sencillo, si no me ayudas entonces enviare a Kakuzu a matar a tus compañeros de equipo, tus padres y todos aquellos a los que amas. Serías una mala persona si dejaras morir a la gente que te importa solo por orgullosa, ¿No crees?

Ese hombre sabía chantajear a la gente, Ino hubiera soportado cualquier tortura física o mental hacia su persona, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus amigos y familia, era algo insoportable para ella.

\- ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto sin más.

\- Estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento y la colaboración de un miembro del clan Yamanaka, me vendría muy bien. En otras palabras, se trata de que te unas a Akatsuki.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba una petición así y mucho menos del propio líder de la organización.

\- Si lo que quieres es que te ayude en un experimento, no hace falta que me una a la organización.

\- Te equivocas, en primer lugar, si te unes justificare tu presencia frente a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, y, en segundo lugar, me librare de la molestia de tener a la Hoja persiguiéndome por una traidora.

\- ¿Traidora?

\- Así es, siendo un miembro oficial de Akatsuki la Hokage no podrá autorizar ninguna misión para rescatarte y ante el rumor del surgimiento de traidores de parte de la Hoja, pretendo debilitar sus buenas relaciones con otras naciones.

\- Ya veo pretendes debilitar las relaciones internacionales sembrando desconfianza entre las grandes naciones ninja, de esa manera te estorbaran menos para lo que sea que estés planeando.

\- Eres muy lista, así es y bueno ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Ino lo pensó unos minutos, aunque realmente estaba claro que no tenía otra opción y que estaba con la espalda contra la pared, vio una oportunidad única para conseguir información privilegiada de la organización. Si después conseguía escapar con la información, sería una gran ventaja para su bando.

\- Acepto.

-Perfecto –dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía una capa de Akatsuki y se la daba a la chica. –A partir de ahora usaras esto.

Ino cogió la capa y cerrando un momento los ojos se la puso sin pensarlo dos veces. En ese momento Kakuzu entró avisado por el líder de Akatsuki y en cuanto vio a la chica con la capa no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? - Kakuzu estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

\- A partir de hoy, Ino Yamanaka es miembro de Akatsuki. – dijo mientras Ino miraba decididamente a Kakuzu, con el plan de convertirse en una doble espía en Akatsuki.


	5. Capitulo 5 Una nueva en Akatsuki

**NOTAS INICIALES:**

Los paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes ().

Los asteriscos son textos o carteles que leen los personajes **.

Las letras cursivas indican flashback.

Los corchetes son comentarios del narrador que también están en negrita {}.

Capitulo 5 Una nueva en Akatsuki

\- Muy bien, Kakuzu llévatela y preséntasela a los demás miembros de la organización.

\- Esta bien, sígueme niña- dijo mirándola y pasando despectivamente de ella. No tenía bastante con tener que hacer niñera, sino que también era compañera en la organización (Maldición, debí venderme de ella).

Ambos caminaron por unos pasillos, poco a poco se iba oyendo un murmullo y cada vez más fuerte hasta que se anuncian diferencias de varias personas. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a una puerta negra, se podía distinguir el ruido venia de dentro. Kakuzu se paró frente a ella.

\- Ya hemos llegado a abrir la puerta.

Ino se preguntaba a dónde habían llegado. Sus dudas fueron resueltas en cuanto él abrió la puerta y ella vio lo que dentro. Era una especie de sala de juegos, había un minibar, en cuya barra se podía ver 2 akatsuki hablando, uno de pelo rubio y otro con una máscara naranja en la cara. Cerca de ellos tenían una mesa en la que tres más estaban jugando a las cartas, uno era un pelirrojo y los otros dos eran Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, los mismos que habían ido a la villa de la Hoja por Naruto hacía años y se habiendo enfrentado al maestro Kakashi. Finalmente había unos sofás negros en el que estaba tumbado ese religioso sádico llamado Hidan, viendo la tele. En el momento en que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para volver a la nueva.

\- ¡Hola Kakuzu! ¿Dónde tiene estado estos días? No te has visto por ningún lado ... Hagas clic en la foto para ampliarla. - ¡Eh! ¿Quién es esta chica? Pienso mirando a Kakuzu y luego a Ino.

\- Ha eso vengo Tobi, escuchadme bien el líder que me dice que ahora que soy miembro de los Akatsuki, eso es todo termino diciendo y haciendo una señal para que ella se presente.

\- Esto ... soy Ino Yamanaka. Gusto en conocerlos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Hola Ino! Yo me llamo Tobi, bienvenida a Akatsuki. Este este cogiéndole las manos.

\- Encantada jeje ... - dijo un poco extrañado, la verdad no se esperaba que un Akatsuki que se comportara así.

\- ¡Uohhh ...! Eres linda, con ese cabello rubio para un lado, te pareces mucho a Deidara sempai.

En cuanto Tobi acabo la frase, Deidara le pego un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que soltara las manos de la chica de golpe para tocarse el chichón dolorido.

\- ¡Ay! Deidara-sempai, porque me pega, Tobi es un buen chico.

\- ¡Por decir estupideces, idiota! Además…que me voy a parecer yo a esta feúcha – dijo Deidara mirando a Ino de arriba abajo y haciéndole una mueca de asco con la mano.

\- ¿A quién llamas fea, rubia?

\- ¡Oye! que soy un hombre, no me hables como si fuera una tía.

\- Lo cierto es que Tobi tiene razón, te pareces a ella, aunque no me pilla de sorpresa, siempre pensé que eras un poco afeminado. –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la escena.

\- ¡Tú también Sasori! –dijo Deidara quejándose de las opiniones de su compañero.

\- Yo me llamo Sasori, mucho gusto –saludo a Ino y paso de los comentarios de Deidara que aún seguía quejándose.

\- Encantada- dijo sonriéndole, a lo que él respondió.

\- Si eres del clan Yamanaka, entonces eres de la Hoja –dijo Itachi levantándose de la silla y acercándose- En ese caso, bienvenida.

\- Eso bienvenida a Akatsuki –dijo Kisame asomándose por detrás de Itachi, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes serrados.

\- Gracias a los dos.

\- ¡Oye Kakuzu! ¿No es esta chica una de las que iba con el niñato ese de las sombras y el gordo? – Hidan se levantó del sofá y miro a su compañero. Ino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la forma que se había dirigido hacia sus compañeros.

\- Si soy yo –dijo ella antes de que el otro contestara.

\- Pues entonces no entiendo lo que haces aquí.

\- Mis razones para unirme no son asunto tuyo.

\- Oye maldita zorra, no te permito que me hables así, te maldeciré y te usare en mi ceremonia, y luego...- no pudo terminar la frase, pues Kakuzu le interrumpió.

\- Cállate Hidan, ya estoy harto de oírte decir estupideces. A esta chica no se le puede matar, ¿entendido? Son órdenes del líder- termino diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pero Kakuzu de que parte estas, se supone que somos compañeros, como se te ocurre...

\- ¡Basta ya! Tendrás que acostumbrarte a convivir con ella.

\- A mí no me costará mucho acostumbrarme a ella –dijo Sasori mientras le echaba una mirada de complicidad a Ino, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Ante ese comentario de Sasori, Kakuzu no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, se comportaba como un ninja frío y distante, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar molestarse ante ese comentario, pero ¿por qué…? En ese momento sonó la puerta y entró un nuevo akatsuki a escena.

\- Así que están todos aquí, Konan me ha dicho que os diga que ya está lista la cena –miro a los demás miembros hasta que vio a Ino. –¿Quién es ella?

\- Se llama Ino Yamanaka y será un miembro más de Akatsuki a partir de ahora –termino Kakuzu señalándola.

\- Encantado de conocerte, soy Zetsu, bienvenida.

\- Gracias –Ino se quedó observando a Zetsu, la verdad tenía un cuerpo muy extraño, un hombre con la mitad del cuerpo blanco y negro dentro de una especie de planta carnívora gigante - (Los miembros de Akatsuki son auténticos fenómenos).

\- ¡Bueno basta de cháchara, Tobi tiene mucha hambre y está a punto de desfallecer! –acto seguido salió corriendo dejando una estela de humo tras de sí. Todo ante la mirada atónita de todos los demás.

\- Francamente parece que tiene mucha energía –dijo Sasori, a lo que los demás asintieron, ya acostumbrados a la efusividad de su compañero.

Ante esa escena, Ino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Debía reconocer que para ser un Akatsuki se comportaba de manera bastante infantil y eso le resultaba entrañable. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero Kakuzu se la quedó mirando mientras sonreía y cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia él, solo se limitó a ir por el mismo pasillo por el que Tobi había salido corriendo, haciendo una señal a Ino para que lo siguiera. Y con ellos todos los demás tomaron el mismo camino.

\- ¿Quién es Konan? –Ino recordó lo que Zetsu había dicho y dedujo que aún faltaba algún miembro por conocer.

\- Konan también es miembro de Akatsuki, es la mano derecha del líder y además es la única mujer de la organización aparte de ti, claro –le confeso Kakuzu al llegar a la puerta de la cocina –ella fue la que te curo las heridas.

Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver una cocina bastante amplia con un diseño muy moderno y luminoso, en la que había una mesa grande donde estaban dispuestos todos los platos y los cubiertos y en la que Tobi y el líder de Akatsuki ya estaban sentados. Entonces vio a una mujer de pelo azul con una rosa de papel en la cabeza y un delantal puesto sobre su capa de Akatsuki.

\- Hola, me llamo Ino Yamanaka y soy nueva en Akatsuki –dijo la rubia acercándose a la mujer akatsuki.

\- Si, ya lo sé, Pein me ha informado de ello, encantada de conocerte –Konan esbozó una sonrisa mientras servía la cena, a lo que Ino decidió ayudarla para acabar antes.

Ambas se sentaron, Konan junto a Pein e Ino en el hueco que quedaba libre entre Kakuzu y Tobi.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! –gritó Tobi con los palillos en la mano y sin más empezaron todos a comer. Era una cena muy variada; arroz, carne, pescado, y todo estaba delicioso.

\- Vaya está muy bueno –decía Ino no muy alto, aunque todos oyeron perfectamente.

\- Si, Konan siempre cocina muy bien, no se puede decir lo mismo de Ita…- no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Itachi le había lanzado el salero a la cabeza, dándole de lleno.

\- ¿Estas bien, Tobi? –Ino no estaba muy segura de que lo estuviera ya que el golpe había sonado bastante fuerte y Tobi había terminado cayendo de la silla.

\- Claro que estoy bien –pegó un brinco con la misma rapidez que había caído volvió a ponerse sobre la silla, la única diferencia es que ahora tenía un chichón en el lugar donde le había golpeado el salero, aunque eso no afecto para nada a su apetito.

La cena trascurrió sin contratiempos, los Akatsuki hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos de cosas triviales, como las películas que les gustaban o sus gustos en cuanto a la comida. Tobi se entretenía contándole diversas anécdotas graciosas a Ino, sobre él y Deidara-sempai, como la vez que estuvieron en un hostal y un hombre borracho le tocó el culo a su sempai, pensando que era una mujer, ante lo cual Ino se rio junto con todos los demás que estaban en la mesa. A excepción de Deidara que miraba a Tobi con ganas de hacerlo volar por los aires. A pesar de ser una organización de criminales de rango S, Ino reconoció que eran bastante divertidos y normales cuando no estaban en el campo de batalla, y en cierta manera, le recordó a esos momentos en los que sus amigos y ella iban a las parrillas de carne.

Al terminar la cena, ayudó a recoger a Konan y a limpiar la cocina, Ino tuvo la sensación de ser muy cercana a Konan, no sabía si era porque al igual que ella era la única mujer, pero lo cierto es que le caía muy bien.

\- Bueno esto parece que ya está –Ino termino de secar los platos y los colocó de nuevo en el sitio –Ah, ¿siempre es así?

\- ¿A que te refieres? –dijo Konan mientras barría la cocina.

\- ¿Siempre eres tú la que cocina, la que limpia y hace las labores del hogar?

\- No, no siempre es así, lo cierto es que nos turnamos para hacer distintas labores, dado que es obvio que no podemos contratar a alguien para que limpie. Sería una auténtica locura si me tuviera que ocupar de todo yo sola. Aunque es cierto, qué en determinadas ocasiones, prefiero ocuparme yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ino estaba intrigada por lo que Konan había querido decir.

\- Bueno, hay ciertas personas en la organización que no deben hacer determinadas labores por el bien común, jejeje –con una gotita en la cabeza…

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Tobi, por ejemplo, la última vez que puso una lavadora, mezclo las sabanas de las camas con ropa de color, y lo que era blanco acabo de color rosa-verde, la verdad no sabría decirte el color exacto, pero quedaron horribles. Por otra parte, Kisame intento arreglar la fontanería de su bañera y acabo inundando media casa. Por último, Deidara hizo explotar la cocina cuando le toco cocinar a él. –todo ello se lo contaba con intercalaciones de carcajadas por medio, e Ino no podía evitar reírse con ella.

\- ¿Y Kakuzu? –dijo Ino algo intrigada por conocer más sobre el Akatsuki.

\- Bueno, él cocina bastante bien, aunque no hay forma de convencerle para que lo haga, ya que la última vez que se puso el delantal, Hidan estuvo 3 meses riéndose de él y eso le cabreó lo suficiente como para no querer hacer el ridículo, otra vez –hizo una pausa y prosiguió –Además, él es el tesorero de la organización y aparte de las misiones, también se encarga de las finanzas y por supuesto de las cuentas de esta casa, y de todas las demás bases que tenemos. Yo creo que tiene suficiente trabajo con eso.

\- Si, si lo piensas es mucho…, bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy

\- Tienes razón, deberías irte a descansar, mañana te llevare unas cuantas mudas de ropa para que tengas para vestirte.

\- Vale gracias Konan, buenas noches –Ino se despidió de Konan saludándola con la mano mientras salía de la cocina.

\- Buenas noches Ino –respondió Konan

-Por cierto, gracias por curarme las heridas –salió de la cocina habiendo recibido una sonrisa como respuesta de Konan.

Ino siguió por los pasillos de la guarida, intento recordar por donde habían ido Kakuzu y ella esa tarde, y finalmente llegó a los pasillos correspondientes a las habitaciones. Pero había un problema; ¿Cuál era su puerta?

Intento dar vueltas para encontrar un miembro de la organización, pero sin éxito, se puso para pensar que era su puerta, que estaba a la mitad del pasillo, más o menos y que estaba en el lado izquierdo, de tal forma que se quedó entre dos posibilidades. Inovó un poco y tras haber encontrado evidencia de lo que era su puerta, lo echo a suertes. Abrió una puerta, y pudo observar que esa no era su habitación. Era muy simple y parecida a la suya con la notaria que tenía una estantería de libros antiguos.

\- ¿De quién eres esta habitación? -No estoy viendo la vuelta mirando a la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?


	6. Capitulo 6 Visita inesperada

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Los paréntesis son un pensamiento de los personajes ().

Los asteriscos son textos o carteles que leen los personajes **.

Las letras cursivas indican flashback.

Los corchetes son comentarios del narrador que también están en negrita {}.

Capitulo 6 Visita inesperada

\- Yo…yo… -estaba sorprendida y nerviosa por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Se había metido en la habitación de Kakuzu y encima en acababa de salir de la ducha. Se quedó paralizada a ver a ese criminal de rango S que generalmente iba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, con una toalla como única prenda y que solo llegaba a tapar su virilidad. Todo su torso, aunque muy musculoso, estaba llenó de suturas, al igual que parte de su rostro. Las gotas le resbalaban por su cabello negro y por todo el cuerpo acabando en su toalla y en el suelo. Ino se había adentrado más de la cuenta en el cuarto de Kakuzu, pues estaba junto a la estantería, que estaba en el fondo de la misma junto al escritorio. No esperaba una situación semejante y se sentía atrapada.

\- Te he dicho que, ¿Qué haces aquí niñata?

-Yo me he equivocado de habitación, yo no quería…-se notaba el nerviosismo de Ino, ella nunca había estado en una habitación con un hombre que estaba prácticamente desnudo y encima era uno de sus mayores enemigos. - (Tengo que salir de aquí).

El único pensamiento de Ino era escapar de ahí, la situación en la que estaba era surrealista y su intuición le decía que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sin mediar palabra con Kakuzu, salió corriendo por uno de sus lados con tan mala suerte de no fijarse en el suelo que estaba mojado y resbaló justo a su lado. Al verla caer, Kakuzu intentó sujetarla del brazo, pero al girarse corrió la misma suerte que ella, cayendo los dos al suelo. Cuando Ino abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esa escena. Ella tumbada en el suelo, con Kakuzu encima de ella, apresándola completamente contra el suelo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno contra el otro, Kakuzu sentía los suaves pechos de Ino en su pecho y miraba fijamente a los orbes azules de ella, iluminados por la sorpresa. Ino sentía su ropa un poco mojada por el contacto con el cuerpo mojado de Kakuzu, pero que rápidamente fue sustituido por el calor que el emanaba. Además, sentía una presión en su vientre.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? – cuando Ino miro hacia abajo no podía creer lo que veía, el akatsuki empezaba a tener una erección.

Ino se descontrolo en ese momento y sacando una fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabía, quito a Kakuzu de encima de un empujón y salió corriendo directa a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Kakuzu continuaba en el suelo, incluso él estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así con una mujer, aunque también es cierto que hacía mucho que no estaba con ninguna. Pero ella era una niñata, una cría, como es posible que un hombre adulto y experimentado como él perdiera el control de semejante manera.

Kakuzu se apartó la toalla y miro su abultado miembro. En ese momento tenía su instinto masculino descontrolado, se sentía caliente y pesado, así que no lo pensó más y agarró su miembro con una de sus manos y empezó a sacudirlo de arriba hacia abajo. Primero eran movimientos suaves, que aumentaban gradualmente la velocidad a medida que crecía su excitación. Él estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el filo de la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Los movimientos rápidos fueron sustituidos por otros algo más lentos, pero apretó su miembro para profundizar las sensaciones. En ese momento, su imaginación le hacía ver a esa niñata que segundos antes estaba debajo de él. Su piel tersa y blanca, sus suaves piernas, sus bien formados pechos y, se la imagino gimiendo bajo él, pidiéndole más, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Ante ese tipo de pensamientos, no pudo aguantar más.

\- Ah…ah…Ino…- tras un sonido ronco que salió del fondo de su garganta, escurrió su semilla por el suelo y por sus manos. Y abriendo los ojos, opacados por el placer y mirando lo que había hecho, solo se le ocurrió una cosa –(Tendré que ducharme otra vez.)

Mientras Kakuzu daba rienda suelta a sus fantasías sexuales, Ino ya había llegado hace rato a la habitación y ahora se encontraba conmocionada por la situación anterior. Esta era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Ella ya sabía que en la villa había hombres que la consideraban atractiva e incluso en alguna ocasión, oyó conversaciones subidas de tono, sobre lo que algunos de ellos les gustarían hacerla. Pero presenciar una erección, sentirla en su vientre, era algo muy diferente. Y con él, encima con él. Unos de sus peores enemigos se habían puesto cachondo solo con estar encima de ella durante unos segundos. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le tocara verlo al día siguiente. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Ino se acurrucó en la cama hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Ino se levantó de la cama se sentía pesada y agotada con infinitas ganas de encerrarse en la habitación y no querer hablar con nadie. Tenía una mezcla de furia y de inseguridad. La primera porque como mujer no era capaz de tolerar un comportamiento así de un enemigo, y la segunda, porque estaba asustada de la relación que llevarían a partir de ahora. Se preguntaba cómo iba a poder mirarlo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza o frustración, y ¿la forma en la que reaccionaría con ella?

No tenía ganas de pensar en eso, así que cogió la ropa que Konan había dejado en su armario y se metió a la ducha. Por supuesto cerró la puerta pues no quería que nadie la importunara en ese momento, o mejor dicho no quería toparse con Kakuzu en ese momento. Ino se puso debajo de la ducha relajándose y evadiéndose de todo lo demás.

\- (Lo mejor es que vaya a desayunar en cuanto salga de la ducha, no quiero toparme con él todavía…)- tras pensar eso cerró en grifo y salió.

Después de secarse, vestirse y peinarse, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. No pudo evitar pararse frente a la habitación de Kakuzu, quizá deseando que esa puerta no se abriera en ese instante, así que continuo su camino, contenta de no encontrase con el moreno. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba esa escena; Kakuzu estaba sentado leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un café.

Ino se quedó petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, debía avanzar o marcharse, pero no quedarse hay parada. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, él la miro, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa, pero para sorpresa de ella, Kakuzu pasó despectivamente de ella. Eso extraño aún más a la chica, pero decidió entrar a la cocina de todas formas.

Kakuzu sentía como daba pesados pasos por la cocina preparándose su desayuno, aunque en ningún momento levantó los ojos del periódico. Ino acabo sentándose frente a él con una taza de café y una manzana que había cogido. De vez en cuando miraba con nerviosismo y precaución a Kakuzu, como esperando alguna alusión a lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero él continuaba ignorándola y actuando como si no le interesara en absoluto el asunto. Esa solo hacía que Ino se cabreara más.

\- ¿No crees que deberías disculparte al menos? –ella sujetaba el café con la cara ensombrecida esperando su respuesta.

\- No tengo porqué –Kakuzu no le dio importancia al comentario y siguió leyendo como si nada.

\- Ah, así que te parece normal o simplemente te da igual, ¿no? -pero al no obtener respuesta… - ¡Púes a mí no me da igual!

\- Y que entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Que te disculpes y que me prometas que jamás vas a hacer nada parecido –ella miraba a Kakuzu con rabia y el ceño fruncido.

\- No pienso disculparme, y tampoco voy a prometerte nada –le dijo mirándola al mismo tiempo que doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Pero...!?

\- Lo de ayer fue una reacción bastante natural en un hombre, tu deberías saber de esto, ya que en parte eres doctora, aun así, la culpa es tuya.

\- ¿¡Como que la culpa es mía?! –al mismo tiempo daba un golpe en la mesa, encarándose con Kakuzu.

\- Si, fuiste tú la que entraste en mi habitación, ¿quién me dice que no venias buscando algo?

\- Eso no es verdad, me equivoque de habitación y lo sabes.

Kakuzu sabía perfectamente que Ino decía la verdad, pero eso no le importaba, lo cierto es que adoraba molestarla y no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo. Parece que había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento, si tenía que cuidar de la niñata al menos sacaría provecho de la situación y se divertiría a su costa. La verdad, le encantaba verla enfadada, cuando estaba en ese estado sus ojos brillaban aún más y tenía el suficiente coraje para desafiarle. Muy pocas mujeres se atrevieron a encararle en toda su vida y encontrar a una jovencita que lo hiciera le parecía irresistible. Al fin y al cabo, a él siempre le gustaron las mujeres fuertes, púes las que eran débiles y sumisas no otorgaban ninguna diversión. Por todo ello, le gustaba provocarla y además era una mujer lo bastante atractiva como para excitarle y, por supuesto, en momentos como ese la excitación era doble.

-Mmm, quizás debería comprobar eso…-entonces se levantó dando un rodeo a la mesa hasta donde estaba ella.

Ino por su parte se levantó de la silla en cuanto le vio levantarse, y por cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía otro hasta que llegó un momento en el que chocó contra la pared. Aun así, él no se paró hasta que no llegó a pocos centímetros de ella, dejando escasos centímetros entre sus rostros.

\- ¡Así que aquí estas Kakuzu! Te he buscado en tu habitación y no estabas… –Hidan entró en la cocina y al ver a la chica, mirándola con desprecio –Interrumpo.

\- No, (lo cierto es que si, idiota) ¿qué quieres? –dijo apartándose de Ino.

\- El líder quiere hablar con nosotros –mientras decía eso se dio la vuelta seguido por Kakuzu, pero antes de salir de cocina se volvió hacia Ino –con los tres.

Ino se quedó mirando sorprendida a Hidan en el momento que salía por la puerta e inmediatamente salió junto con ellos. Mentalmente agradeció que Hidan apareciera en ese momento. Aunque era claro que ese tipo no era para nada de su agradó, interrumpió un momento incomodo en el que realmente no sabía lo que Kakuzu estaba planeando. Lo único que sabía es que estaba demasiado asustada como para poder hacer algo para repelerlo y por ello lo único que se le ocurrió a su cuerpo fue retroceder. Si no hubiera aparecido Hidan, quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, llegaron los tres al despacho donde les esperaba Pein, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y acercándose a donde se encontraba su líder.

\- Os he hecho llamar, porque tengo una misión para los tres, se trata de una misión de asesinato. –se levantó y rebuscó en el cajón del escritorio y le tiró a Kakuzu el pergamino con los detalles de la misión – Viajareis a la aldea Siakurako y buscareis a un ninja llamado Keito. Tenéis más información en el pergamino. Iréis los tres, os llevará unos tres días, quizás cuatro. Espero que no más. Preparaos lo necesario y salid cuanto antes.

\- Vale –y sin mediar más palabra con su líder Kakuzu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse junto con Hidan, pero Ino se quedó atrás.

\- Quiero hablar con usted –dijo Ino sin perder de vista al líder.

En cuanto Kakuzu la escuchó se dio media vuelta, mientras que Hidan volvía un poco la cabeza hacia ellos. En ese momento, el líder le hizo una señal a Kakuzu para que los dejara a solas y seguido por Hidan salió cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a acompañarles en la misión?

\- Porque eres miembro de Akatsuki y debes hacer misiones como todos, ¿no pensarías que ibas a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo? ¿verdad ?, Además, me conviene que te vean en público con la capa para contribuir a desmantelar las buenas relaciones de las villas, como ya te expliqué, en su momento. Ahora te recomiendo, que te prepares.

\- Muy bien –Ino se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, preparo todo lo necesario, y cargándose la mochila a la espalda, salió. Una vez fuera, vio que Hidan y Kakuzu ya estaban listos y la estaban esperando.

\- Mira que sois lentas las mujeres, con el rollo de prepararos, ¿Eh? ¿Y esa mochila? Que no te vas un mes, nos vamos como mucho 4 días –Hidan tras terminar la frase se cruzó de brazos.

\- Solo llevó lo necesario, además, ¿vosotros no os lleváis nada? –Ino les miro a los dos, pero no consiguió ver ni una bolsa ni nada.

\- Lo necesario ya lo llevamos en la capa de Akatsuki, si no te has dado cuenta, es bastante amplia…En fin, vámonos ya…- Kakuzu ejecuto los sellos para abrir la puerta de la base y salió, seguido por Ino e Hidan.

Ino no podía creerse la escena, si hace unos días le hubiesen dicho que iba a formar equipo con esos dos Akatsuki jamás lo hubiese creído. No solo formaba parte de esa organización criminal, sino que además estaba viajando con los mismos hombres responsables de la muerte de Asuma. Ella no pudo evitar apretar el puño y prometerse así misma que cada cosa que hiciera a partir de ahora sería para ir en contra de los akatsuki. Fueron pasando las horas mientras atravesaban el bosque. Según Kakuzu había dicho la aldea Siakurako estaba bastante lejos y tardarían al menos un día entero en llegar. A lo largo del camino se pararon de vez en cuando, para tomar algo en los puestos dispersos que encontraban por el camino. A medida que anochecía, los akatsuki decidieron parar ya que estaban cansados de caminar y además aún les quedaba unas horas para llegar.

Entonces encontraron una cueva en donde quedarse y todos entraron, pero al notar el frio que hacia en la cueva decidieron que lo mejor sería encender un fuego, por lo que habría que buscar leña.

\- Voy a ir a buscar leña para el fuego, tu vigila a la chica para que no se escape.

\- Joder Kakuzu, ¿por qué yo?

\- ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? Tengo que poner unas trampas alrededor por si acaso, así que quedaos aquí. Y más te vale que para cuando vuelva no la hallas matado.

\- ¡Joder que pesado! Mira mientras no me toque los cojones no la hare nada.

Kakuzu se fue de la cueva dejando a Hidan a solas con Ino, en realidad él no estaba muy seguro de dejarla con el jashinista, no solo por si este acababa matándola, sino que cabía la posibilidad de que esta lo derrotara y escapara. Así que a pesar de su cansancio decidió buscar la leña y volver lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba a solas con ese hombre al que tanto detestaba, si a Kakuzu le odiaba, a este todavía más, pues había sido la mano ejecutora en el asesino del maestro Asuma. Ino decidió quedar en silencio y pensó que quizás, debido a la torpeza de Hidan, podría escapar hacia la Hoja y alertar a los de la villa sobre el escondite de los akatsuki. Pero antes debía deshacerse de Hidan, pero como…

Por su parte Kakuzu ya había terminado de reunir la leña y retrocedió por el camino que cogió para volver a la cueva. Al volver no se esperaba la escena, Hidan estaba desmayado, tirado en el suelo de la cueva y no quedaba ni rastro de la chica.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Kakuzu no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero, dejo la leña en el suelo y lo cogió sentándole en el suelo y apoyándolo en la pared –Maldita sea. –se dio cuenta que Hidan estaba inmerso en un genjutsu.

Hidan no era precisamente un genio, y su única habilidad palpable era su inmortalidad. Nunca aprendió ningún tipo de jutsu que no fuera su ceremonia, o mejor dicho por sus propias palabras, era una tontería que un hombre incapaz de morir, pensara en esas cosas. Su inmortalidad le había hecho demasiado confiado y eso producía la necesidad de tener un compañero que le apoyara en el combate, y hacia ver a Kakuzu como una especie de niñera. Sin más Kakuzu removió el chakra de Hidan, liberándose del genjutsu.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa? –Hidan parecía haberse despertado de una siesta, lo que irrito más a Kakuzu.

\- Como que ¿Qué pasa, idiota? La chica se ha largado, te dije que la vigilaras –y le dio un capón a su compañero.

\- Oye, yo la estaba vigilando lo que pasa es que esa zorra me ha engañado –mientras se frotaba el lugar donde había recibido el capón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

No muy lejos de ahí una rubia con la capa de akatsuki se alejaba a toda velocidad de la cueva rumbo a la Hoja. Ya estaba bastante cansada por la caminata del día, pero debía llegar a la villa antes de que la siguieran, menos mal que ese tipo cayo a la primera.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Ino estaba pensando en cómo librarse del jashinista hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Le haría caer en un jutsu ilusorio para deshacerse de él, el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Pero para ello debía distraerle y hacerle bajar la guardia para que el genjutsu resultara a la primera._

 _\- Hidan_

 _\- Hmp, ¿qué quieres ahora? –la miraba con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Tengo sed, ¿tienes agua?_

 _\- ¿Que ha pasado con tu cantimplora?_

 _\- Me la he dejado en el último puesto en el que estuvimos…-dijo Ino simulando estar apenada por su torpeza._

 _\- Por Jashin ¡qué torpe eres! Anda toma –Hidan le paso su cantimplora y volvió a cruzarse de brazos sentándose en el suelo._

 _Ino fingió beber y después se la devolvió a Hidan con la intención oculta de derrabarle todo el líquido encima fingiendo que se le caía._

 _\- ¡¿Qué te pasa estúpida?! –él enseguida se levantó del suelo intentando secarse para repeler el frío que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Oh lo siento… (La verdad es que te mereces esto y más, imbécil) –Ino aprovechó el momento y la distracción de Hidan para ejecutar rápidamente los sellos –Eh! ¡Capullo! –después de decir eso, Ino le puso la mano en la frente y este cayó en el genjutsu._

 _\- Maldita…-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo, el plan de Ino había dado resultado._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

No puedo bajar la guardia debo darme prisa.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON KAKUZU…_**

-Maldita sea, solo el idiota de Hidan podía ser tan torpe para caer en una trampa tan estúpida. Tengo que darme prisa y alcanzarla. Cuando la coja le daré una lección.

Inmediatamente Kakuzu aceleró la velocidad, supuso que solo sería cuestión de tiempo alcanzar a la niñata.


	7. Capitulo 7 Te encontré

CAPITULO 7 TE ENCONTRÉ

Pasaron horas desde que hizo caer a Hidan en el genjutsu y salió de la cueva, estaba francamente agotada. La aldea Siakurako estaba en dirección opuesta de la aldea y si cuando estaba con los Akatsuki, ya estaba lejos de la Hoja ahora lo estaba aún más. Pero frente al cansancio había algo más a tener en cuenta, o mejor dicho alguien: Kakuzu. Seguramente a estas alturas él ya sabía de su huida y la estaba persiguiendo, razón de más para darse prisa. Aun así, Ino estaba cansada y seguir corriendo hasta desfallecer era una locura, sobre todo teniendo a Kakuzu seguramente corriendo detrás de ella. Si él conseguía alcanzarla debía luchar contra él, y no podría ofrecer ninguna resistencia si estaba exhausta por la carrera. Lo más sensato era pasar unas horas y ocultar su chakra para recuperar fuerzas sin ser descubierta. Puede que fuera peligroso pararse con ese akatsuki detrás pero no tenía más remedio si quería tener alguna posibilidad. Sin más se paró en una zona del bosque donde divisó una pequeña cueva cubierta casi totalmente por vegetación.

Se sentó, saco su cantimplora y bebió un poco. Ino cerró los ojos intentando reponer parte de las fuerzas que había perdido durante todo el día y parte de la noche. Sin embargo, estaba muy atenta a los ruidos que se escuchasen en el bosque y salvo la brisa y el sonido de los grillos no oyó gran cosa. No obstante, su descanso se vio interrumpido media hora después cuando escuchó ruidos entre los matorrales. Supuso que sería Kakuzu y sin pensarlo se puso en marcha. Con un poco de suerte el estaría agotado y pararía en algún momento para descansar. Si Ino conociera a Kakuzu un poco mejor, hubiera sabido que ese no era el caso, este contaba con una cabezonería innata para llevar a cabo su misión siempre que se proponía y, por si fuera poco, el hecho de tener 5 corazones, le hacían tener muchísima más resistencia que un ninja normal. Efectivamente así era, Kakuzu había aprovechado inconscientemente la parada de Ino para sacarle ventaja y ahora que sentía que la chica estaba cerca aceleró más el paso. Creyó divisarla en una cueva, pero decidió hacer ruido para ver si en verdad era ella o algún animal salvaje. La suerte le sonrió cuando vio a la chica corriendo a toda velocidad en cuanto él movió los arbustos. Estaba literalmente pisándole los talones así que aceleró la marcha para alcanzarla de una vez por todas y acabar con este jueguecito absurdo que ella había comenzado. Por ello, cuando la divisó, le lanzó unos kunais. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía al akatsuki detrás y en cuanto le lanzó los kunais los esquivo sin problemas, dando un salto y bajando de los árboles, se posiciono en el suelo esperando que apareciera.

\- Te encontré niñata –Kakuzu tenía el rostro oscurecido, no solo porque fuera de noche, sino porque estaba cabreado de todo el tiempo que llevaba tras ella pues, aunque tratara de ocultarlo él también estaba cansado. Y las heridas que Ino le hizo la última vez se le estaban resintiendo debido al esfuerzo físico realizado.

Ino presentía que Kakuzu iba a atacarla en cualquier momento y efectivamente así fue. No perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Cogió un kunai de su bolsillo para hacerle frente, el cual le sirvió de poco ya que se deshizo de él sin problemas gracias a su taijutsu. Ino no podía utilizar sus jutsus mentales ya que la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba tener un blanco claro y usarlos de todas maneras sería una insensatez. Además, Kakuzu ya conocía sus jutsus y no era lo suficientemente estúpido como Hidan, como para caer en ellos de nuevo. Siguieron atacándose con taijutsu hasta que Kakuzu dio un paso atrás y descosiendo las suturas de su brazo, lanzo este hacia Ino. Ella lo esquivo pero el hizo que de su brazo salieran aún más suturas en todas direcciones. Ella intentó cortar los hilos con el kunai, pero no pudo con todos. Como resultado Kakuzu consiguió atraparla y haciendo que sus hilos recorrieran por completo el cuerpo de la joven, la tiro contra un árbol.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez, es una estupidez que intentes escapar de mi –dijo esto mientras se acercaba a una Ino completamente inmóvil que veía como este se iba acercando sin poder hacer nada – Ahora te enseñare lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen –Kakuzu se acercó aún más a ella, hasta que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Sin más se apartó la máscara y la beso.

Ino no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ese hombre la estaba besando. La kunoichi tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa de presenciar algo así, uno de sus peores enemigos la estaba besando. Kakuzu se dio cuenta de la confusión de la chica, hasta el punto que aprovecho su sorpresa para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Ese beso que empezó frio acabo tornándose húmedo y apasionado. Ino no pudo oponer resistencia, inconscientemente disfrutaba de ello y sí, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos por parte de Kakuzu. Sin tardar demasiado Kakuzu hizo que varios de sus hilos se aventurasen a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, colándose a través de la ropa de esta. Los hilos se introducían en el sujetador de Ino, agarrando sus pechos y estimulándole los pezones, lo que le arrancó involuntariamente un sonoro gemido a Ino. Kakuzu se excito al oírla gemir y conducido por la excitación fue directo a su cuello, besándolo, devorándolo con pasión.

Ino por su parte, sentía como Kakuzu acariciaba con sus hilos sus pechos mientras que con las manos le acariciaba los muslos. Su boca se deleitaba con cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, produciendo a Ino sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Inconscientemente Ino se agarró a su cuello dejándose llevar por el deseo. Sin embargo, Kakuzu parecía que estaba dispuesto a castigarla aún e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de las bragas de la chica, acariciando su clítoris. En respingo de sorpresa que dio, la devolvió a la realidad y la excitación y las ganas de sentirse mujer que experimento segundos antes fueron sustituidos por miedo. Ella no estaba preparada para algo así, no podía hacerlo y menos con él, mucho menos con él. Con la misma rapidez que había colocado los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo soltó y puso ambas manos en su pecho para intentar apartarlo.

\- No…suéltame…no quiero esto… -mientras intentaba empujarlo para apartarlo de ella.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, pareces disfrutarlo –Kakuzu seguía besando el cuello de Ino y acariciándola.

\- ¿Entonces vas a violarme…miserable?

\- No sería una mala opción, desde luego. Estoy seguro que te gustaría, ¿cierto?

\- No…por favor…suéltame –no podía permitir que hiciera eso, no podía.

Kakuzu siguió con sus caricias como si nada, aumento un poco el ritmo de cómo le acariciaba su intimidad haciendo que gimiera levemente mientras seguía forcejeando por liberarse. En ese momento, ante la desesperación, Ino comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor, Kakuzu…basta ya…-las palabras de la chica sonaban no a tono de exigencia, sino a una pura suplica, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

En el interior de Kakuzu algo se removió, porque cuando la chica comenzó a llorar él ceso sus acciones y la observó. Sus preciosos orbes azules nublados por lágrimas y gran parte de su ropa descolocada y desabrochada. Comenzó a sentir algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por nadie: compasión. Por ello, Kakuzu dejo de tocarla y la soltó bruscamente, quizá avergonzado de su comportamiento. Fuese como fuese, su carácter frio seguía imponiéndose incluso en esos momentos y para disimular y no aparentar arrepentimiento alguno, decidió hablar:

\- Cht! No me gustan las niñatas lloronas, que decepcionante. –Ino veía la mirada fría que Kakuzu le daba en esos momentos y no apareció ningún arrepentimiento por su parte. –Espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento porque la próxima vez que me desobedezcas, pienso violarte.

Sin más, Kakuzu se alejó un poco de ella dejándola sentada en el suelo. Él no había pretendido violarla, solo pretendía darle una lección, aunque cuando ella gimió ante sus caricias y se aferró a él pensó que le gustaban sus besos y se olvidó momentáneamente de su objetivo y quiso hacerla suya. Volvió a la realidad cuando las lágrimas de Ino resbalaron por sus mejillas y decidió soltarla. Se reprochaba una y otra vez su debilidad. Se supone que era un asesino despiadado, miembro de los Akatsuki. Un hombre al que solo le importaba el dinero y con una violencia e indiferencia tan extremas que le habían conducido a matar a todos sus compañeros anteriores. Una lagrima de esa niña logro pararlo en seco, hace mucho tiempo que no mostraba tal debilidad ante una mujer. Era como aquella vez…

Ino había secado sus lágrimas y se había vuelto a colocar la ropa. Cuando miró al frente, vio como Kakuzu miraba las estrellas, con la mirada perdida, como recordando algún episodio pasado de su vida que sin querer le provocaba gran dolor. Sin poder evitarlo le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No es nada importante…-él bajo lentamente la mirada, hasta perderla en algún punto del bosque -Vámonos, Hidan nos está esperando en la cueva -se dio la vuelta y la levanto del suelo. La cogió del brazo y ambos volvieron a la cueva.

Llegaron casi al amanecer a la cueva, con lo que solo durmieron unas pocas horas. El único de los tres que estaba como una rosa, era Hidan que había dormido desde que Kakuzu se fue en busca de la cría. Los demás mostraban oscuras ojeras y se les notaba el cansancio al caminar, sobre todo a Ino, primero porque no tenía la resistencia de Kakuzu y segundo porque el akatsuki era demasiado orgulloso para ser tan evidente.

-Jajaja…Vaya cara de muertos traéis. Ni que hubierais estado toda la noche haciendo "cositas pervertidas" -esto último lo acompaño haciendo unas comillas con las manos.

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el "castigo" que Kakuzu le había hecho y bajar la mirada por la vergüenza. Kakuzu por su parte, le dio una colleja a Hidan, sumadas a las muchas que le daba cada vez decía alguna estupidez. Hidan se quejaba y amenaza a su compañero de usar su ceremonia contra él, y Kakuzu prefería ignorar la hostilidad de su compañero. Debido al intento de huida de la chica, habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenían que llegar a la aldea para cumplir su misión con la mayor rapidez posible. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que los akatsuki pisaban esa aldea, aunque siempre pasaron de paso y nunca tuvieron una misión ahí, sabían más o menos la distancia y predijeron que llegarían al anochecer. El viaje continuó sin apenas ningún contratiempo, y tal como estaba previsto, llegaron de noche a las puertas de la aldea.

\- Ya estamos, ¡por fin! Sí que está lejos, esta jodida aldea. -dijo Hidan mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

\- ¿Vamos a realizar la misión? -la voz de Ino no reflejaba para nada entusiasmo sino cansancio.

\- Aún no, es muy tarde, lo mejor es que nos hospedemos en algún hostal y que mañana busquemos a ese tipo.

Ino agradeció mentalmente a Kakuzu que dijera algo así, pues sinceramente no podía dar ya ni un solo paso. Recorrieron el pueblo en busca de un hostal, la aldea era muy pequeña y vieron que solo había una en toda la zona. Entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa de recepción.

-Buenas noches señores, ¿en qué puedo servirles? -la recepcionista era una mujer de edad avanzada con parte del pelo cubierto por canas y con una sonrisa afable y educada, a la que Ino no pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- Buenas señora, queremos tres habitaciones individuales, que sean contiguas unas con las otras. -Kakuzu dio un paso al frente, poniéndose justo en frente de la recepcionista.

\- Perdóneme señor, pero me temo que no va a ser posible

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Somos el único hostal del pueblo y aunque la mayoría de las veces no viene nadie, hoy estamos casi completos, me temo que no puedo darles una habitación para cada uno. Lo único que nos queda es una habitación individual y una de matrimonio.

\- Ya…y dice, ¿Qué no hay más hostales por aquí?

\- No señor, la aldea más cercana es la de Yuna y está a unos 30 km de aquí.

\- Entiendo, deme esas dos entonces…- era imposible llegar hasta esa villa sin que alguno acabara muriendo, y, por otra parte, el hombre que buscaban estaba en esa aldea y si iban a Yuna y volvían mañana perderían mucho tiempo, sin duda quedarse era la mejor opción.

\- Oye Kakuzu, como se supone que vamos a dormir, ¿eh? Yo no pienso dormir con ninguno de los dos -termino diciendo mientras Kakuzu pagaba y cogía las llaves.

\- Tu no vas a dormir con nadie idiota -dijo dándole la llave individual.

\- Jeje, buenas noches -la señora tenía una gotita en la cabeza por la presencia de esos extraños personajes.

\- Buenas noches señora -Ino se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió a los akatsuki.

De repente recordó lo que había dicho Kakuzu, si Hidan dormía solo, entonces ella… No puede ser, tendría que dormir con él, ni a hablar.

\- Hidan va a dormir solo… ¿porque no puedo yo dormir sola?, vosotros os conocéis mejor podéis dormir juntos.

\- ¡De eso nada Barbie! Yo voy a dormir solo y punto. Además, precisamente porque conozco a este no quiero dormir con él, ¿acaso no has oído nunca que donde hay confianza da asco?

\- Hidan dormirá solo, así que vamos -Kakuzu cogió a Ino por la muñeca y la condujo hasta la habitación, la cual estaba al final del pasillo -Recuerda Hidan, a las siete -mirando momentáneamente hacia atrás.

\- Si…- Hidan había abierto la puerta de la habitación y había entrado dentro, pero no sin antes mirar a los dos alejarse y esbozar una media sonrisa, tras lo que cerró la puerta.

Ino fue arrastrada por Kakuzu hasta la puerta y una vez abierta la metió dentro. Ino estaba nerviosa, no solo tenía que aguantarlo todo el día, sino también mientras dormía. Ella se acercó a la habitación y al ver la cama de matrimonio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de lo que había pasado en el pasado en el bosque y de la erección del otro día, a saber, lo que Kakuzu intentaría con ella.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? -dijo Ino encarando a Kakuzu, sacando el valor que le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¿Por qué no me has dejado dormir sola?

\- Ah eso, en primer lugar, porque ante tu intento de huida es obvio que no puedo dejarte sola. En segundo lugar, porque si te dejo a solas con Hidan, intentara vengarse por lo de hoy y te matara o puede que vuelvas a engañarle y escaparte. -dijo esto mientras se quitaba la capa de akatsuki.

\- ¿De verdad es por eso? -mirando a un lado y a otro, y con un tono de voz casi inaudible, aunque el moreno se enteró perfectamente.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos otras cosas? -dijo quitándose la máscara dejando ver su una sonrisa de medio lado, y acercándose a ella.

\- No para nada -inmediatamente retrocedió y se puso al otro lado de la cama.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ino y sentándose en la cama, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Ino se quitó la mochila y la capa de Akatsuki y las puso en una silla que había cerca de la mesilla de noche. Él también se quitó la camiseta dejando ver las máscaras de su espalda y todas sus suturas.

\- ¿Cómo vas a dormir con eso hay? –ella se refería a las máscaras de su espalda las cuales abultaban lo suficiente como para no favorecer el sueño.

\- Así -dijo mientras hacía que sus máscaras se introdujeran dentro de su espalda y tumbándose en la cama.

\- Si puedes hacer eso, ¿Por qué no las llevas siempre dentro?

\- Es más divertido ver la cara de susto de mis enemigos cuando me las ven. Túmbate.

Ino veía a ese hombre tumbado en la cama tranquilamente mirándola, con el pelo suelto y mostrando sus perfectos abdominales repletos de suturas, ofreciéndole que se pusiera a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tragar saliva. Ante esa escena, Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y terminó diciendo:

\- Tanto tu como yo estamos muy cansados, no deberías negarlo, estas agotada, es evidente. Lo que tienes que hacer es acostarte y dormirte.

\- ¿Cómo puedo dormirme contigo ahí? ¡Tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer!

\- Si lo que tienes es miedo a lo que te pueda hacer, te diré que estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir. Pero si me desobedeces, bien escapándote o no te duermes de una vez, te juro mujer que te violare, así que decide.

Ino resignada y derrotada por el cansancio y las amenazas de Kakuzu se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta el pecho rápidamente y dándole la espalda al akatsuki. Sin más se durmió.


	8. Capitulo 8 Primera misión en Akatsuki 1

CAPITULO 8 LA PRIMERA MISIÓN COMO AKATSUKI.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a penetrar en la habitación, unos haces de luz que imitaban el contorno de las persianas y que en parte eran difuminados por el estampado de las suaves y claras cortinas de la ventana. Uno de los haces de luz se dirigía directamente a la cara de la rubia, la cual despertó con parpadeos debido a la claridad. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se había movido más de la cuenta, pues ahora estaba justo encima de Kakuzu, con una de sus piernas entrelazada con la de él y su cabeza en el pecho de este. Al principio la ensoñación y la comodidad de estar apoyada en algo tan confortable no le hizo percatarse de la postura, pero tras una serie de parpadeos, miro con sorpresa el pecho musculoso que se extendía bajo ella. Ino subió la cabeza mirando fijamente a Kakuzu, el cual permanecía aún dormido. Intento adoptar una postura más recatada, pero al intentar levantarse noto que Kakuzu tenía el brazo pasado por su cintura, por lo que esta reboto contra su pecho adoptando la postura inicial.

\- No te muevas tanto aún no es la hora -él hablo dejando a la chica sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

\- Su…suéltame…- ella miraba fijamente a los extraños ojos verdes de él, pero al no obtener ni respuesta ni movimiento alguno -tengo que ir al baño a prepararme para la misión -al acabar la frase bajo los ojos avergonzada y con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo esperando su respuesta.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente miro a la chica y tras dar un pequeño suspiro, la soltó. En cuanto se liberó del agarre Ino se levantó cogió sus cosas y se metió al baño no sin antes decir a Kakuzu que tenía intenciones de meterse a duchar antes de que comenzaran la misión.

\- Las mujeres tardáis mucho en el baño, iré yo primero. ¿A menos que quieras ducharte conmigo? -dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía sus cosas.

Ella empezaba a acostumbrarse de las insinuaciones indecentes del ninja y por ello tuvo la inclinación de contestarle y comenzar una discusión. Cuando iba a contestarle, fue interrumpida.

\- No te preocupes, no tardaré. -sin más se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tras meterse en el baño, dejo sus cosas en el bidel y levantó la tapa del váter para orinar. Cuando terminó tiro de la cadena y se quitó la ropa, al tiempo que se metía en la ducha. Puso el agua fría, pues necesitaba despejarse un poco, pues, aunque no quería reconocerlo, la postura mañanera que tenía al momento de despertarse, le tenía también algo cohibido. Él se despertó antes que ella, y al abrir los ojos vio como la chica descansaba en su regazo con la cara plácida y con sus contorneadas y suaves piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Su extensa cabellera rubia se esparcía por la almohada y su espalda dándole el aspecto de un ángel. Ante algo así, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarle el brazo por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él, después cerro los ojos. Fue entonces cuando notó que ella se movía y fingió dormir, ya que sabía perfectamente que si la chica veía que estaba despierto y la había cogido a posta, empezarían una discusión. Por otro lado, si ella pensaba que era un movimiento involuntario producto del sueño podría excusarse y solo se avergonzaría de su propia postura. Kakuzu pensó que la niña daría un salto y se apartaría de él inmediatamente, pero para su sorpresa se quedó ahí, aunque sí dio un pequeño respingo. Por su parte, podían haber permanecido pegados toda la mañana, pero tenían una misión y la insistencia de su líder en la puntualidad y rapidez para cumplir la misión fue clara, así que decidió ponerle fin a la escena.

 _FUERA DEL BAÑO…_

Por la forma en la que entró al baño y ante la poca importancia que le dio a la posible respuesta por parte de ella, Ino empezó a pensar que lo que había dicho Kakuzu sobre ducharse juntos, parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta, que una posible sugerencia o amenaza. Se sentó pues en la cama y puso sus manos en su cara, notando el rubor de sus mejillas. Ese rubor se debía mucho más al hecho de que se sintiera bien estando apoyada sobre él que al hecho de lo comprometido de la postura en sí. Esto fue un pensamiento involuntario, pero autentico de cómo se sentía teniéndolo cerca, pero su orgullo se impuso y decidió cambiar de tema.

Ahora pensaba en el hecho de que llevaba 4 días fuera de casa y que sus amigos de la Hoja probablemente ya sabían que estaba desaparecida. No pudo evitar pensar en la preocupación que estos sentirían al ver su casa abierta, con la cama deshecha, sus cosas intactas y sin rastro de ella. Ese pensamiento le oprimía el pecho y no hacía más que angustiarla. Sin más respiro hondo y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? -tenía la mirada perdida a algún punto de la habitación y en ese momento deseo poder ver lo que estaba pasando en su villa.

 _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_

Todos los ninjas de la promoción de Ino estaban reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage, a excepción del equipo 9 que se encontraba en una misión.

\- No puedo creer que Ino no aparezca por ningún lado -hablo Chouji -ella no es de las que se van sin avisar a nadie de nada.

\- Chouji tiene razón, algo debe haber pasado… -su compañero Shikamaru estaba justo a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa donde esta Ino? Nosotros acabamos de llegar de una misión y vinimos aquí corriendo porque estábamos preocupados por lo que sucedía. Pero llegamos aquí, y andáis diciendo que no encontráis a Ino por ningún lado y nadie nos explica nada, ¡hmp! -termino diciendo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño medio fruncido.

\- No te exaltes Kiba, sin duda nos explicaran lo que ha pasado y saldremos de dudas, no ganaras nada con esa actitud -dijo Shino mirando a su compañero con una actitud tranquila **{algo bastante común en su carácter por cierto}**

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo Shino? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla ya! -esta vez hablaba tan exaltado como siempre Naruto.

\- No hay razón para exaltarse y aunque la hubiera debemos pensar con claridad y tranquilidad para solucionarlo, lo digo por vosotros Kiba y Naruto -dijo Tsunade apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que tiene razón Kiba, y es que debéis explicar lo que ha ocurrido realmente, pues algunos no estamos debidamente informados -Sai estaba al lado de Naruto y dio un paso al frente cuando termino la frase.

\- En eso tienes razón Sai, por eso es mejor oírlo de la persona que descubrió que Ino había desaparecido -Tsunade hizo una señal para que se acercara Sakura.

Entonces Sakura, que había permanecido inmóvil en un segundo plano en el despacho ante la avalancha de gente que se precipitó en un momento, dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio, quedando justo enfrente de este. Iba flanqueada de su amiga Hinata, que la había reconfortado y acompañado hasta la mitad del camino, y se había parado junto a Naruto.

\- El viernes después del trabajo en el hospital, Ino se despidió de mí y se fue a su casa. En ese momento ella se dejó la cinta ninja en el trabajo y yo fui detrás de ella para devolvérsela. Cuando llegué a su casa todo estaba en orden y la verdad no había nada fuera de lo común, ella abrió la puerta y le devolví la cinta. Hasta ahí nada raro. Al día siguiente, yo me fui a una misión, junto con Naruto y Sai, de la que no volvimos hasta el domingo por la tarde -ambos chicos asintieron afirmando la veracidad de las palabras de Sakura -Después de asearme, me dirigí a casa de Ino para contarle como me había ido la misión. Cuando llegué allí no me encontré a nadie, aunque a decir verdad no le di demasiada importancia, pues Ino me había informado de que Tsunade le había dado el fin de semana libre porque quería ir en busca de unas plantas medicinales que le hacían falta. Las plantas que ella quería están en la región de Nori, la cual está algo lejos de la villa y se tarda un poco en llegar. Por eso pensé que quizás se había retrasado en su búsqueda y que en todo caso ya estaría aquí el lunes para volver al trabajo. -hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió -Cuando llegó el lunes la esperé en la puerta del hospital a las ocho como todos los días, pero al ver que no aparecía decidí ir a buscarla a su casa. Al llegar allí, llame al timbre, pero nadie contestó lo que me hizo preocuparme. Di un pequeño rodeo a la casa y vi que la terraza estaba abierta. Para los que la conozcan ella nunca se deja nada abierto cuando sale, por tanto, debería estar dentro. Como no contestaba, me asuste, pensando en que podía haberle pasado algún accidente doméstico. Sin pensarlo entre por la terraza y al entrar, la cama estaba deshecha y no había ni rastro de ella. La mochila de expedición que ella usa en sus excursiones para recolectar plantas estaba intacta y no había signo alguno de haberla usado. Incluso las bolsas y frascos de muestras estaban sin usar. Eso significa que no llego a ir a la región de Nori, aunque podría haber ido a otra parte… Pero cuando la vi encima de la mesa supe que había pasado algo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? -dijo Hinata al igual que aquellos que aún no conocían los pormenores de la historia.

\- A esto…- Sakura dejo ver la cinta de Ino, la cual exhibía una raya tachando el símbolo de la Hoja -Fuera donde fuera, siempre se llevaría la cinta y por nada del mundo la rayaría.

\- Eso significa, que alguien se la ha llevado, sin que nos diéramos cuenta y burlando toda la seguridad de la villa. -dijo Sai al mismo tiempo que Shino y Shikamaru apoyaban la hipótesis, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- No hay duda de que ha sido un golpe muy calculado, la persona que secuestró a Ino, conocía no solo donde vivía sino también sus horarios de trabajo y probablemente la raptó el fin de semana para tener una margen de huida, pues nadie la echaría en falta hasta unos días después del secuestro, cuando ya estuviera lejos de la villa. -Shikamaru volvía a hacer alarde de su gran inteligencia y capacidad de análisis, pues, aunque no estuviera seguro, había dado en el clavo completamente – Pero aún hay más. Ese ninja también debía conocer la distribución de la villa, y los cambios de guardia para infiltrarse sin ser visto. Por tanto, es analítico e inteligente, un ninja de elite probablemente. También debe ser precavido y lo suficientemente frio para esperar el momento oportuno para atacar. Tuvo que secuestrarla poco después de que la dejaras el viernes, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que ya estuviera en la casa cuando fuiste a llevarle la cinta. Y solo imagino unos ninjas para los que una cinta rasgada signifique algo… -Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que Shikamaru miró a todos los presentes. Algunos asentían entendiendo lo que había querido decir, mientras que otros simplemente esperaban impacientes que alguien lo dijera.

\- Akatsuki -termino diciendo Tsunade.

\- ¡¿Akatsuki?! ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? -Naruto no podía creer que esos criminales estuvieran detrás de todo y alcanzaba a comprender porque lo habían hecho.

\- Si lo piensas no es algo tan descabellado -dijo Sakura – entre los Akatsuki tenemos a Itachi Uchiha, sin ir más lejos, él trabajo en la seguridad de la villa durante un tiempo antes de desertar y conoce cada detalle de esta. Además, tiene un carácter suficientemente frio y es inteligente.

\- Entonces no cabe duda de que podría haber sido él -afirmó Shino.

\- Realmente cabe la posibilidad, aunque hay algo que no me encaja -dijo Shikamaru, todos se sorprendieron ante ese comentario y esperaron que Shikamaru siguiera con su explicación, él se dirigió a Sakura y habló -antes de que llegara el equipo 8, nos dijiste que habías encontrado indicios de lucha en la habitación e incluso el kunai de Ino en el suelo **{Ino marca sus kunais con una cinta morada, por eso saben que es suyo}** , ¿es cierto?

\- Si -afirmo Sakura con decisión.

\- Itachi pose jutsus oculares muy potentes, es absurdo que forceje con su víctima y se arriesgue a que alguien le descubra cuando puede usar su sharingan. Es probable que haya sido otro Akatsuki. Puede que recibiera asesoramiento de Itachi para infiltrarse.

\- Fuera como fuese, está claro que Akatsuki está detrás de esto, lo único que no sabemos es ¿Por qué a ella? -se preguntó a si misma Tsunade.

\- Puede que fuera para atraer a Naruto y quitarle el Biju -dijo Sai

\- Si eso fuese así, me hubiesen secuestrado a mí y no a ella -esta vez hablo Sakura -debe haber otra razón.

\- Ino ha mejorado mucho en sus jutsus mentales, tanto que ya no necesita compañero para cubrirla, quizás tenga algo que ver con eso. Akatsuki podría conseguir mucho a través de esos jutsus -intervino Shikamaru.

\- Sin duda -sentenció Tsunade.

\- ¡Entonces a que estamos esperando!¡Debemos ir y rescatarla inmediatamente!¡A saber lo que le están haciendo esos bastardos!

\- Tranquilízate Naruto, iremos en su rescate, pero debemos pensar un plan. No sabemos dónde está el escondite de los Akatsuki, así que necesitaremos a ninjas que sean capaces de rastrear todo el terreno circundante a la villa, en busca de alguna señal de Ino o de su secuestrador.

\- Hay es donde entramos nosotros Tsunade -dijo Kiba estando orgulloso de su olfato y de las habilidades de sus otros compañeros.

\- Exactamente. Iréis todos, el equipo 8 rastreara la zona en busca de alguna pista. Sai ofrecerá apoyo desde el aire. Cuando encontréis el rastro, seguidlo e informar de todo lo que suceda a la Hoja. Nombró a Shikamaru líder de la expedición.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -dijo impaciente Naruto.

\- Mañana a primera hora, enviare un mensaje a Kakashi para que os acompañe. Id a vuestras casas y preparaos.

\- ¡Si! -dijeron todos al unísono.

 _ALDEA SIAKURAKO…_

Tanto Ino como Kakuzu ya se habían aseado y preparado y habían salido de la habitación en busca de Hidan, al que encontraron apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo. Los tres se dirigieron al comedor del hostal para comer algo y comenzar cuanto antes con su misión.

Se recorrieron toda la aldea en busca del ninja al que buscaban, preguntaron por todos los bares y restaurantes sin éxito aparente hasta que encontraron al dueño de un bar que les afirmo que había visto al hombre que buscaban y que probablemente podían encontrarlo en su casa, a las afueras de la ciudad. A los Akatsuki les alegró esta noticia, así podrían acabar la misión sin llamar la atención de nadie, aunque esa noticia era buena para Kakuzu, sobre todo, pues a Hidan le encantaba llamar la atención.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa indicada por el dueño del bar, Ino se preguntaba quién sería ese ninja y porque los Akatsuki querían matarlo. Kakuzu les había explicado que clase de ninja era y parte de la información que tenía en el pergamino, sin embargo, no les dijo nada de porque la insistencia de Akatsuki en eliminarlo. Ino no quería quedarse sin saberlo así que sin más se lo preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué Akatsuki quiere eliminar a ese ninja? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Kakuzu se la quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos y tras guardar un silencio que duro varios segundos, contestó:

\- Por hablar más de la cuenta… -dijo este sin más.

\- ¿No lo entiendo? -pregunto ella.

\- Verás, Akatsuki tiene muchos contactos en todas partes y nosotros pagamos muy bien la información que nos dan. Este hombre goza de un puesto privilegiado, como tesorero de gente importante y poderosa tanto del mundo ninja como político, y con el dinero que percibía como tesorero y por otra parte la información que le daba a Akatsuki de sus otros jefes, tenía un negocio redondo. -hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió – Pero en un momento dado, decidió ganar aún más vendiendo información de Akatsuki a terceros. ¿Lo comprendes?

\- Ja! ¡Es un puto traidor!¡Recibirá el castigo divino! -dijo Hidan deseando usar a ese traidor para su ceremonia.

Ino observaba la efusividad de Hidan, no cabía duda de que era todo un fenómeno religioso y su conducta sádica y escandalosa no paraba de sorprenderla.

\- Akatsuki, jamás perdona a un traidor. -sentenció Kakuzu sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos con respecto a Hidan.

Sin más siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la casa. Se trataba de una mansión bastante grande en la que se podía admirar el lujo y el despilfarro con solo ver sus exteriores decorados de forma excesiva y pomposa.

\- Ya sabemos en qué ha gastado todo su dinero -dijo Ino algo abrumada por el vanidoso aspecto de la casa y con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Yo no despilfarraría el dinero en algo así.

\- Vamos Kakuzu, tú no te gastarías un céntimo en nada, si eres un tacaño de los pies a la cabeza. -Ino no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Hidan y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que Kakuzu no la viera.

\- ¡Tu cállate! Tu eres un despilfarrador al igual que el idiota este, no eres capaz de ahorrar ni un céntimo, y en el hipotético caso que pudieras, te lo gastarías todo en alguna chorrada religiosa de las tuyas.

\- ¡Maldito! Te vas a…- fue interrumpido por Ino.

\- ¡Basta! ¿No teníamos una misión que cumplir? Pues vamos -lo dijo mirando a los ojos a Kakuzu y después se dirigió a Hidan - ¿No decías que ibas a usar tu ceremonia con ese tipo?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!

\- Pues entonces no grites tanto o se dará cuenta y saldrá por patas -Ino no había dicho esto no porque le preocupara la misión sino porque los berridos de Hidan la estaban perforando los tímpanos.

Sin más salieron los tres de los arbustos en los que estaban y se adentraron en el jardín de la mansión donde divisaron al dueño de la casa, ese tal Keito.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -dijo Keito que al divisar la capa negra con nubes rojas no pudo evitar echar un paso atrás -Ya veo, sois de Akatsuki.

\- Después de trabajar para nosotros no pensarías que íbamos a dejarte escapar -Kakuzu se acercó seguido por Hidan e Ino.

\- Claro, aunque parece que habéis introducido modificaciones en la organización…-acto seguido miró a los que acompañaban a Kakuzu y se quedó mirando a Ino -antes ibais en parejas, tres akatsuki para mí solo, que honor.

Ino miraba fijamente a Keito, este era un hombre alto como Kakuzu, menos corpulento que este y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y que desaparecía en la parte baja de su cuello. Su vestimenta era un kimono muy colorido y a gusto de Ino, bastante extravagante.

\- Ya sabes lo que va a pasarte ahora, nunca debiste traicionar a Akatsuki -sentenció Kakuzu.

\- Tienes razón, por eso estoy preparado -al terminar la frase aparecieron treinta ninjas rodeando a los akatsuki. -Jajaja, habiendo traicionado a Akatsuki, sería un idiota si no hubiese invertido en mi seguridad. Como veis nosotros somos 30 y vosotros tres, estáis claramente en inferioridad. Pobre Pein, va a tener que reclutar a más gente para su organización de fanfarrones.

\- 30 contra 3…-miro a sus compañeros y se dio la vuelta mirando a Keito -Que interesante.


	9. Capitulo 9 Primera misión en Akatsuki 2

CAPITULO 9 LA PRIMERA MISION COMO AKATSUKI PARTE 2

Keito no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación hacia el exceso de confianza que el akatsuki demostraba en sus palabras, aun así, no lo demostró. En su lugar se mostró cabreado.

\- Matadlos a los tres -después de decir esto los ninjas se abalanzaron contra ellos.

El combate comenzó y los tres fueron rodeados por 10 ninjas cada uno. Empezaron con taijutsu, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta que eso no funcionaba para deshacerse de ellos, pues esquivaban sus ataques continuamente. Ellos esquivaban eficazmente sus ataques, pero los tres sabían que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo así. Kakuzu peleaba, pero al mismo tiempo observaba a Ino cada vez que podía. Ella se defendía bien y había conseguido asestar golpes a alguno de ellos, pero en ningún caso eran mortales. Por su parte Hidan había conseguido asestar golpes mortales con su guadaña a dos de ellos, sacando ventaja a su inmortalidad, la cual fue toda una sorpresa para sus enemigos.

\- No podréis conseguir nada estáis claramente en inferioridad numérica, Jajaja

\- Si se trata de número, vamos a equilibrar la balanza un poco más -inmediatamente después Kakuzu se quitó la capa y dejo libres a sus 4 monstruos, a lo que Keito y los demás ninjas se sorprendieron.

\- Sin duda Pein solo recluta a auténticos fenómenos, aunque parece que se equivocó con la chica, no parece tener talento. Sin duda una mujer siempre será débil.

Ino enfureció ante ese comentario e iba dispuesta a atacar al ninja, pero Kakuzu se puso por medio.

\- Ella también es un miembro de Akatsuki no deberías subestimarla -él ya se había enfrentado a ella y los cardenales que le había dejado en el cuerpo eran la prueba de su capacidad -Adelante, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto, utilizó a sus monstruos para obligar a los ninjas que le atacaron a él y a Ino a agruparse. Una vez que los arrincono hizo que se fusionaran las máscaras de fuego y viento por un lado y las máscaras de agua y rayo por otro.

\- ¡Jutsu ígneo! ¡Devastación ígnea! , ¡Jutsu acuático! ¡Dragón tormentoso!

De las máscaras de fuego y viento surgió una gran columna de fuego cuyo poder fue fuertemente aumentado por el viento, mientras que de las otras dos mascaras apareció un dragón cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado de rayos que chamuscaban todo a su paso. Ambos ataques colisionaron con extrema fuerza contra los ninjas. Cuando el humo se disipó, la mayor parte de los ninjas estaban muertos y los que aún tenían la mala suerte de estar vivos, agonizaban por sus miembros quemados y churruscados. Por su parte Hidan había aprovechado la confusión para matar a otros dos de los ninjas que le atacaban a él. De los 30 ninjas que los atacaron solo quedaban 6 en condiciones de seguir luchando. Ante esta imagen, Keito no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás aterrorizado.

\- No…puede ser…

\- Ha desaparecido tu buen humor, ¿qué decías de la superioridad numérica? -Kakuzu noto el estado de desesperación de Keito y estaba dispuesto a desmoralizarle aún más- Solo quedáis vosotros con vida- se dirigía a los ninjas que aún estaban en pie -lo cierto es que nuestra misión tiene que ver con Keito y no con vosotros, por tanto, deberíais iros de aquí ahora que podéis…

Los ninjas se miraron unos a otros y la escena de sus otros compañeros muertos, luego se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

\- Lo siento señor Keito, pero no vamos a morir por usted, nos vamos.

\- ¡Malditos cabrones! ¡Hijos de puta! -tras sus insultos los ninjas desaparecieron de la escena tras una cortina de humo -Maldita sea…

\- Parece que te has quedado solo -Kakuzu hizo que las máscaras volvieran a su espalda y se acercó paso a paso hacia Keito. Kakuzu estaba muy cabreado no solo porque le había obligado a echar mano de sus monstruos gastando su chakra, sino que además el insulto que le había dicho a Ino le había cabreado sobremanera. Pero Ino se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡No! Yo me voy a encargar de ese tipo -termino diciendo Ino señalando a Keito con él dedo

\- Ja…Jajaja, ¿tú? Eres una mujer insignificante, no podrías matar a una mosca. Pein debía estar borracho cuando te reclutó, eres una vergüenza. Si no fuera por ellos estarías muerta.

\- Eres muy idiota si piensas que soy débil, pero no importa lo que digas ya estás muerto.

\- No me hagas reír zo…- Keito se quedó quieto de repente y cogió un kunai que había en el suelo, y ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de Hidan y Kakuzu, se rajó el vientre y cayó al suelo.

\- Misión cumplida -dijo Ino.

Esto era inaudito, Keito se había quedado estático y antes de acabar la frase se había suicidado ante la mirada atónita de Hidan y Kakuzu. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y después miraron a la chica esperando alguna explicación por parte de ella. Al no obtener respuesta alguna decidieron preguntar.

\- ¿Qué diablos le has hecho? -dijo Hidan aun mostrando su sorpresa.

\- Le he hecho caer en mi jutsu de control mental, y he ordenado a su cuerpo que cogiera el kunai y se lo clavara, solo eso -lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo.

\- ¿¡Tú eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas?! -la sorpresa de Hidan aumento aún más por las habilidades de Ino y se pregunta fue formulada casi al mismo tiempo que la de Kakuzu.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Kakuzu pregunto con un tono más tranquilo que su compañero, pero igualmente sorprendido.

\- Tengo varias formas de proyectar mis jutsus en mis adversarios… -lo dijo mirando fijamente a Kakuzu.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? -Hidan no entendía como lo había hecho y estaba aún más confuso que antes.

\- El dedo -sentencio Kakuzu y después de recibir la afirmación de Ino con la mirada continuo -le hizo caer en su jutsu cuando le señalo con el dedo.

\- Ahhhh…Así que era eso, ahora lo entiendo -Hidan dio un pequeño puñetazo con su mano derecha en su izquierda como señal de que había entendido el procedimiento del jutsu, aunque puede que en su interior no lo entendiera del todo, pero no lo demostró -Si eres capaz de hacer cosas así, quizá debería empezar a pensar en no meterme contigo, jejeje…- con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Bueno ya hemos cumplido la misión, propongo que salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan más ninjas y nos descubran -Kakuzu se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse seguido con Ino e Hidan.

\- Si no hubieras sido tan escandaloso con tus técnicas no tendríamos que salir corriendo -Hidan le gritaba a Kakuzu, pero él le ignoraba.

Kakuzu aún estaba pensando en la forma en la que Ino había derrotado a ese tipo, aun no estaba al nivel de un akatsuki, pero no la consideraba débil para nada y cada vez que la veía luchar crecía su estima hacia ella. Esta era su primera misión como akatsuki y ni Hidan ni el esperaban una resolución tan firme a la hora de llevarla a cabo. Sin duda la niñata con la que se enfrentó hace años había madurado y ya era toda una mujer y una excelente kunoichi. Kakuzu no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy bien cuando luchaba, esa determinación y fuerza que demostraba mientras peleaba, no hacia más que llenar la cabeza del akatsuki con pensamientos que podían catalogarse de indecentes. A él siempre le habían fascinado las mujeres de carácter y encontrar a una que se encarara incluso con él, era algo inaudito. Finalmente miro a Ino y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque por supuesto la máscara no le permitía ver a los demás lo que hacía y no llamo la atención de nadie.

Ino por su parte estaba pensando en la situación anterior, ella nunca había utilizado ese truco para matar a nadie y eso la perturbaba un poco. Ella jamás imagino que cuando Pein le dio la misión seria ella y no sus compañeros los que matarían a Keito, pero al final sucedió. Toda su vida había entrenado duro para ser una buena kunoichi, pero, por mucho que se esforzara siempre quedada eclipsada por los demás. Por una parte, sus habilidades medicas nunca fueron tan buenas como las de su mejor amiga y rival; Sakura, y, por otro lado, sus jutsus mentales carecían de la eficacia suficiente para utilizarlos sin ningún compañero que la apoyase en el combate. Debido a eso, se había entrenado durante años para vencer esos obstáculos y si bien uno de ellos parecía haberlo vencido, del otro no estaba tan segura. Siempre la habían considerado la más débil del Ino-shika-chou y esa idea la torturo durante tanto años que se había convertido para ella en un tabú, tal como para Chouji lo era la palabra ``gordo´´. Por todo ello, cuando ese hombre la tildo de débil, enfureció tanto que quiso matarlo con sus propias manos, a pesar de la simpatía que le había causado al principio, saber que ese hombre se había burlado de los Akatsuki. Ahora que estaba hecho, veía con claridad que podía sacar provecho de la situación. Cuando Pein se enterase de que ella había matado a Keito podría ganarse más la confianza del líder y también de los otros akatsuki en cuanto se corriera la voz. Eso le facilitaría las cosas para espiar los movimientos de la organización y ayudaría a su infiltración, por tanto, haber matado a ese tipo ocasionaría muchas más ventajas de las que había advertido al principio.

Por su parte, Hidan caminaba en silencio detrás de Ino pensando en que quizá tendría razón Kakuzu cuando este le dijo que no debería subestimar a la chica. A él no le asustaba especialmente que le causara daño, pero si ella podía controlar la mente de otros para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, entonces podía hacerle alguna putada y humillarle públicamente con los demás miembros de la organización. Hidan era un hombre vanidoso y con un gran ego, y que le obligaran hacer algo por lo que estuvieran burlándose y riéndose de él durante meses era lo que más le aterraba, por no decir lo único. Sin embargo, las reflexiones de Hidan en cuanto al suceso anterior no eran tan profundas como las de Ino y Kakuzu, por lo que paso del tema y se puso a pesar en el disgusto que tendría Jashin-sama por lo haberle podido ofrecer sacrificio alguno.

Sin más abandonaron la aldea Siakurako y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la base de Akatsuki.

 _EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA…_

Shikamaru y los demás salieron el día siguiente tal como estaba previsto en busca de alguna huella que les condujera hasta el lugar donde tenían a Ino. Pasaron las horas, pero no se encontró ningún rastro pues desgraciadamente para ellos, el fin de semana había llovido, y aunque la lluvia no había sido muy intensa, fue suficiente para borrar el rastro.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, No hemos encontrado nada…- la frase de Kiba fue acompañada de un gemido de su fiel amigo Akamaru.

\- Lo sentimos Shikamaru…

\- No pasa nada Hinata, aunque no tengamos pistas del paradero de Ino, no significa que no podamos encontrarla ni tampoco que la misión haya fracasado. Encontraremos a Ino.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo Shikamaru? -dijo Chouji.

\- Nos dividiremos en equipos e iremos aldea por aldea hasta obtener alguna información sobre ella o sobre los akatsuki. Si tenemos la suerte de toparnos con algún akatsuki, aunque no sea el que haya secuestrado a Ino, podemos sacarle información y con un poco de suerte encontrar la base de Akatsuki.

\- Vale ¿cómo nos dividimos? -pregunto Sakura.

\- Iremos cada uno con nuestros respectivos equipos. Según los guardias, tuvieron que salir por la puerta que esta hacia el suroeste de la villa. Por tanto, el equipo 8 ira hacia el este, el equipo 7 hacia el oeste y nosotros iremos hacia el sur -dijo señalando a Chouji. -Recordad, si veis algún akatsuki informar inmediatamente, no entréis en combate.

\- ¿¡Pero eso por qué!?, si los vemos no podemos perder tiempo en mandar mensajes ¡ni hablar! -Naruto no podía contenerse cuando se trataba de Akatsuki y lo dejaba bastante claro.

\- Naruto, los akatsuki son muy peligrosos. No estamos hablando de ninjas mediocres sino de criminales de rango S. Y no olvides que tú eres uno de sus objetivos principales no Ino. De poco nos serviría rescatar a Ino, si después tenemos que rescatarte a ti.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- ¡Cállate ya Naruto! Shikamaru tiene razón, si te capturan a ti todo se complicará más de la cuenta y nos será mucho más difícil llevar a cabo la misión de liberar a Ino. ¿No te das cuenta que actuar de forma insensata contra Akatsuki puede hacer que nos maten a todos? Debemos luchar juntos si queremos tener alguna posibilidad.

\- Sakura…- Naruto vio la determinación y preocupación en los ojos de Sakura y decidió callarse y seguir las instrucciones de Shikamaru. Finalmente, todos ellos se dispersaron y se pusieron en marcha.

 _EN LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI…_

Habían pasado dos días desde que salieron de la aldea Siakurako y habían llegado ya a la base. En cuanto llegaron se dispusieron a informar a Pein sobre la misión, así sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al despacho de este para informarle.

\- Ya estáis aquí, lleváis un día de retraso, ¿Ha habido complicaciones? Espero que hayáis cumplido la misión.

\- Hemos cumplido con la misión, llegamos a la casa de ese Keito y nos sorprendió con un pequeño ejército de ninjas que contrató para su seguridad, pero salimos airosos y ahora el tipo está muerto -dijo Kakuzu.

\- Si líder, y bien muerto que esta, fue Ino quien lo mató, vaya, vaya… -dijo Hidan señalando a Ino con el pulgar.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto mirando a la chica con su rinnegan.

\- Si -contesto ella sin más.

\- Vaya…me alegra saber que te has adaptado tan bien a tu nuevo trabajo. En fin, podéis marcharos.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, apareció Konan detrás de Pein.

\- ¿Has oído eso?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Que quizás Ino sea más hábil de lo que creíamos, pero aun así no se puede decir que este de nuestra parte.

\- Ya…- Pein se dio la vuelta a la silla y se puso frente a Konan - ¿Ya está hecho?

\- Si, solo falta probarlo.

\- Pues hagámoslo. Ya tengo una ligera idea de dónde vamos a probar el experimento -Pein se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la pared donde había un mapa de las 5 grandes naciones ninja. Lo miro un rato - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que nuestro clon visite al Kazekage? -lo último que se vio fue a Pein esbozando una sonrisa.


	10. Capitulo 10 Con una copa en la mano

**Capitulo 10 Con una copa en la mano…**

Los tres salieron del despacho de Pein y siguieron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Durante todo el trayecto Hidan les contó la frustración que sentía al no haber podido usar su ceremonia con ninguno de los ninjas a los que se enfrentaron y demás temas religiosos sobre Jashin, sin embargo, ninguno de los temas que expuso logro llamar la atención de los otros dos.

 **-** La cena se sirve a las nueve, Ino -dijo Kakuzu adelantándose a la rubia y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

\- Vale -lo único que se oyó a continuación fue como la puerta del cuarto de Ino se abría para luego cerrarse, dejando a Hidan solo en el pasillo.

\- Tener compañeros para ser ignorado… ¡Cabrones! -la frase empezó con un tono reflexivo, pero no tardo en tornarse burdo cuando les profirió el insulto. Sin más se dio la vuelta entrando a la habitación.

En la habitación de Ino, esta se había preparado para su ejercicio habitual de aseo y tras terminar y ponerse ropa limpia, se puso a ordenar de nuevo las cosas que se llevó en la mochila, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

\- (¿Quién será ahora?) -Ino se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

\- ¡Hola Ino-chan!

\- ¡Ah! Hola Tobi, Jajaja, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mmm, pues Tobi pasaba por aquí, y se dijo ··oye Tobi, ¿Por qué no busca a Ino y le echas una carrera para ir a cenar, ¿eh? ·· . Es que ningún miembro de la organización quiere estar con Tobi, por fa…- Tobi puso la cara más kawai que pudo para convencer a Ino y vaya si lo logro…

\- Esta bien…- para Ino, Tobi era como un niño pequeño y su compañía y actitud siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vale! Tres, dos, uno ¡Ya! -al instante Tobi salió disparado dejando una nube de humo tal como la primera vez que lo vio.

\- ¡Oye espera! -Ino echó a correr inmediatamente después de Tobi.

Ambos corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos sorprendiendo a algunos miembros de la organización que también se dirigían a la cocina, aun así, los dos hicieron caso omiso a lo que les decían estos.

\- Jajaja voy a ganarte, jijiji.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – Ino condujo chakra a sus piernas para ir más deprisa y enseguida adelantó a Tobi.

Tobi por su parte quiso hacer lo mismo, pero para su mala suerte en el último tramo, Tobi giro a la derecha e Itachi abrió la puerta de su habitación. El resultado fue que este se pegó un trompazo contra la puerta y reboto hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- Itachi- san debería señalizar su habitación, ah... -Tobi estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y con estrellitas en la cabeza por el golpe, al acabar la frase se desmayó.

\- Mira que eres idiota…-dijo Itachi con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ino no se había dado cuenta del golpe de Tobi y había seguido corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que divisó la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Si! ¡He ganado! – dijo Ino triunfante con el puño arriba pero su celebración acabo cuando enfocó su vista en la mesa y vio lo que vio - ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?!

\- Has perdido Ino-chan -dijo Tobi con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y sentado en su silla como si nada.

\- Pero ¿cómo? estoy segura de que estabas detrás de mí. -Ino no podía creer como la había adelantado –(¡Ni siquiera ha pasado por delante de mí!)

\- Es imposible ganar a Tobi en velocidad -Ino se dio la vuelta ante la voz masculina que tenía detrás y vio al chico de pelo rojo, que se enfrentó a Sakura y de nombre Sasori -él puede tele transportarse -seguidamente esbozo una sonrisa compadeciendo a la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, Eso es trampa, Tobi -dijo señalando al akatsuki.

\- No te enfades con Tobi solo estoy jugando, pero ahora que has perdido tienes que sentarte a mi lado, ¿si…?

\- Ah…está bien -dijo sentándose al lado de Tobi.

\- Entonces si no te importa yo también me sentare a tu lado -dijo Sasori sentándose junto a la rubia con una sonrisa-Así nos conoceremos mejor.

\- Esta bien -le sonrió

En ese momento entraron los demás miembros de Akatsuki, incluido Kakuzu que, al entrar en la cocina, vio a Ino flanqueada por Tobi a la izquierda y por Sasori a la derecha. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la cercanía de Sasori, ya que Tobi era demasiado infantil para suponerle una amenaza. Pero Sasori ya había expresado su devoción a la belleza de la rubia y no era lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que no tenía segundas intenciones con ella. Sin embargo, no demostró su enfado, cerró los ojos en busca de serenidad y sin más se sentó junto a Hidan. La comida estaba servida y humeante en la mesa y sin más preámbulos se dispusieron a comer.

Los akatsuki comenzaron a comer sin más y mientras Ino y Sasori mantenían una animada conversación, Kakuzu les miraba con el rostro endurecido sin perder detalle de las acciones de Sasori, hasta el punto que ni siquiera escuchaba a su compañero Hidan que le estaba hablando. En algunas ocasiones, veía como Sasori le decía algo y después no perdía tiempo para acariciarla o para susurrarle algo en el oído, a lo que Ino no paraba de responder con risas y con miradas de complicidad. Eso lo único que le provocaba a Kakuzu era ganas de levantarse y tirarle al pelirrojo hasta el último utensilio que había en mesa, además no podía evitar apretar los cubiertos que él estaba usando e incluso en alguna ocasión había tenido que cambiarlo. Kakuzu observaba como Tobi interrumpía la conquista de Sasori, con comentarios o bromas, gritando de forma escandalosa y por primera vez, sentía cierta simpatía hacia él. Cada vez que Sasori fruncía el ceño y miraba a Tobi con una cara asesina por meterse en la conversación entre la chica y él, Kakuzu no podía evitar reírse, pero volvía a enfurecer en cuanto este se libraba de Tobi y continuaba hablando con la rubia.

La cena transcurrió de la misma forma hasta que terminaron de comer y empezaron a recoger los platos. Ino se ofreció a recoger la cocina con Konan, pero ella le dijo que Pein la ayudaría y que ella se había ganado un descanso gracias a su desempeño en la misión, a lo que Pein asintió. **{Pein nunca ayudaba a otros miembros a limpiar, pues era el líder de Akatsuki, pero con Konan siempre hacia una excepción}.**

Sasori invitó a Ino a seguir su conversación en la sala de juegos de la base y tomar algo juntos, pero ella se rehusó alegando que estaba cansada y que prefería irse a su habitación a descansar. Kakuzu se alegró de que Ino reclinara la oferta de Sasori, pero se le borro la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio que esta aceptó que la acompañara a su habitación. La pareja salió de la cocina ante la mirada atenta de Kakuzu. Este al principio pensó que sería patético de su parte mostrarse celoso y estaba dispuesto a pasar de la niñata, pero a los pocos minutos desechó la idea y se fue detrás de ellos. Asomó la cabeza detrás de una de las esquinas de los pasillos y permaneció ahí escuchando y esperando lo que sucedería mientras la sangre se le hervía en las venas.

\- Bueno ya hemos llegado -dijo ella cuando quedo en frente de la puerta de la habitación y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasori.

\- Si, es una lástima que haya sido un trecho tan corto. ¿Estás segura que no quieres tomar nada? – Sasori estaba justo en frente de ella, a criterio de Kakuzu, demasiado cerca.

\- No, estoy cansada, pero gracias, de verdad.

\- Bueno, entonces esperó que dentro de poco podamos quedar…a solas -dijo sonriendo a la rubia y mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Si, porque no, Jajaja -dijo ella con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Sasori había sentido las miradas asesinas de Kakuzu durante toda la cena e incluso sabía que ahora mismo les estaba observando. Ellos no se caían bien **{A Kakuzu en general no le caían bien sus compañeros de la organización, pero en este momento Sasori le caía peor que nunca}** y Sasori aprovecharía cualquier situación para picarle y así lo hizo.

\- Buenas noches Ino -él se acercó cada vez más a la rubia hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Finalmente inclinó la cabeza y besó a la chica en la mejilla, pero lo hizo tan cerca de la boca de la chica, que el labio inferior de él toco el superior de ella.

Kakuzu estaba por su parte demasiado lejos para ver este matiz, y la cabeza de Sasori tapaba casi por completo la cara de la rubia, por lo que se convenció de que se estaban besando. Lo único que alcanzó a ver Kakuzu fue como Ino cerraba los ojos a medida que Sasori se acercaba y por supuesto no lo esquivó, ni tampoco lo apartó. Esto encendió a un más a Kakuzu, tanto que sintió unas ganas infinitas de moler a golpes a ese bastardo. ¡Y a ella! ¡Ah, todas las cosas que le haría a ella!

\- Buenas noches Sasori -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y con la cara ruborizada ante la sorpresa pues no se esperaba algo así. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Sasori y Kakuzu se quedaron mirando a la puerta unos segundos, cada uno desde su posición inicial, y después, se miraron. Kakuzu se quitó del borde de la pared y estaba perfectamente visible en medio del pasillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque no hacía falta. Los dos eran hombres inteligentes y los dos sabían porque estaban así. Sasori miró a Kakuzu con aires de superioridad y tras dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona, se dio la vuelta y se fue, bajo la atenta mirada de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu avanzó desde donde estaba hasta la mitad del pasillo, no sabía qué hacer, podía meterse a su cuarto y pasar del tema como si estuviera aceptando su derrota o bien podía ir detrás de Sasori y darle una paliza. También cabía la posibilidad de entrar a la habitación de Ino y hacerla suya, para quitarle así el mal sabor que seguro le había dejado ese capullo con sus caricias y sus besos. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a elegir ninguna de ellas.

\- ¡Ey Kakuzu!, ¿Qué haces tan pensativo? Oye vente a la sala de juegos, vamos a tomarnos una copita para celebrar el éxito de la misión. Digámoselo a la rubita también -Hidan se acercó por el pasillo y se propuso a tocar la puerta de Ino.

\- Ella no va a venir, Sasori le ofreció también una copa y le dijo que estaba cansada, es mejor dejarla ahí -no era lo más conveniente para Kakuzu verla ahora y mucho menos con el enfado que tenía, así que interrumpió a Hidan antes de que tocara la puerta.

\- Entonces te vienes tú, ¿eh?

\- Esta bien -finalmente aceptó la invitación de Hidan, el últimamente no había ido a la sala de juegos y la verdad, en esos momentos, es cuando más necesita una copa. Aceptó sin más la petición de Hidan y le siguió a través del pasillo hasta llegar al salón.

\- Que poder de persuasión tengo jejeje -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dentro solo estaban Kisame, Itachi y, como no, Sasori. Hidan y Kakuzu avanzaron hasta el mueble bar, cogieron un par de vasos y una de las botellas de whisky que había en el armario y llenaron ambos vasos. Kakuzu tenía la mirada perdida y aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza, el suceso anterior entre la niña y el pelirrojo. Cada vez que los imaginaba se le hervía la sangre y para apagar ese pensamiento bebía de un solo trago en contenido del vaso. Aun así, no tenía ningún efecto calmante pues sus pensamientos volvían a encenderse cuando oía reírse a Sasori o cuando volvía a recodar lo ocurrido, por lo que recurría a llenarse el vaso otra vez. Su compañero observaba con atención como llenaba su vaso una y otra vez, lo que le preocupo un poco, pues él, aunque aguantase bien la bebida no solía beber mucho, pues le gustaba que las botellas durasen lo máximo posible. **{Así no tenía que comprar más y se ahorraba el dinero}** Incluso había llegado al punto de echar la bronca a otros miembros de Akatsuki por lo que estaba haciendo él.

\- Kakuzu, te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué te pasa algo. ¿De qué se trata?

Kakuzu dudo por un instante si contarle de verdad lo que pasaba a su compañero, pero no estaba dentro de sus planes reconocer abiertamente que le atraía la muchacha, y mucho menos, delante de su bullicioso y charlatán amigo, así que echó mano una vez más de su posición de tesorero.

\- Tengo problemas con las finanzas de Akatsuki, las misiones recientes me han quitado mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba. Pein me pedirá cuentas dentro de poco -sin más bebió otro trago.

\- Ya veo -Hidan no se quedó muy convencido de la excusa de Kakuzu, pero conociendo a este no conseguiría nada insistiéndole, así que prefirió pasar del tema.

Ambos hablaron de temas triviales y sin demasiada importancia. En su fuero interno, Kakuzu agradeció a Hidan su intento de distracción, pero estos intentos eran frustrados por la cháchara de Sasori con Kisame e Itachi, con cuales estaban jugando al póker, pues cada vez que este hablaba, el ceño se le fruncía solo. De repente salió un tema de interés para Kakuzu.

\- Parece que Ino se ha adaptado bien a la organización.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Sasori? -dijo Itachi recolocando sus cartas y cogiendo otra.

\- Hoy durante la cena he estado hablando de muchas cosas con ella y me ha dicho que, durante su misión, que consistía en acabar con un ninja llamado Keito, fue ella quien acabó con él.

\- ¿Keito dices? -dijo Kisame mirando a Sasori.

\- ¿Lo conoces? -este le devolvió la mirada.

\- No personalmente, pero he oído a Pein hablar de él, sé qué hacía negocios con los akatsuki y que en un momento dado nos traiciono. No era un ninja mediocre, por lo que Pein me dijo. Es impresionante. -asintió con la cabeza diciendo esto último.

\- Por supuesto que ella es impresionante, ¿no crees Itachi?

\- No hay duda que un mérito así merece ser reconocido, pero tú no eres la mejor persona para juzgar eso. -miro por encima de sus cartas, y al ver que ni Sasori ni Kisame comprendían sus palabras se explicó -Tengo la sensación, de que tú ya considerabas impresionante a Ino mucho antes de hablar con ella. -hizo énfasis en la palabra `impresionante´.

\- Jajaja, que mordaz eres Itachi -Kisame se reía mientras miraba a su compañero, Itachi le miro brevemente e inmediatamente volvieron ambos sus miradas a Sasori.

\- Hmp, tienes toda la razón Itachi. Ya consideraba a Ino una mujer impresionante desde el primer día que la vi y no voy a lamentar para nada estrechar más mi relación con ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con ``estrechar´´, Sasori? -dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Es obvio que se os veía muy juntos en la cena, eso significa que has empezado a estrechar lazos con ella.

\- Tu siempre tan observador Itachi, si estoy estrechando mi relación con ella. No veo nada de malo en eso, la verdad es que Ino es una mujer muy atractiva, a mi gusto. ¿No creéis lo mismo?

\- No es que sea mi tipo, pero reconozco que no está mal -dijo Kisame.

\- Tiene un buen cuerpo…-dijo Itachi cogiendo algunas de sus fichas y apostándolas en la mesa.

\- ¡Ves! – dijo Sasori mirando a los dos akatsuki. Después miro a Kakuzu -y vosotros que creéis, ¿Hidan?, ¿Kakuzu? Vosotros seguro que la habéis visto mucho más de cerca.

\- A mí no me gusta esa niña, la considero una compañera a secas -dijo Hidan encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú Kakuzu? – dijo Sasori con malicia al enmascarado.

Kakuzu había permanecido completamente en silencio escuchando hasta el más mínimo detalle con respecto a Ino y sobre todo a los comentarios de Sasori. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Kakuzu echaba mano del vaso y se lo tragaba y volvía a rellenarlo, una y otra vez. Cuando llegó el punto en el que hablaban de lo que Sasori pensaba de ella y de sus atributos físicos, fue cuanto Kakuzu entró en un frenesí de tragos, uno detrás de otro hasta tal punto que el culo de la botella ya ni siquiera tocaba la superficie de la mesa. Kakuzu estaba cabreadísimo y si hubiese estado solo con Sasori se hubiese levantado de la silla y le hubiera golpeado a Sasori con la botella. Los comentarios del marionetista le habían afectado sobre manera, y lo más importante, Sasori lo sabía. Desde el principio, Sasori era consciente de que Kakuzu les estaba escuchando con suma atención y por tanto no paró hasta que sacó el tema del físico de la chica para picarle. Kakuzu se dio cuenta que la pregunta que le había hecho Sasori, tenía por objetivo hacerle explotar y reconocer que estaba celoso. Eso supondría una clara victoria para Sasori, pero Kakuzu no era estúpido y tampoco estaba dispuesto a exponer sus más íntimos secretos y dejar que se rieran de él.

\- Considero que esa niñata no tiene nada que pueda interesar a un hombre como yo, y mucho menos en su físico -para decir esto hecho mano de toda la frialdad y neutralidad que pudo para sonar convincente y aparentemente consiguió hacerlo.

\- Vaya -Sasori no consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí – Me alegró que la mayoría no estéis interesados en ella, eso me deja en camino más despejado. Ahora solo tendré que preocuparme por ganar a Itachi.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, escalera de color -dijo Itachi mostrando sus cartas y alargando su otra mano para tomar las fichas.

\- No te adelantes Itachi, escalera real -dijo Sasori mostrando su escalera real de picas y cogiendo todo el premio -Yo siempre gano cuando quiero algo de verdad, Itachi -esta frase iba claramente dirigida a Kakuzu y no a Itachi, aunque esto solo lo sabían ellos dos y, por tanto, el desafío paso por alto para todos los demás.

Sin más Sasori abandonó la sala. Seguidamente Itachi y Kisame también se fueron de la sala alegando que ya habían palmado gran parte del dinero que les quedaba y que ninguno de ellos dos estaban dispuesto a jugar con Sasori en un tiempo. Dejaron completamente solos a Hidan y Kakuzu. El ultimo se dio la vuelta en cuanto salió Sasori y en lugar de llenarse el vaso, prefirió coger la botella directamente y bebérsela a morro. Hidan ya había tenido suficiente por hoy y decidió despedirse de Kakuzu e irse, pero se ofreció a llevarle a su habitación, a lo que él se negó diciendo que iba a acabar la botella. Hidan estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta mirando a Kakuzu.

\- Solo hay dos cosas que pueden hacer beber de esa manera a un hombre, los negocios y las mujeres, y a pesar de que te he visto muchas veces pasar baches económicos muy grandes, esta es la primera vez que te bebes dos litros de whisky tu solo. Buenas noches, Kakuzu -inmediatamente desapareció tras la oscuridad del pasillo.

Esta era la primera vez que Hidan daba tales signos de inteligencia y aunque Kakuzu se sorprendió mucho por ello, no le dio ni la mitad de importancia que le hubiese dado si hubiera estado sobrio. Ahora solo había una cosa que ocupase sus pensamientos y no se iba a quedar ahí sentado.

Se levantó tambaleante y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones y aparentemente iba a su puerta, pero se paró en seco en la puerta del cuarto de Ino. Sin dudar entró sin llamar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin tener el más mínimo cuidado en cerrar despacio para no despertarla.

Ino se despertó de repente ante el portazo y encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla y no se esperó lo que estaba viendo. Kakuzu estaba frente a ella, apestando a alcohol y manteniéndose en pie a duras penas.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿y encima así? -Ino estaba bastante enojada y también algo asustada pero no lo demostró, pues con los borrachos es mejor no mostrar debilidad sino firmeza.

\- Si fuera él, no te molestaría tanto -las palabras de Kakuzu fueron acompañadas de un incrédulo ¿Qué?, de Ino. – Pero yo soy mejor que él, y ahora voy a demostrarte lo que es un hombre de verdad – en la mirada de Kakuzu había una mezcla de oído y lujuria e Ino no pudo evitar echarse hacia la pared.

Toda la fuerza que mostró al principio se evaporó en un instante, y solo se preguntaba qué diablos pasaría ahora…


	11. Capitulo 11 Reflexiones

Capítulo 11. Reflexiones

Kakuzu avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ino, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba por completo la máscara, dejando al descubierto su cabellera negra. Ino intento moverse hacia el otro lado de la cama por la parte izquierda para huir, y, con un poco de suerte, conseguir llegar al baño y encerrarse dentro. Pero él fue más rápido y la cogió de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, y de un tirón la volvió a tumbar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se colocó encima de ella y le sujetó ambos brazos y se los puso por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? -ella forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero las manos de Kakuzu la aprisionaba con tanta fuerza que no logró moverse ni un centímetro.

\- No permitiré que os riais los dos de mí, y tú vas a ser la primera en recibir tu merecido -sin más se abalanzó sobre su cuello.

Kakuzu besaba, chupaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a la piel blanca y suave del cuello de la rubia, mientras ella forcejeaba al mismo tiempo que ahogaba los gemidos que el moreno le provocaba. Ella se quejaba y le decía una y otra vez que no sabía a qué se refería y le suplicaba que la soltara, pero no él no la hacía caso y cada vez que ella abría la boca aprovechaba para besarla. Sus besos eran salvajes, húmedos y apasionados y duraban lo suficiente para dejar sin aire a ambos, por lo que al separarse los dos jadeaban con ansiedad. Llegó un momento en que el cuerpo le pedía más y fue entonces cuando se irguió y estando sentado encima de ella, cogió su camiseta con ambas manos y tiro de la prenda rompiéndola por la mitad. Lo mismo ocurrió con el sujetador de Ino y sus pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos ante el ardiente deseo del hombre. Sin perder ni un segundo, agarró los pechos de Ino y los masajeó con movimientos circulares y certeros, y con sus dedos aprisionaba sus pezones y los apretaba haciendo que ella emitiera sonoros gemidos. Oírla gemir solo encendió aún más a Kakuzu, que casi instantáneamente dirigió su boca al seno derecho y comenzó a chupar y succionar el pezón, dando a la vez pequeños mordiscos que producían descargas de placer y que se traducían en gemidos cada vez más continuos. Este proceso lo repitió con ambos senos, mientras que su lengua se encargaba de uno su otra mano atendía al otro, e incluso en ocasiones combinaba ambas técnicas para enloquecer de placer a la mujer que había bajo él y que, en ese momento, no hacía más que agarrar las sabanas y morderse los labios.

Ino había intentado zafarse de Kakuzu en el momento en el que entró, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y ahora que estaba tan fuera de sí menos todavía. Ni siquiera ella era dueña de sus pensamientos en ese momento, al principio quería que él se detuviera a toda costa y ahora, el placer que le provocaba Kakuzu era tan grande que había perdido el control de sí misma. No era capaz de reprimir sus gemidos y ahora que estaba tocando y besando sus pechos con esa maestría, mucho menos. Puede que Kakuzu no fuera el más atractivo de los hombres que conocía, pero sin duda conocía perfectamente la anatomía femenina y sabía muy bien dónde dirigir sus atenciones. Una parte de ella le decía que esto estaba mal, pero otra parte de ella disfrutaba de esas pecaminosas sensaciones y necesitaba más. Habría sucumbido al deseo si no fuera por el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía Kakuzu y la rudeza que comenzaban a adquirir sus acciones a medida que crecía su excitación. Se notaba que ya se había cansado de quedarse en la parte de arriba y comenzaba a bajar, construyendo un sendero de besos y caricias hasta el ombligo de Ino, caricias cada vez más demandantes y desesperadas.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en la forma de actuar de Kakuzu cuando comenzó a bajar por la tripa de Ino. Sus movimientos se volvían pesados e Ino sintió que algo iba a ocurrir en ese preciso momento. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Basto que Kakuzu comenzara a bajarle las bragas a Ino, para que se desplomara encima de ella, con la cabeza apoyada directamente en la intimidad de esta. Ino se asustó ante esa repentina acción y se irguió quedando sentada en la cama con él encima. Entonces ella dirigió la mano hacia la cabeza de Kakuzu apartándole en pelo y fijándose en la expresión de su rostro.

\- Esta dormido -dijo para sí Ino.

Era sorprendente que después de todo el forcejeo, se quedara dormido como si nada. Sin duda se debía al efecto del alcohol, aunque interiormente quizás Ino hubiese deseado que no se durmiera…

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Kakuzu comenzó a despertar, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, miró a un lado y la vio a ella, con una expresión de paz en el rostro que se reflejaba en sus relajadas y tranquilas facciones. Era sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto, sintió deseos de acariciarla, pero en ese mismo instante recordó de sopetón todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al instante él se irguió rápidamente y sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza, sin duda producto de la borrachera de anoche y que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Ino se despertó en ese momento y no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Kakuzu pensó que ella le insultaría, abofetearía y quien sabe que más. Para su sorpresa, Ino lo miro fríamente, con una mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio, una mirada que Kakuzu jamás habría imaginado en ella y sin dirigirle la palabra se levantó y se metió en el baño. Esa gélida mirada petrificó a Kakuzu, algo grave debía haber hecho para que ella estuviera así, pero por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía recordar los detalles. Sabía que había entrado en la habitación dispuesto a hacerla suya y fue consciente de todo hasta que comenzó a besarla. Los fuertes impulsos de lujuria que le dominaron en ese momento, nublaron por completo el poco sentido común que había dejado el alcohol y le impedían recordar lo que sucedió después. Entonces solo se le ocurrió una cosa: la había violado. No pudo resistir ni un momento más, se vistió y sin perder tiempo se marchó de la habitación de Ino.

Ella que aún continuaba en el baño, había escuchado el ruido de la puerta y dedujo que Kakuzu se habría marchado de la habitación. Estaba enfadada con él por lo que había intentado hacerle y además estaba algo asustada. Estos roces que se producían entre ellos no eran normales y si seguían así acabarían yendo a mayores. Había tenido suerte de que se hubiese quedado dormido, pero sus abusos se volvían cada vez más violentos y no parecían que fueran a detenerse. Si esto continuaba así acabaría mal, muy mal. Ella nunca estimo demasiado a Kakuzu, y aunque a veces durante la misión le pareció que podía tener algo bueno en el fondo, esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente en el momento que Kakuzu entró a su habitación borracho y con aquellas intenciones. Para ella todo resquicio del buen carácter que podría llegar a tener Kakuzu se habían desvanecido y en este momento hasta Hidan le parecía mejor persona que él. Le detestaba, le temía, no quería tenerlo cerca, por eso lo mejor sería hablar con él lo mínimo posible. Y aunque pareciera que en algún momento disfrutó de sus caricias, profirió un gesto de asco y desechó completamente la idea. Cuando Kakuzu cayó dormido encima de ella, lo hecho a un lado e inmediatamente buscó algo que sustituyera la prenda que le había arrancado. Le hubiese echado de la habitación, pero era demasiado pesado y la idea de que la vieran sacándole de su habitación a rastras, tampoco la convencía. Opto pues por echarle a un lado e intentar dormir, cosa que no hizo en toda la noche, por si despertaba. Solo consiguió concebir el sueño cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. Y esta mañana cuando le vio, no pudo evitar mirarlo con el mayor de los desprecios. Solo había algo que le picaba la curiosidad y era lo que Kakuzu le había dicho antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

 _FLASH BACK…_

 _-_ _ **Si fuera él, no te molestaría tanto**_ _-las palabras de Kakuzu fueron acompañadas de un incrédulo ¿Qué?, de Ino. –_ _ **Pero yo soy mejor que él**_ _, y ahora…_

… _(texto)…._

… _(texto)…._

 _ **\- No permitiré que os riais los dos de mí,**_ _y tú vas a ser la primera en recibir tu merecido_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

¿Quién era el hombre al que se refería?, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para reírse de él?, eran preguntas que rebotaban en la cabeza femenina una y otra vez, pero decidió no darle más vueltas y darse un baño **{un baño es la única forma que tenia de relajarse Ino, pues no la dejaban salir afuera a pasear pues aún no se fiaban de que no escapara}**. Una cosa si quedaba clara, ante sus ojos Kakuzu había quedado como un monstruo y así sería siempre.

 _EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KAKUZU…_

Kakuzu se sentía muy pesado, por una parte, estaba el punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía debido a la desorbitada ingesta de alcohol del día anterior y, por otra parte, los remordimientos que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Es cierto, que como ninja de la villa de la Cascada y como Akatsuki había tenido que ejecutar misiones auténticamente atroces, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones había incluida una violación. Fuera de lo que pudiera parecer por el carácter frío y frecuentemente violento de Kakuzu, el desaprobaba esos comportamientos y detestaba con suma furia tanto a violadores como a pederastas. Ahora él mismo se veía como un violador asqueroso y cargaba con un enorme saco de culpa. Se reprochaba una y otra vez su comportamiento. Sin duda, si en lugar de ir a la habitación de Ino, hubiese ido tras Sasori y le hubiese matado, los sentimientos que sentiría en ese momento serían bien distintos. Pero en cambio había entrado a la habitación de Ino, le había arrancado la ropa y la había violado impunemente. La mirada fría y llena de rencor que le dedico la mujer, le había hecho ver la gravedad de lo que había hecho y si existía una ligera posibilidad de cortarle el camino a Sasori y ganarle la carrera, anoche el mismo se amputo sus propias piernas. Ahora que Ino le despreciaba, el muro que separa a esta de Sasori se había convertido en un pequeño hilillo de piedras. Con Kakuzu pareciendo un monstruo ante los ojos de ella, el pelirrojo acabaría pareciendo un ángel y todo lo que hiciera Kakuzu para desacreditar a Sasori no sería tomado en serio por ella. Tampoco podía amenazarla para que no se le acercara pues solo acabaría por perjudicase a sí mismo y parecer aún más despiadado. Para otros hombres, el camino para conquistarla podía pasar por ser amable y cariñoso con ella, lo cual era imposible para él por dos razones. La primera porque para Ino, Kakuzu era un violador violento y un cambio brusco en su comportamiento la alertaría y la haría desconfiar. Y, en segundo lugar, él nunca había sido un don Juan y la verdad es que, desde ese punto de vista, siempre había sido bastante tímido y taciturno, lo que chocaba de pleno con el desparpajo y la galantería de Sasori. Solo se preguntaba qué pasaría a partir de ahora.

 _EN LA HABITACIÓN DE INO…_

Se encontraba ahora tumbada en la cama mirando al techo pensando en lo que había pasado cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante está abierta -lo dijo levantándose de la cama.

\- Hola Ino

\- ¡Sasori! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo quería saber cómo estabas, como ayer no te tomaste algo conmigo porque estabas cansada. Pero espero que hallas descansado suficiente para no negarte hoy.

\- Lo cierto, es que no me dormido muy bien -mirando al suelo

\- ¿Por qué? -la miro y vio que tenía la mirada perdida, ladeo la cabeza -Acaso, ¿ha sucedido algo esta noche?

\- ¡NO! No, claro que no -dijo con una risa fingida.

\- ¿Estás segura? -él se acercó a ella y le pregunto con su mano puesta en la mejilla de la chica y la levanto la cabeza para que lo mirara.

Sin duda Sasori era un hombre muy joven y guapo, y sus modales eran muy educados para ser un akatsuki. Se portaba muy bien con ella y era muy considerado. En cierto momento, pensó en contarle lo sucedido con Kakuzu la noche anterior, pero decidió no meterse en líos y se quedó callada. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hubo un silencio largo en el que Sasori fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de la chica. Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, pero Ino miro hacia un lado en el último momento haciendo que el beso del hombre cayera en su mejilla.

\- ¿A qué has venido Sasori?

\- A invitarte, y esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta -dijo sonriéndole de forma encantadora y cogiéndole la mano.

Los dos se fueron por el pasillo sin darse cuenta que Kakuzu les había visto salir del cuarto cogidos de la mano.

 _EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KAKUZU…_

Cerró la puerta después de ver a la "feliz pareja" alejándose por el pasillo y no pudo evitar sentir como un fuego interior le carcomía por dentro y subía poco a poco a hasta su cabeza. Una vez que subió hasta su cabeza, explotó y tiro de golpe el escritorio al suelo.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón! -dijo al tiempo que el mueble caía al suelo.

Ese tipo no perdía el tiempo para avanzar en su relación con Ino y eso estaba empezando a desestabilizar la frialdad que siempre demostraba Kakuzu. Él siempre había conseguido dominar bien sus pasiones, pero en este momento era incapaz y se comportaba como un adolescente al que acababan de quitarle la novia en frente de sus amigos. Es cierto que no podía llamársele novios, pero para Kakuzu, las veces que ellos habían intimado **{me refiero a los besos y tocamientos entre Ino y él, claro Jajaja}** eran suficientes para que su cabeza maquinara una relación de ese tipo. La consideraba pues suya y no soportaba la cercanía de ningún otro hombre que no fuera él y por supuesto, tampoco podía tolerar que ella recibía con gusto la atención de otros. Por todo ello, no podía evitar dar patadas y golpes a cualquier objeto que pillara a su alcance, hasta que llegó al filo de la cama y se sentó. Apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro con las manos y arrastrando estas hasta su nuca. Luego apoyó las manos en la cama, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podía culpar a Ino, ella era una mujer joven y bonita y era natural que se sintiese más atraída por un hombre como Sasori, que lo superaba a él tanto en juventud como en belleza. Además, Sasori era más galante que él y sus buenos modales le allanaban mucho el camino cuando se trataba de mujeres. Eso no quería decir que fuera un santo, más de una vez Kakuzu oyó historias sobre Sasori o incluso llegó a observarle haciendo alarde de sus dotes de don Juan con otras mujeres, que posteriormente abandonaba sin el menor miramiento, solo para divertirse. Por eso, no podía evitar pensar, que para Sasori, Ino era una conquista más en su lista y que la desecharía como hizo con todas las demás mujeres que se le cruzaron, en cuanto consiguiera lo que quería. Por ello, no quería que él se la acercara. Bien es cierto, que, en su juventud, Kakuzu también había tenido romances pasajeros, pero esa etapa la dejó ya muy atrás, y en eso aspecto, era más maduro. Pero Sasori a pesar de ser más joven que él, haber dejado atrás la adolescencia **{La edad de Sasori no está clara, pero en esta historia le pondremos que tiene 35 años}** y ser un adulto, no había madurado mucho en este aspecto. Lo único que había conseguido en estos años era mejorar sus tácticas de seducción. Esto le dejaba en clara desventaja a Kakuzu, pues aparte de no tener ninguna de las cualidades de su rival había cometido el error garrafal de atacar a Ino. Se podría decir que su oportunidad con ella se había esfumado y aunque le jodiera no podría apartar a este de Ino. Sin más, se tumbó en la cama y decidió que, si hacia algo para detener a Sasori sería mañana, pues hoy estaba demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo para enfrentar de nuevo la mirada de la muchacha. Hoy no saldría.

 _EN LA VILLA DE LA ARENA…_

\- Ahora nuestra misión es llegar a la villa de la Hoja y prestar apoyo a la Hokage y sus ninjas -dijo una mujer con el cabello rubio y un gran abanico atado a la espalda.

\- Que le dijo exactamente el Kazekage, señorita Temari -esta vez hablaba un ninja de la Arena llamado Suren.

 _ **FLASH BLACK (TEMARI)…**_

 _El Kazekage estaba reunido en su despacho con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari. Hizo que ambos se acercaran al escritorio y sacó un pergamino que le dio a Kankuro para que lo leyera, aun así, Gaara, el Kazekage habló en voz alta:_

 _\- Hemos recibido este mensaje de la villa de la Hoja. Por lo visto los akatsuki han secuestrado a uno de sus ninjas, una mujer. Se llama Ino Yamanaka._

 _\- ¡¿Ino?!, esa es la compañera de equipo de Shikamaru. ¿Por qué la han secuestrado? -dijo Temari sorprendida. Gaara iba a darle las explicaciones pertinentes, pero se interpuso Kankuro._

 _\- Según el pergamino, es probable que la hayan secuestrado por los poderes mentales de su clan -dijo Kankuro señalando la parte del pergamino en la que venía dicha información._

 _\- Efectivamente eso es lo que piensa la Hokage, aunque no hay que descartar que también estén detrás del biju de Naruto. Sea como sea, la aldea de la Hoja nos ha pedido ayuda para encontrarla a la mayor brevedad posible. Tal como explica la señora Tsunade en esa carta, es muy peligroso que una organización criminal tenga a su alcance ese tipo de jutsus, así que debemos actuar cuanto antes -dijo Gaara quitando las manos de la mesa y apoyándose en la silla._

 _\- Entonces debemos ir a la aldea de la Hoja, (Shikamaru debe estar destrozado…) -dijo Temari con decisión._

 _\- Apoyareis a la Hoja, pero no ireís a la villa. La Hokage ha solicitado nuestra ayuda para encontrar a Ino en las tierras circundantes a la frontera con la villa de la Hoja, ya que los ninjas de allí ya han empezado a inspeccionar toda la parte sur del país del Fuego. Creen que Akatsuki debe tener alguna base en el país del Fuego, en la parte sur lo más probable, el problema es que el país es muy grande y está por completo compuesto de frondosos bosques y escarpes, que dan muchos lugares donde esconderse._

 _\- Por eso necesitan más apoyo -dijo Kankuro._

 _\- Exacto, lo que haremos será dirigirnos hacia la frontera con la Hoja y barrer el territorio desde el suroeste, hasta que os encontréis con los de la Hoja. Yo no puedo moverme de aquí porque soy el Kazekage, por eso os encomiendo encarecidamente esta misión a vosotros. Espero que por el bien de todos encontremos a los Akatsuki. Ahora partid e informarme de todo lo que suceda._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK(TEMARI)…**_

 _ **-**_ Eso fue lo que dijo Gaara, inspeccionaremos toda la parte suroeste de la Hoja, mientras que los ninjas de la Hoja comienzan a barrer el terreno por la parte noreste hacia nosotros. Los encontraremos en algún punto

\- Espero que encontremos algún rastro de los Akatsuki -dijo una kunoichi de la arena que caminaba tras Temari.

\- Eso espero -sentencio la propia Temari

 _ **No muy lejos de allí…**_

La arena del desierto se mecía con el viento, lo único que podía oírse es el sonido que producía la arena al moverse, hasta el silencio fue roto por unas campanillas que se escuchaban en la distancia. Poco a poco se fue dibujando en el horizonte una silueta, al principio nada podía distinguirse de ella, salvo que vestía una capa oscura. La ropa fue tornándose cada vez más nítida hasta que se vislumbraba unos estampados de nubes rojas. Era una mujer, con la capa de akatsuki y un sombrero con las campanillas que sonaban con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, esa persona no parecía tener vida pues parecía más un títere, que otro controlaba desde alguna parte. De repente se paró en lo alto de una duna, desde la que se veía la entrada a la aldea de la Arena.

\- Por fin hemos llegado, visitemos al Kazekage-la voz salía de los labios de la mujer, aunque no parecía pertenecerle a ella y cuando termino la frase, la akatsuki parpadeo y una especie de luz azul cruzó sus ojos como si de una técnica se tratara y sin más continuo su camino.


	12. Capitulo 12 Avance

Capitulo 12. Avances

Sasori e Ino habían pasado todo el día juntos, hablando, riendo y la verdad es que jamás imagino llevarse tan bien con el hombre que intentó matar a su mejor amiga y encima miembro de Akatsuki. Su estancia en la base de Akatsuki le estaba abriendo una perspectiva muy diferente de sus miembros, e incluso en algún momento llego a verlos como buenas personas. Aunque Ino no olvidaba los objetivos de Akatsuki y por supuesto no los compartía. Los akatsuki parecían como una gran familia y aunque algunos de sus miembros no se soportaban, al menos se toleraban. Y quizás, Pein tenía que ver con esa "tolerancia".

Por supuesto, Ino no pudo pensar en nada en todo el día, pues la animada conversación que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, absorbía toda su atención y, además, le hacía ver las diferencias de este con respecto a cierto enmascarado.

Los dos se despidieron en la hora de la cena, Sasori no quería separase de ella, pero Ino quería ayudar a Konan a recoger la cocina y de paso charlar un rato con ella. El akatsuki cedió finalmente a la petición de la rubia y le dijo que la dejaría en paz, siempre y cuando le permitiera estar con ella al día siguiente. Ella aceptó la oferta y el hombre se marchó dejando solas a las dos mujeres:

\- Vaya parece que Sasori y tu habéis hecho buenas migas…- dijo Konan mirando a Ino con una sonrisa.

\- Si, la verdad es que no imagine que sería tan agradable, lo cierto es que es muy amable conmigo. -dijo la rubia.

\- La verdad que durante la cena se os ha visto muy juntos, tal como la última vez -dijo dándole un pequeño codazo - ¿Algo que deba saber?

\- ¡NO, ¡NO, NO, ¡nada! Él y yo solo somos amigos -movía las manos de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices…- no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Ino – pero supongo que dado el caso me lo dirás ¿no? -la miro fijamente.

\- Ya sabes que tú eres la única persona con la que me puedo desahogar. -se hizo el silencio y luego continuo – En este momento, él y yo no tenemos nada, pero no descarto completamente tenerlo en un futuro… -fue bajando el tono de voz hasta que paso a ser un susurro, pero Konan escuchó perfectamente – Bueno el caso es que solo somos amigos y ya está, dudo que piense igual así que no importa. -dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes dónde está Kakuzu? Hoy no ha venido a comer ni tampoco a cenar y tampoco lo han visto por ningún lado.

\- Estará en la habitación (por mí que no salga de ahí) -dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Es raro que no haya salido de ahí…

\- Tengo entendido que él es el tesorero de la organización, quizá Pein le haya mandado algún encargo sobre eso.

\- No creo, Pein no le ha ordenado nada, de hecho, ha sido Pein quien me ha preguntado por él durante la cena, ¿por eso pregunto?

\- No sé qué decirte Konan, no sé nada.

La verdad es que sí, sabía más de lo que decía, pero aún no estaba preparada para contarlo y menos a Konan, pues se avergonzaba de ello. Al principio pensó que Kakuzu se habría recluido a sí mismo en el cuarto por algún encargo de Pein, pero por lo que dijo Konan no era así. Entonces solo podía haber una razón para ello, ¿quizás estaba avergonzado de lo que había intentado hacerle la noche anterior? No, eso no era posible, a él le importaba un carajo lo que ella sintiera y mucho menos se atosigaba por ese tipo de cosas. "Seguro que ha obligado a más mujeres a estar con él" dijo Ino para sus adentros. Será la resaca por todo lo que se bebió lo que he impide salir del cuarto. Konan había notado que Ino se había quedado pensando y la verdad no llegaba a imaginar en que pensaba, tan solo que tenía algo que ver con Kakuzu. Ino noto la mirada de Konan y pensó que lo mejor sería decir algo:

\- Sasori me contó que ayer estuvo en el minibar bebiendo, quizás se haya pasado con las copas. -tratando de disimular.

\- ¿Bebiendo? Qué raro, él aguanta bien la bebida. La última vez que hizo algo así, fue por Harumi… -Konan se dio cuenta de su desliz, y se calló.

\- ¿Harumi?, ¿Quién es Harumi? -Ino estaba más intrigada que nunca.

\- Ah, olvídalo…No, no sé porque he dicho eso. No me hagas caso -Konan estaba de lo más nerviosa como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto que no le pertenecía y que tenía mucho que ver con Kakuzu.

Para Ino, Kakuzu era un auténtico misterio, pues a pesar de las cosas que había pasado entre ellos y el tiempo que habían estado juntos, este nunca hablo de nada en lo referente a sus gustos, su carácter y mucho menos su vida. Por tanto, no sabía absolutamente nada de él y los escasos datos de la vida de Kakuzu habían sido desvelados por el bocazas de Hidan. Ahora había ante ella un secreto sobre Kakuzu y su carácter curioso la obligaba a saber más. Por la reacción de Konan debía ser algo importante, así que su interés creció aún más.

\- ¡Pero, Konan! ¿Por…por qué te pones así? ¿Quién es esa Harumi? -dijo Ino siguiendo a Konan que se había adentrado aún más en la cocina, dándole la espalda a Ino.

\- Basta, Ino es mejor que lo dejes…-dijo la peliazul haciendo una señal con la mano para que parara.

\- Pero…no entiendo…

\- ¡INO, DEJALO YA! -Konan se dio cuenta que gritó más de la cuenta y aunque había conseguido callar a Ino, ahora estaba más preocupada por si alguien la hubo escuchado -Mira, oye, es mejor que no hagas preguntas a ese respecto, ¿de acuerdo? -Konan se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y mirando a un lado y a otro, se aseguró de que estaban solas y siguió -Es por tu bien.

\- Vale -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pues observó algo en los ojos de Konan que la dejó paralizada; ella estaba asustada.

Ya no hubo ninguna otra conversación o confesión entre las dos mujeres y después de despedirse como buenas amigas siguieron cada una por cada lado del pasillo. Aunque no siguió indagando, Ino seguía pensando en esa tal Harumi y que tenía ella que ver con Kakuzu, llegó hasta el cuarto y se paró justo al lado de la puerta de Kakuzu, podría haber ido y preguntarle directamente, pero era más que obvio porque no podía hacerlo. Así que sin más se metió en su habitación.

Al entrar Ino se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Se metió en cama, con una única palabra en la mente: Harumi.

 _ **EN LA VILLA DE LA ARENA…**_

El Kazekage estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana, noto algo raro en el exterior y salió a la azotea del edificio.

\- Sé que estás ahí, ¡sal! -dijo Gaara con voz firme.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Gaara -dijo la akatsuki.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Gaara observó mejor a la persona que tenía delante y vio la capa negra de nubes rojas -Akatsuki -además la voz de la mujer sonaba familiar – Muéstrate.

\- Claro que sí, al fin al cabo éramos aliados ¿verdad Gaara? – dijo quitándose el sombrero.

\- No puede ser, ¿Ino? -el Kazekage no salía de su asombro.

\- La misma, Jajaja, ¿te sorprende? -dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra.

\- Pero, ¿akatsuki te secuestro?

\- No, no me secuestraron, me reclutaron. Por ahora soy solo yo, pero habrá más

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Ya lo entenderás, de momento, voy a divertirme contigo -de repente _Ino_ apareció detrás de Gaara y le hizó una herida algo profunda en uno de sus brazos con un kunai.

\- No sé por qué haces esto Ino, pero voy a capturarte y luego te preguntare – dijo Gaara utilizando su arena, para atraparla.

 _Ino_ lo esquivó y ambos siguieron atacándose y esquivando ataques, el combate no duro mucho, pues Gaara utilizó su arena para formar grandes garras que apresaron en su interior a _Ino._

\- Se acabó Ino, ahora me dirás…- de repente sintió como el chakra de Ino desaparecía de entre las garras y cuando Gaara hizó que ambas se abrieran – No esta.

En la entrada de la villa de la arena, apareció una espiral que distorsionaba el espacio y apareció _Ino_ y otro ninja con una capa marrón.

\- El clon no sirve para combates tan arduos. En fin, al menos sirve para lo que se quería conseguir -dijo el hombre con el kunai que _Ino_ había utilizado contra Gaara y que en detalle se veía que tenía una capsula con sangre del Kazekage en el medio. – Uno de los objetivos se ha cumplido- dijo mirando la capsula -el otro ya lo veremos -Lo último que se pudo ver fue una mirada fría que se veía a través del único agujero que tenía su máscara naranja.

 _ **EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO…**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se separaron los grupos, el grupo de Shikamaru se dirigió hacia el suroeste para encontrarse con Temari. Por su parte, Kankuro había decidido dividirse junto con dos ninjas más y peinar el terreno por la zona del oeste del país del Fuego, pero algo más al norte que la ruta que tomó su hermana. Temari y el equipo de Shikamaru estuvieron intercambiando información, pero sin éxito sobre el paradero de Ino.

\- ¡Maldita sea! llevamos días buscando y no hemos encontrado nada -decía el Akimichi muy frustrado.

\- No podemos desesperarnos ahora, tenemos que seguir buscando -dijo Shikamaru, mientras Temari y sus ninjas asentían sus palabras.

De repente algo captó la atención de Shikamaru, un águila había proferido un grito y el ave descendía poco a poco hacía ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Shaori **{es un personaje secundario y subordinada de Temari}**

 **-** No os preocupéis, es un mensaje de la Hoja -dijo Temari, viendo como el águila finalmente se posaba en un tronco en frente de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se acercó al pájaro y cogió el pergamino que llevaba entre las garras, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje

* Hemos recibido nueva información sobre los Akatsuki y también sobre Ino proveniente de la villa de la Arena. La información está totalmente contrastada, pues del propio Kazekage es que nos ha escrito alertando de la situación. La información recibida es de suma importancia como para divulgarla en una carta, por ello es orden de la Hokage, que los equipos 10, 8 y 7 vuelvan inmediatamente a la villa. Por el momento la misión queda abortada.

Firmado: Tsunade Senju, la quinta Hokage. *

\- Tenemos que volver a la villa inmediatamente

\- ¿Eso porque Shikamaru? -pregunto Chouji al mismo tiempo que Temari se acercaba más hacia ellos.

\- Tienen información sobre Ino y los Akatsuki.

\- ¿¡Qué?! -gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Aquí no podremos averiguar nada. Vámonos.

 _ **EN LA VILLA DE LA ARENA…**_

\- Está claro que no podemos confiar en la Hoja. Primero fue Itachi Uchiha, ahora Ino Yamanaka. Son ninjas de clanes poderosos de la Hoja los que se unen a Akatsuki y eso nos pone en peligro a todos. -dijo uno de los consejeros de la villa, llamado Imaru.

\- Dais por hecho que todos los de la Hoja son traidores porque entre sus filas hay gente que se ha unido a Akatsuki. Sin embargo, os recuerdo que fue Sasori de la Arena Roja el que se unió a los Akatsuki, acabó con tres Kazekages y atacó la villa junto con su compañero para sacarme el biju. Además, varios miembros de este consejo eran espías de Akatsuki. Si solo enfocamos nuestra desconfianza fijándonos en los ninjas desertores que surgen en cada villa, la Hoja y el resto de villas tienen el mismo derecho a llamarnos traidores que el de nosotros a ellos. -Gaara hizó una pequeña pausa – La desconfianza crea el conflicto y este solo lleva a la guerra. Si dejamos de creer en nuestros amigos por las acciones criminales de unos pocos ninjas, acabaremos atacándonos los unos a los otros y Akatsuki aprovechará nuestra división para destruirnos.

\- Pero Señor Kazekage, no puede negar que Ino Yamanaka es miembro de Akatsuki y también que es de la Hoja. No pretendo echar la culpa a los ninjas de la villa de la Hoja, pero se sabe que miembros de la Hoja han salido en busca de una traidora, autorizados por la propia Hokage. ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que los de la Hoja no están involucrados con Akatsuki? Y que usan ese supuesto secuestro como excusa, para intercambiar información con esos criminales sin levantar demasiadas sospechas - Sentenció Imaru.

\- Imaru tiene razón, además hay algo mucho más preocupante que eso, señor Kazekage. El hecho de que esa mujer haga entrado a plena luz del día, con vigilancia, sin ser vista y haya aparecido en la azotea de su despacho. Además, se ha comprobado que ha utilizado los jutsus mentales de su clan contra nuestros ninjas, sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Son sin duda, jutsus muy peligrosos que le dan una gran ventaja se mire por donde se mire. Nuestra situación es por tanto delicada. -dijo otro consejero llamado Ataiko.

\- Por todo ello, el consejo ha llegado a una decisión -dijo Imaru.

\- ¿Qué decisión? -dijo Gaara expectante.

\- Se ha decidido incorporar a Ino Yamanaka en el libro Bingo -dijo el más mayor de los consejeros de nombre Teuchi ante la mirada de sorpresa del Kazekage.

\- Sin consultarme, ¡¿habéis actualizado el libro Bingo sin consultarme?!

\- Según las leyes de nuestra villa se necesita una votación unánime del consejo para aprobar una ley sin consultar al Kazekage.

\- Soy joven Teuchi no estúpido, también necesitáis la firma de alguien de un rango superior al mío para llevarlo a cabo -dijo Gaara.

\- Tenemos la firma del señor feudal del País del Viento -dijo Ataiko.

\- ¿Se lo habéis dicho y ha aceptado?

\- Si, pero hay algo más que hemos decidido, por el bien de la villa.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -pregunto Gaara.

\- Los equipos que usted mandó para ayudar a la búsqueda de Ino Yamanaka, deben volver. Debe entender señor Kazekage, que el consejo jamás permitirá que se pongan en riesgo las vidas de nuestros ninjas por rescatar a una traidora, que está claro, que no quiere ni necesita ser rescatada. Además, si no hace volver a sus hermanos, algunos podrían considerar eso, como una señal de traición, señor.

Gaara sintió las punzantes miradas de los miembros del consejo y comprendió lo que Ataiko quería decirle con esas palabras. Si Kankuro y Temari no regresaban por orden suya, considerarían traidores a los tres y él como Kazekage se arriesgaría a un golpe de estado en su propia villa. Estaba claro, no tenía elección.

\- ¿Cuál es la decisión del Kazekage? -pregunto Teuchi.

\- Enviare un mensaje a los equipos para que regresen.

\- También sería conveniente que lo enviara a la villa de la Hoja. En estos casos en los que una de las villas, actualiza el libro Bingo, se deben enviar mensajes al resto de villas, para que firmen a favor y actualicen también su libro de recompensas. Además, no queremos que la Hoja piense que le damos totalmente la espalda en este asunto y creemos que debería escribirle y relatarle por qué retiramos nuestra ayuda en este asunto, y recomendarle a la Hokage como deberían actuar al respecto, en calidad de amigo por supuesto. Me ha entendido, Kazekage.

\- Perfectamente, consejero. Enviare el mensaje a la Hoja y les entregare una copia para que no se preocupen -acto seguido, Gaara se levantó de su silla y se retiró de la sala de reuniones. Se introdujo en su despacho con el ceño fruncido y el puño apretado. Tendría que escribir a la Hokage la decisión de los consejeros.

 _ **EN LA BASE DE LOS AKATSUKI…**_

Se encontraban en el despacho, Pein y Konan, cuando irrumpió un tercer akatsuki.

\- Ya estás aquí Tobi, ¿qué tal el paseo? -dijo Pein.

\- No deberías referirte a mí en ese tono, muchacho -la voz habitualmente infantil de Tobi cambió dando paso a una más grave – no olvides que soy yo el líder de Akatsuki.

\- Llevamos tanto tiempo intercambiando papeles que uno se acaba acostumbrando, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta -Pein le miró fijamente - ¿lo has hecho?

\- Claro que si -dijo Tobi esbozando una sonrisa y dejando una pequeña capsula de sangre en la mesa.

\- Eso es… -dijo Konan.

\- La sangre del Kazekage -concluyo Pein.

\- Exacto y esto nos lleva al siguiente paso.

\- ¿Vas a utilizar la sangre del Kazekage ahora? -pregunto Konan.

\- Aún no, todavía necesitamos la sangre de los demás Kages.

\- Seguirás con el clon, supongo.

\- Así es Konan, utilizaremos en clon de la chica para el resto de Kages. Hicisteis bien en extraerle sangre más que suficiente a la niña, así nos ahorramos sacársela ahora y mantenemos el misterio -termino la fase con una carcajada – Mi objetivo es dilapidar las buenas relaciones entre las villas. La villa de la Hoja siempre ha sido el pilar de unión con las demás villas, pero ahora que una traidora de la Hoja va a atacar a todos los Kage, esas buenas relaciones caerán y entonces, la gente se convencerá de que Ino es una traidora y reinara la desconfianza.

\- Tiene que haber algo más parte de eso, ¿no?

\- Si Pein, hay más que eso. Puede que también nos sirva para capturar a Kyubi. Además, creo que sería divertido enviar a la propia Ino a atacar su propia villa y a su propia maestra, en lugar de su clon, serviría para desmoralizar a la chica y con todos en su contra, quizás no haga falta obligarla a ser de los nuestros, Jajaja. Bien, decidido pues. Konan, haz más clones de Ino y envíalos a por la sangre de los Kages excepto la de la Hokage, ella será la última.

Inmediatamente después Tobi desapareció con su técnica dejando solos a Konan y Pein.

\- ¿Sabes que planea realmente? -pregunto Konan.

\- Ya lo veremos -termino Pein.


	13. Capitulo 13 El enigma de Harumi

CAPITULO 13. EL ENIGMA DE HARUMI

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la reunión de los consejeros de la arena y del descubrimiento de algunos de los planes de Akatsuki, pero para Ino solo había una cosa que ocupara sus pensamientos en ese momento: Harumi.

Ese nombre le estaba crispando los nervios, sentía una gran curiosidad por esa persona y deseaba encarecidamente averiguar todo lo posible sobre ella. Estaba claro que solo la gente de la organización podía responderle a semejante enigma. Sin embargo, debía preguntar de forma cuidadosa para no llamar la atención de Kakuzu. Si él akatsuki fuese más amable, no hubiese dudado en preguntarle directamente, pero conocía al ninja lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era de los que les gustase hablar de su vida. Por tanto, solo le quedaba recurrir a los miembros de la organización.

No cabía la menor duda de que Konan no iba a soltar prenda sobre el asunto y aunque sabía cosas sobre el mismo, no era una buena fuente de información. Konan apenas tenía conversaciones con Kakuzu salvo cuando eran por las misiones, así que todo lo que ella supiera sobre el asunto, debía haberlo sacado de Pein. Definitivamente Pein no era una opción, pues sinceramente, a ella no le gustaba tenerlo cerca y siendo el líder de Akatsuki no iba a hablar de la vida privada de otros miembros. Luego tenemos a Itachi, Kisame y Deidara; el primero era demasiado distante como para interesarse por la vida de otro miembro y el segundo solo mantenía una conversación animada y confidencial con el primero, él ultimo solo estaba interesado en sus bombas así que estaba descartado. Sasori parecía llevarse mal con Kakuzu, por lo que también lo descartó.

Solo quedaban Zetsu, Tobi e Hidan. Zetsu era el miembro más escurridizo de la organización y rara vez lo veía, pues ni siquiera estaba a la hora de comer o por la noche en la cena. Por lo que Sasori le había contado, era una especie de planta carnívora gigante y comía personas, simplemente lo descarto como confidente por la grima que daba. Sin duda, Tobi era el mejor informador de la base, solo había un problema, no era compañero de Kakuzu. Si lo hubiese sido seguro que sabría mucho sobre él, pero debido al carácter infantil y divulgativo que mostraba a todas horas, no era la mejor opción para guardar el secreto. La falta de confidencialidad de Tobi, le hacían la peor persona para contarle algo pues no dudaba en sacarlo todo a la luz, tal como hacía con el pobre Deidara. Por supuesto, Kakuzu nunca le diría nada y además sabía que este se llevaba muy mal con él por las constantes travesuras que hacía. En único que quedaba era Hidan. Él era el compañero de Kakuzu y si alguien podía decirle algo al respecto seria él. ¿Ahora como se lo preguntaría?

Ella e Hidan no se llevaban muy bien y sería raro que empezara a ser amable con el jashinista así sin más. Por eso lo mejor era fingir un encuentro casual y preguntarle. Solo había un lugar donde podía encontrarlo de forma casual y a solas; la sala de juegos. Sin embargo, esta sala siempre había varios akatsuki pasando el rato. Así que lo de a solas iba a ser difícil. Aun así, salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar a Hidan.

\- ¡Eh Ino espera!

\- Ah Sasori, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Ino se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo.

\- No se te abra olvidado que hemos quedado, ¿verdad?

\- Es cierto…jejeje (que inoportuno). Sasori ahora tengo algo que hacer te importa que quedemos más tarde… -Ino necesitaba averiguar cosas sobre Harumi y no estaba dispuesta a perder ni un segundo para ello.

\- Esta bien, pero que no se te olvide, quedamos después de cenar en el pasillo norte. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. -sin más se dio la vuelta y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa que Ino no advirtió y desapareció por el pasillo.

\- (¿Qué será? Bueno mejor no pensar en eso, tengo que encontrar a Hidan) -Ino siguió por el pasillo hasta el salón de juegos y una vez allí entró.

Una vez dentro vio a un akatsuki agachado mirando unas cajas del minibar, por un momento pensó que era Hidan y sin más le llamó. El akatsuki se levantó al oírla, pero no era Hidan sino Kakuzu. Lo había visto el día anterior en la comida y la cena, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra al otro. Esa era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que él entro en su habitación y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Sin embargo, Ino no podía quedarse ahí callada tenía que decir algo y rápido.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Hidan? -pregunto Ino sin más.

\- Yo que sé, estará en su habitación o se habrá largado a auto mutilarse por ahí. -sin más Kakuzu siguió con lo suyo. Sentía la mirada de la chica en su nuca y se preguntaba porque estaría buscando a Hidan, ellos se llevaban mal y no se quedó con la duda - ¿Qué quieres de él?

\- Solo quiero preguntarle algo sobre su religión -dijo para no levantar sospechas

\- Ese tema es su favorito, te dará una conferencia sobre el Jashinismo y luego intentará convencerte para que te unas. – ahora la miro directamente a los ojos -Espero que no lo hagas, bastante tengo con un fanático religioso como compañero como para tener dos.

\- Ya veremos… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella dando un paso al frente.

\- Estoy haciendo el inventario de lo que queda. Entre mis obligaciones de tesorero esta ver lo que se necesita para comprarlo.

\- No me imagino a un Akatsuki como tu haciendo la compra…Jajaja – no pudo evitar reírse imaginando a Kakuzu con un carrito de compra mientras los demás miembros correteaban alrededor suyo como si fueran niños pidiendo a su mama **{en este caso Kakuzu}** que les comprara dulces.

\- Y yo no imaginaba a una niñata, miembro de Akatsuki y mira -dijo señalándola.

A Ino se le borro la risa de golpe, Kakuzu volvía a hacer alarde de su "amabilidad" con ella después de no haberle dirigido la palabra en días.

\- Vaya, veo que sigues tan simpático como siempre -dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si te molesta tanto tenerme cerca, siempre puedes largarte con el pelirrojo -dijo Kakuzu con tono en el que cualquier persona objetiva podía inferir celos, pero Ino pensaba que Kakuzu estaba totalmente carente de sentimientos, así que supuso que el comentario era solo para molestarla.

\- Si, tienes razón eso es lo que haré. De hecho, hoy mismo he quedado con él y dice que va a darme una sorpresa. Sin duda hay hombres en esta organización que sí saben tratar a las mujeres. -Ino hizo un énfasis especial en la palabra sí que molestó a Kakuzu más de lo que ella habría imaginado.

\- Pues muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. Disfruta de tu sorpresa, espero que no se te atragante. -dijo dejando caer una de las cajas al suelo, haciendo bastante ruido.

\- Tranquilo lo disfrutare al máximo y luego no te preocupes que vendré a contártelo -sin más Ino se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Al salir Ino, Kakuzu no pudo soportar más y le dio una patada al mueble. Maldita cría estúpida, pensaba una y otra vez. No solo se iba con Sasori, sino que estaba dispuesta a restregárselo por la cara. No tenía bastante con los desafíos de Sasori, ahora también tendría que aguantar las burlas de ella. Cada vez que los veía juntos no podía soportarlo y hacia uso de su habitual frialdad para hacer pasar desapercibido su mal humor, pero cuando era ella la que le provocaba no podía aguantar mucho sin explotar. Si es ese momento Ino no hubiese salido por la puerta la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos por provocarle de esa manera. Cuanto le gustaría a Kakuzu estar en la situación del marionetista, con esa hermosa mujer con él todo el tiempo. Disfrutando de su compañía, de sus risas y de las amables miradas que le dedicaba a Sasori cada vez que lo veía. En cambio, ahí estaba, solo, carcomido por sus propios celos y contando solo con el desprecio de ella y la actitud victoriosa de él. Insoportable, esa era la situación en la que él estaba. Sin darse cuenta, había perdido la cuenta de las cajas, así que tuvo que empezar otra vez con el inventario.

Por su parte Ino también había salido de la sala enfurruñada. ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con Kakuzu acababan discutiendo? Parece que él tenía como principal objetivo molestarla y vaya si lo conseguía. ¿Pero que pretendía él molestándola? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Según Sasori, Kakuzu era muy reservado y no perdía el tiempo con los demás miembros de la organización. Sin embargo, con ella si lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien andando por el pasillo.

\- ¡Ey mira por dónde vas!

\- Ah, lo siento… ¡Hidan! -Ino se sorprendió, el hombre que estaba buscando por fin aparece.

\- Si ese es mi nombre -dijo en tono burlón - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- ¿Una pregunta?, ¿Sobre qué?

\- Es sobre algo de Kakuzu.

\- Oye ni que yo fuera su niñera, si quieres saber algo sobre él porque no se lo preguntas tu misma, ¿eh? -Hidan ignoraba cual era la pregunta de Ino así, que supuso que sería algo trivial y sin importancia.

\- Si te lo pregunto a ti es porque sé que Kakuzu no va a contestarme, los dos sabemos que no es muy hablador que digamos. Además, tu eres su compañero desde hace años, seguro que sabes algo.

\- Ah…- Hidan suspiro pensando que Ino tenía toda la razón de lo que había dicho -Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo despreocupadamente mientras se rascaba la oreja.

\- ¿Quién es Harumi?

En cuanto la chica termino la frase, Hidan se puso pálido y dejo de rascarse sorprendido. Miro a un lado y a otro y al asegurarse que no había nadie, cogió a Ino de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Quién te ha hablado de ella? -dijo Hidan intrigado.

\- Vamos Hidan, eso no importa. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kakuzu? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

\- Mira Ino no me importa lo que te pase realmente, pero si sigues indagando sobre esa mujer acabaras mal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mira niña, haces demasiadas preguntas, si fueras inteligente no hablarías del tema con nadie. Si Kakuzu se llegara a enterar…

\- ¿Si se llegara a enterar que...? Tan grave es el asunto.

\- Lo único que voy a decirte es que las últimas personas que le pronunciaron ese nombre a Kakuzu están muertas y no te conviene que él se entere que tú sabes algo.

\- ¿¡Muertas?! ¿¡Por qué?!

\- Es obvio, idiota, Kakuzu los mató. Seguro que te han informado de que todos los compañeros de equipo de Kakuzu han sido asesinados por él -hizo una pequeña pausa y al ver como Ino asentía siguió – Bien, él les mató porque Kakuzu descubrió que ellos sabían quién era Harumi. Esos idiotas cometieron el error de preguntar a Kakuzu por Harumi directamente. Para Kakuzu ese nombre es una especie de tabú. Por eso, olvídate de ello. -Hidan estaba dispuesto a irse de la habitación, pero fue retenido por Ino.

\- Hidan necesito saber quién es esa mujer y no descansare hasta que me lo digas. Cuanto más tiempo tardes en decírmelo, más probabilidades hay de que nos pille Kakuzu.

\- Esta bien, pero si alguien te pregunta yo no te he dicho nada. Tampoco vayas divulgándolo por ahí. Kakuzu no debe enterarse.

\- Vale, te prometo que no comentare nada.

\- Solo puedo decirte que Harumi, era…era la prometida de Kakuzu. -dijo con voz algo entrecortada.

\- ¿Prometida? ¿Kakuzu iba a casarse? -dijo sorprendida.

\- Si, pero al final no lo hizó…paso algo y…bueno ya sabes quién es, no pienso hablar más. Adiós -sin más Hidan salió de la habitación de la rubia tan rápido como había entrado dejando a Ino perpleja en la habitación.

 _ **EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…**_

Los equipos habían llegado al despacho de Tsunade, también estaban los dos equipos de la arena, esperando las noticias más recientes.

\- ¿Qué noticias tiene Tsunade? -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Díganos maestra lo que sucede…- dijo Sakura.

\- Hemos recibido información de Ino procedente de la villa de la arena. Ino ha atacado al Kazekage.

\- ¿Qué? -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, y lo ha hecho en calidad de miembro oficial de Akatsuki.

\- Eso no puede ser verdad, los Akatsuki seguramente la estaban utilizando, quizá estaba bajo algún tipo de jutsu. -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Me temo que los ninjas sensores de la villa de la Arena han verificado que no se trataba de ningún jutsu y que era la auténtica Ino la que ha protagonizado el ataque, pues utilizaba los jutsus más conocidos de su clan.

\- Pero ¿qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Gaara está bien? ¿Han cogido a Ino? -pregunto Temari.

\- Si el Kazekage está perfectamente, pero Ino consiguió escapar -dijo Tsunade.

\- ¿Y se sabe su paradero? -pregunto Kankuro.

\- No

\- Entonces porque nos habéis hecho volver. Podríamos haber seguido buscando y la información podría habérnosla mandado en el pergamino. Hemos perdido un tiempo precioso -dijo Chouji.

\- La situación es mucho más compleja ahora. Antes teníais la misión de rescatar a una kunoichi de la Hoja de las garras de Akatsuki, pero ahora estamos hablando de ir a rescatar a un miembro de Akatsuki.

\- ¡Pero que dice abuela Tsunade! Ino es nuestra amiga no una Akatsuki. Tenemos que rescatarla -dijo Naruto a pleno grito.

\- Naruto la situación es demasiado compleja, os lo explicare, pero antes…-Tsunade miro a los ninjas de la Arena -tengo un mensaje para los ninjas de la Arena, del Kazekage.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -dijo Kankuro cogiendo el pergamino que Tsunade le ofrecía.

\- El Kazekage ha abortado la misión debéis volver enseguida a vuestra villa. Allí os explicaran con más detalle.

\- Esta bien -dijo Kankuro tras leer el pergamino y se lo dio a Temari -Vámonos, adiós Hokage. -después todos los ninjas de la arena se marcharon.

Una vez que los ninjas se hubieron marchado Tsunade sacó dos pergaminos y los puso sobre la mesa.

\- Estos son los mensajes que nos han llegado de la villa de la Arena. En ellos está escrita la decisión del consejo de la Arena y del Kazekage. Con esto entenderéis mejor la situación, tomad. -dijo entregando los pergaminos una a Shikamaru y otro a Sakura -Lee primero el tuyo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru asintió y abrió el pergamino, el cual leyó en voz alta:

* Estimada Hokage, la escribo para relatarle los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos desde el ataque que sufrí por parte de Ino Yamanaka como miembro de Akatsuki.

Nuestros consejeros y yo hemos entrado en un intenso debate en el proceder de este desafortunado acontecimiento y tras varias horas de deliberar se ha decidido abortar la misión de rescate de dicha kunoichi. Como usted entenderá un líder debe pensar en el bien de su comunidad y por ello no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar la vida de nuestros ninjas en una misión de rescate de una reconocida criminal. Así mismo, le recomiendo de forma respetuosa, con la afectuosa preocupación de un aliado, que proceda a abortar la misión de rescate de dicha kunoichi y que proceda con ella de la misma forma que lo haría con cualquier otro akatsuki.

En el pergamino adjunto le envío la modificación del libro Bingo, que se ha actualizado desde la villa de la Arena y espero su respuesta y aprobación a dichos cambios. No crea en ningún momento que el País del Viento les da la espalda en este asunto, al contrario. Estamos dispuestos a ayudarles en todo lo que podamos, por ser una nación amiga, siempre y cuando se respete la decisión del consejo y la opinión del resto de los ninjas. Le informare también que la modificación del libro Bingo han sido enviadas al resto de Kages y que ellos han expresado su apoyo a dicho asunto. Esperamos ansiosos su respuesta.

Su afectuoso amigo, Gaara del desierto, el cuarto Kazekage*

\- ¿Qué significa esto Tsunade? Ino está en el libro Bingo…-Sakura no daba crédito a lo que había en el pergamino, su amiga estaba en ese libro como Akatsuki y ofrecían una recompensa por su cabeza, como una criminal cualquiera.

\- No puede ser… -dijo Chouji

\- Es justo lo que pone, los Kages han reconocido a Ino como una Akatsuki y yo también…

\- ¡Será una broma!¡No puedes hablar en serio vieja! ¿Ino una criminal?¡Qué tontería!

\- No son tonterías Naruto, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto la decisión está tomada.

\- Sí que puede hacer algo, no firmar a favor del nuevo libro Bingo.

\- Naruto, es un asunto muy delicado, si no firmó a favor toda la villa estará en problemas.

\- ¡¿A qué diablos te refieres?! -pregunto Naruto.

\- Traición…-dijo Sakura en tono ahogado – Todas las naciones consideran a Ino una criminal, si la Hoja se niega a tratarla como tal, se dará por hecho que la Hoja y Akatsuki están compinchados.

\- Sakura tiene razón, no tenemos elección, ya no se autorizará una misión de rescate, sino de…

\- Asesinato. Si ordeno una misión tendrá que ser de asesinato. A los akatsuki es prácticamente imposible capturarlos con vida. -dijo Tsunade mirando a los dos pergaminos.

\- Estáis bromeando, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, no podemos darle la espalda a Ino.

\- No puedo autorizaros para seguir con la misión por lo que queda abortada.

\- Entonces mándenos como si fuera una misión de asesinato, si encontramos a Ino estoy seguro que a ella podremos traerla sin matarla. -dijo Shino.

\- No puedo hacerlo, los consejeros de la villa consideran que estáis demasiado involucrados con Ino como para tratarla como una Akatsuki. Por tanto, la misión recaerá oficialmente en manos de Anbu.

\- ¡Ellos la mataran maestra! -dijo exaltada Sakura.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo daros esa misión. Manteneos al margen, eso es todo. Retiraos, estáis fuera de servicio por el momento.

\- De eso nada iremos a buscarla con o sin consentimiento -dijo gritando Naruto coreado por Kiba.

\- NO HARAS NADA -dijo Tsunade con una mirada asesina que enseguida petrifico a los dos shinobis – Yo soy la Hokage y obedeceréis y si no queréis, os encarcelaré. No puedo permitir que os vayáis todos en busca de Ino -entonces miró momentáneamente a Sakura. Debéis quedaros es una orden. Retiraos.

El despacho se quedó vació y los grupos se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron Chouji y Shikamaru que iban juntos.

\- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, pero no se quedara así.

\- Shikamaru… -dijo Chouji.

\- Iremos los dos a rescatar a Ino -dijo decidido Shikamaru perdiéndose los dos entre las calles de la villa.


	14. Capitulo 14 Paseo Nocturno

CAPITULO 14. Paseo nocturno.

Varias horas habían trascurrido desde la conversación con Hidan. Ino aún seguía en la habitación sorprendida de la revelación de la identidad de Harumi. ¿La prometida de Kakuzu? Como podía ser aquello. Para la rubia Kakuzu era un hombre insensible y malhumorado carente de cualquier sentimiento decente, por tanto; ¿cómo podía estar comprometido?, ¿qué clase de mujer estaría con un hombre así? Por un momento deseo poder ver cómo era esa mujer, sus facciones, sus inquietudes, su personalidad, todo ello con la esperanza de ilustrar la clase de mujer que se trataba. Si Kakuzu y esa mujer iban a casarse, debieron conocerse antes de que el entrara a Akatsuki, probablemente cuando aún era un ninja leal a la aldea de la Cascada. Le costaba imaginar un Kakuzu joven con una muchacha caminando de la mano por los valles repletos de cascadas, que abundaban en esa villa. De repente, salió de sus reflexiones internas y miro el reloj. Ya era la hora de cenar. Cogió la capa de Akatsuki que se había quitado cuando se fue Hidan y salió.

En la habitación contigua el principal protagonista de las reflexiones de Ino estaba a punto de salir para la cocina. Ya había terminado de realizar el inventario y mañana debería ir a comprar lo necesario. Había supuesto una buena distracción al torrente de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y que tenían que ver con cierta rubia y su incondicional admirador. Al salir se encontró frente a frente con la rubia, lo cual le sorprendió pues la esperaba lejos de allí en compañía de cierto personaje. Por alguna razón ella también se sorprendió de encontrarlo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, perdida completamente en sus pensamientos.

Ino estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Harumi y ver frente a ella a Kakuzu solo le daban ganas de satisfacer su curiosidad y preguntarle al mismo Kakuzu sobre esa mujer, aunque eso supusiera arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento. Kakuzu por su parte decidió romper ese silencio.

\- Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿No ibas a ir con Sasori? Dijiste que tenía una sorpresa para ti -hizo una pausa y siguió – ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que se te ha atragantado la sorpresa?, que lástima -dijo al tiempo que levantaba un poco sus brazos y unía sus manos en una especie de palmada muda, y con tono sarcástico.

\- Me temo que aún no le he dado la sorpresa, pero se la daré -intervino entonces Sasori que había escuchado todo lo que Kakuzu había dicho. Se acercó a ellos y se puso justo al lado de la rubia, le paso un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él -Gracias por tu preocupación -dijo Sasori con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada de desafío.

\- No hay de que… -se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Ino vio como Kakuzu se alejaba de ellos. La verdad que Sasori la sorprendió también a ella, no se esperaba que estuviese ahí. Si en ese momento no hubiese aparecido, habría empezado otra de sus habituales discusiones con Kakuzu. Sasori se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída y estaba más que dispuesta a sacarla de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Ino?

\- No, tranquilo no me pasa nada -dijo tratándole de convencerle.

\- Entonces bien, espero que no se te haya olvidado…

\- Lo tengo presente, Jajaja. Me acuerdo -dijo sonriéndole.

\- Vale, esta noche te daré la sorpresa, pero será después de cenar…-dijo acercándose aún más a ella, tanto, que la chica se puso roja -Jajaja vamos a cenar anda -la cogió de la muñeca y la condujo a través del pasillo.

Todos ya estaban sentados y esta vez Tobi se puso entre Deidara y Kisame, por lo que no tendría que lidiar con él toda la cena. Sin embargo, ya todos estaban sentados y los únicos dos asientos que había libres estaban entre Itachi y Kakuzu. Con lo extremadamente mal que se llevaban Kakuzu y Sasori no era conveniente que se pusieran los dos juntos por lo que Ino se puso entre los dos como una especie de cortafuegos. No obstante, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente e Ino sentía las miradas asesinas de los dos hombres, que, de ser reales, habría necesitado la inmortalidad de Hidan para salir ilesa de ahí.

Kakuzu fingía no prestar atención a la parejita, pero los ojos se le iban de vez cuando, cuando Sasori se acercaba peligrosamente a Ino. Sus oídos hacían otro tanto y estaban atentos a cada palabra que estos intercambiaban. El marionetista se dio cuenta de eso, y con el fin de cabrearlo, no perdía oportunidad para acariciar a la rubia. Fue en una de esas provocaciones, que Sasori apoyo la mano en el muslo de la rubia y la acarició, se oyó un fuerte golpe con la silla proferido por Kakuzu. Cuando Ino le pregunto si le pasaba algo, él le contestó que solo quería mover la silla porque estaba incomodo, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido 15 minutos desde que se sentaron. Esta explicación pareció convencer a la rubia, la cual volvió la atención a su plato, algo que no ocurrió con Sasori, pues le sonrió de medio lado como señal de que había conseguido molestarlo. A partir de ahí la cena trascurrió sin ningún contratiempo reseñable.

Al terminar la cena, los akatsuki se retiraron dejando la limpieza de la cocina en manos de Itachi y Kisame. Kakuzu se retiró en primer lugar, salió de la cocina y se alejó por el pasillo, pero al llegar a la bifurcación de las habitaciones, decidió que lo peor sería encerrarse en su habitación. Si lo hacía, sería presa de sus pensamientos y se acabaría volviendo loco. Lo mejor sería dar un paseo nocturno.

Por su parte, Sasori se había llevado a la rubia por unos pasillos que no conocía, hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Una vez en ella, Sasori le vendó los ojos e hizo que se agarrara a él. Este abrió la puerta y ella sintió la brisa, estaban al aire libre. Siguieron caminando, lo único que Ino sabia es que el camino por el que iban no estaba asfaltado, pues sentía como la hierba le acariciaba los dedos y la sensación cuando pisas un suelo blando. De un momento a otro su guía se paró.

\- Ya hemos llegado -dijo Sasori el cual soltó la mano de Ino y se colocó detrás para desatar la venda de los ojos de la rubia.

Cuando la venda cayó al suelo, Ino abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella había un hermoso lago, flaqueado por dos caminos serpenteantes de hierba que se perdían en el horizonte, el cual estaba tapizado por un frondoso bosque. La luna brillante y majestuosa proyectaba su luz en la superficie del agua dotando a esta de parpadeantes destellos color plata. Y toda, absolutamente toda la orilla estaba iluminada por la luz de las luciérnagas, que hacían ver el paisaje tan deslumbrante como los farolillos de un carnaval. Sin embargo, no era un paraje para nada bullicioso como lo sería un carnaval, en lugar de las risas de niños y adultos y el ruido de los fuegos y demás festejos, se escuchaba la armoniosa melodía de la noche. El rumor del agua, el soplar del viento y el canto de los grillos lo hacían un paraje idílico, propio de los cuentos de hadas. Esta era la primera vez que salía a pasear, pues desde que fue secuestrada no se le permitía la salida a menos que fuera una misión y por supuesto, fuera acompañada. Pero ahora, Sasori le daba la oportunidad de retomar su afición a pasear por los bosques y demás senderos naturales que tanto la fascinaban. Jamás había visto un lugar tan bello y de haberlo sabido antes hubiese escapado para verlo. Era increíble que los Akatsuki vivieran tan cerca de un lugar así, pues como criminales de rango S, siempre los imaginó en lúgubres cuevas y mohosos pasillos. Finalmente, Ino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que Sasori claramente vio.

\- No dices nada, ¿no te gusta mi sorpresa? -dijo Sasori colocándose a su lado mirando el lago.

\- Por supuesto que me gusta, es precioso. Gracias Sasori -al acabar la frase abrazó al akatsuki por la cintura, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero no la detuvo.

\- Vayamos a sentarnos a ese árbol de allí – dijo pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza de ella y la otra señalando a un frondoso fresno que estaba cerca de la orilla.

Ambos se dirigieron al árbol y se sentaron justo en la base del mismo apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco y miraron al frente.

\- No sabía que podría existir un lugar así…-dijo ella.

\- Pues ya puedes dormir tranquila que, si existe, Jajaja

\- Ya… ¿Algún otro miembro, sabe de este lugar?

\- No lo sé, yo nunca les he visto por aquí. Vengo muy a menudo para relajarme, pero esta es la primera vez que traigo a alguien -dijo sonriéndole.

\- Me siento honrada, Jajaja. Te agradezco que me escogieras para compartir esto conmigo. Ah yo también necesito relajarme -dijo poniéndose cómoda.

\- Debe haber sido difícil para ti que te trajeran… ¿echas de menos a tu gente?

\- Si, la verdad es que si… ¿y tú?

\- Hmp, yo no tengo familia, ya no. Además, para un Akatsuki es mejor no tener a nadie que te esté esperando. Si tienes vínculos es mejor cortarlos así se sufre menos. Pero bueno eres una privilegiada en Akatsuki, te llevas bien con la mayoría. ¿Te caemos bien?

\- Si claro, aunque algunos no son muy amigables, jejeje -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Espero que no te refieras a mí… -mirando a un lado.

\- No por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? -al ver que Ino no contestaba prosiguió -Se trata de Kakuzu, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es obvio que no os lleváis bien, siempre estáis discutiendo o lanzándoos pullitas, pero no te preocupes, Kakuzu no le cae bien a nadie.

\- Ahora que lo dices, estoy de acuerdo contigo. No me gusta ese hombre para nada, aparte del mal genio que se gasta, es maleducado, antipático, desconsiderado y ofensivo.

\- Vaya parece que le odias… -mirándola y apoyando el brazo en su rodilla.

\- No me ha dado ninguna razón para que me caiga bien… -pensaba en todas las cosas que le había pasado con él y no pudo evitar apretar su propio brazo de la rabia.

\- De todas formas, para mi mejor, no soporto a ese tipo y menos cuando está cerca de ti…

\- ¿Eh? -cuando miro a Sasori, este estaba prácticamente pegado a ella.

\- Dejemos de hablar de él, hay cosas más interesantes para hacer… -cuando termino la frase Sasori la besó, pero no como la noche que la acompañó a la habitación. Este fue un beso directo que Sasori consiguió profundizar cuando Ino abrió su boca dejándole paso.

Sasori apoyo una mano en el cuello de ella y la otra en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos, fue entonces cuando él dirigió la mano que tenía en la cintura, hacia el muslo de la joven y lo acarició suavemente. Entonces, él apoyo a la chica en el suelo y se puso encima y continúo besándola y tocándola. Lo que empezó con besos dulces y sutiles caricias se tornó salvaje y desenfrenado. Cegado completamente por la excitación comenzó a hacerlo de manera brusca, provocando gemidos de la rubia, que le encendían aún más.

Para Ino algo iba mal, se había dejado llevar en un principio por la situación, pero la realidad era que conocía a Sasori de menos de una semana y si las cosas seguían así se acabaría acostando con él. Ella era virgen y no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para entregarse a él. No podía, definitivamente no podía.

\- Sasori…para…aún no…no estoy preparada para esto… -dijo ella tratando de quitárselo de encima.

\- No digas tonterías, claro que estás lista…solo cállate. -siguió besándola en cuello y toqueteándola los pechos.

\- Sasori por favor no quiero esto… ¡Ah! -le empujo más fuerte solo consiguió que él se pegara más.

\- Estate quieta de una vez…solo disfrútalo -esta vez introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa de ella, tocando directamente sus pechos.

\- He dicho que no quiero… ¡Quítate! -ella ahora le golpeaba, pero lo único que conseguía era encenderle más.

\- ¡Estate quieta de una jodida vez! -sin más le aprisionó los dos brazos con una mano y con la otra la dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se quedó varios minutos aturdida. Sasori aprovechó para romperle la camiseta y el sujetador dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

\- ¡No Sasori!¡Suéltame!¡Por favor! -estaba asustada y su voz era temblorosa, además la mejilla donde la había golpeado le dolía sobremanera.

\- Vamos, tu sabías muy bien lo que quería de ti y aun así viniste, admítelo eres una zorra calientapollas -decía mientras chupaba y mordía los pezones de la rubia con tanta fuerza que en uno de ellos le hizo sangre.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? -ella tenía la cara enrojecida y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, querida, pero yo no soy de los que le bailan el agua a una mujer sin conseguir nada a cambio, creías que iba a estar coqueteándote toda la vida o que, Jajaja -sus modales habían cambiado ahora su risa era sádica y sus acciones aún más violentas que las de Kakuzu. -Ninguna mujer vale la pena para eso. – siguió con sus pechos, pero eso ya no era suficiente y la arrancó el pantalón dejándola en bragas.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, pero…por favor…¡Para! – esta vez estaba gritando.

\- No zorrita tú no te vas de aquí, voy a follarte y vas a disfrutarlo como todas, porque en el fondo todas sois unas putas. -después de decir esto, le arrancó las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda.

\- ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Por favor! -seguía gritando, pataleando y golpeándolo, pero no conseguía nada.

\- ¡Abre las piernas, perra! -Ino intentó cerrar las piernas todo lo que pudo, pero Sasori tenía más fuerza y consiguió abrírselas. A continuación, condujo sus dedos a la intimidad de la rubia y la acarició el clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera involuntariamente -Ves, como te gusta, pues ahora va a gustarte aún más. -después decir esto, unos segundos después introdujo sus dedos en dentro de Ino. Uno, dos y hasta tres dedos. Los movía dentro y fuera una y otra vez haciendo que ella gimiera y se contorsionara, al mismo tiempo que lloraba sin parar – Joder, estas empapada ¿eh? Quieres que esto acabe ¿verdad?

\- ¡No basta ya! ¡Para! ¡AHHH! -Ino sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ojalá le diese un infarto, así acabaría todo.

\- Tranquila esto va a terminar -Entonces Sasori se puso sobre ella y aún con la ropa puesta restregó su virilidad contra la intimidad de ella. – Te gusta cómo se siente ¿verdad? Quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo, necesitas que te follen ese sucio coño, ¡¿eh?!

\- ¡No! ¡Socorro, por favor, socorro! -Ino ya estaba desesperada, estaba a punto de ser violada y no podía hacer nada. Nunca había tenido miedo de los hombres, pero ante la situación y la impotencia estaba aterrada.

\- Nadie va a escucharte, zorra. Solo yo conozco este sitio, Jajaja.

Ino veía como Sasori estaba bajándose la bragueta del pantalón y entonces no pudo resistirlo más, iba a ser violada. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor, pero ese momento estaba tardando en llegar, Sasori parecía haberse detenido en seco, entonces abrió los ojos. Jamás imagino esa escena, ella desnuda y Sasori medio desnudo sobre ella con el corazón atravesado por una espada luminosa formada por el estilo rayo de Kakuzu.

 **{Suponemos que Sasori es un humano normal, es decir, no se ha convertido a sí mismo en una marioneta humana}**

 **-** Tú… ¿Cómo has…? -dijo el pelirrojo con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole por la boca.

\- No te he seguido ni nada, solo estaba dando un paseo y me apetecía matar a alguien. Pensé que este era el momento perfecto para deshacerme de ti.

\- Kakuzu…hijo de puta… -en ese momento Kakuzu hizo desaparecer la espada de rayo y que su monstruo volviera a su espalda. Sasori cayó a un lado de Ino, dejando ver a Kakuzu lo que le había hecho a la chica.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y de moratones, algunos mordiscos que le habían hecho sangrar a la rubia y todo su cuerpo perlado de sudor. También estaba cubierta de hierba y tierra. En ese momento, Kakuzu deseó que Sasori estuviese vivo para poder torturarlo hasta que le suplicara que le matara por haberle hecho eso a Ino. Ella veía el cuerpo de Sasori con la cara encharcada en lágrimas aliviada como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Pero al verse como había quedado se acurrucó en el suelo y tras mirar brevemente a Kakuzu, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento, Kakuzu no pensó, no había tiempo para ello, simplemente recogió la capa de Akatsuki de Ino y la tapó con ella, mientras la abrazaba y poniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella, le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No llores más, niña. Ya se ha terminado.


	15. Capitulo 15 Uno tiene la bondad

CAPITULO 15. Uno tiene la bondad, el otro era pura apariencia.

Ya habían abandonado el prado, ese paisaje que al principio le pareció tan hermoso ahora le parecía el peor de los parajes pues siempre le recordaría a esa desagradable escena. Ahora se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Kakuzu que la llevaban como si no pesará nada. Aunque eso era algo que a Ino no le sorprendía, él era muy fuerte. Finalmente llegaron a la base y recorrieron todos los anteriores pasillos que había recorrido con Sasori, hasta llegar a los que correspondían a las habitaciones. Ino estaba demasiado afectada para darse cuenta que Kakuzu se la había llevado a su habitación y no a la de ella. Solo se dio cuenta cuando él la soltó en la cama y ella miro la habitación. Por un momento pensó que Kakuzu la llevó ahí para terminar lo que había empezado Sasori, pero Kakuzu adivino sus pensamientos.

\- Si quisiera hacerte algo, te lo habría hecho en el prado y no te hubiese traído aquí. Pero deberías darte un baño, iré a tu habitación a por ropa. -Acto seguido Kakuzu salió de la habitación dejando a Ino sola.

Lo que le había dicho Kakuzu sobre el prado tenía sentido, pero con todo lo que había pasado, aun albergaba algo de temor hacia el akatsuki. Aun así, decidió hacerle caso y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez ahí, puso el tapón en la bañera y dejó que se llenara. En ese momento oyó la puerta, Kakuzu venía con su ropa. No se equivocó, Kakuzu entró al baño y le dio la ropa limpia que había cogido. Después la enseño donde estaban las toallas y demás utensilios y salió del baño.

Esta era la primera vez que veía algo de amabilidad en Kakuzu y la verdad que eso le sorprendió. Se quitó la capa de akatsuki que Kakuzu le puso por encima y se miró al espejo. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y lastimado. Tenía varias heridas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente grave como requerir ninjutsu médico. Solo el moratón que tenía en la cara parecía grave. Estaba muy rojo e hinchado y aun le dolía. Dedujo que al día siguiente se volvería de color morado y se le hincharía. Su cara estaba hecha literalmente un cromo. Ella siempre había estado preocupada por su belleza y ese golpe que le ocupaba la mitad de la cara iba a llamar mucho la atención. Qué vergüenza pasaría cuando la preguntasen como se lo había hecho. No quería ni pensarlo. Sin más suspiró y se metió en la bañera. El agua caliente la reconfortaba y la sensación de sentirse limpia era muchísimo más gratificante ahora.

Ino salió de la ducha, se secó y cogió la ropa que le había traído el akatsuki. Era un pijama de pantalón hasta las rodillas y una camiseta simple, así como la ropa interior. Al cogerla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues para que pudiera traerle un conjunto de lencería había tenido que rebuscar entre sus bragas y sujetadores y que un hombre invadiera su espacio así no le agradaba. Además, había elegido un conjunto negro y rosa, que le quedaba muy ajustado. ¿Lo habrá hecho a posta?, pensó. Pero ahora había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Se peinó un poco y salió.

Deseó volver a meterse en el baño pues pillo a Kakuzu en calzoncillos poniéndose el pijama. Tenía un bóxer muy ajustado que le marcaba bien su anatomía. Cuando involuntariamente miró a la parte de abajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la vista. Kakuzu vio su reacción y no pudo evitar sonreírle, pero en lugar de intentar nada con ella se puso los pantalones y se sentó en la cama.

\- Ven -esta vez no sonaba como una orden sino como una petición. Ella dudó si acercarse o no, pero finalmente avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

Entonces Kakuzu sacó una caja metálica del cajón y se la puso en el regazo. Al abrirla, había vendas, antibióticos, tiritas, gasas…estaba claro que era un botiquín. Sin decir absolutamente nada, Kakuzu le cogió las piernas y las colocó encima de las suyas. Al sentir sus manos tocándola no pudo evitar sentir miedo y se empezó a revolverse.

\- Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame -dijo intentando quitarse las manos de él de las piernas.

\- Mira sino te estas quieta te juro que te ató a la cama, ¿entendido? -Kakuzu la miró con una seriedad tan firme que Ino se quedó totalmente paralizada.

Tras volver a acomodar las piernas de la chica sobre las suyas, las miró detenidamente. Observó que la mayoría de heridas eran arañazos provocados seguramente por las ramas o las piedras que había en el suelo del campo, pero la mayoría eran superficiales y no necesitaban tratamiento. No obstante, Kakuzu decidió desinfectar todas las heridas independientemente del tamaño. Cuando terminó con las piernas siguió con los brazos y luego la cara. Era sin duda, lo que peor estaba. Estaba tan sorprendida, Kakuzu la estaba curando con un cuidado y una delicadeza desconocidas en él. Ino sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que quizás Kakuzu no era tan malo como pensó en un principio y que realmente quería ayudarla.

\- Me temó que esto tardará un tiempo en desaparecer completamente, pero te dolerá bastante los primeros días. Lo que deberías hacer es tomarte estos antinflamatorios y ponerte hielo ahí. ¿Te duele mucho? -dijo Kakuzu tocándola suavemente, pero su pregunta no preciso una respuesta pues al instante Ino hizó una mueca de dolor y él dejó de tocarla -Si se te hincha, no creo que mañana puedas comer sólido, te dolerá al masticar -el golpe estaba justo sobre la mandíbula. La miró fijamente por un momento -ahí tienes agua, tomate las pastillas, yo iré a por hielo a la cocina -Kakuzu se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por Ino que lo sujetó de la mano.

\- Gracias Kakuzu -dijo ella mirándole fijamente sin soltarle y con una sonrisa.

\- De nada -él también le sonrió y salió de la habitación a buscar hielo.

Ino se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la mesilla, donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso sobre una bandeja plateada. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se tomó las pastillas. Estas tenían un sabor amargo y al tragarlas no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

\- Las mejores medicinas siempre son las más amargas -dijo Kakuzu cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Pudo ver la cara que puso la chica y no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía la bolsa de hielo en la otra mano. -Toma -se acercó a ella y le ofreció la bolsa de hielo que tenía en la mano. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Gracias -ella cogió la bolsa y se la puso en su dolorida mejilla.

Ino aún le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido. Fue un gran golpe de suerte que Kakuzu estuviera allí en ese momento para impedir los planes de Sasori. Sin embargo, se preguntaba cómo diablos les había encontrado. Sasori y ella se habían marchado después de la cena sin decirle a nadie a donde se dirigían y por lo que había dado a entender Sasori, los miembros de akatsuki desconocían el lugar donde estaban. Esa incógnita la tenía intrigada y no pensaba quedarse sin saberlo.

\- Kakuzu, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? …Es decir, ¿conocías ese lugar? -volteó la cabeza y lo miro con el hielo aún en la cara.

\- No, no realmente. Solo estaba dando un paseo para distraerme y entonces, cuando ya iba a volver para la base, escuche unos gritos. Me acerqué y te vi. -se la quedó mirando por un momento y luego miró al frente -Vi como ese miserable intentaba violarte, como te golpeó -dijo señalando el golpe de Ino – y no pude soportarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre he pensado que me detestas… -a ella le extrañaba su comportamiento y este no era nada coherente con la forma en la que solía tratarla.

\- Ah, mira niña, puede que sea un asesino, pero también hay cosas que no me gustan de este mundo, y nunca me han gustado los violadores. -esbozo una sonrisa y siguió -Supongo que para alguien con un historial como el mío es raro, pero es así.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas por mi culpa?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -la miro como si no entendiera lo que decía.

\- Lo has matado, ¿acaso los Akatsuki tenéis permitido mataros entre vosotros?

\- Entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Mañana se lo diré a Pein. Además, ya te habrán contado cosas sobre mí. No es la primera vez, que mato a un compañero.

Ino recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Hidan, horas antes y él le había dicho que Kakuzu fue el responsable de la muerte de sus otros compañeros y también la razón por la que los había matado. Volvió a acordarse de ese nombre, Harumi. Ella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, en los que Kakuzu se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡No! Ah, solo estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir

\- ¿Puedes dormir aquí si quieres? No es recomendable que estés sola.

\- No es necesario, prefiero dormir en mi habitación…-dijo ella algo nerviosa y levantándose de golpe, un movimiento que Kakuzu también imitó.

\- Si piensas que voy a intentar hacerte algo, estas equivocada… -dijo el explicándose, en ningún momento la invitación iba con doble sentido.

\- No es eso, tranquilo. Pero, prefiero estar sola y descansar. Han pasado muchas cosas… además, no va a pasarme nada, soy una mujer fuerte… -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Sí! Si ya lo sé – dijo él en un tono de voz quedito -Ten, llévate esto -le dio las cajas de pastillas -tómatelas y veras como pronto se te quita.

\- Gracias -ella cogió las pastillas, rozando sutilmente la mano de Kakuzu, y pasando por su lado se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, pero cuando iba a salir la voz de Kakuzu la retuvo.

\- Ino…

\- ¿Si? -dijo ella dándose la vuelta, ya en el pasillo.

\- Buenas noches -dijo el hombre al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la frente, que dejo muy sorprendida a la rubia. Después la puerta se cerró.

Ino se dirigió entonces a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, se puso a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. No podía creer como el encantador Sasori se había podido volver un auténtico canalla miserable, y, por otro lado, estaba el increíble cambio de personalidad de Kakuzu. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Sasori se comportaba con ella de forma amable y considerada, por lo que aún no podía creer su cambio tan repentino de carácter. Kakuzu, en cambio, siempre se había comportado con ella de forma machista y grosera, sometiéndola y humillándola todas las veces que podía y ahora su repentina consideración con respecto a ella, se hacían pensar que quizás lo había soñado. Pero el dolor que sentía en su mejilla y la sensación del beso de Kakuzu en su frente, la hicieron convencerse de que no era un sueño.

Kakuzu había escuchado sus gritos, fue en su auxilio, mato al hombre que la estaba violando y la ayudo a volver a la base. Si el akatsuki, hubiese sido tan desconsiderado como Ino pensaba que lo era, no hubiese impedido que Sasori la violara, o aún más, se hubiese unido para hacerlo. Cuando Sasori cayó muerto y se vio desnuda frente a ese hombre que en varias ocasiones había intentado hacerla suya, pensó que aprovecharía la situación y acabaría lo que Sasori había empezado. Para su sorpresa no fue así. Kakuzu cubrió su cuerpo y la llevó entre sus brazos con tanto cuidado como si ella fuera de cristal, la invitó a ducharse y curó sus heridas. Sus cuidados eran sinceros y su preocupación también parecía autentica. Era impresionante el cambio que podía dar una persona en una situación de alarma. Cuando comparaba a los dos hombres entre ellos, siempre supo que había uno que tenía buenos sentimientos y que el otro solo podía aparentarlos. Ahora que ambos se revelaron como realmente eran, Ino estaba segura de quien poseía una cualidad o la otra.

 _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_

Eran las cinco de la mañana, aún estaba muy oscuro, los primeros rayos de sol todavía no habían salido, pero a pesar de eso, se podía observar la figura de dos ninjas que se dirigían a la puerta principal de la villa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Shikamaru? -dijo Chouji.

\- Tenemos que saber que pasa realmente con Ino. No me creo que se haya convertido en una criminal. En vista de que la Hokage no nos autoriza a ir a buscarla tendremos que ir los dos solos a averiguar que está pasando – exclamó Shikamaru.

\- No ireís solos a ninguna parte…

En el instante en que sonó la voz, los dos miraron al responsable de dichas palabras, y encontraron la silueta de alguien que estaba junto a la puerta de la villa y cuya voz era muy familiar.

\- No imaginaba que estarías aquí, pero si has venido a detenernos en nombre de Tsunade no lo conseguirás, Sakura.

\- Vengo en nombre de Tsunade sí, pero no para deteneros… -dijo ella emergiendo de las sombras. – Iré con vosotros.

Ambos se sorprendieron sobre manera. Sabían que Sakura era la mejor amiga de Ino y la hubiesen creído completamente si hubiese dicho simplemente que ella también quería buscar a Ino. Lo que les escamaba realmente era que Tsunade la enviara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Shikamaru acercándose a ella.

\- Tsunade es la maestra de Ino y también está muy preocupada por ella. Como Hokage no puede autorizar misiones relacionadas con el asunto, pero eso no significa que no esté dispuesta a encubrirnos.

\- ¿Encubrirnos? -esta vez habló Chouji.

\- Si, ella se ha inventado una misión que nos permite explorar todo el país sin levantar sospechas. Desgraciadamente no puede mandar a más gente pues llamaría demasiado la atención. De todas formas, debemos pasarle la información que consigamos.

\- ¿Cómo se la vamos a pasar? En esta situación los Anbu controlan la mensajería. -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Por eso me ha enviado a mí. Ambas podemos utilizar el jutsu de invocación a Katsuyu y somos las únicas. La utilizaremos a ella para mantenernos en contacto.

\- Bien pensado, vámonos.

\- Oye Shikamaru, Tsunade me ha dicho que os diga algo antes de irnos.

\- ¿Qué es? -dijo Chouji.

-Veréis lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal y va en contra de los deseos de la villa y de las alianzas exteriores. Por tanto, Tsunade me ha pedido que os avise, que, si nos pillan, pueden llegar incluso a considerarnos traidores y meternos a la cárcel si nos capturan. Por eso no debemos llamar la atención de nadie.

\- Ya contaba con esa posibilidad, pero gracias por avisar. -dijo Shikamaru -Bien, en marcha -al instante los tres ninjas se pusieron en marcha y se perdieron dentro del bosque.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Ino comenzaba a despertarse, se levantó algo aturdida de la cama, sintió una fuerte quemazón en la mejilla y se dirigió al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, descubrió que su mejilla había perdido el color rojo de la noche anterior, pero como contrapartida estaba mucho más hinchado, tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir la boca sin que le doliera. Kakuzu había acertado en sus predicciones, hoy no podría comer sólido. Además, había otro problema, ¿Cómo presentarse así ante los demás miembros? Todos preguntarían por el golpe y francamente, a Ino no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente.

Kakuzu le dijo que iría a hablar con Pein, pues estaba claro que la muerte de un akatsuki era algo que no se podía ocultar. Pero, ¿Qué explicaciones daría para haberlo matado ante su líder? ¡Tendría lo que contarle lo que intento hacerle! Ella se avergonzaba lo suficiente para no querer divulgarlo con nadie y empezar con el líder sería entrar por la puerta grande. Si ese era el caso se vestiría e iría a la habitación de Kakuzu ha advertirle. Se vistió y preparó, eran las 10:00 de la mañana y cuando quiso salir de la habitación el propio estaba en frente de ella.

\- Kakuzu, ¿Qué…? -con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Ino, venía a verte, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Si claro… -dijo echándose a un lado dejando pasar al hombre y tras echar un rápido vistazo se metió para adentro.

\- Tienes la mejilla muy hinchada, ¿te has tomado los medicamentos? -ella asintió con la cabeza y el continuó -Te traeré hielo y hoy no podrás comer sólido. -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Espera Kakuzu, tengo que decirte algo… -dijo al tiempo que le cogía del brazo y hacia que se diera la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando vayas a ver al líder para informarle de la muerte de Sasori, no vayas a contarle que yo tengo algo que ver…

\- Llegas tarde, ya se lo he contado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero ¿qué diablos le has dicho? -Ino miraba incrédula a Kakuzu, ahora su reputación estaba por los suelos.

\- Solo que lo he matado para proteger a mi prisionera.

\- ¿Prisionera?

\- Claro, cuando viniste aquí Pein me encomendó la misión de protegerte de otros miembros de la organización y cuidar de ti. Le he dicho que Sasori y tu estabais discutiendo y que él estaba a punto de matarte, así que me lo quite de en medio. Solo se me ocurrió eso, además es imposible dejarte al margen de la muerte de Sasori, los akatsuki no somos estúpidos, muchos te vieron salir con Sasori y tus heridas no van a pasar desapercibidas. Sería una estupidez intentar ocultar tu presencia, solo haríamos sospechar a la gente. -Ino comprendió que lo que decía Kakuzu tenía sentido y asintió, aunque hubiese preferido estar al margen. -Hay una cosa más, el líder ha convocado una reunión para todos los Akatsuki, incluida tú.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es una tontería intentar ocultar la muerte de Sasori a los demás miembros, así que serán informados de inmediato. Prepárate.

\- Pues vaya… -dijo Ino con una gotita en la cabeza. Se puso la capa de Akatsuki y salió.

 _ **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO.**_

\- Comenzaremos a explorar por la zona en la que estábamos Chouji y yo cuando la Hokage nos envió el mensaje, pero considero que lo mejor será descansar un poco y comer algo. -dijo Shikamaru abriendo su mapa -Según esto hay una taberna cerca.

\- Una taberna es un buen sitio para recopilar información, quizá alguien sepa algo de interés para encontrar a Ino -hablo Sakura a la derecha de Shikamaru.

\- Y también podremos comer algo, tengo hambre -se quejó Chouji.

\- (Incluso realizando una misión clandestina y con la situación en la que estamos todos, parece que apenas afecta a su apetito) -pensó Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- (Chouji siempre come más cuando está preocupado, aunque siempre ha sido demasiado comilón) -mirando a su amigo.

Siguieron caminando y a los pocos metros divisaron la taberna, una vez dentro se acomodaron en la barra y pidieron a la camarera algo de beber y comer **{sobre todo para Chouji}.** Estaban comiendo pensando y debatiendo como iban a intentar dar con los Akatsuki cuando oyeron una conversación la mar de interesante.

\- ¿Has oído que Keito ha muerto? -ninja 1.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – ninja 2.

\- Conozco a alguien que estaba presente cuando murió, por lo visto fue obra de Akatsuki -dijo el ninja desconocido 1 sin darse cuenta que los tres ninjas de la Hoja presentes estaban sorprendidos y escuchando atentamente.

\- ¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué es eso? -ninja 3.

\- Es una organización criminal, por lo visto Keito estaba haciendo de doble espía, vendiendo información sobre ellos. Así que se lo quitaron del medio.

\- ¿Dónde fue eso? -ninja 2.

\- En la aldea Siakurako. Allí tenía su mansión el muy presumido – se reclino en la silla con los brazos detrás del cuello y siguió – siempre se jactaba de su inteligencia y se pasaba el día despilfarrando el dinero que conseguía timando y traicionando a la gente…Era cuestión de tiempo que lo mataran.

\- Si…aunque es una lástima que este muerto, ahora no podrá invitarnos a nada -dijo el ninja 3 bebiendo.

\- Tienes razón, Jajaja… -acto seguido se rieron y brindaron.

Involuntariamente, Shikamaru y los demás habían conseguido pistas sobre Akatsuki y tras hacerles una señal a Chouji y Sakura, la cual ellos asintieron, se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la aldea Siakurako.


	16. Capitulo 16 Siguiendo pistas

Capítulo 16. Siguiendo pistas.

 _ **EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…**_

Todos los miembros estaban reunidos en el despacho de Pein, Kakuzu e Ino llegaron en último lugar, algunos se volvieron fijando su vista en Ino y en su malherida mejilla, sobre todo Konan que sintió el deseo de ir hacia Ino para ver lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, dio un paso y se paró en seco ante la señal que le hizo Pein.

\- Os he hecho venir aquí para informaros de algo importante…

\- ¡Espere líder! Falta Sasori -en ese momento Ino miro a Kakuzu durante un rato y volvió la mirada al suelo.

\- El no vendrá, está muerto.

\- ¿¡Qué?! -gritaron todos excepto Ino y Kakuzu.

\- Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Cuando? -pregunto Deidara incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- Anoche, en el bosque de la parte trasera de la casa. Asesinado. -dijo Pein.

\- ¿Quién lo ha hecho? -pregunto Itachi con su frio tono de siempre.

\- Lo he matado yo -dijo Kakuzu sin más.

\- ¿¡Tú!?, ¿Por qué? -Deidara estaba cabreado y mirando a Kakuzu.

\- Se entrometió en mi misión -dijo Kakuzu sin prestar importancia al tema.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se refiere a la misión que le encomendé de proteger a la chica -dijo Pein señalando a Ino -Sasori intento matarla en el lago.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Vete a la mierda! -le grito Deidara a su líder.

\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras Deidara. Cuando traje a la chica aquí advertí a todos los miembros que no la hicieran daño y también autoricé a Kakuzu a atacar a cualquiera que desobedeciera mis órdenes. Tú estabas presente cuando se lo dije a Sasori y aun así el no obedeció. Esta muerto y se acabó. Solo os quería informar. Ahora ya puedes encargarte de su anillo Tobi… -dijo mirando a este último.

\- Uohhh por fin voy a tener un anillo como un auténtico Akatsuki, y estare solo con Deidara Sempai en las misiones, no es maravilloso ¿eh? ¿Sempai? -dijo Tobi haciendo aspavientos y esperando la respuesta de Deidara.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! -dijo Deidara con un aura negra, dándole un puñetazo a Tobi que lo estampo en la pared.

\- Tu maldito… -esta vez se dirigía a Kakuzu y avanzaba hacia él.

\- ¡Deidara! No consentiré más peleas entre miembros y mucho menos injustificadas. Sasori desobedeció y por ello está muerto. Que sirva de lección a todos los demás, el próximo que desobedezca correrá la misma suerte, ¿entendido? -dijo haciendo una pausa mirando a Deidara – No me gustaría perder otro Akatsuki. Fin de la reunión, marchaos.

\- ¡Cht! -fue lo último que dijo al salir del despacho y tirar una mirada asesina a Ino y sobre todo a Kakuzu –(Esto no quedara así) -finalmente se alejó por el pasillo.

Los demás miembros se fueron e Ino iba a marcharse a su habitación cuando Konan la paró y mirando su herida le dijo que luego iría a verla. Ino aceptó con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación escoltada por Kakuzu y por Hidan.

\- Quien hubiera imaginado que Sasori intentaría matarte, parecíais llevaros bien… -dijo Hidan mirando a Ino fijamente ante lo que Ino bajo la mirada.

\- Las apariencias engañan Hidan, siendo un akatsuki deberías saberlo. -dijo sin más Kakuzu y siguieron por el pasillo.

\- Si bueno, al menos estabas cerca sino la rubia estaría muerta. No creo que ella hubiese podido acabar con él -la miro brevemente y luego continuó -Lo cierto es que no echaré de menos a ese tipo, no me llevaba bien con él precisamente. Aunque Deidara parece afectado, tenía un tono amenazante en la reunión, ¿eh? -se acercó a Kakuzu y le dio un pequeño codazo.

\- No me importa lo que ese idiota piense, si echa tanto de menos a su novio, que se busque otro que se le parezca.

-JAJAJA, que cruel eres Kakuzu, pero a veces también haces buenos chistes. Su novio dice, JAJAJA -dijo mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrimita del ojo que le salió de tanto reírse -Bueno me piro tengo cosas que hacer -dijo pasando de largo y siguiendo por el pasillo, hasta que se dio la vuelta y dijo - ¡Cuidate ese moratón, anda! -sin decir nada más desapareció.

Ino miro al frente momentáneamente y se sorprendió un poco por el interés de Hidan aun así no le dio importancia e intento meterse en su habitación.

\- Dentro de un rato te traeré la comida, metete en la habitación y descansa, ya nos veremos. Tomate las medicinas -las palabras de Kakuzu fueron respondidas por un apagado ``si´´ de Ino, a continuación, se perdió por el pasillo.

Ino se metió a su cuarto y al entrar se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero apenas unos minutos después sonó la puerta. Quizá fuera Konan, pues la había dicho que iría a verla, así que le dijo que pasara, pero no era ella.

\- ¡Hola Ino-chan!

\- Ah, hola Tobi.

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Tobi pensaba que ya no te caía bien -dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño pucherito con su actitud infantil de siempre.

\- No es eso Tobi, te prometo que si me caes bien -dijo ella pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno ahora no estarás tanto con Sasori porque está muerto y podrás estar mucho tiempo conmigo ¿sí? -dijo cogiendo las manos de Ino con sus dos manos.

\- Tobi, ¿a ti no te importa que Sasori esté muerto?

\- Eh, no…Él siempre me trataba mal y nunca me dejaba jugar con sus muñecos. Además, ahora que está muerto puedo ser un auténtico miembro de Akatsuki y tendré a Deidara- sempai para mi solito, jejeje. Además, también ha sido muy malo contigo, te ha dejado una marca muy fea -dijo Tobi señalando la mejilla de Ino con el dedo.

\- Si…la verdad es que lo fue… -dijo Ino mirando hacia abajo.

\- Desde luego, pero no tienes que preocuparte, al fin al cabo…parece que Kakuzu te protegerá de cualquier hombre que intente violarte…- la voz de Tobi cambió repentinamente a una más grave y sombría en la última frase, sobresaltando a Ino.

\- ¿¡Que dices!? -dijo Ino con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Tobi, sabe muchas cosas Ino…muchas cosas -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose donde la puerta -ya charlaremos otro día, adiós… -echándole un último vistazo a Ino antes de cerrar la puerta con su actitud infantil de siempre.

Ino estaba sorprendida de la revelación de la que acababa de ser protagonista, se supone que ningún miembro de Akatsuki sabía lo que había pasado salvo Kakuzu, el líder y ella, incluso al segundo podía descartarlo pues había sido engañado por Kakuzu, así que solo quedaban ellos dos. Todos pensaban que Kakuzu había acabado con Sasori por intentar matarla, pero Tobi, el miembro más despistado e infantil de todos, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Ella era consciente de lo mal que se llevaban Tobi y Kakuzu, y este nunca hubiese compartido información de esa índole con el primero. Por tanto, solo había una explicación.

\- (Tobi estaba en el lago) –

Él presenció el intento de violación en ese lugar y ello revelaba una abrumadora y siniestra realidad. Tobi no se metió para ayudarla, se quedó allí observando la escena, mostrando una personalidad más fría y calculadora que jamás imagino en un hombre con un carácter tan infantil. El proceder de Tobi, le hacían ver a Ino que quizás él estaba fingiendo y era en verdad un hombre malvado y cruel. Al fin al cabo, por algo debía ser de Akatsuki. De pronto sonó otra vez la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? -dijo Ino algo nerviosa.

\- Soy Konan, ¿puedo pasar? -sonaba la voz de la peliazul tras la puerta.

\- Claro, pasa… -soltó Ino al momento que la otra única mujer de Akatsuki entraba a la habitación. Sin más se acercó a Ino y la abrazó, dejando a esta sorprendida – Lo sé, se lo que Sasori quiso hacerte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kakuzu me lo contó, se le notaba preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Preocupado?

\- Si, jamás le había visto así. Cuando me lo contó, no sé, parecía angustiado. Pero menos mal, no ha pasado nada. ¿Tu como estas? -dijo Konan acariciándole el hombro.

\- Ahora que Sasori no está estoy más tranquila desde luego, pero aún sigo pensando mucho en ello.

\- Es normal, debe ser horrible…

\- Lo es, no puedes imaginarte la impotencia y el miedo que se siente en esa situación. La frustración de saber que por mucho que luches no conseguirás nada, que…que él podrá hacer lo que quiera y no podrás detenerle… Tenía tanta fuerza Konan…forcejee con todas mis fuerzas y lo único que conseguí fue que se cabreara y me golpeara… -dijo Ino con la voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar, mientras Konan acariciaba su larga cabellera rubia.

\- Fue entonces un golpe de suerte que Kakuzu estuviera por ahí.

\- Si, aunque francamente no pensé que se metería…

\- No creas, Pein le encomendó la misión de protegerte -dijo su amiga, agarrándole las manos y con una sonrisa.

\- Ya… (de verdad lo ha hecho solo por eso…) -dijo con algo de decepción.

\- Mira, te he traído ropa, para que sustituyas la que Sasori te rompió. -al instante sacó unas prendas de ropa de su capa y se las dio a Ino.

\- Gracias.

Entonces sonó la puerta, a lo que Ino dio permiso para entrar a Kakuzu cuya voz había reconocido detrás de la puerta. Al entrar, se veía que llevaba una bandeja de comida para Ino ya que eran prácticamente las dos. Vio entonces a las dos mujeres sentadas una junto a la otra, luego poso sus ojos en Ino que tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- No Kakuzu, yo ya me voy. Cuando quieras desahogarte ya sabes -dijo por última vez antes de soltarle la mano a Ino y camino hacia la puerta -Os dejare solos, adiós -al terminar la frase la puerta se cerró dejando a los dos solos en la habitación.

\- Te he traído algo ligero y blando para que comas -dijo dejando la bandeja en el escritorio -debes tomarte las medicinas después de comer, no puedes tener el estómago vació cuando lo hagas…

\- Kakuzu, cuanta gente lo sabe…

\- ¿No se dé qué me hablas? -dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Que Sasori intento violarme

\- Konan y yo solamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -dijo Ino pensando que había divulgado el asunto con alguien más y quizás Tobi lo había escuchado.

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Konan? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pensé que sería mejor decírselo, ella y tú os lleváis muy bien y creo que tienes suficiente complicidad con ella para hablar de ello. Además, las dos sois mujeres, si quieres desahogarte con alguien y contarle lo que sientes, ella es la mejor para entenderte.

En cierto modo Kakuzu tenía razón, ella apreciaba a Konan, y tener una conversación sobre lo que había pasado sería más cómodo compartirla entre dos mujeres que con alguien del sexo opuesto. Si algo así, le hubiese ocurrido en la villa, hubiese ido a contárselo a su amiga Sakura, pero en su ausencia, solo contaba con Konan. No le dio importancia al asunto cogió la bandeja dispuesta a comer.

\- Te dejare sola, yo también iré a comer -dijo el hombre levantándose. Cuando abrió la puerta, llegó a escuchar un ``gracias´´ por parte de la rubia, lo que hizo que Kakuzu se parase momentáneamente para escucharla. Después se marchó.

 _ **EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO…**_

Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura continuaron su camino, después de conseguir tan valiosa información, se pusieron en marcha y de camino a la aldea Siakurako. Allí tenían muchas posibilidades de conseguir pistas sobre Ino. Miraron el mapa que llevaban para planificar la ruta que tomarían. Afortunadamente para ellos, dicha aldea se encontraba muy cerca del lugar donde estaban y calcularon que llegarían en apenas una hora.

\- Ya hemos recorrido gran parte del camino, ¡estamos cerca! -dijo Sakura.

\- Si… -dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento salieron del bosque y en una explanada en lo más alto de la colina divisaron una aldea que surgía entre unas pequeñas colinas colindantes.

\- Esa debe ser la aldea Siakurako. Démonos prisa.

Sin más dilación descendieron la colina, solo unos escasos kilómetros les separaban de su destino.

 _ **EN LA BASE DE LOS AKATSUKI…**_

Los miembros de Akatsuki ya habían terminado de comer y para sorpresa de todos, Kakuzu había superado las burlas de Hidan y se dispuso a recoger la cocina, de todas formas, tendría que ir a por las cosas de Ino y recoger lo que ella manchara, así que se ofreció para librar a Konan de esa responsabilidad. Al principio, Hidan se rio de Kakuzu, pero el fuerte puñetazo que le propino, casi al instante, le disuadió de seguir haciéndolo. Durante toda la comida, Kakuzu sintió la punzante mirada de Deidara y no dejo de sentirla hasta que este no desapareció por la puerta de la cocina junto con el imbécil de Tobi. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas no le dio ninguna importancia y al final el único que quedo con él, fue Hidan.

\- ¡Esto sí que es raro, tu limpiando la cocina!, ver para creer…

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -mientras Kakuzu recogía la vajilla de la mesa y las dejaba en el fregadero. **{Imagínense a Kakuzu con un delantal y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, algo así como Iba Itachi en la ova de ``la batalla del huevo frito´´}.**

 **-** No tengo problemas, no… -dijo frotándose la mejilla donde Kakuzu le había golpeado antes -es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo con esas pintas. Mmm… ¿no será por la rubia?

\- ¿Qué dices? -dijo Kakuzu algo molesto.

\- Digo que debe de haberte picado un bicho para que hagas estas cosas, y quizás ese bicho se llame Ino… -dijo mirando de reojo a Kakuzu.

\- No entiendo lo que dices, así que deja de molestarme -dijo dejando los últimos platos en el fregadero y escurriendo la bayeta para limpiar el mantel.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…- después sonrió y prosiguió- pero puedo ser más claro, bien, esa chiquilla… ¿te gusta? – se le dijo acercándose un poco a él.

\- ¡Que dices estúpido! ¡Deja de insinuar tonterías! -dijo el enmascarado notablemente nervioso y enfadado.

\- No son tonterías, está claro que te traes algo con ella, que te interesa de alguna forma. Dime Kakuzu, ¿Qué te interesa de esa chica?

Kakuzu estaba en una encrucijada, Hidan había sido su compañero desde hace años y por supuesto, aprendió a reconocer su manera de pensar y actuar. Él, a pesar de ser medio idiota, se había percatado de que algo sentía por la niñata y con lo testarudo que era en estos temas sería imposible convencerle de lo contrario. Así que, impulsado por su orgullo y el deseo de zanjar la conversación lo antes posible contesto:

\- Hmp, ¿Qué puede interesarle a un hombre de una mujer joven? No me digas que no lo sabes Hidan. -El otro se quedó pensativo -Soy un hombre, por muy frio que sea tengo mis necesidades, pero no soy de esos tipos dispuestos a gastarse el sueldo por los servicios de una puta. ¿Entiendes? -termino diciendo.

\- Ya veo…Así que solo la quieres para eso…

\- Claro que sí. ¿Para que otra cosa podría servirme esa idiota de Ino? Solo es una niñata estúpida que me han obligado a cuidar para un maldito experimento. Ya que no puedo librarme de ella, al menos la seduciré un poco para que satisfaga mis deseos sexuales. Al fin al cabo, solo es una mujer sin valor. Y las mujeres como ella solo sirven para ser las zorritas de un hombre.

\- JAJAJA, Ya decía yo que no podías ablandarte tan fácilmente, solo tenías intereses sucios con ella, ¿eh? Muy bien por ti, si te sale bien la jugada, pero ten cuidado Kakuzu, con la edad que tienes si abusas de esa niña te van a considerar un pederasta… -Hidan se echó a reír.

\- Hmp… -dijo sin más, mientras doblaba el mantel y lo guardaba.

\- Aunque no es una mala elección, al menos tiene un buen cuerpo y la tienes justo al lado de tu habitación, que cómodo...jaja

\- Voy a por el plato de Ino, tengo que lavarlos. Adiós… -salió de la cocina directo a la habitación de Ino.

Kakuzu continuo por los pasillos de la base rumbo a la habitación de Ino pensando en la sarta de mentiras que le soltó al idiota de Hidan. En general no soportaba hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie y mucho menos encontraba sosiego compartiéndolos con un compañero que, por lo general, siempre acababa burlándose de él. Si ese tipejo supiera lo que de verdad sentía por ella…

Kakuzu entro a la habitación y encontró a Ino sentada en la misma posición que la había dejado con la diferencia de que los platos estaban vacíos. Se acercó a ella y tras coger la bandeja le pregunto:

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

\- No, no me pasa nada. ¿Puedes marcharte? Quiero estar sola -la voz de Ino sonaba sombría como si su buen humor de la mañana se hubiera desvanecido de pronto, lo que le hizo desconfiar a Kakuzu.

\- Esta bien -dijo mirándola a ella y después miro a la mesilla de las medicinas -Debes tomarte esas pastillas, te traeré agua fresca.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te largues! No soy una niña pequeña, se cuidarme sola. Además, yo soy una ninja médico y de curación se bastante más que tú -dijo ella encarándose con él.

\- Pues muy bien niñata, haz lo que te dé la gana -dijo Kakuzu dando un fuerte portazo al salir de la habitación. Ya no soportaba que le hablase de esa manera, él solo intentaba ser amable y así le trataba. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado?

 _ **EN LA VILLA DE LA NIEBLA…**_

Sonaban sirenas y la gente gritaba y vociferaba, la aldea estaba en un caos total. Los ninjas iban y venían, dirigiéndose a la casa de Mizukage. Al parecer hace minutos que se había entablado una cruenta batalla entre los miembros de la aldea en contra de algunos Akatsuki.

La Mizukage luchaba con una mujer rubia con la capa de Akatsuki, la misma que había sido recientemente incluida en el libro Bingo. Ella ya había matado a varios ninjas de la niebla con ayuda de otro Akatsuki de mascara naranja. Esa era la descripción de los Akatsuki que habían atacado al Kazekage hace unos días y aunque estaban alertados del peligro, no pensaron que solo dos ninjas pudiesen provocar tantos destrozos. ¿Pero que se esperaban? La mujer podía controlar la mente de las personas y el otro podía hacer que los ataques le traspasasen. Menudo problema.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la habilidad de ambos Akatsuki, los ninjas de la villa de la niebla no paraban de llegar y cada vez eran más fuertes.

\- Ya no podréis hacer gran cosa, ¡pagareis por lo que habéis hecho! -dijo la Mizukage abalanzándose con rabia hacia _Ino._ Ella aprovechó la distracción de la Mizukage para hacerle una herida profunda en el brazo. No era grave, ni había cortado ningún tendón, pero sangraba mucho.

\- Mizukage estáis bien -dijo uno de los ninjas levantando a su líder mientras que los demás les lanzaban armas arrojadizas a los criminales para apartarlos de ellos.

\- No te preocupes, se necesita mucho más que esto para derrotarme. Ha llegado la hora de luchar en serio -miro de forma desafiante a ambos Akatsuki.

\- Me temo que ya no vamos a poder seguir jugando con vosotros, tenemos cosas que hacer, además…-dijo mirando a _Ino_ – (ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos de momento).

\- ¡No os lo permitiré! ¡Elemento Vapor! ¡Jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva! – a continuación, surgió una niebla que derretía todo lo que había a su paso.

Por un momento, los ninjas de la niebla no divisaron a los Akatsuki y pensaron que el jutsu de Mizukage los había derretido, pero Mei **{para aquellos que no lo sepan Mei Terumi es la Mizukage}** les sacó de su error. Ya no percibía su chakra, habían desaparecido.

\- Mandar un mensaje a todas las villas, los Akatsuki ya han empezado a moverse.


	17. Capitulo 17 Acercamiento

Capítulo 17. Acercamiento

 ** _EN LA ALDEA SIAKURAKO…_**

Ya hacia unas horas que habían llegado a la aldea y habían estado dando vueltas en busca de algún tipo de información. Preguntaron a un panadero si había visto a alguna persona que portara un traje negro de nubes rojas y para su buena suerte, el hombre les dio una respuesta bastante satisfactoria.

\- Si, me pareció ver a tres personas con ese traje. Eran dos hombres y una mujer -dijo el panadero.

\- ¿Y sabe hacia dónde se dirigían? -pregunto Sakura.

\- No señorita, pero sé que se hospedaron en el hostal _KIO._ Lo lleva una anciana amiga mía. Seguramente ella puede ayudarles.

\- ¿Por dónde queda ese hostal? -pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Dos calles más adelante, joven.

\- Muchas gracias. Vámonos -dijo volviéndose hacia sus amigos y siguieron más adelante donde encontraron un hostal.

\- Debe ser ese -dijo Chouji.

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia la puerta del hostal, seguido por Chouji y Sakura. Avanzaron hasta la recepción y llamaron a la campana. Apareció una mujer mayor de pelo blanco, que les sonrió amablemente a los recién llegados.

\- Buenas tardes, jovencitos ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? -dijo la mujer en el otro lado del mostrador.

\- Hola señora, vera tenemos entendido que hace unos días se hospedaron aquí tres personas que llevaban unos uniformes negros con nubes rojas… - fue interrumpido Shikamaru.

\- Lo siento, niños, pero aquí tenemos muchos clientes y yo no puedo andar divulgando quien entra o sale.

\- Señora por favor -intervino Sakura -es muy importante para nosotros. Estamos buscando a nuestra amiga -dijo sacando una fotografía de Ino del bolsillo – Es esta chica, ¿le suena haberla visto?

La mujer se quedó mirando fijamente la foto que le había dado Sakura y tal como se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer, la conocía. Esa muchacha de la foto, era la chiquilla rubia que vino la semana anterior en compañía de esos hombres.

\- Si la he visto -devolvió la foto a Sakura y al momento que lo dijo, los rostros de los tres relajaron la expresión de sus rostros, mostrando otra más relajada. La mujer lo vio y decidió ayudarles, en verdad no parecían gente mala. Entonces suspiro - ¿Qué queréis saber?

\- Todo lo que sepa. -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Esa niña, vino de noche con dos hombres con las mismas ropas que decís. Uno de ellos, me pidió que le diera tres habitaciones, pero esa noche estábamos prácticamente completos porque estaba la feria puesta en el pueblo de al lado. Me pregunto si había otro hostal, pero como yo le dije que no, se quedaron aquí de todas formas, en dos habitaciones que si quedaban libres. -hizo una pequeña pausa – a la mañana siguiente, desayunaron y se fueron muy temprano.

\- ¿Sabe dónde fueron? -pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Sí, creo que se dirigían a una casa que está en las afueras de la villa, pertenece a un tal Keito.

\- Por cierto, señora, ¿Qué aspecto tenían los dos hombres que iban con la ella? -pregunto Chouji dando un paso al frente.

\- Uno tenía el pelo grisáceo, ojos violetas y una gran guadaña a la espalda. El otro, era más corpulento y tenía una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

Esa descripción fue más que suficiente para Chouji y para Shikamaru que reconocieron al instante quienes la acompañaban. Kakuzu e Hidan…

 ** _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho. Esos días habían sido muy complicados, por si no tuviese bastante con los avances de Akatsuki y la presión por parte de las otras villas, ahora también tendría que lidiar con los gritos y las quejas de sus propios ninjas.

Desde que Sakura se fue con el equipo 10 a esa misión clandestina, Naruto y los demás no paraban de molestar para que permitiera una misión para ir en busca de Akatsuki. Incluso tuvo que encerrar a Naruto dos noches en prisión para que no se escapara y puso vigilancia a los demás por el mismo motivo. A ella no le convencían para nada esas medidas, pero los consejeros habían votado a favor de que la gente más relacionada con Ino se mantuvieran al margen. ¿Acaso no saben lo que le estaban pidiendo? No solo tenía que dejar de lado a la que fue una de sus alumnas, sino que, además, tenía que convencer al resto de sus amigos y familiares para que hicieran lo mismo. Nadie más que ella sabe lo difícil que se le hizo decírselo a Inoichi. Por supuesto, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su propia hija y aun con la amenaza de que los ANBU irían detrás de ella, eso no le disuadió. La única razón por la que no iba a buscarla era porque era el líder de su clan y ahora que su hija no estaba tendría que hacerse cargo del liderazgo del escuadrón de interrogatorios. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, se abrió de sopetón la puerta del despacho.

\- ¿Por qué entras así? -grito Tsunade a Shizune

\- Tsunade-sama hemos recibido noticias del país del Agua, los Akatsuki han atacado a la Mizukage y han matado a algunos de sus ninjas.

\- ¿¡Que dices?! ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? -dijo Tsunade alterada.

\- Esta mañana, han clasificado el mensaje como urgente y lo han traído inmediatamente.

\- Maldita sea, esos Akatsuki se mueven rápido. Primero fue Gaara y ahora Mei…

\- Están atacando a todos los Kages…

\- Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Atacaron al Kazekage el primero y en lugar de ir a por el Raikage, el Tsuchikage o a por mí, se van a la otra punta del continente, ¿Por qué ese salto? ¿Por qué no ir en orden?

\- Puede que quieran asustarnos, que estemos nerviosos, si no sigue ningún orden, no sabremos a quien van a atacar primero.

\- Quizá sea eso o tal vez haya algo más. Lo que, si sabemos, es que no tardaran en atacar otra vez y debemos estar preparados. -Tsunade se levantó de la silla – Avisaremos de lo sucedido a nuestros ninjas y nos prepararemos para un posible ataque. (Veremos de que sois capaces, Akatsuki).

 ** _EN LA ALDEA SIAKURAKO…_**

El nuevo equipo 10 seguía su camino, dirigiéndose hacia donde les habían indicado hasta que divisaron la casa de ese tal Keito. Al mirar sobre sus muros al jardín descubrieron la macabra escena. Había acontecido una batalla en el jardín de aquella mansión y los cadáveres no habían sido retirados, aún estaban las armas, los destrozos y las marcas de sangre adornando el suelo.

Se adentraron al jardín para inspeccionar el terreno, se separaron un poco para buscar alguna pista de Ino.

\- Sakura, Chouji, mirad. – Shikamaru se agachó y cogió un kunai del suelo, un kunai con una cinta morada.

\- Es de Ino… -dijo Sakura

\- ¡Sí! Por fin tenemos una pista

\- Si Chouji, y también un rastro… -dijo Shikamaru mirando al suelo y siguiendo tres pares de huellas que se alejaban del lugar.

\- ¡Sigámoslas! -grito Chouji, a la que Shikamaru asintió y avanzaron.

\- ¡Esperad! Tengo que avisar a Tsunade, ella me pidió que la alertara de cualquier información sobre Ino -ambos asintieron con la cabeza y Sakura se mordió el dedo haciéndose sangre y ejecutó unos sellos - ¡Jutsu de invocación! -al instante apareció una babosa llamada Katsuyu **{en su versión pequeña, no la grande por supuesto XD}.**

\- Hola Sakura, dime ¿para qué me necesitas? -dijo Katsuyu.

\- Katsuyu necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Tsunade, pero es importante que nadie te vea -Katsuyu pidió a Sakura que continuara – Dile a Tsunade que hemos encontrado pistas sobre Ino, por lo visto ella y los dos Akatsuki; Kakuzu e Hidan estuvieron hace unos días en la aldea Siakurako. Hemos encontrado el lugar en el que hubo una batalla y estamos siguiendo el rastro de Ino. Informaré de todo lo que ocurra eso es todo, ve, deprisa.

\- Muy bien, informare a Tsunade-sama -sin más Katsuyu desapareció en una nube de humo.

\- Bien, sigamos su rastro. (Ya vamos para allá Ino) -dijo Sakura mirando con decisión al frente.

 ** _EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kakuzu dejo a Ino a solas en su habitación después de la severidad que esta había mostrado ante él, y desde entonces, no había cruzado palabras con ella. Ni siquiera entraba en su habitación pues ahora, era Konan la que le llevaba y traía la comida. Pues según las propias peticiones que Ino hizo a Konan estaba la de no querer que Kakuzu entrara a su habitación. Aunque el akatsuki demostraba en público que poco le importaba el cambio de actitud de Ino, no paraba de comerse la cabeza en cuanto entraba a su habitación y se quedaba solo. En ese momento sentía que la delgada pared que hace unos días le separaba de ella, ahora era como el más profundo de los barrancos.

Al otro de la pared se encontraba Ino sentada en la cama, la hinchazón de su mejilla había desaparecido por completo y aunque ella atribuía la rápida recuperación a los cuidados de Konan, esta pensaba que los antiinflamatorios de Kakuzu habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. No obstante, Ino no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Habían pasado ya dos días sin que lo viera y la verdad no le apetecía nada verlo, y menos después de todo lo que escuchó.

 ** _Flash back de Ino._**

 _Ya había terminado de comer y se había tomado las pastillas. Kakuzu le dijo que vendría a recoger la bandeja de la comida, pero pasados 10 minutos no hubo visitas. Fue entonces cuando decidió llevar ella misma la bandeja a la cocina, al fin al cabo, todos los miembros habían visto el golpe de mi mejilla así que ya no tenía nada que ocultar. Sin más se puso en pie y salió con la bandeja en la mano directa a la cocina. Al estar cerca de la puerta pudo oír como Kakuzu hablaba con Hidan, iba a abrir la puerta cuando oyó su nombre y se quedó a escuchar:_

 _….Texto…_

 _\- Digo que debe de haberte picado un bicho para que hagas estas cosas, y quizás ese bicho se llame Ino… -dijo mirando de reojo a Kakuzu._

 _\- No entiendo lo que dices, así que deja de molestarme -dijo dejando los últimos platos en el fregadero y escurriendo la bayeta para limpiar el mantel._

 _\- Sabe muy a lo que me refiero…- después sonrió y prosiguió- pero puedo ser más claro, bien, esa chiquilla… ¿te gusta? – se le dijo acercándose un poco a él._

 _\- ¡Que dices estúpido! ¡Deja de insinuar tonterías! -dijo el enmascarado notablemente nervioso y enfadado._

 _\- No son tonterías, está claro que te traes algo con ella, que te interesa de alguna forma. Dime Kakuzu, ¿Qué te interesa de esa chica?_

 _….….Texto…._

 _\- Hmp, ¿Qué puede interesarle a un hombre de una mujer joven? No me digas que no lo sabes Hidan. -El otro se quedó pensativo -Soy un hombre, por muy frio que sea tengo mis necesidades, pero no soy de esos tipos dispuestos a gastarse el sueldo por los servicios de una puta. ¿Entiendes? -termino diciendo._

 _\- Ya veo…Así que solo la quieres para eso…_

 _\- Claro que sí. ¿Para qué otra como podría servirme esa idiota de Ino? Solo es una niñata estúpida que me han obligado a cuidar para un maldito experimento. Ya que no puedo librarme de ella, al menos la seduciré un poco para que satisfaga mis deseos sexuales. Al fin al cabo, solo es una mujer sin valor. Y las mujeres como ella solo sirven para ser las zorritas de un hombre._

 _No pudo escuchar más, Ino salió disparada hacía su habitación. Al entrar dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa y se sentó en la cama. Menuda estúpida estaba hecha, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kakuzu podría llegar a ser bueno? Era un Akatsuki, un asesino y ahora sabía que él solo tenía un único interés en ella: su cuerpo. Desde el principio había planeado esto y como la táctica de intentar violarla no funciono pues la seduciría. Esas fueron sus palabras ¿no? Ella sabía que Kakuzu era orgulloso y malhumorado, pero en algún momento llegó a pensar que debajo de esa fría coraza habría una riqueza de sentimientos fuera de lo normal, pero era mentira, ¡todo es mentira! Ese desgraciado solo jugó con ella para sus propios fines y no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que ella sintiera, total solo era una mujer sin valor. Esas palabras la hirieron más profundamente de lo que ella misma podía admitir y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a picarle y las lágrimas amenazan por salir. Pero en ese momento entró Kakuzu y su tristeza se transformó en un profundo desprecio._

 ** _Fin del flash back de Ino._**

Llego a confiar en él cuando la salvo de Sasori y pensó que se preocupaba por ella al alertar a Konan para consolarla, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que hacía era para llevársela a la cama. Hombre despreciable, pervertido y sinvergüenza, pensaba Ino una y otra vez. A partir de ahora no se llevaría con él para nada, y solo lo vería en las misiones o en las reuniones de Akatsuki porque no tenía más remedio. Lo mejor para todos es que desapareciera.

 ** _EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO…_**

Shikamaru y los demás seguían su camino, y el rastro los llevaba hacia el frondoso bosque que cubría prácticamente todo el país. En algún momento el rastro parecía haber desaparecido, pero consiguieron volver a encontrarlo en pocos minutos. Tuvieron una gran suerte de que en ese momento hacía calor y no había llovido, por tanto, se podía seguir el rastro. Ajenos a lo que ocurría unos metros más adelante, una especie de planta carnívora surgía de la sombra de una de las caras más internas del bosque. Se abrió dicha planta, dejando ver a un hombre con piel mitad blanca, mitad negra y con una capa de Akatsuki que observaba atentamente a los intrusos.

\- (Debo alertar a Tobi) -pensó Zetsu sumergiéndose en la tierra y desapareció.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de repente mirando hacia donde pocos segundos antes había estado Zetsu, pero no había nada.

\- ¿Paso algo, Sakura? -pregunto Chouji.

\- No, será mi imaginación -se dio la vuelta y adelanto a Chouji - Sigamos. -(Debemos encontrar a Ino con esos asesinos, ella corre mucho peligro).

 ** _EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Tobi se encontraba en el jardín, en el mismo lugar donde Ino había sido atacada por Sasori. A decir verdad, él observo todo el acontecimiento. Vio como Sasori llevaba a esa mujer hasta el lago y como poco después intentaba violarla. No era la primera vez que Sasori hacía algo así, siempre había encontrado cierta morbosidad en violar a mujeres y cuando se convirtió en un criminal, pudo dar rienda suelta a esos impulsos. Tobi lo sabía perfectamente, al fin al cabo, él había investigado a todos los miembros de la organización detalladamente antes de reclutarlos, ese era su trabajo. No tenía ninguna intención en detener a Sasori, cuando vio a este abalanzándose sobre Ino, y si en ese momento no hubiese aparecido Kakuzu, Sasori habría conseguido su objetivo. Lo cierto es que con el carácter que se gastaba Kakuzu, jamás pensó que ayudara a la chica, incluso con la amenaza de retirarle sus privilegios de tesorero. ¿Qué interés tendría en esa chiquilla?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunto Tobi.

\- Tengo noticias. Unos ninjas de la Hoja están por los alrededores de la base. Estarán aquí en un par de días. -dijo Zetsu apareciendo de la tierra.

\- ¿Ninjas de la Hoja? ¿Sabes quiénes son? -pregunto Tobi volviéndose hacia Zetsu.

\- Son dos hombres y una mujer, dos de ellos son los compañeros de equipo de Ino y la chica es Sakura Haruno, la otra alumna de la Hokage.

\- Según nuestros espías Tsunade había cancelado cualquier misión de rescate…

\- Quizá se hayan escapado de la villa y la Hokage no sepa nada.

\- No lo creo, pero lo averiguaré.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? No podemos permitir que encuentren la base. -dijo Zetsu.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero sería muy descortés de nuestra parte dejar que se marchen con las manos vacías después de tanto viaje.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Han venido para buscar a Ino. Hagamos que los amigos se reencuentren, por última vez.

Pasó una hora desde la alerta de Zetsu, e Ino seguía en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama pensando en su familia, sus amigos y también los problemas que le daban el idiota de Kakuzu. De repente se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta, Ino se levantó cuando fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Kakuzu.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- El líder quiere vernos, ponte la capa y date prisa. Hidan y yo te esperamos allí. -sin más se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Ino aún estaba sorprendida, pensó que tras dos días de no verla y no haberle podido replicar nada cuando le echó de su habitación, le diría algo. Pero no dijo nada. Aparentemente también había abandonado la idea de seducirla. Aun así, es mejor no pensar en eso, se puso la capa y salió.

Cuando entró en el despacho vio que Kakuzu e Hidan estaban sentados junto a Pein, ella no perdió el tiempo y se sentó junto a Hidan, algo que dejo algo impresionado al jashinista.

\- Ahora que habéis llegado todos, empecemos. Tenéis una misión, las villas están empezando a incordiarnos y como muestra de ello, han enviado a unos ninjas que están peligrosamente cerca de nuestra base.

\- ¿Son fuertes? -pregunto Kakuzu.

\- No son ninjas de elite, pero son lo suficientemente peligrosos como para tenerlos en cuenta. Pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa. Lo preocupante es que, si alguno de ellos se escapa, informara a su villa y tendremos que dejar esta base. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?

\- Nuestra misión es matarlos…- dijo Kakuzu.

\- ¡Por fin podré ofrecerles buenos sacrificios a Jashin-sama! -grito emocionado

\- (¿Ninjas de una villa?, ¿serán de la Hoja?) -pensó Ino.

\- Ellos están hacia el norte, a dos días de aquí, partid ya.

\- ¡Si jefe! -dijeron Hidan y Kakuzu al unísono.

Entonces partieron de la base hacia el norte justo donde les había indicado Pein.

 ** _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho mirando la correspondencia que había sido enviada en los dos días anteriores. Sobre su mesa estaban los informes del Kazekage y Mizukage informando del ataque de Akatsuki junto a dos informes nuevos procedentes del país de la Tierra y del Rayo. En esos dos días también habían sufrido ataques, primero el Raikage y después el Tsuchikage. Ninguno de los Kages había resultado herido de gravedad, pero estos ataques parecían no tener la intención de acabar con los Kages. Estaba claro que querían otra cosa, pero ¿Qué? Fuera como fuese, faltaba el país del Fuego. Tsunade ya había dispuesto a sus ninjas en caso de un ataque y estaban preparados, a pesar de que el enemigo era perfectamente capaz de colarse, incluso con la mejor vigilancia. Ya lo habían demostrado en las otras villas. Sin embargo, había un problema aún mayor. En este momento, en el que todas las villas habían sido atacadas a excepción de la suya, eso daba fuerzas a los que consideraban que la Hoja y Akatsuki estaban unidos. Al fin al cabo, todos los ataques habían sido protagonizados por Ino y que la única villa sin ataques fuera su villa natal era muy sospechoso. Tsunade sentía como la cuerda que unía las buenas relaciones internacionales de la villa, comenzaba a tensarse y ahora, estaban amenazando con romperse.

En medio de este quebradero de cabeza, Tsunade recordó la visita de Katsuyu y la información valiosa que le dio de su alumna. Al parecer, estaban cerca del escondite de Akatsuki. Por un lado, estaba contenta al saber que estaban cerca de encontrar a Ino, pero, por otro lado, el equipo 10 se estaba adentrando en un terreno muy peligroso. Si por casualidad encontraban la guarida de Akatsuki, estarían en grave peligro. Por eso mismo, envió de vuelta a Katsuyu con Sakura para informarle que, si encontraban la base de Akatsuki, no entablaran combate con ellos a menos que fuera necesario y por supuesto, que la informaran inmediatamente.

 _Toc, Toc…_

\- Adelante -tras abrirse la puerta entraron dos consejeros de la villa, uno era Homura y la otra Koharu. -Así que sois vosotros…

\- Siendo los principales consejeros de esta villa no puede pensar que nos quedaremos callados ante estos acontecimientos. Hemos venido a hablar de algo importante. -dijo Koharu.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Nos hemos enterado de los desafortunados ataques que han sufrido el Raikage y el Tsuchikage. En vista que no hemos recibido ninguna petición de reunión, preferimos venir y resolverlo -dijo Homura.

\- Muy bien, soy toda oídos -dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

\- Llegados a este punto es cierto que debemos estar alerta para un posible ataque y esa preparación ya ha sido llevada a cabo y nos alegramos. Sin embargo, aún tenemos otro problema mayor. -todos se miraron entre ellos y Homura prosiguió -las villas acusan a la Hoja de traición, por la deserción de Ino, que además ha sido una de las protagonistas de todos los ataques a los Kages. Y el hecho de que la Hoja no haya sido atacada solo le da alas a los que piensan así.

\- ¿Y como sugerís que solvente el problema?

Se hizo el silencio y ambos consejeros se miraron y asintieron.

\- Aunque no ha podido venir, hemos hablado con Danzo sobre el tema y los tres hemos llegado a una conclusión. Los Anbu deben cazar a esa muchacha. -dijo Homura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cazar? ¡Ella es mi alumna, no os refiráis a ella como si fuera un animal! -dijo Tsunade levantándose de golpe, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada.

\- Este es precisamente el comportamiento que debe evitar, señora Tsunade.

\- ¿¡Que!? -dijo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.

\- Le guste o no, actualmente la realidad es esta; Ino es una criminal que está dando muchos problemas. Sin embargo, usted da largas a la investigación de su paradero y a la actuación del cuerpo de asesinos, para acabar con ella. Lo malo, es que el resto de villas se ha dado cuenta de esas consideraciones. Esa es una de las principales razones por la que desconfían de nosotros.

\- ¿Creen que estamos compinchados con Akatsuki? – fue más una pregunta retórica, pues no precisaba de una respuesta.

\- Señora Tsunade, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -pregunto Koharu, a lo que Tsunade asintió - ¿Dónde está el equipo diez y su alumna Sakura Haruno?

\- En una misión en la villa de la hierba. ¿Por qué? – dijo mirando fijamente a Koharu. En sus ojos vio que la respuesta no la tranquilizó. Quizás…

\- ¿Qué tipo de misión…? -dijo Koharu.

\- Es confidencial – dijo Tsunade.

\- Ya veo…Una vez que enviemos a los Anbu tendrán ordenes claras de matar a Ino, partirán dentro de dos días. -dijeron los consejeros retirándose, pero Koharu se paró en la puerta – Sería mejor que hiciera volver al renovado equipo 10, podría ser peligroso. -dijo mirándola fijamente – Adiós, señora Tsunade. -después se cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Maldición! -dijo Tsunade golpeando la mesa.


	18. Capitulo 18 Nuevas disputas

**_EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Tobi se encontraba en uno de los pisos bajos de la base, en una especie de laboratorio subterráneo. En él, se podía ver numerosas máquinas con largos cables que se bifurcaban y conducían a una serie de cápsulas enormes, aun tapadas por mantas negras que no dejaban ver su interior. En ese momento apareció Zetsu.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo? -pregunto Tobi.

\- Si, me he paseado por diferentes lugares y tal parece, que el rumor de que la Hoja esta secretamente aliada con Akatsuki, va ganando fuerza.

\- Bien, con un poco de suerte las villas acabaran destruyéndose entre ellas sin necesidad de que yo intervenga. -dijo Tobi paseándose por el laboratorio.

\- ¿Eso significa que no vais a seguir adelante con el plan?

\- Al contrario, Zetsu, no tendría sentido que lo dejara ahora, después de todos nuestros avances. Además, a pesar de la situación de la Hoja, Tsunade aún cuenta con el respeto, e incluso la simpatía de algunos de los Kages y ellos no estarían dispuestos a atacarla sin concederle el beneficio de la duda. Si nos quedamos quietos ahora, podría descubrirse la inocencia de la Hoja. Lo que tenemos que hacer es caldear más el ambiente.

\- ¿Y que tiene pensado hacer? -dijo Zetsu siguiendo a Tobi por el pasillo que formaban las cápsulas.

\- Ya están listos -dijo Tobi parándose frente a una hilera de 4 cápsulas que tenían encendidas unas luces verdes – es hora de poner a prueba…– dijo quitando las mantas que tapaban las cápsulas, dejando ver que había personas dentro – …a los Kages.

 ** _EN ALGUN LUGAR A LAS AFUERAS DE LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Los tres habían caminado durante toda la tarde y ahora que era de noche, decidieron hacer una parada. Seguro que los ninjas a los que tenían que enfrentarse también habían parado a descansar. Según lo que dijo Pein estaban a tres días de la base y andando en su dirección tardarían un día o quizá dos en toparse con ellos. Pasado mañana con seguridad, entablarían combate.

Por su parte, Ino aun pensaba quienes serían los ninjas que deambulaban por ahí. No había duda que debían de ser de la Hoja, pues estaban dentro del País del Fuego. Sin embargo, podría no ser alguien conocido, pues si lo fueran, Pein les hubiera alertado de que ninjas eran para que estuvieran preparados, pero no lo hizo. Quizá no lo supiera o quizás se lo guardo para él, lo que estaba claro es que no debía de ser ningún ninja de elite, como Kakashi, por lo que dijo Pein. Aun así, estaba nerviosa.

Desde que salieron, Kakuzu estuvo observando a Ino. Su comportamiento era muy diferente al de días atrás. Ahora le ignoraba completamente y todas las palabras que le dirigía eran las justas y solo referentes a la misión. Había comenzado incluso a acercarse más a Hidan, a pesar, de lo mal que se llevaban. El silencio que reinaba en ese momento era sepulcral, los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, alrededor una hoguera. Lo único que podía escucharse era el crepitar del fuego.

\- Mañana alcanzaremos a los ninjas, lo más probable es que nos los encontremos en dos días -dijo Kakuzu rompiendo el silencio.

\- Eso espero, estoy deseando enfrentarme a ellos -dijo emocionado Hidan.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Ino? -preguntó Kakuzu.

\- Me pregunto… ¿de qué villa serán? -Ino tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en el fuego.

\- (Debe estar preocupada por eso, al estar dentro del País del Fuego, lo más probable es que sean de la Hoja, y hasta puede que los conozcamos. Mañana lo más seguro es que tengas que cortar tus lazos…) – Kakuzu observaba a Ino mientras volvía el silencio, que fue roto por Hidan.

\- No importa de qué villa sean, con que pueda dar buenos sacrificios a Jashin-sama es suficiente -dijo frotándose las manos, como quien está a punto de degustar un menú.

\- Sea como sea, será mejor que descansemos para mañana. Yo hare la primera guardia -dijo Kakuzu levantándose y adentrándose en el bosque mientras Ino miraba como se alejaba.

\- ¡Bien! ¡A dormir! -dijo bostezando el jashinista - ¡Buenas noches rubia! -lo dijo en tono burlón esperando una respuesta enérgica y amenazante de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba como ida.

\- Buenas noches… - sin más se tumbó dejando algo extrañado a Hidan, pero este no le dio más importancia y la imitó.

Al día siguiente despertaron aproximadamente a las 7:00. El sol comenzaba a penetrar a través de las hojas de los árboles, iluminando lo que la noche anterior solo iluminaba el fuego de la hoguera. Prácticamente, Kakuzu había hecho toda la guardia, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera despertó a Hidan para el cambio. Siguió pensando en mil cosas y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que regalaba a Hidan unas horas más de sueño, pues acabo despertándolo a las 4:00, cuando la guardia la había empezado a las 23:00. A Ino por supuesto, no la despertó, sino que fue Hidan quien lo hizo. Aunque la poca delicadeza que mostró a la chica hizo fruncir el ceño a Kakuzu, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la mujer pegaba un brinco y le metía un puñetazo a Hidan. Por supuesto, Hidan estaba a punto de pelearse con ella, pero Kakuzu decidió interrumpirlos.

\- Dejad de hacer tonterías, tenemos una misión. Vámonos -dijo dándose la vuelta, a lo que ellos dos le siguieron con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

 ** _EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…_**

Los ninjas de la Hoja se habían despertado muy temprano y tras recoger el campamento, se habían puesto en marcha. Pasaron un par de horas. Fue entonces, cuando Sakura se quedó quieta, sintiendo la señal de chakra que Tsunade y ella utilizaban para comunicarse a través de Katsuyu, y ejecutando los sellos adecuados hizo que apareciera la susodicha babosa en una estela de humo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Katsuyu? – pregunto Sakura ante la mirada incrédula de Shikamaru y Chouji.

\- Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere que te informe de algo urgente que ha pasado.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Veras, en primer lugar, parece que Ino junto con otro Akatsuki han atacado a todos los Kages a excepción de Tsunade y las relaciones internacionales están muy tirantes en estos momentos. Y, en segundo lugar, y también provocado por la situación, los ANBU ya han partido de la villa para dar caza a Ino.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -dijeron los tres al unísono.

\- Pero eso no es posible, ¿cómo que han atacado a mas Kages y encima ha sido Ino? ¡Debe ser una broma! -dijo Chouji sin dar crédito.

\- Si los ANBU han salido en busca de Ino, su vida corre un grave peligro -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que lo más seguro es que os hagan volver a la villa, y que los consejeros sospechan de cual es vuestra verdadera misión.

\- Se nos agota el tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Ino antes que los ANBU -dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y si no lo conseguimos? -pregunto Chouji preocupado.

\- Debemos hacerlo -dijo Shikamaru con decisión.

\- Gracias Katsuyu, por el momento seguiremos adelante. Informa a la maestra Tsunade de que estamos cada vez más cerca de Ino.

\- Esta bien Sakura, se lo diré, pero recuerda las palabras de Tsunade-sama; si encontráis a los Akatsuki no entabléis combate a menos que no tengáis más remedio y por supuesto, informadla de todo.

\- Si lo haremos, ahora debes marcharte -dijo Sakura.

\- Si… -en ese instante Katsuyu desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tres siguieron su camino.

 ** _EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…_**

Los tres Akatsuki seguían su camino hacia el norte, no cabía duda de que mañana combatirían con los de la Hoja **{ya daban por hecho que eran de esa villa}** , y durante las dos horas que habían trascurrido desde que se pusieron en marcha, no habían comentado prácticamente nada. Tal y como estaba el ambiente entre Kakuzu e Ino, ambos sentían que en el momento en que abriera uno la boca, el otro se le echaría encima, así que optaban por escudarse tras un silencio abrumador, sin embargo, cierto akatsuki no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

\- ¡Joder, esto es insoportable en serio! Porque no podéis hablar de nada, ¿eh? -dijo exasperado Hidan. No obtuvo respuesta. – Maldita sea, ya sabía que Kakuzu era un aburrido y un plasta, con él, hasta las piedras se suicidarían de aburrimiento – a este comentario Ino no pudo evitar sonreír -Sin embargo, pensé que tu serias diferente a él -dijo mirando a Ino, a lo que ella levantó la cabeza mirando a Hidan. Después este suspiró -en la misión anterior si hablabas más pero ahora se te está pegando su mal genio.

\- Yo no me parezco en nada a este, ni quiero tener nada que ver con él. No nos compares. -dijo Ino mirando a Hidan, el cual la miraba sorprendido. Kakuzu por su parte había volteado la cabeza para verla y recibió una mirada tan fría como la que le dedicó en la habitación días atrás. Él tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Ten cuidado con la manera que usas para referirte a mí, niñata. No olvides que también soy tu carcelero y puedo hacer… -no termino la frase, Ino se acercó hasta él mientras hablaba e ignorándole completamente, solo se escuchó una cosa cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Por poco tiempo… -dijo Ino con el registro más gélido de voz que pudo poner, dejando sorprendido a Kakuzu.

\- (Jamás la había visto así…) -pensó Kakuzu, viendo cómo se alejaba Ino. Salió de su sorpresa cuando escucho reír a Hidan.

\- ¡Jajaja!¡Menudos dotes de seducción tienes tú con las mujeres!¡Jamás te había visto con esa cara de imbécil, JAJAJAJA!¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Hidan soltó todo esto en el oído de Kakuzu, justo con la mano izquierda apoyada en su hombro. Tan distraído estaba Hidan que no se dio cuenta que Kakuzu tenía el ceño cada vez más fruncido y que estaba acorazando su mano izquierda. Rápidamente, Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y le propino un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó varias decenas de metros en dirección contraria a la que se había ido Ino.

\- ¡Jashinista de mierda! – rápidamente se dio la vuelta y fue hacía donde se había ido Ino. – (Esa mujer está empezando a cabrearme).

Ino por su parte había acelerado el paso después de sobrepasar a Kakuzu. Por lo que parece, lo que le había dicho había causado una profunda reacción en él. Por una parte, se sentía orgullosa de haber provocado tal perturbación en un hombre tan frío como él. Por otra parte, se sentía un poco apenada y asustada, sobre todo por la reacción que eso podría llegar a provocar en alguien así. De repente, sintió una presencia y a continuación como alguien la sujetaba del brazo y la empujaba a un lado del camino, internándola en el bosque. Entonces, vio a Kakuzu, su cara había pasado de reflejar la mayor de las sorpresas al más severo de los enfados.

\- No tienes ni idea, con quien estás jugando, niñata -dijo Kakuzu a escasos centímetros de Ino, la tenía acorralada contra un árbol. Él tenía las muñecas de ella fuertemente sujetas y una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba completamente inmóvil.

\- Quizás seas tú el que no sepa con quien está jugando. Puede que sea una mujer y que tú seas más fuerte que yo, pero no te daré el gusto de humillarme. ¿¡Te enteras!? -dijo Ino sacando ese coraje que tanto la caracterizaba e intentando liberarse del agarre de Kakuzu.

\- Vaya al final la gatita saca las uñas, ¿eh?, pero es algo extraño, no puedo evitar pensar que en el fondo me tienes miedo.

\- No te tengo miedo, imbécil -dijo chirriando los dientes y encarándose una vez más con él. Mirando fijamente esos singulares ojos verdes.

Fuego, eso es lo que Kakuzu veía en los ojos de esa mujer. Esa frágil e ingenua mujer que tenía delante de él le miraba con tal furia y coraje que le hubiera fulminado en un instante. Fuego, eso era lo que Kakuzu sentía cada vez que la tenía tan cerca de sí. Sobre todo, le encantaba verla enfadada, sus bellos ojos azules se iluminaban con el brillo que solo otorga un fuerte sentimiento, un sentimiento fuertemente arraigado que brotaba cada vez que discutían. Pocas mujeres podían rivalizar con él en mal carácter. Pero ella, luchaba, le gritaba y le insultaba como si no le importase nada. Como si no fuera consciente de que con un solo golpe podría matarla. Él la adoraba por eso. Era una mujer con carácter, inteligente y hermosa. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Nada, era perfecta. La deseaba, la quería para él. Solo para él.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿no me tienes miedo… -esto último lo dijo acercando lentamente su rostro a ella. Ino se sonrojo al instante, recordando las últimas veces que había estado en esa situación. Sin querer no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para un lado y evitar la mirada de él. Kakuzu sonrió bajo su máscara de la actitud de la chica y acercó su boca a la oreja de ella y le susurró - ...Ino?

En ese instante Ino notó como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto del cálido aliento de Kakuzu sobre su oreja. Poco a poco, Kakuzu restregó sus labios aún tapados con la máscara por el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con cada caricia. Los suaves jadeos que ella emitía solo hacían que se excitara aún más. Entonces, puso las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza y agarrándoselas con una sola mano, se apartó la máscara con la otra.

\- Así es como castigo a las mujeres como tú -no dijo más, sino que unió sus labios con los de Ino, y la beso más apasionadamente que las veces anteriores, haciendo que Ino se rindiera por completo a él, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Así continuaron unos segundos hasta que una voz les sacó de esas placenteras sensaciones.

\- ¡KAKUZU!¡INO! ¿Dónde estáis? -gritaba Hidan por el camino por el que Kakuzu le había lanzado buscando a sus compañeros.

Entonces, Kakuzu se separó de Ino. Al hacerlo, Ino volvió a sus anteriores pensamientos sobre Kakuzu y se dio cuenta de que ese desvergonzado la había besado así sin más. Eso no iba a quedar así.

\- Tú… ¡cerdo! -dijo ella intentando dar una fuerte bofetada a Kakuzu, pero él la paró en seco, sin siquiera mirarla.

\- No te preocupes, dejaremos esto para otro momento, ¡vamos! -dijo mirándola y empujándola delante de él para que saliera hacia el camino donde estaba Hidan.

\- ¡No habrá otro momento! -dijo Ino frustrada por el beso y por las insinuaciones de ese odioso hombre. Él no respondió simplemente se rio y volviéndose a colocar la máscara, siguió a Ino hacia el camino.

Al salir al camino se encontraron con Hidan. Mirando con atención, Ino se dio cuenta que tenía media cara morada e inflamada por el fuerte golpe que le había dado Kakuzu. No pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?! ¡Maldita sea, Kakuzu! ¿Por qué me has pegado? No tenías por qué ponerte así, ¡solo era una broma! -dijo el jashinista frotándose el golpe.

\- Tú te lo buscaste imbécil. Llevas años trabajando conmigo sabes que no me gustan las bromas.

\- ¡Joder, duele! Ya verás cómo me hallas roto algún diente, ¡vas a pagarme el dentista!

\- ¡Mas quisieras! Te lo pagaras de tus ahorros, al fin al cabo, Akatsuki no tiene un seguro dental ni nada parecido -dijo Kakuzu cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eres un malnacido Kakuzu! ¡Y pensar que solo lo has hecho por ese comentario, anda que! -miraba a Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido y chirriando los dientes.

\- ¿Qué comentario? -intervino Ino intrigada.

En ese momento Hidan vio la oportunidad de molestar a Kakuzu. Si le decía a la chica lo que le había dicho a Kakuzu y la reacción que este había tenido, podría alertar a Ino de que Kakuzu quería seducirla y joderle los planes que su compañero, le confeso días atrás. Aparte le haría pasar una gran vergüenza. Acto seguido sonrió maliciosamente, lo que alertó a Kakuzu de sus intenciones.

\- Pues veras Ino, Kakuzu… -dijo acercándose a ella y quedando pegado prácticamente a su oreja.

Desgraciadamente para él no pudo continuar pues Kakuzu le volvió a propinar un fuerte golpe que le mando volando de ahí. Después puso su mano en la espalda de Ino y la empujo suavemente hacia delante.

\- Sigamos caminando…

\- ¿Qué pasa con Hidan? -dijo mirando atrás.

\- Ya vendrá

A cierta distancia de ellos estaba Hidan recuperándose del golpe, cuando se incorporó escupió algo de sangre y…

\- ¡KAKUZU! ¡CABRÓN! ¡ME DEBES UN IMPLANTE! -cogió el diente y haciendo aspavientos salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos Akatsuki, mientras gritaba como un loco.

 ** _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

La Hokage se encontraba en su despacho en compañía de Shizune. Ambas estaban esperando la señal de Katsuyu para escuchar las nuevas que tenía Sakura sobre Akatsuki. Solo tuvo que esperar unos escasos minutos.

\- ¡Jutsu de invocación! -dijo Tsunade poco antes de hacer aparecer a Katsuyu.

\- Hola Tsunade-sama y Shizune -dijo la babosa viendo a la primera y después a la segunda kunoichi.

\- Bien Katsuyu, ¿Qué noticias tienes? ¿Cómo van Sakura y los demás?

\- Siguen el rastro del que informaron la última vez, creen estar cerca de los Akatsuki, pues el rastro es cada vez más nítido.

\- Bien, les informaste de lo que te dije.

\- Si, Tsunade-sama -Katsuyu observó la señal de la Hokage y continuó -le informe del ataque a los Kages y también de la misión de los ANBU. Me dijeron no piensan retirarse de la misión y mucho menos ahora que están tan cerca.

\- Decir eso es muy propio de ellos…-dijo Tsunade apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos y sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Si, pero si los ANBU siguen las mismas pistas que ellos y se topan con Sakura y los demás, podrían desconfiar y arrestarlos -dijo Shizune preocupada.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero ya pensé en eso y le entregué a Sakura algo con lo que defenderse. Como máximo castigo tendrán que volver a la villa. Confiemos en que averigüen algo antes de que ANBU los encuentren.

 ** _EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Pein y Konan se encontraban en el despacho. Pein estaba leyendo unos libros de la contabilidad que Kakuzu le dio poco antes de recibir la misión. Konan estaba sentada frente a él observando sus movimientos. Aunque no le molestaba para nada que su compañera de pelo azul le observara su actitud demostraba estar ausente por algo y por supuesto, Pein se dio cuenta.

\- Pareces ausente Konan, ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto el pelinaranja sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

\- Solo estaba pensando… ¿seguro que no sabes quienes son los ninjas que están merodeando por la base? – preguntó la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

\- Sí que lo sé -dijo él sin más.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué? -dijo ella nada sorprendida, pues se esperaba que él lo supiera.

\- Tobi me dijo que no les advirtiera, pensó que así sería más divertido -dijo Pein levantando la vista chocándose de lleno con la mirada ámbar de Konan. Esta no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta así que siguió – Los intrusos son nada menos que la mejor amiga de Ino y sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¿¡Como!? -dijo sorprendida Konan. – Entonces Ino va a llevarse una gran sorpresa… -dijo con algo de preocupación por lo que sentiría Ino cuando los viera y con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Vamos Konan no seas tan dramática!

\- ¡Tobi! -no lo sintió entrar así que no se lo esperaba.

-Deberías alegrarte por ella, pronto vera de nuevo a sus amigos. Con lo bien que te llevas con Ino tendrías que estar más contenta. ¿No te parece que he sido muy bueno?

-Hmp -fue lo único que se limitó a contestar Konan. Ella sabía la intención que tenía Tobi al enviar a Ino a terminar con sus propios amigos, y estaba muy lejos de tener algo que ver con la amistad. Quería poner a prueba su lealtad y ya de paso convencer a sus compañeros de que era una traidora en el caso de que salieran con vida. Mientras Pein se limitó a observar la escena con una actitud seria.

\- Bueno al fin al cabo, ella es solo un experimento de Akatsuki, esperó que no hallas olvidado eso, ¿verdad Konan? -dijo Tobi levantando los brazos y luego poniéndolos en jarras.

\- Es cierto que he empatizado bastante con ella, las dos somos mujeres, pero no he olvidado el objetivo de Akatsuki, por ello no te preocupes.

\- Ah… muy bien, ¡Me alegro! Sin embargo, no he venido a eso.

\- ¿Entonces…? -esta vez intervino Pein.

\- Bueno es hora de ejecutar la siguiente fase del plan. La fase anterior culminaba al conseguir sangre de los demás Kages y clonarlos. Ahora sustituiremos esos obedientes clones por los auténticos Kages. Para ello se necesitará un trabajo conjunto de todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de un trabajo conjunto? Hasta ahora, has ido tu solo con el clon para probarlo.

\- Si eso es cierto Pein, pero para que la tercera fase del plan salga lo mejor posible es necesario que la desaparición de los Kages sea simultánea.

\- ¿Simultánea? -pregunto Konan.

\- Si veras, la tercera fase del plan consistirá en utilizar a los Kage para que ataquen la Hoja. Si sustituimos uno por uno, los verdaderos Kages podrían llegar a darse cuenta del engaño antes de llevarlo a cabo. Después haremos que los clones convenzan a sus ninjas de que la Hoja es culpable. La pobre Tsunade no podrá calmar a tanta gente enfurecida y conociendo a Danzo y demás consejeros de la villa, no dudaran en declinar la vía diplomática ante el peligro de que invadan la Hoja.

\- ¿Y porque no matar a los Kages y deshacernos de los cuerpos? Zetsu se encargaría con gusto de eso y ya hemos comprobado que la técnica funciona -dijo Pein.

\- Si la técnica funciona sin duda, pero Zetsu ha hecho una averiguación importante.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Antes de probar el experimento con Ino, decidimos probarlo con un ninja mediocre. Salió bien la copia a la primera, así que pensamos que sería mejor deshacerse de las pruebas. De manera que matamos al ninja, pero vimos qué al morir, el clon también desaparecía -tanto Pein como Konan se sorprendieron de oír eso, aunque era lógico que una técnica como esa tuviera algún punto débil.

\- Ya veo, de alguna forma ese clon está conectado a su predecesor y al eliminar al original, también desaparece el clon.

\- Muy perspicaz Konan, por eso eres una Akatsuki. Por ello, Pein cuando informes a los demás miembros no se te olvide insistir en eso.

\- ¿Cuándo se hará lo que dices? -pregunto Pein.

\- Cuando el equipo de Kakuzu mate a los niñatos de la Hoja. -dijo Tobi con una maliciosa sonrisa ocultada bajo su máscara y el mostrando su sharingan.


	19. Capitulo 19 Encuentro lejano

Ya era prácticamente de noche, los akatsuki ya estaban inconscientemente muy cerca de los ninjas de la Hoja, pero decidieron descansar. Ya lucharían por la mañana. Ino siguió con la misma actitud que la del resto del día. Sin embargo, a Kakuzu se le veía más tranquilo. Él se sentía triunfante de haber dominado una vez más a la niñata y lo único que lamentaba es no estar a solas con ella. Por su parte, Hidan seguía quejándose por la pérdida de su diente. Para Hidan el aspecto era muy importante y estar mellado antes de una batalla no le causaba nada de gracia. Lo único que agradecía, es que el diente que se desprendió, era una muela de la parte trasera y apenas se le veía. Pero para Ino y Kakuzu que sabían dónde mirar cada vez que abría la boca, la veían perfectamente y aguantaban las ganas de reírse. Aun así, Hidan se daba cuenta de lo que estaban mirando y les echaba una bronca, para luego quedarse callado durante un rato. Algo muy poco habitual en él.

\- Si llego a saber que te ibas a callar durante un buen rato por la pérdida de un diente, te hubiese rotos todos hace tiempo -dijo Kakuzu mirándolo de reojo y haciendo que Ino soltara una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¡Cállate ya, cabrón de mierda! ¡todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡ya verás cuando me vean los demás!

\- Si imagino que a ellos también les hará gracia, sobre todo a Tobi -dijo Ino, a lo que Kakuzu no pudo evitar reírse mirando la cara que había puesto Hidan.

\- ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra decírselo a ese! -amenazó Hidan.

\- En cuanto volvamos a la base pienso repartir una circular para que todo el mundo se entere, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -Ino no paraba de carcajear en la cara de Hidan y este ya se estaba desesperando.

\- GRRR, ¡A LA MIERDA, ME VOY! -Hidan se levantó y cogió su guadaña y se la puso a la espalda -Así no os reiréis a mi costa durante un buen rato -fue lo último que dijo antes de internarse en el bosque y desaparecer.

A Ino se le cortó la risa al darse cuenta de que se había quedado a solas…con Kakuzu. Inmediatamente ella miró a la dirección en el que Kakuzu estaba sentado. Pero no estaba. Se levantó de un respingo y retrocedió intentando tener una mejor visión. De repente sintió como si le hicieran la zancadilla, y se cayó al suelo. Cuando intentó volver a erguirse no pudo hacerlo, Kakuzu estaba sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -dijo Ino sonrojada esperando la respuesta de Kakuzu.

\- No me he olvidado del asunto de esta tarde niñata…-dijo aprisionándole los brazos para que dejara de golpearle -No dijiste que ¿no habría otro momento?

\- Suéltame…- dijo ella tragando saliva, esperando la respuesta de él.

\- No niña, tengo que enseñarte a respetarme y obedecerme -dijo acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Respetarte? ¿Obedecerte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer esa estupidez? ¡No tengo razones para hacer nada que te agrade! -dijo con la cara ensombrecida sacando nuevamente el valor.

Kakuzu estaba asombrado con esta chica, cuando más parecía que la tenía dominada más se enfrentaba a él. Hace unos segundos parecía estar asustada y ahora le encaraba como si fuera otra persona. Aun así, el contesto a su pregunta.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez, eres mi prisionera, no tienes oportunidad contra mí. Todo sería más fácil para ti si obedecieran y no me enfrentaras.

\- ¡¿Así?! ¡¿Y a que te refieres con obedecer?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué quieres que sea tu zorrita o qué?! -dijo ella prácticamente gritando.

\- Tú… -dijo Kakuzu sorprendido y parpadeando. Ella se quedó callada. El akatsuki hubiese continuado sino hubiese sido por Hidan.

\- Vaya, vaya…Os dejo solos y mira… -al momento en que habló Kakuzu se levantó y miró a Hidan.

\- Cállate Hidan -dijo el enmascarado que al levantarse intento sujetar a Ino para levantar la, pero al hacerlo solo recibió un manotazo de ella. Después se alejó de los dos hombres y se sentó a los pies de un árbol y se reclinó sobre su tronco. Aún a la vista de Hidan y Kakuzu.

\- Parece que he interrumpido tu conquista, ¿eh? Jajaja. Retener liquido es malo ¿verdad amigo? -dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos a un metro de Kakuzu.

\- ¿Quieres perder otro diente? -solo basto esa amenaza para que Hidan se acercara a la hoguera y le dejara en paz. Kakuzu debía poner su cabeza en orden así que se fue a recoger algo de leña.

 ** _CERCA DE ESE MISMO LUGAR, EN EL BOSQUE…_**

Sakura y los demás también habían parado a descansar. Llevaban todo el día caminando y estaban exhaustos, ni que decir tiene que se enfrentaban a los Akatsuki y su experiencia les advertía de que enfrentarse a ellos cansados era prácticamente un suicidio. Lo mejor sería recuperar fuerzas y estar frescos por la mañana. Estaban sentados junto a una pequeña hoguera.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando…y todo por culpa de esos criminales -dijo Sakura mirando el fuego.

\- Y que lo digas, hace unas semanas Ino estaba con nosotros como si nada y ahora se la considera una criminal, a la que su propia aldea le ha dado la espalda -dijo Chouji.

\- Aunque Tsunade no pueda mostrarlo abiertamente, está muy preocupada por Ino. Que nosotros estemos aquí es la prueba de ello.

\- Sakura tiene razón, aún hay esperanza. Puede que las naciones ninja desconfíen de nosotros y que Ino esté en el libro Bingo, pero presiento que si seguimos adelante la encontraremos. Solo hay una cosa que me parece extraña.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Chouji.

\- ¿Por qué iban a enviar los Akatsuki a Ino para atacar a los Kage? Es absurdo, en esa organización hay gente más fuerte que Ino.

\- Quizá sea por sus jutsus mentales… -dijo Chouji.

\- Si eso sería una buena razón, pero según la información que nos han proporcionado sabemos que ninguno de los Kages ha sufrido los jutsus mentales de Ino. Podría haber manipulado a los Kages, pero en lugar de eso los atacan y se dan a la fuga. Eso es muy extraño.

\- Seguro que están planeando algo más grande, algo que aún no alcanzamos siquiera a predecir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura. Me pregunto que estarán tramando. Sea lo sea, debe ser algo muy peligroso para la Hoja -Shikamaru suspiró y continuo -desde luego son un dolor de cabeza, pero no ganaremos nada con obsesionarnos con ellos ahora. Debemos descansar, mañana puede que encontremos alguna respuesta.

 ** _Al DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

Los compañeros de Ino que quedaban en la aldea estaban reunidos en la plaza de la villa. Todos estaban nerviosos no solamente por el peligro de que Akatsuki atacara sino además por el hecho de que tres de sus compañeros habían desaparecido y nadie sabía por dónde andaban.

\- Maldita sea, primero Ino es secuestrada y Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Luego, los Akatsuki atacan a los Kages y estamos aquí sin hacer nada. -habló molesta Tenten. Ella y su equipo ya habían sido informados de todos los acontecimientos pasados y su reacción fue la misma que el resto de sus compañeros.

-La villa ha dado prioridad a la defensa mientras exista la amenaza de Akatsuki, no tenemos elección -dijo Neji para calmar a Tenten.

\- Aun así, no pienso quedarme aquí parado más tiempo, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo qué? No nos dejan salir de la villa. Con lo que ha pasado en las otras naciones, Tsunade considera que nuestra presencia es necesaria aquí -intervino Sai.

\- Si nuestra presencia es tan necesaria, ¿Por qué ni Shikamaru, ni Chouji, ni Sakura están aquí? Es muy raro, que se les haya asignado una misión en un momento como este.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Hasta Shino lo dice! ¡Esto es muy raro! -dijo Naruto.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, sin embargo, está claro que no van a dejarnos salir a buscarlos -dijo Lee.

\- ¡Pues nos escaparemos! ¡Iremos a por nuestros amigos!¡Y también a por los Akatsuki!

\- Naruto tú has intentado escaparte varias veces y siempre te pillan, la última vez montaste tal alboroto que tuvieron que encerrarte -dijo Sai, lo que hizo que Naruto agachara la cabeza, deprimido.

\- Sai tiene razón Naruto, además…-dijo Neji mirando hacia atrás-…nos tienen bien vigilados -alrededor habían, varios ninjas, que bien para una persona normal estarían vigilando la villa, pero para Neji y los demás les estaban vigilando a ellos.

\- Shikamaru y los demás se les escaparon, ANBU no volverá a cometer el mismo error dos veces -dijo Shino- lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando que les depararía a sus amigos y al resto de la Hoja. Sin embargo, no podían hacer más salvo confiar que su regreso pudiese aclararles más las cosas. De momento, las cosas quedarían así. Solo les quedaba la esperanza.

 ** _EN EL BOSQUE DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO…_**

El equipo 10, ya había despertado hace horas y ya habían emprendido de nuevo el camino hacia el sur. Caminaban en silencio, cuando de repente sintieron unas presencias cerca de ellos. Shikamaru se detuvo en seco y al hacerlo, sus compañeros también lo hicieron.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Mostraos! -grito Shikamaru.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, gusanos… -dijo una voz saliendo del bosque, cuando el sol ilumino sus figuras se dieron cuenta de quienes eran. Esas voces, esas ropas…

\- Akatsuki… -dijo Sakura sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hola de nuevo, ateos! -gritó Hidan.

\- Kakuzu e Hidan, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver.

\- Cuando nos dijeron que unos ninjas estaban merodeando por los alrededores me hice ilusiones de que fueran ninjas poderosos, que valieran un buen pico, pero esto es decepcionante. Vosotros no valéis nada, y dudo que esa chica valga algo -miro a Shikamaru y a Chouji y luego miro a la pelirosa. -Si no recuerdo mal, tú estabas cuando el jinchuriki de Kyubi me atacó.

\- ¡Así es! -dijo Sakura mirando con desprecio a Kakuzu.

\- Debisteis haber traído a ese tal Kakashi Hatake. No vaís a durar mucho contra nosotros. -dijo Hidan riéndose.

\- Ya no somos tan débiles como antes, no necesitamos que venga ninguno de nuestros maestros, además conocemos bien vuestras habilidades y estáis en inferioridad numérica.

\- En lo último me parece que te equivocas… -dijo Kakuzu mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, mientras Hidan esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

\- Deberías salir y saludarles, ¿no crees? -dijo Hidan, gritando para alguien que estaba detrás suya. Solo se veía su silueta, pero la sombra de los arboles impedían ver su rostro. La figura se acercó lentamente, con cada paso la luz del sol ascendía como una cortina desde los pies de esa misteriosa figura, la cintura y más allá, hasta llegar a su cabeza.

\- No…puede…ser…- dijo Sakura, apenas tenía palabras.

\- Esa…esa…es…- Chouji tampoco pudo decirlo.

-…Ino…- dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

\- Hmp, Hola, ninjas de la Hoja -dijo Ino con un gélido tono de voz, como quien mira unos insectos que se le han topado por el camino, ante la divertida expresión que mostraban sus compañeros Akatsuki y ante la sorpresa de los que habían sido sus mejores amigos.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos. Habían salido de la villa en busca de Ino, pero llegaron a imaginar que se la encontrarían por el camino y que la verían en compañía de los dos Akatsuki responsables de la muerte de Asuma. Se la imaginaban cautiva en alguna celda lúgubre, sometida a atroces experimentos de sus captores. En cambio, estaba de pie frente a ellos, portando la capa de Akatsuki y acompañando a esos dos criminales como si nada. Pero sin duda lo que más les sorprendía eran palabras de Ino. Ese tono frío que había usado con ellos no era propio de ella. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

\- Ino ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estas con ellos? -pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Son mis compañeros ahora. Soy una akatsuki -dijo con naturalidad.

\- ¡¿Una akatsuki…?! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! -grito Sakura dando un paso al frente.

\- Es lo que oyes frentona, ahora soy de Akatsuki y vosotros los de la Hoja, no deberíais estar aquí.

\- Ino…como puedes decir algo así…-dijo Chouji

\- No sé qué diablos te han hecho, pero tú no eres así -dijo Shikamaru dando un paso al frente -pero no nos importa, ahora que te hemos encontrado te llevaremos de vuelta a la Hoja.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, no os vaís a llevar a nadie y tampoco vaís a ir a ningún lado -intervino Kakuzu poniéndose junto a ella. Ino parpadeó ligeramente e intervino.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar Akatsuki ni de volver a esa patética villa. Deberíais huir ahora que podéis. -dijo Ino. Kakuzu se la quedó mirando, pero se mantuvo callado, pero Hidan intervino.

\- ¿Huir? No van a ir a ningún sitio. No me he recorrido todo el camino para nada. Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo. -dijo señalando a Shikamaru con su guadaña ante la atenta mirada de Ino.

Al instante Hidan salió corriendo directo a Shikamaru, al estar a pocos metros de él, levanto su guadaña para atravesarle con ella. Pero Shikamaru en un movimiento rápido cogió un kunai de su bolsa y paro la guadaña, quedando Hidan y el frente a frente.

\- Pienso devolverte el favor que me hiciste al cortarme el cuello, desgraciado -dijo el akatsuki a lo que Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Ino había observado todo y se asustó, no pensó que Hidan se lanzaría de esa manera. Es una suerte que su antiguo compañero lo detuviera. Parecía que el plan que tenía en mente no había funcionado.

 ** _Flashback de Ino…_**

Ya estaban cerca de sus enemigos, ella podía sentir que había varios chakras cerca y fue entonces cuando se paró en seco. Kakuzu se dio cuenta de esta acción se volvió hacia la rubia para preguntarle, pero en ese momento habló Hidan.

\- Uff, oye tengo que mear vale. Ahora vuelvo, no os vayáis sin mí ¿eh? -dijo dejándoles a solas.

\- No tardes -dijo Kakuzu perdiéndole de vista y volviéndose a Ino - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Son ellos…

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Son mis amigos los que están viniendo… -dijo ella pálida completamente.

\- Ahora eres una Akatsuki, debes cortar tus vínculos con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Qué los mate? -dijo ella alterada.

Kakuzu se quedó pensativo un rato, Pein les ordenó que se deshicieran de ellos, sin embargo, para Ino era algo impensable. Ella tenía vínculos con ellos y pedirle a ella que los matara era pedirle demasiado. Ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Quizás podría…

\- Podrías intentar hacerles huir…

\- ¿Huir? ¿Cómo?

\- Ellos han venido a salvarte, si ese es el caso, hazles ver que no los necesitas. Que no significan nada para ti. Quizás si eres fría con ellos y los atacas, aunque no los mates, existe la posibilidad de que pierdan la esperanza de salvarte y se marchen. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que Pein te ha amenazado de alguna forma para mantenerte en Akatsuki ¿verdad?

Ino se quedó pensando unos segundos. Kakuzu tenía razón, cuando Pein la reclutó, le advirtió que si desobedecía mandaría matar a todos sus familiares y amigos. Si él se enteraba de que mostraba compasión en esta misión toda su tapadera se acabaría desmoronando y no podría seguir reuniendo información. Además, también pondría a sus amigos en peligro. Si conseguía hacerles huir les salvaría la vida. Era una posibilidad remota, pero era la única que tenía. Solo había un problema.

\- ¿Y qué hay de vosotros? -Kakuzu guardo silencio y ella continuo – Hidan y tú no tenéis vínculos con ellos, vas bien les odiáis. ¿Qué vaís a hacer?

\- Puedo responder por Hidan, nada de lo que digas o hagas le hará cambiar de opinión en lo referente a matar a tus amigos.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

\- Yo podría darte tiempo -al decir eso ella se sorprendió – pero Hidan me conoce desde hace mucho y sabe mi estilo de combate. Se acabará dando cuenta si no lucho en serio. Por eso, si no logras convencerlos a tiempo de que se marchen, los matare a todos sin excepciones.

A Ino le sorprendió en ofrecimiento de Kakuzu, el nunca hacia nada por nadie y era despiadado. Aunque pudiera parecer que los mataría, estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo. Ella conocía suficiente al Akatsuki como para saber que no hacía nada que no le proporcionara una recompensa. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar a Hidan acercarse y Kakuzu le pregunto rápidamente que haría. Ella miró al suelo y luego hacía él y le dijo que intentaría que huyeran. Su único deseo en ese momento era poder conseguirlo.

 ** _Fin del flashback de Ino._**

No, no puedo rendirme tengo que conseguir que se marchen. Eso era lo que Ino pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que oyó la voz de Kakuzu.

\- Yo iré a por el otro, ve a por la chica. Te daré algo de margen -lo dijo casi como un susurro, de manera que solo ellos dos pudieron oírlo. Al instante, Kakuzu salió disparado hacía Chouji.

Ino por su parte, saco un kunai y se abalanzó hacia Sakura, su mejor amiga. Los tres pelearon individualmente a base de taijutsu contra sus enemigos. A decir verdad, Kakuzu e Hidan se habían percatado de que esos niñatos a los que se enfrentaron habían aumentado su poder, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ino. Por eso, Kakuzu era capaz de darle ese margen de tiempo que tanto necesitaba Ino sin levantar las sospechas de Hidan. La única cara nueva para los Akatsuki era Sakura, pero ella no suponía un problema pues estaba ocupada luchando contra Ino. Ambas, conocían muy bien a la otra y por ello, sus mutuos ataques no eran para nada una sorpresa. Así que rara vez conseguían acertar y cuando lo hacían recurrían a una sustitución o algún genjutsu. Pero ya llevaban casi media hora así, se le agotaba el tiempo.

\- No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo ¿¡estás loca!? -gritó Sakura.

\- No, simplemente me he cansado de vosotros. Ya no quiero saber nada de los estúpidos de la Hoja, quiero hacerme más fuerte y con los Akatsuki puedo conseguirlo. (No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo…) -dijo ella intentando parecer fría y distante.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -dijo Sakura perpleja.

\- ¡Claro que sí! (por favor Sakura, perdóname).

\- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Pensabas que iba a conformarme con ser tu sombra siempre? ¿Que seguiría soportando que fueras mejor que yo? Intenté, hacerme fuerte en esa villa, pero no conseguí nada, por eso me uní a Akatsuki. Así, por fin, podré superarte.

Sin querer Sakura se acordó de Sasuke, del día que abandonó la villa. Él se fue para cumplir su venganza contra su hermano Itachi. Él también era un akatsuki. Akatsuki, esa organización de criminales. Sus miembros habían cometido crímenes atroces que le afectaban a ella en muchos aspectos. Primero la apartaron de Sasuke, después mataron a Gaara, querían capturar a Naruto, eran los responsables de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las naciones ninja y ahora, también su mejor amiga había caído sus redes. Miserables, jamás los perdonare. Sakura empezó a cargar una enorme cantidad de chakra, que no pasó desapercibida a los demás.

\- Voy a llevarte de vuelta a la villa, aunque sea malherida -dijo Sakura. En ese momento su puño se ilumino con el chakra y golpeando el suelo, hizo que todo el campo se resquebrajara, formando bloques enormes de piedra que iban directos hacía Ino. Ella consiguió esquivarlos, pero uno de ellos le dio de refilón haciendo que cayera al suelo. Uno de los bloques más grades iba directa a ella. No podría esquivarlo.

De repente el bloque colisionó donde estaba ella levantando una enorme columna de humo. Todos los de la Hoja se preocuparon por Ino, incluso Sakura, a pesar de haber sido ella quién la había atacado. No la había visto salir, así que le habría dado. El humo se disipó poco a poco, dejando ver una figura que estaba en el suelo y otra de pie…

\- ¡KAKUZU! -gritó Ino desde el suelo cuando abrió los ojos y le vio. Ella estaba convencida de que había muerto, pero no fue así, él se interpuso en el ataque - ¿Cómo?

Kakuzu, aunque estaba luchando con Chouji, observaba atentamente el combate de la rubia. La pelirosa era también fuerte y cuando vio que aumentaba tanto su chakra y lanzaba ese ataque, se preocupó por ella. Y, finalmente cuando la vio caer y a punto de ser aplastada por esa roca, no lo pensó, y se puso entre la chica y el bloque. Era una gran suerte que pudiera acorazar su cuerpo, sino el que hubiera quedado reducido a polvo sería él. Kakuzu deshizo el jutsu para acorazar su cuerpo y sacó a sus 4 monstruos de golpe. Cuando los ataques de sus monstruos estuvieron cargados miro momentáneamente a Ino.

\- Se te agotó el tiempo, niñata

\- ¡No espera! ¡No lo hagas! -le gritó Ino sin ningún éxito.

\- ¡Jutsu prohibido! ¡Masacre de los 4 elementos! – después de eso todo el campo se iluminó, lo último que se pudo ver fue las caras de sorpresa de todos, excepto de Hidan.

\- Se acabó -dijo Hidan riéndose.

Después todo el campo de batalla despareció por el brillo que desprendía el ataque de Kakuzu.


	20. Capitulo 20 Cuando los lazos se cortan

La luz cegadora que en un momento lo iluminó todo, se había disipado. Ino temía lo peor, sin embargo, ese ataque jamás colisionó y mucho menos destruyo su objetivo. Algo lo había parado o mejor dicho alguien.

\- No imaginé que tendrían refuerzos… -dijo Kakuzu, lo que atrajo la atención de Hidan y sobre todo de Ino.

Ella se irguió inmediatamente a pesar del dolor que tenía en la pierna para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. Al mirar donde momentos antes estaba Sakura y los demás, vio a una serie de ninjas que los protegían interponiéndose entre ellos y los akatsuki. Ellos habían parado el ataque. Esos ninjas eran familiares para los de la Hoja, pues, aunque no pudieran ver sus rostros, sus ropas, sus máscaras y tatuajes no dejaban duda alguna.

\- ANBU… -dijo Ino.

\- ¿Qué diablos es ANBU? -preguntó Hidan incrédulo.

\- Es un cuerpo de asesinos de élite de la Hoja… - intervino Kakuzu.

\- La misión de ANBU es acabar con Akatsuki y defender a la Hoja. Hasta aquí habéis llegado. -dijo el capitán de ANBU.

\- ¡Aquí estamos malditos ateos! ¡Recibiréis el castigo divino! -grito Hidan efusivamente.

\- Nos gustaría quedarnos a jugar, pero será otro día -dijo Kakuzu cogiendo a Ino y pasando de las quejas de Hidan – desgraciadamente luchar contra todos vosotros no está en nuestros planes, de momento. Adiós -dijo Kakuzu lanzando unas bombas de humo. Al disiparse el humo los tres habían desaparecido.

\- ¡Perseguir a los Akatsuki! -dijo el capitán de ANBU a tres de sus hombres, que al instante desaparecieron.

Entonces el capitán de los ANBU se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a Sakura y los demás.

\- ¿Están heridos?

\- No, estamos bien -contestó Sakura.

\- La villa de la Hoja ha cancelado toda misión referente a los Akatsuki y a Ino Yamanaka, no entiendo que hacéis aquí.

\- Estamos aquí de misión oficial para la Hokage. Si nos encontrado con los Akatsuki ha sido por casualidad -dijo Sakura dándole el pergamino que Tsunade le había dado en caso de que ANBU les pillaran.

\- ¿Y por qué no han huido? -dijo el capitán abriendo el pergamino.

\- De verdad cree ¿que los Akatsuki nos hubieran dejado? Fueron ellos los que se abalanzaron contra nosotros y por supuesto nos defendimos.

\- Ya veo, pero debe saber señorita que los consejeros de la Hoja han decidido abortar toda misión hasta que se elimine la amenaza Akatsuki.

\- Nosotros estamos incomunicados, puede registrarnos si quiere. No tenemos mensaje alguno de la Hoja. Y nosotros partimos antes de que se tomara esa decisión. -El capitán miro a sus subordinados y comenzaron a registrarlos.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman usted y sus compañeros? -pregunto el capitán mientras leía el pergamino.

\- Yo soy Sakura Haruno.

\- Yo soy Shikamaru Nara.

\- Yo Chouji Akimichi.

\- Ya veo, los papeles están en regla. Según esto tenéis permiso para patrullar por el país del Fuego. Y parece que no lleváis nada que indique que estáis mintiendo. Solo me queda pediros que volváis a la aldea. -los ninjas asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para irse - ¡Esperad! -los tres se dieron la vuelta y miraron a los ANBU – durante vuestra misión no habéis encontrado nada en lo referente a Akatsuki o a Ino Yamanaka, ¿verdad?

\- No, el único contacto que hemos tenido con Akatsuki ha sido el de hoy. Nada más. -en ese momento Shikamaru y los demás se quedaron fijamente mirando a los ANBU.

\- Muy bien. Pueden marcharse -el capitán se dio la vuelta mirando a sus hombres -Vámonos.

Los ANBU desaparecieron de su vista con la misma velocidad que habían aparecido. El equipo 10 por su parte puso rumbo a casa, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Ino está viva y es una Akatsuki.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DEL BOSQUE…_**

Los tres Akatsuki corrían a toda velocidad para escapar de los ANBU. Kakuzu llevaba a Ino en brazos, pues se había desmayado poco después de ver aparecer a los ANBU. Además, el golpe de la pierna le habría impedido moverse con agilidad así que Kakuzu decidió cargarla. Debían volver a la organización enseguida y ver cómo debían lidiar con los de la Hoja.

\- ¿Por qué diablos nos hemos largado? ¡Podríamos haber matado a esos capullos!

\- Nuestra misión era aniquilar a esos mocosos, además los Anbu eran siete. Un total de diez. Son ninjas de elite, y con lo cerca que están de la base no podemos arriesgarnos. Y no solo eso, han herido a Ino.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que estas preocupado por ella? -pregunto Hidan. Al principio Kakuzu guardo silencio, pero luego habló.

\- No se trata de eso, Pein me ordenó protegerla. Si ella muere me quitaran mi posición de tesorero.

\- Ah…Así que era eso… ¿eh? Bueno por un momento pensé que te gustaba.

Kakuzu se quedó pensativo, después miró a Ino durante unos segundos. Finalmente contestó:

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por nadie. Démonos prisa.

 ** _DE CAMINO A LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura regresaban a casa decepcionados, no por el hecho de no haber podido llevarse a Ino, sino por haberla visto tan cambiada. Ella ya no parecía la misma que hace unas semanas. Según sus palabras ya no le importaba ni ellos ni la villa. Y aunque al principio no la creyeron empezaron a dudar cuando ella y sus compañeros Akatsuki les atacaron.

\- Puede que nos haya atacado, pero no significa que sea de los Akatsuki -dijo Shikamaru adivinando los pensamientos de los otros dos.

\- Ya lo has visto Shikamaru lo que ha hecho -dijo Chouji con el ánimo bajo -si los ANBU no hubiesen aparecido nos habrían matado.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru. Me niego a creer que Ino haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Quizás los akatsuki la tengan amenazada de alguna forma.

\- Si debe ser eso. Pero en este momento no podemos hacer nada. Lo único que nos queda es volver a la villa e informar a Tsunade -sin más los tres siguieron delante de vuelta a la Hoja.

 ** _EN LA BASE DE AKATSUKI…_**

Hidan y Kakuzu habían conseguido dar esquinazo a los ANBU y estaban en la entrada de la base. Ejecutaron el sello para abrir la puerta y recorrieron los pasillos de la organización rumbo a las habitaciones. De camino se toparon con Konan.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado!? – pregunto Konan al ver que Kakuzu tenía a Ino desmayada en los brazos.

\- Combatimos contra los ninjas de la Hoja, pero de repente aparecieron muchos más e Ino resultó herida. Les hemos dado esquinazo, pero están merodeando por aquí. Debemos informar a Pein -dijo Kakuzu.

\- Muy bien, llevad a Ino a su habitación e informad al líder de todo. Yo me encargare de ella.

Sin mediar palabra, Kakuzu dejo a Ino en la cama y salió con Hidan al despacho donde seguramente se encontraba Pein para contarle lo sucedido. Konan se quedó sola con ella. Examino la pierna de Ino detenidamente. El hueso estaba bien pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y tenía un enorme moratón. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba a Konan es que estuviera desmayada. El golpe no era lo suficientemente grave para provocar el desmayado, así que debía de ser otra cosa. Sin perder tiempo le curo la pierna y se la vendó, cuando ella despertara podría usar su ninjutsu médico en el caso de hacer falta.

\- Con esto creo que será suficiente. Mejor iré con Pein.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que Konan se fue. Ino ya comenzaba a despertar, al principio se sobresaltó, pero se calmó al ver que estaba en su habitación. Inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había pasado. Había recibido la misión de acabar con los intrusos, los había encontrado y tras descubrir que eran sus amigos, se había enfrentado a ellos. Después, el ataque de Sakura la golpeó y Kakuzu se interpuso y los atacó. Finalmente apareció ANBU y… ¿y qué diablos pasó después? Ino no era capaz de recordar nada después de eso y si, acaso… ¿Habían matado a sus amigos? No quería ni pensarlo, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pero sintió un pinchazo en la pierna que tenía herida y vio que la tenía vendada.

\- (Sea lo sea lo que haya pasado debe haber sido hace horas)

Ino estaba totalmente desinflada, no solo se había atrevido a atacar a sus amigos, sino que además les había dirigido esas crueles palabras. Mentira, todo lo que dijo era mentira. Solamente quería protegerles, quería que se fueran de allí y que no les pasara nada. Intentó ganar tiempo, pero no consiguió nada salvo caer herida. Kakuzu dijo que le daría tiempo, pero de repente cambio de opinión y estuvo a punto de matarlos. Si no hubiera sido por los ANBU. Maldito akatsuki, estuvo a punto de matarlos a los tres. De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación lo que hizo que Ino mirara al frente, descubriendo al visitante.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- He venido a verte ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

\- Eso no te importa ¡desgraciado! ¡Estuviste a punto de matarlos, me dijiste que ibas a darme un margen! -dijo Ino levantándose y alzando la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Kakuzu. Pero él la paró.

\- Y te lo di, pero se ve que no se tragaron tu numerito. No salieron huyendo, continuaron peleando. La única que no peleo en serio, fuiste tú.

\- No podrías haber utilizado otro jutsu menos agresivo… ¿Por qué diablos fusionaste todas tus mascaras?

Kakuzu se quedó callado mirándola. ¿Por qué fusiono sus máscaras? Menuda pregunta más estúpida. Porque la hirieron, solo por eso. Desde que comenzó el combate, Kakuzu estuvo atento a Ino, a como luchaba con la otra mujer y desde el principio se dio cuenta de que no estaba luchando en serio. De un momento a otra esa kunoichi se enfureció y lanzó un ataque a Ino, que, porque no decirlo, le sorprendió bastante. Pensó que lo esquivaría, pero cuando ella cayó al suelo y vio esa roca dirigiéndose a ella, no pudo soportarlo. La idea de que quedara gravemente herida y se interpuso en el ataque. Al verla en el suelo, enfureció, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que matar a los tres ninjas de un solo golpe, de ahí que fusionara las máscaras. Pero ni siquiera a Ino podría confesarle algo así.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con los de la Hoja. Para mí, son gusanos y que vivan o mueran no me importa. Considero que he sido muy amable conteniendo mi fuerza, de otro modo el primero en morir hubiera sido el gordo. – la lanzó a la cama y una vez sentada la cogió del mentón para que lo mirase – Soy un Akatsuki niñata, a mí no me importa nadie.

A Ino esas palabras la hirieron más de lo que creía. No entendía porque a veces parecía tan considerado y luego tan cruel. Su comportamiento era completamente irracional. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era, ¿Por qué ella le daba tanta importancia?

\- Eso ya lo has dejado claro, akatsuki. -dijo la palabra akatsuki en tono de despreció algo que a él le molesto – Si has terminado, déjame en paz -dijo apartándole la mano y dándole un pequeño empujón.

\- También he venido a informarte de que Pein ha convocado una reunión. Vamos -se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Poco después Ino se puso de pie y también se perdió por el pasillo.

 ** _EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…_**

Tsunade estaba en su despacho. Había recibido respuesta de Sakura. Por lo visto habían tenido contacto con los akatsuki: Kakuzu e Hidan. También habían tenido contacto con Ino, pero no habían conseguido nada. Según dijo Katsuyu, Ino los atacó y estuvieron a punto de morir por el ataque del akatsuki llamado Kakuzu. Tuvieron la suerte de que los ANBU aparecieran en ese instante. Por su puesto, ella le había advertido a Sakura, que una vez descubiertos no tendrían más remedio que regresar a la villa. Pues sino lo hacían, los ANBU no dudarían en atacarlos, si les veían merodeando por allí. Les quedaban unos días para regresar, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar y que ellos contaran las cosas con más detalle.

Por otro lado, había enviado mensajes de apoyo a las otras naciones por los ataques sufridos e incluso había ofrecido la ayuda de sus ninjas si había algún contratiempo. Todo ello con la esperanza de que se calmaran las cosas con las demás villas. No obstante, sus peticiones no solo eran rechazadas de pleno, sino que además eran vistas con gran recelo y desconfianza. Maldita sea, pensar que las acciones de unos criminales estaban dilapidando años de diplomacia entre las naciones ninja en menos de un mes, la ponía enferma.

Además, el humor de los ninjas de la villa estaba cada vez peor. Todos se quejaban por el aislamiento y la falta de información. Se sentían presos en su propia villa y con razón. La mayoría de los ninjas que estaban relacionados con Ino, y particularmente los más inquietos, estaban constantemente custodiados por ANBU. Todo ello con el objetivo de que no cometieran una imprudencia y mucho menos ahora, que las otras naciones miraban con lupa todo lo que hacía la Hoja. Según los consejeros de la villa, los líderes de las otras naciones buscaban el menor indicio de traición para atacar la Hoja. Por eso andaban con pies de plomo y supervisaban cualquier acción que yo ordenará. Según sus palabras, me consideraban una mujer muy impulsiva. ¡JA! ¿Impulsiva? Lo que hay que oír. Tsunade apoyo la cabeza en su sillón y cerró los ojos. De repente se abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando abuela Tsunade? ¿Por qué diablos me persiguen los ANBU? ¡¿eh?!

\- Cálmate Naruto, los ANBU no se fían de las decisiones que tomáis los ninjas más cercanos a Ino. Además, tu eres el jinchuriki. Eres uno de los principales objetivos de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¡No es justo que me sigan a todas partes, ni siquiera me dejan ir al baño!

\- Eso te lo buscaste tú. Te dije que te comportaras y en lugar de eso montas un escándalo y pasas dos días encerrado. ¿Qué esperabas? Los consejeros ya no se fían de que no te escapes.

\- Maldita sea, dices que no podemos salir ninguno, pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Y Chouji? ¡Ellos se fueron y nadie sabe a qué ni dónde están!

\- No te preocupes por ello, ellos están de camino. Regresan a la Hoja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo sorprendido.

\- Estarán aquí dentro de dos días, podrás esperar tranquilito hasta su regreso, ¿eh?

\- Vale, pero ¿Qué misión tenían? ¿Qué han ido a hacer?

\- Tu y los demás lo sabréis a su tiempo, cuando vuelvan. Ahora retírate y díselo a los demás si quieres.

\- Ah…buena idea abuela, voy a informarles -dijo Naruto saliendo disparado tan rápido como había entrado.

\- Este no cambiara nunca… -dijo Tsunade con una gotita en la cabeza.

 ** _EN LA BASE DE LOS AKATSUKI…_**

Todos los Akatsuki ya estaban en el despacho a excepción de Kakuzu e Ino. El primero llegó en seguida, la otra en cambio tardó un par de minutos más por el golpe en la pierna. Todos al verla al entrar lo que le dio cierta vergüenza a Ino.

\- Bueno parece que ya estamos todos. Quiero informaros de un par de cosas. En primer lugar, vuestros compañeros; Kakuzu e Hidan, me han informado de que unos ninjas de ANBU están merodeando por la base.

\- ¿¡ANBU!? -exclamó Itachi.

\- ¿Por qué esa reacción Itachi-san? -pregunto Kisame.

\- Los ANBU son un cuerpo de asesinos de élite de mi antigua villa, ellos no se movilizan fácilmente, algo les debe haber provocado para salir… -dijo Itachi mirando a Ino.

\- Eso no importa ahora, esta base ya no es segura. Nos iremos de aquí.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Matémosles y ya está -dijo Deidara.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Deidara, aniquilemos a esos infieles -dijo Hidan.

\- No es tan sencillo, si esos ANBU desaparecen por esta zona será muy sospechoso y enviaran más escuadrones y nos estorbaran. De momento nuestro objetivo principal no es entrar en combate.

\- La base tiene defensa para camuflarse, ¿Por qué no usarlas? -pregunto Kisame.

\- Yo he sido parte de los ANBU, Kisame. Tienen ninjas sensores con ellos y ante la concentración de akatsuki en la zona, no pasaríamos desapercibidos. Además, aunque no pudiesen invadir la base nos acorralarían y el plan de Pein de no luchar por el momento no sería viable.

\- Itachi tiene toda la razón. Nos iremos de esta base. Una vez que nos vayamos, Deidara destruirá toda la base con sus bombas. Así no encontraran nada que puedan usar en nuestra contra. Utilizaremos los poderes de tele transportación de Tobi para llevar a otra base todo valioso que haya en esta.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Que guay! ¿verdad, Deidara-sempai? Vamos a ser los protagonistas de esta operación de escape, ¿eh? – dijo Tobi al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- Hmp… -eso es lo único que dijo el artista.

\- Bien, eso era lo primero que os quería informar. Ahora viene la segunda parte, atentos -al ver que todos los miembros de Akatsuki prestaban atención, prosiguió – Bien hace unas semanas conseguimos llevar a cabo cierto experimento – miro a Ino momentáneamente – y estos días hemos conseguidos resultados formidables. Hemos conseguido clonar a los Kage.

\- ¿¡!? -todos se sorprendieron, en especial Ino.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con clonar? -pregunto Itachi.

\- Quiero decir que hemos conseguido hacer unas réplicas exactas de los Kages. Réplicas idénticas al predecesor y que no pueden ser detectadas por ningún sensor. Además, tienen la ventaja de ser completamente obedientes.

\- (Así que para eso quería el pergamino del templo Nobotsuchi) -pensó Kakuzu.

\- (No puede ser, han clonado a los Kage, pero ¿con que propósito? No será para nada bueno) -pensó Ino

\- Nuestro plan es sustituir esos obedientes clones por los originales y dirigir a las grandes naciones, en contra de la Hoja -dijo mirando a Ino.

\- (¡No, no puede estar pasando esto! ¡Imposible!) -Ino no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Para ello dividiremos a Akatsuki en parejas para capturar con vida a los Kage y traerlos a la base del norte ya que esta será destruida. Es importante que la sustitución sea rápida, sin llamar la atención y coordinada con el resto de vuestros compañeros. Si los miembros de las aldeas observan que sus Kages se comportan de manera extraña, eso echaría a perder todo el plan. He de insistir también, en que se capturen con vida, sin hacerles daño. Si por alguna razón ellos mueren no podremos utilizar los clones.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Kisame.

\- Hemos descubierto que de alguna forma el clon y el original están conectados por su chakra, y si el original desaparece, también lo hace el clon. Sin embargo, no ocurre nada a la inversa.

\- No queremos que os descubran así que los Kages irán en capsulas que guardareis en estos pergaminos y que no sacareis hasta que sustituyáis al Kage original y lo metáis en la capsula. No queremos que os vean arrastrando una capsula por todo el país -al momento Pein abrió en pergamino y tras ejecutar unos sellos, puso la mano sobre un dibujo del pergamino y salió una capsula que contenía a un Kage.

\- ¿¡Oonoki!? -dijo Deidara sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién es ese viejo Deidara-sempai? ¿Es su abuelito? -dijo con voz infantil.

\- ¡No idiota! -se volvió a Tobi y después volteó su vista a la capsula – Ese hombre es el Tsuchikage.

\- Muy bien ya que veís como funciona -dijo deshaciendo la técnica y devolviendo la capsula al pergamino -ahora repartiremos los destinos. Deidara tú conoces la villa de la roca no te constará infiltrarte, Tobi ira contigo.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Deidara-sempai, vamos a volver a su casa y veremos a su abuelito! -dijo Tobi moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

\- Grrr... ¡Oonoki no es mi abuelo! -dijo Deidara con la vena de la frente hinchada y gritando a Tobi con el pergamino en la mano. Este se encogió asustado.

\- Kisame e Itachi irán a la villa de la niebla -ellos asintieron y cogieron el pergamino de Mizukage – Konan y yo nos encargaremos del Raikage -mientras Pein hablaba, Konan cogió el pergamino correspondiente.

\- (¿Eh? ¿Qué raro? Solo queda un pergamino… ¡¿Será…?!)

\- Por último, Kakuzu, Hidan e Ino -al instante Ino miró al líder de los Akatsuki – irán a por el Kazekage -dijo lanzando el pergamino al aire, haciendo que Kakuzu extendiera su brazo y lo cogiera al vuelo.

\- (¿¡Qué?! ¿¡El Kazekage?! Pero y ¿¡Tsunade, que pasa con ella?!) -Ino no comprendía, porque habían clonado a todos los Kages excepto Tsunade y no se quedó con la duda. Por lo que dio un paso al frente y habló - ¿qué hay de la Hokage? Acaso, ¿ya ha sido sustituida? -levantó la mirada y choco con el rinnegan de Pein.

\- No, la Hokage no ha sido clonada.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? -no pudo evitarlo. Ese matiz le sorprendió mucho y no solo a ella sino también al resto de Akatsuki.

\- Queremos atacar la Hoja. Quizá cuando sepáis la tercera fase del plan lo comprenderéis mejor. Partiréis dentro de dos días, a primera hora de la mañana. Mientras tanto preparaos. Mañana Deidara y Tobi nos ayudaréis a Konan y a mí, a evacuar lo que necesitemos. Si una vez que partamos necesitáis algo, podéis abasteceros en las bases que tenemos escondidas en otros países. Eso es todo. Marchaos.

Finalmente, todos salieron de la estancia con sus misiones dejando a Pein y Konan en el despacho.


	21. Capitulo 21 No siempre fue así

Ino salió del despacho directa a su habitación. Las revelaciones de las que acababa de ser testigo rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y cuando se halló más tranquila, su sorpresa se sustituyó por una gran preocupación. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero según Pein, sus experimentos salieron bien y había conseguido clonar a los Kages. Que una organización criminal pudiese hacer algo así y después quisiera sustituir a los Kages reales, solo podía presagiar una desgracia. Si Akatsuki conseguía lo que se proponía y conseguía engañar a la gente de las aldeas, podría hacer lo que quisiera, incluso destruir el mundo ninja tal y como lo conocían. Podían enfrentar a los países unos contra otros y formar una nueva guerra mundial ninja. ¿Cuál es esa tercera fase a la que Pein se refería? ¿Y la Hoja…? ¿¡Qué pasaría con sus amigos de la Hoja!? Pensó en la forma de advertirles, de contarles esta terrible trama. ¿Pero cómo? Aunque ella llevara el uniforme de Akatsuki y luchara como si fuera una de ellos, lo cierto es que seguía siendo una prisionera. Estaba atrapada y aislada, sin poder escapar para alertar a Tsunade, sin poder confiar en nadie que los avisara en su nombre. Con esa misma impotencia oprimiéndole fuertemente el corazón se dejó caer en la cama. Empezó a sentir un fuerte escozor en los ojos y sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro, profirió un gemido ahogado y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ah…ah… No puedo hacer nada... Mis amigos están en peligro y no puedo hacer nada…nada…- Ino lloraba sin parar, nada en este momento podía consolarla se sentía perdida, decepcionada de sí misma. Quería ser una doble espía en Akatsuki para informar a su villa, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que eso era. -Solo soy una inútil…y… una estúpida -hablaba con la voz entrecortada producto de su tristeza. Ella estaba ahora tumbada en el suelo, el edredón de su cama estaba deshecho por la acción de haberse arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba y el lugar donde estaba su cara estaba completamente empapado por sus lágrimas.

Ino se sentía tan triste y sola, se encontraba tan entregada a su llanto, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando. Esa persona cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus delgados brazos y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada doloroso gemido. De repente sintió como si alguien la levantara. Esa persona la estrechó entre sus brazos, un cálido abrazó que necesitaba más que nunca. Sin ni siquiera mirar al que la había rescatado del duro y frio suelo, ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se aferró a él. Por su parte, esa misteriosa figura guardo silencio y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica reconfortándola.

\- No llores más, niña… -mientras tanto paso su mano por la mejilla derecha de Ino limpiándole las lágrimas.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su voz, la voz de ese hombre la conocía perfectamente. En varias ocasiones le había susurrado, hablado y gritado. Lo suficiente para reconocerla en cualquier parte. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa solo se le ocurrió decir su nombre.

\- ¡Kakuzu! -dijo ella apartándose un poco de él. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

Kakuzu se quedó perplejo cuando ella se le quedó mirando. Esta era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y aunque no le gustaba que ella sufriera, tenía que reconocer que estaba bellísima. Sus ojos resplandecían gracias a las lágrimas que furtivas, amenazaban con salir. Su cabello rubio revuelto por haberse restregado por el suelo y algunos de sus mechones pegados a su cara a causa de las lágrimas. Sus labios rosados ahora mostraban un color más intenso a causa de la rabia y la impotencia. Y los quejidos del llanto que aún no habían desaparecido del todo, la hacían contraer su pecho acompañándolos de suspiros. La última vez que la había visto tan hermosa, había sido en su primera misión, a la mañana siguiente cuando la vio dormida sobre él. Era un ángel. Solo él era consciente de cuantas veces la había imaginado desnuda sobre su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente y despertando sonriéndole, aferrándose a él. Por su parte ella empezó a pensar que el hombre amable y considerado que la salvó de Sasori todavía existía y estaba allí con ella, consolándola. Que, en verdad, a él también le pesaban sus lágrimas. Pero ambos debían volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué…que haces aquí? -dijo ella irguiéndose y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

\- Escuche quejidos desde mi habitación… -dijo el irguiéndose también pues se había arrodillado a su lado cuando la abrazó.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?

\- No, solo he venido a ver qué pasaba.

\- Pues ya lo has visto, estaba llorando -dijo ella de espaldas a él secándose las lágrimas y sonándose la nariz.

\- Si, de eso me he dado cuenta…pero… ¿por qué?

\- Eso a ti no te interesa -dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- Sí que me interesa, mi habitación esta contigua a la tuya y si te pasas todo el día gimiendo y llorando me molestas -dijo tratando de ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

\- ¡Ah, perdona! No sabía que molestaba al señor, si lo llegó a saber hubiese llorado a través de un megáfono -dijo en tono de burla, con una de las manos apoyada en la cintura y la otra moviéndola al compás de cada palabra.

\- ¿¡Te estas riendo de mí, niñata estúpida!? -Kakuzu frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Lo único que te estoy intentando decir, es que me importa un huevo que te moleste. No dejare mis lágrimas guardadas por el descanso de ningún Akatsuki y mucho menos de ti -dijo señalándolo.

\- ¿De qué diablos vas? Llevas días faltándome al respeto, sin importarte una mierda que te salvara de Sasori y tampoco que te salvara esta mañana de tu amiguita -lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo – Yo no soy un idiota para que te estas burlando de mí. Eres mi prisionera, ¡no lo olvides!

\- No he olvidado que soy una prisionera… ¡pero tú no sabes lo que es el respeto ni te lo mereces! -su voz fue ganando fuerza poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En cuanto a lo de Sasori, no creas que desconozco tus verdaderas intenciones. Y a mis amigos intentaste matarlos.

\- ¿Qué dices? -dijo el sorprendido por lo de Sasori.

\- Lo que oyes. En otras palabras, no te debo nada -dijo ella encarándolo.

\- ¡Sí que me lo debes! Si no fuera por mí habrías sido violada ese día y hoy estarías muerta -él se hartó y al decirle esto la sujeto por los hombros, zarandeándola.

\- ¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¿¡Que vas a hacer ahora, eh!? Como tus burdas tácticas de seducción no han funcionado, ¿¡acabaras lo que empezó Sasori!? -dijo Ino intentando liberarse del agarre de Kakuzu.

\- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? -ella se quedó callada mirándole con desprecio hasta que el la zarandeo en un movimiento que luego paró en seco - ¡HABLA!

\- Te escuche…escuche lo que dijiste -dijo ella apretando los dientes y chirriándolos sutilmente.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?¡Dilo! -dijo mirándola atentamente.

\- Escuche como le decías a Hidan que para lo único que me querías era para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales. Que solo era una mujer estúpida y sin valor, que tan solo podía aspirar a ser la zorrita de un hombre. ¡¿No fueron esas tus palabras?! – aunque Ino no lo reconociera pronunciar esas palabras la quemaban y la herían, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, mucho menos delante del locutor de las mismas.

\- Esa era una conversación privada, no debiste escucharla – ella había escuchado eso. Ahora Kakuzu se explicaba ese repentino cambio de actitud. Ella habría ido a llevar a bandeja y lo escucho todo.

\- Claro, no debía escucharla. Sino tus planes… ¡no funcionarían! -dijo ella liberándose por fin de su agarre.

\- Puedo explicarte eso… (En algún momento tendría que decirlo…)

\- ¡No! No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación que venga de ti. En el momento en que te conocí tu carácter frio, huraño y agresivo, me convencieron de que no eras un buen hombre. Y si en algún puntual momento, pareciste sincero en tus atenciones, mi opinión real sobre ti se decidió en el momento en que oí esa conversación.

\- Ino, yo… - dijo levantando ligeramente la mano y dejándola suspendida en el aire.

\- Me has hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué, sometiéndome, gritándome, insultándome, haciendo todo tipo de cosas para molestarme. Has intentado matar a mis amigos en más de una ocasión y si aún te puedo seguir mirando a la cara, es porque ANBU te detuvo.

\- Escucha… -dijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su voz denotaba angustia.

\- Aún tengo algo más que decirte. Quiero que sepas, que en el hipotético caso en que yo no hubiera escuchado esa conversación, jamás hubieses conseguido nada conmigo. Eres un hombre horrible, tanto por dentro como por fuera y dudo que haya una sola mujer en el mundo que pueda mostrar interés por un monstruo como tú -lo último lo dijo como si fuera un grito y al instante Kakuzu se abalanzó contra ella.

\- ¡Maldita seas, niñata! Jamás ninguna mujer me había hablado así. Tú no sabes nada de mí, como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera -Ino estaba tumbada en la cama con Kakuzu sobre ella. Él la tenía sujeta del cuello. Las manos de ella aprisionaban las de él. En ese momento Kakuzu la mirada con odio, sus palabras le habían herido más profundamente de lo que ella pensaba.

\- Se más de ti de lo que realmente me interesa. A ti solo te importa el dinero. ¿No es así? – dijo ella con el escaso volumen de voz que le permitía el agarre de Kakuzu y lo miró fijamente.

Durante unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, unos segundos que parecieron horas. Finalmente soltó a la chica lentamente y después frunció el ceño.

\- Tienes toda la razón – dijo levantándose lentamente – lo único que me interesa es el dinero. Y, por cierto, esa es la única razón por la que a pesar de tus impertinencias todavía no te he matado. Pein me advirtió que perdería mi posición de tesorero si lo hacía -se dirigía a la puerta y puso una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y siguió – Pero llegara el día en que ya no seas útil para Akatsuki, y ese día yo mismo me librare de ti. No lo olvides -dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue.

Al salir Kakuzu, Ino se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente durante un rato. Ahora estaba todo dicho entre ellos. Pero por alguna razón, a ella le costaba comprender porque todas esas cosas que le dijo a Kakuzu le hacían avergonzarse de sí misma. En su mente se había imaginado muchas veces insultándolo para vengarse de él, pero ahora que lo había hecho no le había producido el placer que imaginó en un principio. Conocía a Kakuzu lo suficiente para saber que no era de los que se quedaban callados mientras lo insultaban y que por eso podría haberla matado. Al contrario, se quedó en silencio soportando sus ofensas. Era una suerte para ella que Pein le amenazara con quitarle su puesto si la hacía algo. Aunque en el fondo estaba convencida de que existía otra razón para que no la tocaba, o quería creer que la había. Finalmente se tumbó en la cama abrazando la almohada y continuó llorando en silencio.

Pasaron las horas, ya era la hora de cenar y todos los Akatsuki estaban reunidos en la mesa, todos excepto Kakuzu e Ino. Algo que Pein se dio perfectamente cuenta, así como los demás miembros.

\- ¿Dónde diablos están Kakuzu e Ino? -dijo refiriéndose a Konan.

\- No lo sé, ellos no suelen retrasarse. Iré a buscarlos.

\- Ya voy yo. Se me ha olvidado el collar en la habitación -dijo Hidan levantándose.

\- No necesitas esa cosa para cenar -le soltó sin más Deidara.

\- ¡Cállate blasfemo! No llevarla es un insulto hacia mi dios -dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

\- Hmp, este tío es todo un fenómeno… -dijo Deidara con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Igual que usted con su arte, Deidara-sempai -dijo Tobi poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Deidara se molestó ante el comentario y de un rápido movimiento creo una pequeña mariquita de arcilla explosiva, que hizó estallar en la cara de Tobi, haciéndole caer de la silla.

Hidan avanzó por el pasillo y en primer lugar entró a su habitación y tras coger el collar de la mesilla donde lo dejo se dirigió al cuarto del comensal ausente que estaba más cerca. Se puso en frente y tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Kakuzu!

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Vienes a cenar o qué?

\- Estoy ocupado y no tengo hambre. ¡Lárgate!

\- Vale, vale… Antipático de mierda -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de Ino mientras hacía burla a Kakuzu y llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Ino! -dijo esperando que ella respondiera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Vas a venir a cenar?

\- No tengo hambre, vete.

\- Joder por una vez que soy amable, me caen por todos lados. De verdad, son tal para cual. -dijo marchándose por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Una vez entró se sentó de nuevo.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Konan

\- Uno está ocupado y no tiene hambre y la otra tampoco tiene hambre. Así que hala, ¡que se vayan a la mierda! Vamos a comer. -dijo frotándose las manos y cogiendo los cubiertos.

\- Puedo comerme sus camarones… -dijo Kisame mirando los platos de los ausentes.

\- Kisame… -dijo a tono de reproche

\- Venga Itachi, si no tienen hambre. -dijo cogiendo uno de los platos y zampándose la mitad de los camarones de un bocado - ¿Quiedez? -dijo Kisame a Itachi con la boca llena. Itachi se limitó a mirar a su compañero con una ceja arqueada y volvió la atención a su plato, a lo que el escualo se encogió de hombros. **{Para los que no lo sepan los camarones son una de las comidas favoritas de Kisame}**

Kakuzu se había encerrado en la habitación inmediatamente después de la pelea con Ino. Se había estado comiendo la cabeza y para alejar esos pensamientos de él, se puso con las finanzas de la organización. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener el escritorio llenó de papeles de presupuestos, recibos y facturas, no había logrado enfocarse en el trabajo y aún seguía pensando en cierta mujercita.

Él estaba en su habitación cuando escucho los quejidos de la muchacha y sin pensárselo fue a ver que le pasaba. Al principio, tuvo la inclinación de llamar a la puerta, pero ante los quejidos que seguía oyendo decidió abrir y punto. Al abrir la puerta vio parte del edredón en el suelo y ella sobre él llorando. Cerró la puerta despacio y fue hasta ella. Cuando la vio temblando en el suelo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella y la reconfortó entre sus brazos. Fue una gran sorpresa para él que ella se aferrara a su pecho sin preguntarse quién era el responsable del apoyo que estaba recibiendo. Cuando él la hablo y ella levantó su rostro mirándole, sintió deseos de limpiarle las lágrimas y besarla hasta que se olvidara de sus penas. Pero ella se alejó de él.

Y después, comenzó a insultarle y agredirle sin importarle que tan solo unos segundos antes se estaba abrazándola. Las cosas que le dijo. Jamás pensó que podría decirle cosas así. Desde que dejo su aldea, convirtiéndose en un criminal no volvió a sentir nada por nadie. Él controlaba muy bien sus impulsos y si alguien cometía la estupidez de sobrepasarse con él, ya sea con palabras o acciones, simplemente se lo quitaba del medio. Pero ella, había conseguido herirlo con sus palabras mucho más que las numerosas heridas que había recibido en el campo de batalla a lo largo de su vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así.

No lo pensó más, directamente se dirigió a la estantería y apartó unos libros que había en la parte de arriba. Detrás había una botella de absenta con un vaso. Pertenecía a su reserva personal y aunque rara vez bebía y las botellas le duraban incluso años, siempre tenía alguna para su uso exclusivo. Alguna ventaja tendría que tener ser el tesorero de la organización. Cogió la botella y volvió a colocar los libros en su sitio. Echo los papeles del escritorio a un lado y dejo la botella encima, aun sin soltarla. En la otra mano tenía el vaso. Se quedó mirándolo, lo estrujo ligeramente y lo acabó lanzando a la otra punta de la habitación, produciendo el típico ruido del cristal al romperse. Después abrió la botella y se sentó en la silla. Estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y no llevaba ni la capa de Akatsuki ni su camiseta. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran sus pantalones. Entonces empezó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho esa mujer.

 _En el momento en que te conocí tu carácter frio, huraño y agresivo, me convencieron de que no eras un buen hombre._

En este punto bebió un trago y cerró los ojos para acostumbrarse al fuerte licor. Cuando los abrió recordó de nuevo. **{La absenta de la que hablo tiene 90 grados, ya que había varios tipos absenta, con diferentes grados. Para mí es muchísimo, no sé si alguno bebe este tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, pero como yo no, es como si bebiera alcohol para las heridas, jajaja}**

 _En el hipotético caso en que yo no hubiera escuchado esa conversación, jamás hubieses conseguido nada conmigo._

Volvió a beber otro trago.

 _Eres un hombre horrible, tanto por dentro como por fuera._

Un trago más largo que el anterior, le hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente, profiriendo un gruñido y miró al frente.

 _Dudo que haya una sola mujer en el mundo que pueda mostrar interés por un monstruo como tú._

Esta vez no pudo evitar beberse media botella de un trago largo, incluso profirió un gemido de dolor, tanto por el alcohol quemándole las entrañas como esas palabras hiriéndole el alma.

Dejo la botella en la mesa y se levantó de la silla en la que pocos segundos antes estaba sentado y la tiro al suelo de una patada. También lanzó los papeles de su escritorio al suelo. Tan afectado estaba por las palabras de esa niñata que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba pisando descalzó los cristales del vaso que había lanzado antes. Se dirigió entonces a la cama y se sentó, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Después se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón. Quedó mirando el techo durante un rato como único sonido de oía los latidos de sus corazones. Por último, recordó la última frase que ella le dirigió.

 _A ti solo te importa el dinero. ¿No es así?_

\- No…No siempre fue así… -sin más que decir, Kakuzu cerró los ojos y se sumió en los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

 **Nota importante del autor:**

En todo el drama de Naruto, tanto en manga, anime o libro de datos, no se ha desvelado nada en el pasado del Kakuzu, salvo algunos detalles muy puntuales. Esto hace que Kakuzu sea un personaje bastante desconocido. Para dar más profundidad a este personaje y explicar las inclinaciones de su carácter, **decidió inventar una pequeña Saga del pasado de Kakuzu.**

Esta Saga estará incluida dentro de la trama original, como una narración de los recuerdos de Kakuzu en la época en la época actual en la aldea de la Cascada hasta ingresar en Akatsuki. **Esta comenzó en el capítulo 22 y durará hasta en el capítulo 29. Por tanto, no será hasta el 30 cuando vuelva a la historia original.** Por eso, esa es la última vez que la Saga. Sin embargo, no recomiendo hacer eso. También te refiero a los recuerdos, a los que no se entenderá ni a lo que leen.

 **¿Por qué hacer una saga del pasado de Kakuzu?** Bueno, al principio el puesto uno de los motivos principales es el hecho de que no es un personaje muy conocido, por qué es importante para mí, escribir relatos y vivencias de su pasado para intentar crear ese vínculo entre lector y personaje, que es Lo que realmente engancha a un fan. Quiero que conozcáis un Kakuzu a través de mí y que empaticemos con él, que entendamos porque Kakuzu es como es y viceversa. Hasta ahora, en los fanáticos que he leído, los recuerdos se escriben con flashback y no suelen ser muy largos. Pero hazme una Saga me permite explicar cosas con mucho detalle y que el lector sepa lo máximo posible, personaje y poder sentirse en primera persona cuando lean esa historia, es imposible conseguir un flashback corriente.

 **¿Qué aspectos incluyen la saga?** Incluye aspectos del pasado de Kakuzu, reconocidos en el libro de datos y por tanto, son reales y reconocidos por Masashi Kishimoto, mezclados con una parte inventada por mí, que corresponde a un 90% del total de la saga. Se habla sobre el personaje previamente citado, Harumi, ¿Quién era ?, ¿Qué relación tenía con Kakuzu? ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos? Etc… También he hablado del castigo que recibió Kakuzu de su villa al fallar en la misión de matar a Hashirama, como se escapó con las técnicas prohibidas, porque mató a los ancianos de la aldea… y más cosas que tendréis que descubriréis vosotros mismos leyenda.

Por ultimo quiero decir, que como es una saga que no corresponde a la historia actual de Kakuzu x Ino, **la fecha más rápida que los capítulos normales.** Tampoco es mi intención tener muchas semanas con una historia pasada y que os olvidemos del drama principal.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: NO HAY OLVIDEMOS QUE ES UN FANFIC, Y POR TANTO ES INFORMACION EN UN 95% INVENTADA. PUEDE QUE HAYA INCLUIDO DATOS REALES PERO LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE LOS ENGLOBAN NO TIENEN PORQUE SERLO. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE INFORMACION REAL DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE INFORMARÁ DEBIDAMENTE EN EL DATABOOK.

 **Si tienes alguna duda de la saga preguntadlo sin miedo, contestare siempre que pueda.**

Eso es todo. Saludos y gracias por leer este mamotreto XD.


	22. Saga de Kakuzu Capitulo 22

p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu abrió los ojos a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era temprano, aun así, las ventanas daban al sur, por lo que siempre recibía los primeros rayos de la mañana y los últimos de la tarde. Poco podían hacer las finas cortinas para contener a los traviesos rayos de sol que asomaban a través de ellas. Aunque la culpa la tuvo siempre su dueño, de no poner unas cortinas más oscuras y gruesas, pero no soportaba esos colores tan tristes. Además, el juego de luces que se formaba en las mañanas en la habitación era como tener miles de hilillos de diferentes tonos de amarillo atados por la habitación. Un espectáculo único./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La claridad siempre le venía bien ya que al tener tantas misiones y responsabilidades se veía obligado a despertarse muy temprano y la luz del sol era un buen despertador. Por supuesto era mucho más sutil que la estridente alarma de los relojes que perforaban los tímpanos e interrumpían el sueño con brusquedad y poco tacto. Nunca le gustaron los relojes. La habitación era amplia y cómoda. De mobiliario iba bien distribuida, ni mucho ni poco. La cama, las mesitas de noche, la estantería, un armario y un escritorio para trabajar en los informes de las misiones. El resto del mobiliario consistía en algunas lámparas, distribuidas en las mesitas y el escritorio y una lámpara de pie junto al espejo de pie que daba cerca del armario. Finalmente, algún que otro cuadro adornara el cuarto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nunca fue un genio decorando, pero recibió buenos consejos que no cayeron en saco roto y por supuesto, el hecho de ser un hombre limpio y ordenado ayudaba mucho a preservar el orden y la comodidad, tanto en su habitación como en el resto de la casa. Los negocios se le daban muy bien y era el mejor regateando, por lo que siempre conseguía muebles de gran calidad y a un buen precio, haciendo chirriar los dientes a cualquier comerciante que se le cruzara en el camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tras restregarse ligeramente los ojos, Kakuzu enfocó su vista en la bella figura femenina que le acompañaba en ese momento. Era una mujer de largo cabello color caoba y tez blanca como la nieve. La mujer tenía una cara angelical y mostraba unas facciones relajadas como prueba de tener un plácido sueño. Su cuerpo en cambio, parecía ser el de un demonio creado para el pecado. Su figura era fina y esbelta pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado para una mujer tan joven como ella, lo que la hacía dueña de unas voluptuosas curvas. Su delicado cuerpo parecía serpentear sobre el de él, empezando por sus largas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas hasta terminar en su cabeza, que la tenía apoyada en el pecho de este. Solo tenía 19 años de edad, mientras que él rozaba los 27 años. Se llamaba Harumi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"{Aquí Kakuzu es un hombre joven y bastante más atractivo. Sus ojos no son verdes con la esclerótica de color burdeos, ni su cuerpo tiene suturas como en la trama principal pues eso es un producto de la técnica prohibida de los corazones que por supuesto, aún no ha robado. Sus ojos son entonces de un marrón oscuro casi negro}./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, deslumbrado por la belleza que esta desprendía. Por supuesto no era la primera vez que se acostaba con ella, pero la admiración de Kakuzu era tal que cada mañana es como si la volviera a ver por primera vez y así siempre desde que la conoció. Ambos eran ninjas. Desde que era pequeña, siempre le había gustado su compañía y se entristeció mucho a la corta edad de diez años cuando tuvo que irse de la aldea. Según le dijeron su padre había muerto en uno de los comunes enfrentamientos armados de la caótica época en la que vivían. Al morir, su madre quiso alejar a su hija de esa violencia y se mudó a otra aldea en la que no había ninjas. Para su desgracia solo tres años después hubo un accidente doméstico en la cabaña en la que vivían. Se produjo un incendio a causa de un descuido y al ser la casa de madera, ardió con tal rapidez, que no pudieron hacer nada por salvar a la madre a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus vecinos. Si Harumi se salvó, es porque en ese momento se encontraba en el bosque. Al volver quedó desolada, pero como no tenía familia decidió volver a su aldea. Esa opción era mucho mejor que quedarse sola en una casa, pues debido a los enfrentamientos entre ninjas, los saqueos a las casas de los campesinos eran comunes y al no saber defenderse, ellos se llevaban siempre la peor parte. Kakuzu se alegró mucho al verla regresar, aunque hubiese preferido que no hubiera sido en esas penosas circunstancias. Sin embargo, la época en la que vivían era tan violenta que morir en casa sola sin que te atacasen se considerada una bendición, en lugar de morir torturada y violada como ocurría con la mayor parte de las mujeres que vivían solas o que tenían a sus hijas como única compañía. Aunque Harumi tuviera cierto entrenamiento ninja y buena puntería no podría haber hecho mucho contra un grupo de ninjas veteranos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al poco tiempo de irse, llegó la noticia de que los clanes más poderosos, los Uchiha y los Senju habían firmado la paz. Esto redujo considerablemente los enfrentamientos, pero no los eliminó del todo. Seguía habiendo clanes que seguían luchando entre ellos por el dominio, aunque muchos decían que se podían percibir los vientos del cambio hacia un futuro prometedor y pacífico. Otros decían que esto solo sería el comienzo de unas guerras más encauzadas, pero igualmente sangrientas. Yo me inclinaba más por la segunda, pues ¿para qué sirve un ninja sino es para luchar? ¿De verdad se podía olvidar siglos de encarnizadas masacres en pocos años? Dudaba de verdad que esa condición tan idealista se pudiera dar. Por otra parte, también deseaba una vida tranquila como cualquier hombre que contempla la posibilidad de formar una familia algún día. Los clanes empezaron a unirse entre ellos, formando villas. Nosotros también copiamos el ejemplo y nos unimos a otros clanes cercanos. Aunque pudiera parecer que se entablaba verdadera amistad entre los clanes, la verdad es que se firmaba una unión conveniente para defenderse de otros clanes que los amenazaran o bien para atacar a un grupo menos numeroso para quitarle sus tierras. Los ninjas se seguían moviendo según sus intereses propios y para cambiar esa mentalidad hacía falta tiempo. Por eso no esperaba una verdadera paz a corto plazo. Si se conseguía no me daría tiempo a verla. Tras la alianza nos llamábamos la villa de la Cascada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al volver Harumi, yo fui el primero el darle la bienvenida. Ella aceptó de buena gana y volvimos a recuperar nuestra amistad. Al principio, se quedó hospedada en un hostal, con los ahorros que tenía y dinero que había heredado de sus padres. Sin embargo, su ligereza a la hora de gastar el dinero y su inclinación a comprar cualquier cosa que estuviera de moda, aunque no fuera necesaria, hicieron que el casero se cansara de hacerle el favor de cobrarle solo medía renta, en memoria de su madre que era para él como una hermana. Cuando me lo contó, me sentí en la obligación de ayudarla pues al igual que yo no tenía familia alguna. La convencí para que viniera a vivir conmigo. Pasaron varios años, hasta que mi afecto por ella pasara de ser una inclinación fraternal a una pasión descontrolada, a pesar de las malas lenguas que ya la consideraban mi amante en el momento en el que entró en mi casa. De todas formas, eso tampoco importaba, ninguno tenía familiares mayores a los que rendir explicaciones. Y en esa época en la que la esperanza de vida era tan corta no era raro ver a una joven de 15 años con un bebe en sus brazos. Sin embargo, ese tampoco fue nuestro caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No fue hasta los 17 años, cuando empecé a cortejarla y la primera vez que nos acostamos fue cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, pues yo ya había cumplido los 25 años. Dado que también ejercía de maestro de varios ninjas de la aldea incluyéndola a ella, que tuviera relaciones con una menor, alumna mía no era muy recomendable para mi reputación y sobre todo para la suya. El carácter de Harumi siempre fue de afabilidad y cariño hacia mí. Aunque con los años se fue volviendo testaruda, como una niña demasiado consentida para obedecer a nadie, seguía mostrándome su dulzura e inocencia. Eso en parte fue mi culpa, pues siempre puse todo a su disposición sin importarme malcriarla y pasada la mayoría de edad, ese defecto de su carácter se volvió irrefrenable. Eso a mí no me importaba, ella me hacía feliz y yo a ella. Se entristecía cuando me marchaba y corría hacia mí en cuanto me veía volver exitoso de alguna misión. Por ello, supuse que el sentimiento era mutuo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El movimiento de ella me saco de mis pensamientos y deje los recuerdos para volver al presente. Ella parpadeaba una y otra vez acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. Sus largas pestañas negras peinaban el aire con si fueran las alas de una mariposa. Al abrir los ojos completamente me miró fijamente. Esos ojos color esmeralda lucían hermosos como un cisne que abre sus blancas alas iluminando de belleza el estanque en el que se posa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Buenos días -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole. Se restregaba contra su pecho como una gatita que demandaba el cariño y la atención de su amo. Solo le faltaba ronronear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Buenos días, preciosa -como si entendiera el mensaje que le enviaba con esos hechizantes ojos, la beso en los labios delicadamente pero no tardó en volverse apasionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Él la hubiera hecho el amor de buena gana esa misma mañana, pero ella adivinando sus intenciones se separó de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tienes trabajo que hacer Kakuzu, eres el ninja más importante de la villa no puedes descuidarte -dijo ella con una sonrisa dibujando círculos en su pecho con el dedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues tu no me ayudas tocándome así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Mmm tienes razón… -dijo levantándose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, su cabello caoba era ligeramente ondulado, pero cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, el hecho de estar despeinada, hacía que se pareciera a una leona. Habría que ser un hombre de hielo para no excitarse con una mujer así. Él se levantó también, en cuanto a ropa estaba igual que ella, fue hacia la mujer con suma desesperación y deseo. Pero ella se dio cuenta del evidente deseo cuando vio su erecto amigo y se encerró en el baño. Si hubiera ido más deprisa se habría pegado un cabezazo contra la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Harumi…abre… -dijo intentando sonar tranquilo pero su instinto masculino ya estaba completamente descontrolado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tenemos que ir a ver a los líderes de la aldea, querían hablar contigo. -dijo ella tranquila mirándose las uñas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- En estos momentos no estoy lo suficiente despejado para ver a nadie. Sal -dijo cada vez más nervioso, intentando contenerse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo siento, Kakuzu, pero debes hacerlo. Mira yo voy a ducharme ahora para acompañarte, te prometo que después te daré lo que quieres… -ella esperaba la respuesta de él, pero todo estaba en silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eres una niña muy mala -bufo y continuo -me duchare abajo no tardes -sin más se le oyó salir de la habitación – (Ahora tendré que ducharme con agua fría) -pensó mientras miraba brevemente su miembro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de una refrescante ducha, los dos partieron rumbo al centro de la aldea. La casa de Kakuzu estaba alejada unos cuantos kilómetros pues él prefería los lugares más tranquilos para descansar. Su casa tenía dos plantas en las que se observaban la ornamentación típica de las casas japonesas, adherida a un jardín trasero que incluía un estanque natural. Estaba como el resto de la villa en un exuberante prado con numerosas cascadas como fondo. De ahí su nombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos recorrieron las calles de la aldea. A cada persona que pasaban la gente miraban a Kakuzu y le saludaban con alegría. Los jóvenes ninjas se cuadraban ante él, no con el temor que se muestra ante un ninja sin escrúpulos, sino el respeto que inspira un ninja venerado por su acérrimo sentido del deber y su benevolencia para la gente de su villa. Incluso los niños lo miraban como aquel héroe que adoraban y que algún día sueñan con parecerse. Sin duda se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Era uno de los ninjas más respetados y queridos de su villa, tenía amigos y aunque no tuviera familia, podía alegrarse de tener a Harumi. Ella era una belleza y despertaba el deseo de muchos hombres, pero al saber que ella solo estaba con él y le correspondía, los demás se limitaban a echarle miradas envidiosas a Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vaya, ¿debes estar contento? -dijo ella mirando al frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Por qué lo dices?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eres el shinobi más prometedor de la villa…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si… Tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear, pero… -se quedó pensativo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Pero…?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo seré de verdad cuando estemos casados -dijo sonriéndola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si -dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa tras un breve silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hacía unos escasos meses que él le había pedido matrimonio. Fue una de las muchas noches que yacieron juntos, cuando ella le expresó la inseguridad de una mujer ante los vaivenes del amor y el destino. Había oído muchas historias, e incluso a veces había sido testigo de ellas, de hombres que después de estar muchas veces con la misma mujer se acababan buscando una amante, despachando a la anterior alegando puro aburrimiento. Mientras que otros morían en la guerra dejando desamparadas a sus parejas y los posibles hijos. Cualquiera que fuera el caso todos acababan en el mismo lugar, en la calle sin un céntimo en el bolsillo y con el hambre estrujándoles las entrañas. Eso es lo que podría haberle pasado a su madre si no hubiera sido una mujer casada, pues según sus leyes, una mujer que no lo fuera no tenía derecho a heredar nada salvo los regalos que el hombre le daba en vida y por su puesto en mano. Todo lo demás se lo quedaba la familia más cercana o en caso de no haberla el banco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por ello y para tranquilizar a Harumi le ofreció que se casaran. A él no le gustaba espacialmente una boda religiosa pues los únicos papeles que valían legalmente eran los del juzgado, pero Harumi tenía una fe en dios más firme que la suya. Aunque no le gustara podía hacer una excepción. Solo sería un momento y lo cierto es que, por ella, lo haría sin pensárselo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElla aceptó y comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda, solo faltaban dos semanas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por fin llegaron a la puerta del edificio principal de la villa y llamaron a la puerta. Cuando el ninja de la puerta abrió le hizo una pequeña reverencia y les indico que los lideres le esperaban en la sala de juntas. Él y Harumi subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta indicada llamaron. Cuando recibieron respuesta entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Ante ellos estaban tres hombres, los líderes de la villa de la cascada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A la derecha había un hombre alto, corpulento, de pelo castaño algo apagado y barba del mismo color, sus ojos eran oscuros y llevaba un kimono simple y sin mangas. Y una cicatriz en la cara producto de alguna batalla pasada, de nombre Honzu. A la izquierda un hombre flacucho, calvo y con los ojos rasgados, con más pinta de banquero que de ninja, y que vestía un traje negro simple. Se le conocía como Osamu. En el medio se encontraba el más importante, llevaba una sotana blanca con algunos símbolos en negro y un gorro alto con el símbolo de la aldea de la cascada. Este se llamaba Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Me queríais ver? -pregunto dirigiéndose al hombre del medio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, así es Kakuzu. Tenemos una misión para ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Oye tú, muchacha! Queremos hablar con Kakuzu a solas no contigo. ¡Vete! -dijo Honzu a la muchacha con brusquedad lo que hizo que Kakuzu frunciera el ceño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cálmate Honzu, no creo que la niña sea sorda… ¿Ella es tu prometida? ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Así es Osamu-sama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo -dijo este sonriéndole a la chica, aunque más que una sonrisa que un hombre dirige a una niña parecía la sonrisa que dirige un viejo verde al ver la falda de una adolescente. Esa sonrisa hizo que ella dará un paso atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Muchacha ya sé que gozas de la confianza de Kakuzu, ¿pero te importaría retirarte?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tranquila, luego nos vemos -dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndole una mirada cálida y una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kakuzu por su parte se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la mirada de Kenichi que lo miraba seriamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tenemos una nueva misión que encomendarte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿De qué se trata?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Con las nuevas uniones entre clanes y la creación de villas, los países grandes gozan ahora de una gran estabilidad. Su gran extensión y las numerosas misiones que recibe les permiten no solo subsistir sino además crecer. Sin embargo, pequeñas aldeas como la nuestra no funcionan así. Por eso hemos pensado en la manera de equilibrar la balanza a nuestro favor y ya de paso, aumentar nuestro poder militar para ponernos a la cabeza de las naciones ninja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es una gran empresa, ¿Qué tenéis pensado?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Matar al primer Hokage y robar los secretos del Mokuton./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Que!? – dijo Kakuzu sorprendido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Así es Kakuzu, queremos que te infiltres en la Hoja, mates al Hokage y te lleves los secretos del Mokuton. Si lo consigues no tendrás que hacer ninguna misión más, te retiraras con honores y podrás dedicarle todo el tiempo a tu futura esposa. Por supuesto te recompensaremos. -Kakuzu prestó atención a lo que querían darle y Osamu habló./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Te daremos 100 millones de ryo. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"{Para aquellos que no lo sepan 100 millones de ryo serían equivalentes a 10 millones de euros, en dólares serian 12 millones}./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡En serio!? -dijo el sorprendido, jamás pensó que podrían darle tanto dinero junto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Consideramos que el Mokuton es lo que le ha dado la supremacía del mundo ninja a los Senju y si nos hacemos con él, podríamos ganar mucho más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué dices aceptas la misión? -dijo Honzu con el tono tosco que le caracterizaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los tres consejeros se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta del shinobi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo hare -dijo con decisión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Muy bien aquí tienes la información que necesitas, partirás mañana, retírate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu salió del despacho estupefacto por la misión que acababa de recibir. No solo se trataba de la más provechosa sino también de la más peligrosa que jamás le habían encomendado. Hashirama Senju tenía fama de ser un hombre muy poderoso. Le apodaban el dios de los ninjas, y si la recompensa que le habían ofrecido no era una broma, ese título debía ser merecido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi estaba en la calle esperándolo. Cuando salió se dio la vuelta y fue hacía él. Tenía la mirada perdida sin duda en el torrente de pensamientos que le asolaban a causa de la misión. Si tenía éxito, podría vivir con Harumi apaciblemente y con una gran suma de dinero para mantenerla a ella y a sus futuros hijos. No podrían llevar una vida de despilfarro total, pero si una existencia confortable y sin grandes apuros económicos, que era lo que Kakuzu más deseaba. Pero si no tenía éxito podría morir y perderla para siempre. No quería ni pensarlo, tenía que vencer. No había otra opción./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le explico a Harumi en que consistía la misión y demás pormenores y lo único que produjo en ella fue un grito de sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Ah! ¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡100 MILLONES DE RYO!? -dijo ella toralmente sin palabras por la sorpresa. De haber estado en el despacho se habría desmayado ahí mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, eso es lo que dijeron. Si tenía éxito claro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Que dices claro que lo harás! Kakuzu te das cuenta con todo lo que podemos hacer con ese dinero -Kakuzu guardo silencio y ella continuó – Los gastos de la boda, la casa, vacaciones por el mundo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella siguió hablando tan deprisa que él no pilló ni la mitad de todo lo que quería hacer. Harumi tenía la mala costumbre de gastarse el dinero antes de tenerlo. Construía castillos en el aire y era muy codiciosa en ese aspecto. Sus anhelos distaban mucho de los modestos planes de Kakuzu de llevar una vida tranquila. Soñaba despierta muy a menudo con grandes mansiones, sirvientes, miles de joyas carísimas, vestidos, perfumes, etc… A él en cambio, solo le bastaba tenerla a ella, aunque para ello tuviera que resignarse a ser el más pobre de los hombres. En ese aspecto, él era mucho más práctico que ella, pues prefería tener el dinero asegurado en su cuenta antes de empezar a imaginar en que se lo gastaría. Así en caso de no conseguirlo la decepción sería menor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le dijeron que debía partir por la mañana. Esta noche prepararía todo y partiría a primera hora de la mañana. Lo único que le pesaba realmente era alejarse de Harumi, pues, aunque la fama de su adversario era merecida confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades. Se alejó con Harumi dirección a su casa, mientras pensaba en que esta noche disfrutaría bien de su prometida a modo de despedida temporal. Por su parte Harumi ya estaba vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo./p 


	23. Saga de Kakuzu Capitulo 23

p class="MsoNormal"Ya era de noche en la casa de Kakuzu. Harumi y él estaban en la habitación preparándose para acostarse. Durante todo el día Harumi le habló a Kakuzu de todos los planes que tenía pensados para cuando le dieran el dinero. En cambio, él le advirtió de que era una misión complicada y que no debía precipitarse. Aun así, ella le ignoró y siguió metida en su propia ensoñación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Según el pergamino que me han dado me llevara una semana por lo menos realizar la misión. El primer Hokage es un hombre importante y bien protegido, será complicado encontrar un hueco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Seguro que lo consigues. Lo único que realmente me preocupa es que llegues a tiempo para la boda -dijo ella volviéndose para mirarlo mientras se peinaba. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De eso no te preocupes, llegare a tiempo -dijo el con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la cogió de la muñeca y de un tirón la puso debajo suya – Ahora… me habías prometido algo esta mañana ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu, esta noche deberías descansar mañana tienes una misión importante -dijo ella con una pequeña risita -Solo de pensar en todo lo que tendremos gracias a esa recompensa me emociona muchísimo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ay…Harumi, eres muy codiciosa. El dinero no es lo más importante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vamos Kakuzu, sin dinero no se puede hacer nada. El mundo se rige por el dinero te guste o no./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Harumi hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso… - le susurro en la oreja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De verdad Kakuzu, siempre has sido un loco idealista. Si fuera por ti nos moriríamos de hambre. Nunca haces misiones con altas sumas como recompensa y ahora que van a pagarte una millonada te veo como si nada. Mira que eres raro -dijo arqueando una ceja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ja, que sería de mi poder adquisitivo sin ti… -dijo con cierto tono sarcástico -desde luego tengo que ser millonario para satisfacerte. Pero si ese es el precio por estar contigo te prometo que volveré con los secretos del Mokuton -ella se alegró de lo que dijo y le sonrió – Sin duda eres una mujer difícil de complacer, en cambio, tú lo tienes muy fácil para complacerme a mí. -lo dijo tan cerca de sus labios que sus narices se tocaban por los lados y sentían el aliento del otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo… -de un rápido movimiento se puso encima de él – te parece que empecemos por donde lo dejamos esta mañana -dijo ella describiendo círculos en su pecho con sus dedos como había hecho esa misma mañana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Claro que sí, aunque espero que no vuelvas a encerrarte en el baño -esto produjo una pequeña carcajada de Harumi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No lo haré. Estarás fuera una semana y me tengo que asegurar de dejarte bien satisfecho para que no te busques una amante por ahí… - dijo ella acariciando y besando el cuello de Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eso no sucederá jamás… -dijo el con dificultad debido a la excitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Y eso por qué? – al terminar la frase Kakuzu la volvió a colocar bajo él y se acercó al oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Porque te amo – rápidamente busco los labios de la mujer y empezó a devorarlos con pasión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos se entregaron por completo a los placeres de la carne. La separación sería dolorosa pero necesaria. Aun así, no había nada que pensar salvo el uno en el otro, entonces se dedicaron a darse mutuo cariño. Ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al despertarse, Kakuzu salió cautelosamente de la cama. No quería despertar a Harumi, así que se metió con rapidez al baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Después bajo a desayunar algo y miro el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 6:30. Tras comer algo, cogió lo necesario y lo dejo junto a la puerta. Ya había preparado todo, la noche anterior y lo había dejado en la planta baja, así no molestaría a Harumi. Antes de marcharse subió brevemente a la habitación y al cerciorarse de que estaba dormida, le dio un cálido beso en la frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Volveré – se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, dio un último vistazo a su futura esposa y se fue./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se dirigió hacia las puertas de la villa para marcharse. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas salvo por algún que otro borracho que volvía a casa después de una juerga y los guardias que se encontró en la salida de la aldea. Los guardias le ofrecieron sus respetos y le desearon muy buena suerte para su misión. A los pocos minutos de emprender el viaje los perdió de vista./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No fue hasta el día siguiente que cruzó la frontera del País del Fuego y puso rumbo a la aldea de la Hoja. En ese entonces la villa de la Hoja era más parecido a un pueblo grande que a otra cosa, aunque según había oído es que Hashirama Senju se las había arreglado para atraer la atención de aldeanos y comerciantes, para transformarlo en una ciudad prospera con todas las modernidades posibles, incluso estaban construyendo un sólido muro de piedra para rodear la villa. Kakuzu se sintió aliviado de que solo fuera un proyecto y que la muralla aún no estuviera construida. Sería más fácil colarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando dos días después llegó a la villa se posicionó en la copa de un grande y frondoso árbol desde el que podía ver toda la villa. La gran mayoría de esta, estaba en construcción, aunque había determinados distritos en los que se erguían casas perfectamente construidas y ornamentadas. Kakuzu fijó su vista en la zona de las obras. Según le habían dicho, iba a menudo a supervisarlas. El pergamino incluía una descripción de él y no tuvo que imaginarse muchos detalles de su cara porque los ilusos de la Hoja, habían decidido esculpirla en la montaña. Finalmente, diviso a un hombre con las mismas descripciones que el pergamino y con un gran parecido al esculpido de la roca. Iba hablando con un hombre alto, con cabello negro largo, con un kimono negro simple que tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha. Sin duda debía de ser Madara Uchiha. Por supuesto, había oído hablar de él, era el más poderoso de los Uchiha y por lo visto era la mano derecha de Hashirama. Los Senju y los Uchiha siempre habían sido rivales acérrimos, pero al ser los más poderosos, persuadieron a los demás de dejar las armas, al firmar el tratado de paz. Kakuzu observó atentamente sus movimientos, pues desde esa distancia no podía oír nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El Uchiha que inicialmente caminaba junto a Hashirama se quedó rezagado lo que hizó sospechar a Kakuzu. De repente, se volvió rápidamente con el Sharingan activado mirando justo en su dirección. Él no espero ni un segundo, oculto su chakra y se escondió a toda velocidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué sucede Madara? -dijo dándose la vuelta Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sera mi imaginación… -dijo desactivando el Sharingan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Jajaja, vamos Madara sé que este trabajo no es muy divertido, pero no te distraigas -mostrando su sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tu eres el que se distrae con facilidad Hashirama -dijo Madara bufando y siguiendo a Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sí, claro, claro. ¿Oye vamos luego a pasar el rato a la sala de juegos? -dijo el Hokage despreocupadamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pensaba que te habías fundido el dinero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esta vez tengo una corazonada, todo al siete ¿qué te parece?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No tienes remedio Hashirama… -dijo Madara con una gotita en la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finalmente, los dos ninjas se adentraron más en la zona de obras, donde la vista de Kakuzu ya no podía alcanzarlos. Por poco le habían descubierto. Por lo poco que sabía del Sharingan es que otorgaba una gran vista al que lo poseía, por lo que podría ser visto fácilmente por ellos. Por supuesto no imaginó que esa tal Madara tuviera tal percepción. Incluso a esa distancia… Por lo menos no lo habían visto por lo que tenía otra oportunidad. Se retiraría por el momento y planearía una estrategia. Atacaría al Hokage esa misma noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA VILLA DE LA CASCADA./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los consejeros estaban reunidos en la casa de uno de ellos, concretamente de Kenichi. Habían hablado de diferentes detalles de la villa y al final de la noche le tocó al tema principal que preocupaba a la aldea en esos momentos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Parece que Kakuzu ya ha partido para su misión… -dijo Osamu bebiendo un poco de sake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, me he informado debidamente y por lo visto partió a la mañana siguiente de haberle encomendado la misión. -dijo Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hmp, se ve que se la toma muy en serio la misión… -dijo Honzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡No es para menos! Con ese dineral de por medio… Aunque sigo sin entender porque tanto. Al fin al cabo, es solo un ninja -dijo Osamu receloso de soltar tal cantidad de dinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya lo hemos hablado, si Kakuzu tiene éxito en su misión ganaremos mucho más que 100 millones de ryo y el sacrificio de haber vaciado nuestros bolsillos no será tan grave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pero, ¿y si no lo consigue? -dijo Honzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno…Hashirama es un hombre más poderoso que Kakuzu, lo más probable es que lo mate o lo encierren -dijo Kenichi esbozando una malévola sonrisa y levantándose – Pero su lealtad es inquebrantable y si ese es el caso preferirá morir a dar ninguna información. Kakuzu es el último superviviente de su familia y en consecuencia ha heredado una cuantiosa herencia. Su casa, tierras y muchos objetos de gran valor que guarda en su casa. Él no lo sabe, pero su padre tenía objetos raros y valiosos guardados. Parecía un museo. Dudo que él haya tasado esas riquezas dado el valor sentimental que tiene para él y por supuesto su escasa inclinación hacia el dinero. Si el muere, todo eso será nuestro y os aseguro que ganaremos más que 100 millones. -dijo sirviéndose sake y bebiéndolo de un trago./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Una idea excelente -dijo Osamu frotándose las manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, en el caso de que tenga éxito ganamos y en el caso de que muera, también. JAJAJA -dijo Honzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Y si…regresa con vida… y sin los secretos del Mokuton… -pregunto Osamu con voz viperina. Tras un silencio abrumador, Kenichi habló./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eso sería muy lamentable para él…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de eso los hombres se tranquilizaron y siguieron bebiendo y riendo sin darse cuenta de que alguien había escuchado todo. Con lo que había oído era suficiente lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- (Sabía que estos tacaños tramaban algo…) (Quieren quedarse con las pertenecías de la familia de Kakuzu) (En ningún momento creyeron en el éxito de la misión y lo enviaron a una muerte segura) (¡No lo permitiré!) -pensó Harumi rápidamente mientras se alejaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin embargo, Kenichi oyó un ruido en la ventana de la sala y se negó a creer que era una coincidencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA VILLA DE LA HOJA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya había oscurecido completamente en la Hoja y Kakuzu había esperado pacientemente hasta ese momento. Había localizado a Hashirama en el despacho del Hokage, hasta arriba de papeleo. Madara había permanecido con él casi todo el día, pero se acabó marchando dejando a Hashirama trabajando y frustrado por no poder ir a divertirse en las apuestas. Ahora estaba solo y era el momento perfecto para atacarle. Se dirigió al tejado del edificio en el que estaba el Hokage para comenzar su misión./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Así que estás ahí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Me has localizado, bueno, con razón te han nombrado Hokage… -dijo Kakuzu volviéndose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vaya, debes de venir a verme a mí. Aunque vienes un poco tarde para una entrevista. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Solo quiero matarte y conseguir hacerme con el Mokuton -dijo sin más Kakuzu, con un hombre como Hashirama era inútil andarse con medias tintas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo… -dijo frunciendo el ceño -Sin embargo, aquí hay mucha gente inocente… ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a otro lugar?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al principio, Kakuzu se sorprendió por la oferta del Hokage. Abandonar sin más la protección de la aldea para acertar el reto de un ninja que quería matarlo, denotaba una gran confianza en sus habilidades o una gran estupidez./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿No vas a llamar a tus subordinados para que te protejan? Debes confiar mucho en tus habilidades o debes subestimar las mías./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Dado que estas tu solo, no entiendo porque debería llamar a otros ninjas. Uno contra uno es una pelea justa. Y nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención cuando lucho -Kakuzu se limitó a mirarlo en silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esta bien, de hecho, para mi es mejor que nadie se entrometa…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Conozco un buen lugar donde no nos molestaran, sígueme -acto seguido el Hokage desapareció del tejado al igual que Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu siguió ha Hashirama a través del bosque durante aproximadamente media hora y de repente se paró en seco en un claro del lugar. Estaba flanqueado por un lado por el bosque y por el otro por un profundo barranco excavado por el río. Parecía muy preocupado por los daños que su lucha pudiera ocasionar en la aldea o a sus habitantes por ello eligió un lugar apartado para comenzar la contienda. Desde allí nadie les escucharía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aquí no nos molestaran -dijo Hashirama mirándolo atentamente - ¿Eres de la villa de la cascada? -dijo viendo su bandana ninja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Con esto puesto, no puedo ocultar mi procedencia -dijo Kakuzu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Antes has dicho que quieres el Mokuton, ¿Para qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No tengo porque decírtelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo, no importa. Puede que lo averiguare a medida que transcurra la pelea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos se miraron fijamente y en un segundo ya estaban chocando el acero de sus espadas. El silencio del valle se llenaba con el sonido del metal al rozarse, de tan estridente forma que a veces dañaban los oídos de ambos ninjas. Empezaron la pelea con taijutsu, aunque el Hokage tuviese una merecida fama, tenía que reconocer que el muchacho al que se enfrentaba tenía una velocidad y fuerza innatas. Utilizó los clones de sombra, pero Kakuzu se deshizo de ellos con sorprendente facilidad. Hashirama se dio cuenta que poco podía hacer contra el otro ninja siguiendo semejante estrategia, así que decidió empezar a utilizar el estilo que había atraído al desconocido ante él, el Mokuton./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Elemento Madera! ¡Advenimiento de un mundo de árboles de flores! -al instante surgió un bosque de árboles de cuyas flores salía polen - (Sera cuestión de tiempo que el polen le deje inconsciente) -Hashirama no vio salir a Kakuzu del bosque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Elemento viento! ¡Gran perforación del firmamento! -Kakuzu hizó que se levantara un viento tan brutal que no solo se dispersó el polen, sino que hizo añicos todo el bosque creado por Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vaya, no eres débil… -dijo con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tu tampoco -dijo con la misma expresión que el primero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Continuemos! ¡Elemento Madera! ¡Lanzas de madera! – ahora lanzas de madera surgían del suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu esquivaba las lanzas con rapidez, pero al ver que no podía esquivar una de ellas, pues estaba en el aire, lanzó un kunai con un cable a un árbol y tiro de su propio peso para esquivarlo. Después utilizó el elemento agua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Elemento Agua! ¡Espada fluidificada de la devastación! – creo una espada en la que el agua surgía a presión y de gran extensión, que corto las lanzas de madera dejando el campo despejado. Hashirama lo esquivó en el último momento para evitar que le cortara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Parece que tus elementos son el viento y el agua. Aunque yo pueda utilizar tierra, dudo que eso te importe o que realmente funcione ¿verdad? -él solo le miro -muy bien -dijo ejecutando nuevos sellos - ¡Elemento Madera! ¡Dragón de madera! -surgió un dragón que rápidamente se dirigió a Kakuzu, aunque este lo esquivó, la cola del dragón lo atrapó -Esto acaba aquí muchacho. (El dragón absorberá su chakra y le dejará agotado)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin embargo y para sorpresa del Hokage, Kakuzu se desvaneció. Al parecer era un clon de agua creado a partir de la escasa agua que salpicaba el suelo a causa del jutsu acuático anterior de Kakuzu. Surgió de nuevo de un charco cercano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esto acaba de empezar… (Ya verás Harumi venceré a este hombre por ti) – el dragón volvió a atacar de frente a Kakuzu, pero él no se movió, hecho el brazo derecho hacia atrás acorazándolo y cuando el dragón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeó con tal fuerza que destrozó completamente toda la parte delantera de la bestia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Qué?! -eso sorprendió mucho al Hokage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- (Debo volver a la villa con los secretos del Mokuton, cueste lo que cueste) Hasta ahora has llevado la ofensiva, permíteme devolverte el favor. ¡Elemento Agua! ¡Gran explosión de las olas!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se formó una esfera de agua que lanzó directamente hacía Hashirama, él la esquivó, pero al impactar contra el suelo se levantaron olas tan enormes que estuvieron a punto de lanzar al Hokage a los puntiagudos riscos del barranco. Pero en el último momento utilizó un jutsu del elemento madera donde surgieron unas ramas que lo sujetaron en el aire. Todo el campo de batalla estaba ahora empapado y eso fue lo que aprovechó Kakuzu para su siguiente ataque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Elemento Agua! ¡Empalamiento de la lluvia inversa! – de repente todos los pequeños charcos y gotas que había se convirtieron en afiladas ráfagas de agua como si de una lluvia se tratara, pero desde el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEse jutsu pilló tan de sorpresa a Hashirama que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, produciendo que el jutsu de Kakuzu impactara de lleno, provocándole numerosas heridas en el cuerpo. Las heridas de Hashirama no eran moco de pavo y es más él lo sabía. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo jadeando por el dolor, cuando oyó que se le acercaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya es hora de que mueras, Hokage… -miro seriamente Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Reconozco que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente… -dijo sonriéndole, lo que fue acompañado de un incrédulo ``que´´ de Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente unas extrañas líneas negras surgieron en el rostro del Hokage y las heridas que tenía empezaron a sanar de forma vertiginosa. A los pocos segundos, Hashirama se levantó sin ninguna herida, ante la incredulidad y sorpresa de su oponente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pero ¡¿Cómo?! -dijo dando un paso atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eres muy fuerte, y pensar que me has obligado a utilizar el modo sabio. -dijo con una sonrisa que detonaba respeto hacia su rival./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Modo Sabio!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, en esta forma puedo utilizar la energía natural para potenciar mis jutsus, mejorar mi percepción e incluso curarme sin necesidad de ejecutar sellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu no sabía nada del modo sabio, en el pergamino no ponía nada. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que su rival era poderoso, pero no llegó a imaginarse que tanto. ¿De verdad sería capaz de derrotarlo? Kakuzu ladeó la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento. Él debía vencer, no había otra opción. Si no derrotaba a este hombre no podría volver a casa. No volvería a ver a Harumi. ¡De eso ni hablar!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Sigamos! -dio con decisión dando un paso al frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hashirama estaba realmente impresionado por el valor de este muchacho, no solo era capaz de enfrentarlo, sino que, a pesar de la diferencia de poder, no retrocedía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hace mucho que no luchaba en este modo, tienes valor. Y en pago a ese valor, usare todo mi poder -dio sonriéndole y apretando el puño. Hashirama concentró todo su chakra y ejecutó un nuevo jutsu. - ¡Elemento Madera! ¡Jutsu Hombre de Madera! -de repente surgió un gran hombre de madera que hacía ver como una hormiga a Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu dio un paso atrás para admirar mejor el jutsu de su oponente. Sin duda el apodo de dios de los ninjas lo tenía merecido. En ese momento, Kakuzu se dio cuenta de una amarga realidad. No podría vencer a este hombre. Sus habilidades estaban claramente por encima de las suyas. Muchos estarían horrorizados en ese momento, pero Kakuzu se rio lo que extraño a Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? -no pudo evitar preguntar ante esa reacción./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡JAJAJA! Vine aquí convencido de que podría derrotarte, pero me he dado cuenta que tus habilidades están por encima de las mías./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si quieres huir, no te detendré… siempre que no vuelvas por aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Quién dice que quiera huir? -eso despertó más el interés del Hokage- Si hago eso ¿que pensaran de mi los de mi aldea?, ¿cómo quedara el honor de mi villa? Soy un ninja del país de la cascada, puede que seamos un país pequeño, pero no somos unos cobardes que huyen. Si tengo que morir aquí, ¡moriré luchando! (Perdóname, Harumi) -acorazo su cuerpo al completo y se abalanzo contra Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- (Muy bien muchacho, tu villa debe estar orgullosa de un ninja como tú) -pensó Hashirama antes de abalanzarse sobre su rival./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La escaramuza duro unos veinte minutos más, con el cuerpo acorazado, y usando todo el chakra que le quedaba, Kakuzu era capaz de hacer frente al hombre de madera. Sin embargo, su rival podía captar la energía de la naturaleza para potenciar sus ataques, en cambio, él tenía un chakra muy limitado que ya estaba llegando a su fin. Al final, fue acorralado sin darse cuenta contra el precipicio. Seguía con el cuerpo acorazado, no obstante, sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando y ya era incapaz de moverse del sitio. Hashirama y él se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. No hacían falta palabras, los dos sabían lo que esa mirada significaba. Hashirama dirigió el puño del hombre de madera directo a Kakuzu. Lo único que él hizo fue incorporarse, mientras que el final se acercaba solo había un nombre en su mente. HARUMI./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	24. Saga de Kakuzu Capitulo 24

p class="MsoNormal"Después de un gran estruendo, todo había quedado el silencio, cuando el humo se hubo disipado, Hashirama observó el lugar donde había caído su último golpe. El borde del barranco se había desprendido y tanto el saliente cómo todo lo que estuviera sobre él, se encontraban ahora en lo más profundo del barranco, donde el rio había arrastrado los restos que aún era capaz de mover. Hashirama deshizo su técnica y se acercó al borde. Observó atentamente, pero no pudo encontrar nada que sugiriera que el ninja de la cascada se hubiera salvado. Se quedó con la mirada perdida mirando el agua del rio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Desde hace cuánto estabas aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Desde el principio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Y no te has metido? -dijo Hashirama dándose la vuelta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No es mi estilo meterme en las batallas de otros. Siempre que sean justas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Jajaja! Si ya lo sé. Al final has acabado teniendo razón, Madara. -dijo viendo como el recién nombrado salía desde las sombras del bosque. Mostrando su sharingan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Mi capacidad de percibir el chakra siempre fue mejor que la tuya, Hashirama. -dijo acercándose hasta el borde del barranco – Lo que me sorprende es que esperaras tanto para acabar con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vamos Madara tu tampoco utilizarías tus mejores jutsus desde el principio contra nadie por mucha prisa que tuvieras en terminar el combate. Eso sería demasiado abusivo de tu parte ¿no crees?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No me refería a eso exactamente… -dijo mirándole brevemente y luego llevando su mirada al rio – Cuando esta mañana te dije que había visto a un ninja observándonos esperaba que hicieras algo. Pero no lo hiciste -se cruzó entonces de brazos – En lugar de eso esperaste a que te atacara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Quería averiguar que quería realmente. Además, tú también habrías hecho lo mismo -dijo imitando su pose de cruzar los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Probablemente. Aunque ese chico no era tan fuerte como tú, sería injusto tildarle de débil. Podrías haber dejado que me divirtiera un poco con él… -le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Madara… -dijo a tono represivo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno de todas formas ya no importa, he observado detenidamente el combate y ese último ataque le ha dado de lleno. Dudo que haya sobrevivido y en el caso de hacerlo estará agonizando rio abajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si tienes razón. Además, puede que fuera un enemigo y que quisiera matarme. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él. Al fin al cabo, ha luchado con valor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno, la cobardía es algo que su villa jamás podrá reprocharle. Aunque a un muerto eso no le sirva de mucho. -después esbozo una sonrisa burlona y miro a Hashirama – Pero también se ha ganado mi simpatía, después de todo a intentado matarte y eso es algo que yo siempre he querido hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sigues siendo un miserable Madara… -dijo Hashirama en su actitud deprimida con un aura morada alrededor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Jajaja! Y tú sigues siendo el que se deprime por todo. No debería afectarte tanto las palabras de los demás. -dijo mirando de reojo a Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Madara, si me afecta es porque eres mi mejor amigo, Jajaja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Eh? ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Volvamos a la villa -dijo bufando y dándose la vuelta. Era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que apreciaba a Hashirama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Espera Madara, ¡no seas tan frio! Así nunca vas a casarte -dijo levantándose y siguiendo al otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Cállate! ¿Además a que viene eso de casarme? -dijo Madara algo ruborizado y con una gotita en la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Es una forma de hablar hombre!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Deja de decir tonterías deberías centrarte en lo que este enfrentamiento supondrá a partir de ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, tienes razón. Si la villa de la cascada tiene semejantes ninjas no podemos ignorarles. Deberíamos incluir a ese país en los repartos con las grandes naciones ninja. -Esa frase fue respondida por un ``Hmp´´ de Madara. Pero Hashirama seguía dispuesto a picar a su amigo. – A lo mejor podemos casar alguna heredera de un clan de la cascada contigo para reforzar nuestras relaciones, Jajaja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Te juro Hashirama que si vuelves a mencionar el tema de casarme o haces alguna de las tuyas me iré para siempre de la aldea! -dijo Madara enfadado y sonrojado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finalmente, los dos amigos se perdieron por el bosque, entre los bufidos de Madara y las risas de Hashirama, rumbo a la aldea de la Hoja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA ALDEA DE LA CASCADA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi había recorrido una gran distancia para encontrarse con cierta persona. Lo que acababa de descubrir de los consejeros era muy importante y debería ponerse en marcha incluso antes de que volviera Kakuzu. Con un poco de suerte lo tendría todo atado para cuando regresara. No permitiría que le hicieran eso a su futuro esposo. Solo esperaba que el consiguiera regresar con vida. Harumi se paró en seco. De las sombras salió un hombre alto, de cabello marrón claro y ojos azules. Joven y atractivo. Tenía un uniforme ninja y era algo mayor que Harumi. Se llamaba Ryuu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Has tardado mucho. Cuando me llamaste me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante. ¿Qué sucede?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- He descubierto algo sobre los consejeros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi le conto cada detalle de lo que había escuchado. En cuanto termino, el hombre mostró una gran sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡¿Es eso cierto?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si lo es, lo oí de sus propios labios. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya, Ryuu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tienes razón. Pero no podemos levantar ninguna sospecha. Vuelve a la casa de Kakuzu y actúa con normalidad. Yo pensaré un plan y te lo haré saber. Deberías dedicarte a preparar la boda. Eso sería lo más natural dadas las circunstancias./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esta bien. -estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el agarre de Ryuu la detuvo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Por casualidad ¿no tienes una ligera idea de lo que quieren hacerle a Kakuzu si vuelve con las manos vacias?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, pero Kenichi sonaba muy amenazante. No sé lo que querrán hacerle a Kakuzu, pero no debe ser nada bueno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Vete! Volveremos a hablar cuando Kakuzu este de vuelta. Cuando venga, según lo que pase, actuaremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De acuerdo -sin más Harumi se largó tan repentinamente como había llegado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una familia formada por una anciana y su nieta iban por la ribera del rio, volviendo a casa después de un fructífero día de recoger leña y comprar en la aldea más cercana. Iban acompañadas de un caballo viejo que llevaba las compras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Abuela date prisa, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a casa -dijo una muchacha de 13 años de edad. Tenía largos cabellos naranjas y ojos azul cielo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No tengas tanta prisa niña, ya no soy tan joven como antes y no estoy para estos trotes -decidía la anciana fatigada mientras era arrastrada por su efusiva nieta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es que tengo muchas ganas de volver, hemos dejado solo a Miko. ¿Y si se ha escapado? -decía la niña preocupada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No caerá esa breva… Con lo astuto que es ese gato, no se ira de un lugar con comida y un techo donde cobijarse. Se quedará aquí molestando y arañándome los sillones -la abuela estaba algo ofuscada y su ceño se mostraba fruncido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Abuela que bromista eres, a ti te cae bien Miko./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno… -dijo entreabriendo los ojos y sonriendo a su nieta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La niña siguió mirando la ribera del rio, ajena a las cosas que le decía su abuela sobre los cuidados que recibe un animal doméstico. En ese momento vio algo que le llamó la atención./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Abuela, ¿Qué es eso? -dijo señalando a la orilla del rio un poco más delante de donde ellas estaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Mmm, ¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Es un muchacho! -dijo ella horrorizada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué hacemos abuela? Parece muy malherido, ¿está muerto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La abuela apartó lentamente a su nieta y observó detenidamente al desconocido. Era un hombre joven, de unos 30 años y de complexión fuerte. Tenía numerosas heridas y cortes en el cuerpo. Se acercó cautelosamente al joven y le tomo el pulso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es débil, pero aún está vivo. Pero si lo dejamos aquí morirá -la anciana lo pensó por un momento, pero de repente reaccionó – Kaede, tráeme el caballo, lo llevaremos a casa y le curaremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, abuela -la niña cogió rápidamente el caballo e hizo que se acercara al lugar donde yacía el hombre. Las dos cargaron al hombre como pudieron en el caballo y pusieron rumbo a su casa. Solo esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu estaba en una oscuridad perpetua. De repente abrió los ojos y se encontró en un claro de un bosque repleto de flores. Todo estaba iluminado por una enigmática luz plateada, la más brillante que había visto. De pronto escuchó una voz que le llamaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kakuzu/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La voz era de una mujer, sonaba dulce y armoniosa. Intento localizarla, pero no había nadie. Volvió a escucharla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kakuzu/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esta vez más alto y claro que el anterior. En el fondo del prado la vio. Era Harumi, vestida de novia, con el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos de sus mechones cayendo en tirabuzón, enmarcando su bello rostro. Su piel blanca como la nieve, casi se confundía con el fondo plateado. Le sonreía desde la distancia. Le llamó de nuevo pero esta vez extendía ambos brazos hacia él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kakuzu/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Él corría hacia ella, pero había algo raro, por más que corriera no lograba alcanzarla. De repente, tres estelas de humo negro surcaban el cielo plateado y aterrizaron detrás de ella. Las flores se marchitaron en un segundo. El exuberante prado se secó y las estelas de humo que aterrizaron detrás de Harumi, se convirtieron en tres sombras. En tres horribles siluetas, que desprendían un aura negra con un fondo que ahora era rojizo en vez de plata. Los tres demonios tiraban con fuerza de ella, tanta fuerza que partían el velo y el vestido mientras la arrastraban. Kakuzu corría desesperado intentando alcanzarla, mientras gritaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¡Soltadla! ¡Dejadla!/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estuvo a punto de alcanzar su mano, pero cuando se encontraba a pocos milímetros de cogerla sintió como una fuerza le empujaba hacia abajo. Hacia una perpetua oscuridad, en la que solo podía sentir angustia y dolor. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio una rejas viejas y oxidadas. Estaba metido en una celda lúgubre y mohosa mientras que tras las rejas se veía la luz del sol. Esas siluetas, las mismas que habían arrastrado a Harumi, estaban apoyadas en las rejas riéndose de él. ¡No, sacadme de aquí! ¡Harumi!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Harumi…dejadla en paz…sacadme de aquí…devolvédmela…¡Devolvedme a Harumi! -de repente Kakuzu se despertó, completamente perlado en sudor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Su corazón aún latía fuertemente contra su pecho amenazando con salir. La angustia y la desesperación que había experimentado en el sueño aun le perseguía. Y sentía un sudor frío y el cuerpo le temblaba. Paso varios minutos así. Respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que recordó todo. La misión, la pelea con Hashirama, el barranco…y después… ¿Qué paso después?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fue entonces cuando miro detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña y oscura iluminada únicamente por la luz de una vela. Era muy sencilla, parecía una casa de campo. Tallada completamente en madera, estaba vieja y desgastada. Los muelles de la cama chirriaban como las bisagras de una puerta oxidada. De repente, se abrió la puerta y vio a una niña de cabello naranja y ojos azules con un cuenco de agua en las manos. La niña lo miró durante unos segundos y luego salió corriendo. Kakuzu oyó que hablaba con alguien y entonces escuchó que se acercaban a la habitación. Entonces apareció una anciana ya canosa y entrada en años, que, junto a la niña de antes, se le quedó mirando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos sean los dioses! ¡estáis vivo señor! -dijo ella con alegría pues en ningún momento le hubiera gustado tener un cadáver en su casa. Aunque la palidez del rostro de Kakuzu y su maltrecho aspecto, le hacían sugerir que rozaba más el mundo de los muertos que el de los style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? -dijo a duras penas incorporándose y destapándose ligeramente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estáis en nuestra casa, señor. Os encontramos en la orilla del rio, medio muerto y le trajimos aquí para curarle. -dijo la anciana con las manos juntas y con su nieta a su espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿El rio…? -dijo Kakuzu aturdido intentando recordar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Estaba al borde del barranco. Hashirama iba a asestarle su último golpe, el seguía con el cuerpo acorazado, pero no se movió del lugar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, si tenía que morir lo haría de pie, con la cabeza alta y mirando a los ojos a su adversario. Hashirama le golpeó con tal fuerza que de no haber sido de su capacidad para acorazar su cuerpo hubiese muerto al instante. Pero eso no significa que saliera ileso, todo lo contrario. El golpe fue tan devastador que estuvo a punto de matarlo y lo hubiera conseguido si en vez de caer al cauce del río hubiese caído en las afiladas rocas que lo bordeaban. Cuando cayó al agua, quedó inconsciente y a partir de ahí no había nada más. Seguramente después, fue encontrado y recogido por la anciana y su nieta. Hasta ese momento Kakuzu estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que las dos mujeres le miraban preocupadas pensando que el accidente que había ocasionados daños irreparables en su cabeza. Kakuzu volvió a la realidad y miró con tal rapidez a ambas que pegaron un respingo de sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Gracias… -eso fue lo único que pudo responder, acto seguido se volvió a desmayar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al día siguiente volvió a despertar esta vez más repuesto que antes. La fiebre había bajado y su cabeza estaba ahora más despejada. Intento moverse y levantarse de la cama. Consiguió erguirse, pero al intentar moverse sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Se palpó cuidadosamente el costado herido. Estaba vendado y al parecer con un par de costillas rotas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la anciana con una bandeja con una sopa humeante y que desprendía un olor exquisito./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Veo que ya has despertado. Tienes varias costillas rotas, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos. Te he traído algo de comer. Tienes que estar muerto de hambre -dijo la mujer con una afable sonrisa y apoyándole la bandeja en su regazo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Gracias señora. ¿En que parte del país estoy? -dijo mirando la bandeja. En ella estaba la sopa con el buen olor que había identificado al principio, algo de pescado frito y pan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estas en la parte oeste del país del fuego, a 100 km de la villa de la Hoja. -dijo ella sentándose en un taburete junto a la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vaya, (estoy más lejos de lo que pensaba), ¿Dónde están mis cosas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cosas? Mi nieta y yo te encontramos en el rio muy malherido y te trajimos aquí. Desgraciadamente no llevabas nada salvo esto. -dijo la mujer sacando una fotografía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu ya había devorado la sopa cuando empezó con el pescado y alzó la vista para ver la fotografía. Era una foto de Harumi. Él siempre la llevaba contra su pecho en las misiones porque presentía que le daba suerte. Y así debía haber sido, pues había sobrevivido y conservado la foto. Dejo cuidadosamente el pescado en la bandeja y cogió la foto que la anciana le ofrecía. Se la quedó mirando pensativo hasta que la voz de su salvadora le devolvió a la realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es una muchacha muy guapa, ¿Quién es?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es mi prometida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Oh enhorabuena muchacho, Jajaja!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu dio las gracias a la señora y siguió mirando la foto con una sonrisa hasta que se percató de algo, Harumi…su prometida… ¡La boda!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Señora! ¿Qué día es hoy?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-dijo exaltado Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- 22 de marzo, ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maldita sea, la pelea con Hashirama fue el día 18 por la noche y estaban a 22. ¡Había estado 4 días inconsciente! ¡Y la boda es dentro de dos días! Kakuzu calibró rápidamente los días que había estado viajando para llegar a la villa de la Hoja por el norte, tardó dos días y medio en llegar, pero ahora estaba mucho más lejos. Cuando Hashirama le dijo de ir a luchar a otro lugar lo siguió a toda velocidad durante una media hora. No sabían a donde se dirigían exactamente, pero según las estrellas se dirigían hacia el sur. Kakuzu calculo que se habría alejado unos 30 km y el rio le había alejado 100 km de la Hoja. ¡Por todos los dioses estaba a 100 km en dirección contraria del camino de vuelta a casa! Estaba muy lejos de la villa, no llegaría a tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pensó todas sus posibilidades, podría enviar un mensaje a la villa de la Cascada y decir que se retrasaría unos días más. Sin embargo, el matasellos que le dieron de la cascada para clasificar los mensajes como urgentes se lo había llevado la corriente. Podría enviarlo por correo local, pero tardaría demasiado ya que los fines de semana los carteros se tomaban un descanso y los envíos se ralentizaban. Tal era la ralentización que los ninjas acababan convirtiendo a alguno de sus subordinados en mensajero, pero él no tenía compañero al que enviar. Tardó dos días y medio, acampando y descansado por el camino. Si quería cubrir una distancia tan amplia en tan pocos días tendría que partir lo más rápido posible y sin pararse. Pero debía irse inmediatamente. Estaba herido y cansado, pero no podía dejar plantada a Harumi en el altar. El simple hecho de pensar que ella podía creer que la había dejado plantada el día de su boda le oprimía el corazón. Puede que fuera un suicidio, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Además, desde que tuvo ese espantoso sueño no podía dejar de pensar que algo no andaba bien y que Harumi corría peligro. Sin más dejo la bandeja aún lado dispuesto a levantarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo siento señora, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero debo irme -dijo el levantándose y reprimiendo el dolor de costado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡No puede hablar en serio! Esta malherido, en esas condiciones no llegara a ningún sitio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Debo intentarlo…debo estar en mi aldea antes del sábado por la tarde -la señora reprimió un grito de sorpresa poniéndose las manos en la boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Según su bandana es usted de la villa de la cascada, está muy lejos de su hogar. Es imposible que llegue en dos días en su estado, ¡morirá por el camino!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No voy a rendirme…lo hare con su ayuda o sin ella señora. Pero sin ella no llegare ni siquiera a la frontera. -dijo con una sonrisa fingida que reflejaba el dolor y la angustia que sentía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nada de lo que diga podrá persuadirle, ¿verdad?... -dijo ella más, como un susurro para sí misma, a lo Kakuzu dio una negativa con su cabeza – Muy bien, ¡Kaede! – la niña entró inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver al ninja de pie, pero inmediatamente fijo su atención en su abuela cuando esta habló – Prepárale a este hombre todo lo que te pida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, abuela -se volvió hacia Kakuzu esperando que le dijera lo que quería./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu no perdió el tiempo y le pidió todo lo que creyó necesario. Terminó la comida que le habían traído mientras lo preparaban todo y se vistió. A la media hora ya estaba preparado en la puerta para marcharse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si sobrevivo y consigo llegar a mi aldea, volveré algún día para recompensarles su amabilidad -dijo Kakuzu mientras se ataba la bandana a la frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No hace falta que volváis, solo procurad no morir en el camino. Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre… -dijo la mujer apoyada en su bastón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Y cómo se llama tu prometida?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Harumi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ese es el nombre que gritabas en sueños… -dijo la niña mirándole./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Buena suerte Kakuzu. Y saluda a tu prometida de nuestra parte -dijo la anciana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo haré. Gracias por todo. Adiós -al instante desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA VILLA DE LA CASCADA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi había actuado con total normalidad siguiendo el consejo de Ryuu. Incluso ahora estaba preparando los últimos preparativos de la boda. Ya tenía todo preparado, solo le faltaba una cosa: el novio. Al principio, Harumi estaba segura de que Kakuzu regresaría, pero a medida que las agujas del reloj avanzaban, su ligera inquietud inicial se transformaba en una desesperante angustia. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Y si había decidido que no quería casarse y había huido? Todas esas preguntas la estaban volviendo loca. No tenía bastante con los naturales nervios que asolan a una mujer antes de casarse sino también la preocupación de no saber qué había pasado con el futuro cónyuge. En ese vaivén de pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza incesantemente hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Harumi se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y al abrir se llevó una desagradable sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hola Harumi, ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Puedo pasar?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué queréis? Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Solo quiero hablar contigo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Sabéis algo de Kakuzu? -dijo ella rápidamente interrumpiendo a Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De eso precisamente quería hablaros, señorita Harumi -ella titubeo un poco pero finalmente se echó a un lado, indicándole que pasara. – Veo que estas muy ajetreada… -dijo uno de los líderes de la villa ante el desorden de la casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Me caso dentro de dos días y mi futuro marido no está aquí para ayudarme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si…debe de ser muy frustrante hacer todo esto, sin tener la certeza de que el novio se presente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? -pregunto ella molesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No hemos recibido mensaje de Kakuzu, pero nuestros espías nos han dicho que el primer Hokage sigue con vida -dijo despreocupadamente mientras tocaba los utensilios que había en la sala y paseando de un lado a otro, poniendo nerviosa a su anfitriona – Kakuzu no es de los que huyen de una batalla, así que estoy seguro que se ha enfrentado a él. ¿Habías pensado en esa posibilidad?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Te refieres a…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, y si Kakuzu… está muerto. -dijo caminando detrás de ella y susurrándoselo al oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No hay pruebas de eso -dijo ella guardando la compostura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Harumi, los muertos no envían las esquelas. -dijo pasando rozando el brazo derecho de Harumi con el izquierdo suyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Han encontrado su cuerpo, acaso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, ese tampoco ha sido el caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Entonces no se sabe nada. ¿Ha venido a decirme algo que yo ya sabía? -dijo ella empezando a impacientarse con las vueltas que daba el señor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Entonces hable claro, Kenichi. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? -dijo ella en el momento que él se paraba en secó y se giraba hacia ella. Mirándola desde la otra punta de la sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Quiero que canceles la boda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Que!? -dijo exasperada pero luego se calmó un poco y continuó - ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ah, solo es por tu bien Harumi -dijo dando un paso al frente con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera abrazar algo invisible – Lo más probable es que a estas alturas Kakuzu esté muerto, y tu harás el ridículo más grande de la villa, esperando a un hombre que no va a volver -ella respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la rabia – Lo mejor Harumi , es que canceles esa boda y te resignes a perder a Kakuzu -se hizó el silencio pero Kenichi no espero una respuesta y siguió – Se lo que te preocupa Harumi, eres una mujer sola y desamparada. La única familia que tenías era Kakuzu, pero el ya no está. Y ahora, no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir ni nadie que te recoja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué queréis decirme con eso? (Cabrón miserable) -dijo ella apretando los puños de la rabia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yo estaría dispuesto a darte una indemnización, por así decirlo. -dijo acercándose más a ella, solo un par de pasos les separaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Indemnización? – dijo ella mirándole sorprendida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Por viudedad – ella abrió los ojos como platos – Es cierto que no estás casada con él y por tanto no se te puede considerar viuda, pero en vista de los años de servicio de Kakuzu y que la villa le obligó a marcharse antes de casarse, consideramos, los demás líderes y yo, que no estaría de mal darte una cantidad simbólica. Al fin y al cabo, tú eras lo más importante para Kakuzu y estoy seguro de que el estaría muy contento si supiera... todo lo que hacemos por ti -dijo sonriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- (¡Lo que tú quieres es quedarte con todo lo de Kakuzu, bastardo!) ¿Y qué pasa con la casa y todo lo demás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si estuviera en mi mano te lo daría todo sin dudarlo, pero me temo que legalmente no tienes derecho a nada porque a los ojos de la ley, solo eres su amante. Por lo tanto, todo esto, pertenecerá a la aldea. Por eso lo más inteligente sería aceptar la cantidad que te ofrecemos. -Se hizó una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – 20 millones de ryo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- 20 millones…de ryo… -desde que empezó a hablar de ser viuda a Harumi se le ensombreció la cara y luego la levantó con odio en la mirada - ¿De verdad cree que voy a aceptar eso? Coger ese dinero sería admitir que Kakuzu está muerto y no está en mis planes hacer algo así. De las gracias a sus compañeros, pero dígales que no cancelare la boda ni admitiré que soy viuda hasta el sábado por la noche. Solo entonces aceptaré su oferta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Como quiera, señorita… -dijo Kenichi cabreado sobremanera, tanto no era capaz de ocultarlo -pero quizás el sábado a esa hora mis compañeros decidan retirarle su magnánima ayuda. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó el ruido de la ventana en la anterior reunión en su casa y sin volverse hacia ella pregunto -Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas el sábado por la noche?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aquí, ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Supongo que estabas sola, nadie puede corroborarlo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Me temo que no…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo, buenas tardes. -dijo saliendo de la casa dando un portazo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No pienso rendirme aún, seguiré adelante con todo… Tienes que volver Kakuzu -dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando al cielo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu había salido a toda velocidad atravesando el bosque de la Hoja. El dolor punzante que sentía en su costado aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Sudaba a causa del esfuerzo realizado y el dolor no era nada comparado con la angustia que estaba soportando. Ya había pasado un día desde que partió desde la cabaña de aquella anciana y aunque solo había parado para comer apenas unos 10 minutos, seguía angustiado por la simple contemplación de ver su villa tan lejos. Corría a toda velocidad por los frondosos bosques de la Hoja, evitando los caminos para no toparse con nadie que pudiera retenerle. Perderse no era una opción, pues siempre tuvo una capacidad de orientación que muchos de la villa admiraban y de la cual hacia ahora alarde. Ya había sobrepasado la villa de la Hoja por su flanco oeste y se dirigía hacia la frontera. Si continuaba a ese ritmo llegaría el sábado por la mañana y podría arreglarse y descansar un poco antes de dar el sí quiero. Sin embargo, el titánico esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, sumado a su lamentable estado le devolvieron a la realidad. Sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho, tal, que lo desestabilizó lo suficiente para hacerlo caer de la rama que estaba pisando. Cayo al suelo produciendo un estremecedor ruido. No se sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, se había desmayado y estaba anocheciendo. Estaba tirado boca abajo con tierra en la cara, y respirando de forma tan entrecortada que parecía que iba a exhalar su último aliento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se obligó a sí mismo a erguirse, pero volvió a caer. Y así, una, dos y hasta tres veces, por fin a la cuarta logró erguirse. Si no hubiese perdido su bolsa en la pelea contra Hashirama podría haberse tomado una píldora del soldado para recuperarse. Tampoco podía comprarla pues no tenía dinero, y en caso de tenerlo, tampoco podría. A estas alturas seguro que ya sabían que el Hokage había sufrido un atentado y ver a un ninja de la villa de la cascada con las mismas características que el que lo atacó, habría alertado a más de uno. De todas formas, lo único que en ese momento le importaba a Kakuzu era Harumi. Metió la mano bajo su camiseta y sacó la foto de la mujer y se la quedó mirando. En ese momento recordó la mañana en la que partió de la villa y le dio un beso en la frente a Harumi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Volveré/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eso podía interpretarse como una promesa y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Arrugó la foto ligeramente y se la guardó. Una vez más volvió a emprender el camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA VILLA DE LA CASCADA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El jardín trasero de la casa de Kakuzu ya estaba adornado para la ceremonia. Los asientos para los invitados estaban dispuestos, las guirnaldas ya estaban colgadas, la zona es la que los dos esposos pronunciarían sus votos ya estaba preparada y los invitados empezaban a llegar. La aldea no era muy grande y al ser Kakuzu un ninja tan importante, no puso ningún inconveniente para invitar a todos los habitantes de la misma. Todo estaba preparado, los jardines estaban repletos de gente que esperaba impaciente a los novios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi estaba en la habitación que tantas noches había compartido con Kakuzu, llevaba puesto ya el traje de novia e incluso el velo. Varias muchachas de la aldea se habían ofrecido para ayudarla a vestirse. Sin embargo, Kakuzu aún no había llegado. ¡Y solo faltaba una hora para el anochecer! Harumi salió de sus pensamientos, no esperaría al novio en la habitación mientras sus invitados murmuraban sobre lo que realmente pasaba. Los detalles de la misión pocos lo sabían, por ello la mayoría de los invitados y sobre todo las mujeres ya estaban cuchicheando de un posible engaño por parte de Kakuzu. ¿Quizá tenga una amante y se haya ido con ella? Pobre niña. Eso es lo que decían una y otra vez. Los rumores callaron cuando media hora después, bajo la novia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ignorando los murmullos de los invitados, Harumi avanzó hasta el cura con la cabeza alta mostrando tanta distinción como belleza. Al llegar a su destino se mantuvo inmóvil, hasta que cierto personaje se le acercó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estáis muy hermosa señorita Harumi -dijo Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Gracias -dijo desviando su mirada y hablando sin interés alguno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu no está por aquí…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esperaremos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- …hasta el anochecer -dijo Kenichi completando la frase, ella simplemente asintió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kenichi miró al horizonte y vio que el sol ya se tornaba con el color rojizo del atardecer y que poco, muy poco faltaba para que se ocultara tras las montañas. Sin más sonrió y se inclinó levemente volviendo a su asiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los minutos pasaron, el sol cada vez estaba más bajo. Las lamparillas comenzaban a prenderse en la zona donde se disponía el banquete. La novia seguía iluminada por la enigmática luz rojiza del apagado sol. Nuevamente Kenichi se acercó a ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya es la hora, señorita. Nuestra oferta sigue en pie. Acéptela -dijo extendiéndole el cheque y un bolígrafo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella solo lo miró admitiendo su derrota y destapó el bolígrafo. Se apartó el velo para ver mejor donde estamparía su firma. Echó un último vistazo al sol, este ya estaba tan consumido que parecía que el contorno de las montañas que asomaban por el horizonte, habían sido subrayadas con un rotulador rojo brillante, acompañado por un circundante velo rojizo. Kenichi dio un último vistazo a los otros dos líderes y esbozó una malévola sonrisa que proclamaba su triunfo. Comenzó a escribir la H…A…M…U…R…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Harumi!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa a Harumi solo pudo decir una cosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos y hablaban a gritos entre ellos, tanto por la inesperada entrada del novio como por su aspecto. Entonces Harumi dejo caer el bolígrafo haciendo que un charco de tinta ocultara su firma y corriendo hacía Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu estaba totalmente agotado. Intento aguantar de pie, pero no pudo y cayo de rodillas al suelo, pero antes de desmayarse, miro por última vez a su futura esposa y no le gustó lo que vio. El cielo oscurecido con ciertas tonalidades rojizas en el horizonte, dibujaban tres sombras negras justo detrás de Harumi. Los líderes de la villa parecían ahora demonios sedientos de poder y el sentía que se le tragaba la tierra. Después, todo se volvió negro./p 


	25. Saga de Kakuzu Capitulo 25

p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu despertó aturdido y desorientado. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo y las frías losas de piedra helaban su piel. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta lograr enfocar su vista y descubrió donde estaba. Lo tenían en una celda, encerrado como un animal. Intento incorporarse y lo consiguió a duras penas sujetándose el costado. Las costillas aún le dolían y se sentía mareado. Esa sensación de angustia, el dolor, la celda, las oxidadas rejas que lo apresaban. Era igual que la pesadilla que tuvo días atrás. Sin pensar nada más, se acordó de la boda y de ¡Harumi!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Harumi! ¿Dónde estás? – dijo dando vueltas por la celda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin darse cuenta unas figuras se acercaron hasta las rejas y le observaron regocijándose de su confusión y sufrimiento. Hasta que una de ellas habló llamando la atención del preso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Veo que ya te has despertado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Kenichi! ¡Osamu! ¡Honzu! ¿Dónde esta Harumi? – pregunto acercándose a las rejas casi instantáneamente, a lo que los demás retrocedieron un paso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No debes preocuparte por ella. Está bien, está en tu casa. -dijo Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ah, menos mal. ¿Por qué me habías encerrado aquí? ¡Sacadme! -dijo mirando la puerta y luego a ellos. Pero los tres se quedaron inmóviles mirándole con una expresión tan dura que sus caras parecían hechas de mármol - ¿Qué pasa? -dijo con el ceño fruncido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué ha sucedido en la misión Kakuzu? -dijo Honzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno, fui a la villa de la Hoja y me enfrenté a Hashirama, pero me derrotó y caí al rio malherido. Una anciana me recogió y curo mis heridas. Luego vine aquí lo más rápido que pude para casarme -dijo mirando a unos y a otros mientras lo contaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Una bonita historia… pero eso significa que has fallado en tu misión, ¿no? -dijo Osamu con esa voz sibilina./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Podría decirse que sí… ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué me miráis así?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Has fallado en tu misión, Kakuzu. Has deshonrado a nuestra villa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hashirama era mucho más fuerte yo… además el pergamino estaba muy incompleto. La verdad es que jamás le habría derrotado -miraba apenado a los líderes – He servido a esta villa toda la vida, no sé qué hago aquí, pero no me lo merezco. Sacadme de esta celda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Mira Kakuzu, precisamente por los años que llevas aquí deberías saber que la villa de la Cascada recompensa a los ninjas que llevan sus misiones con éxito, pero castigan a aquellos que no lo hacen. Tú has fallado en tu misión, ¿entiendes lo que significa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De todas las misiones que he hecho en mi vida, solo está la he fallado. ¿Todos mis demás logros no son suficientes para esta villa? Además, el todo el tiempo que llevo sirviendo a esta aldea no he oído que se encierre en la cárcel a alguien que ha arriesgado su vida por la misma -al ver que sus palabras no cohibían no más mínimo a sus captores continuó - ¿Qué pretendéis hacer conmigo? -los líderes se miraron entre ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Encerrarte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De por vida -dijo Kenichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Encerrarle para siempre. Imposible. Vale que no había cumplido con su misión, pero olvidar todas sus demás hazañas para con la aldea, por una única misión fallida y someterle a semejante castigo, le parecía excesivo. Y su boda con Harumi. ¿Qué pasaría con ella?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No podéis hablar en serio… ¡no podéis! -dijo dando un violento golpe a la puerta de hierro. En ese momento se olvidó completamente del dolor del costado y solo podía mirar con desprecio a aquellos que estaban fuera de la celda. Hasta los líderes se asustaron del golpe dando un paso atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estamos hablando en serio, Kakuzu. Y aún hay más -habló Osamu esta vez. Kakuzu solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Como has avergonzado a tu villa y nos has hecho perder tanto el honor como los beneficios que habríamos obtenido con la técnica del Mokuton, nos quedaremos con todas tus propiedades./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿¡Qué!? (Pero si mis propiedades serían en todo caso para Harumi. ¿Eso significa...?) ¿Qué pasara con Harumi?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ella no es tu esposa Kakuzu, te desmayaste antes de casarte y fuiste encerrado inmediatamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aún quiero casarme con ella…Traedla aquí para ello…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jajaja, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a hacer eso? -dijo Kenichi entre carcajadas al igual que los otros dos – Aquí eres un preso más, no tienes ningún derecho. Y esa mujer tampoco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu no era lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que todo lo que le estaba pasando era una coincidencia. Todo era demasiado conveniente para los líderes. Se le ensombreció el rostro mirando hacia abajo mientras esos hombres se reían de su petición. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Teníais planeado esto desde el principio. Incluso antes de que me fuera a la misión. ¿Me equivoco?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno, siempre fuiste demasiado confiado, pero no precisamente un estúpido. Así es. Desde el principio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu… tus padres tenían mucho poder aquí y todas sus riquezas y prestigio fueron a parar a tu herencia. Desde hace años hemos sacado provecho de ti. Aunque eres un buen ninja, tienes un pequeño defecto. -guardó silencio hasta que Kakuzu le miró – Eres demasiado generoso. Siempre hacías muchas misiones ninguna fallida, por difícil que fuera, pero el beneficio económico que obtenías con ellas no te importaba. Apenas aportas a las arcas de la villa y prefieres darles limosnas a los mendigos de esta aldea, a hacer emergen la economía de la misma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Jajaja, ¿Quiere decir que mi error ha sido no volverme un corrupto y codicioso egoísta… ¡como vosotros!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cuidado con tus acusaciones Kakuzu. Lo que intentamos decir es que ganamos mucho más teniéndote aquí encerrado, que fuera. Si hubieras tenido éxito en tu misión hubieras aumentado mucho nuestro poder, tanto, que no nos hubiera importado desprendernos de unos cuantos millones, para mantener a tu futura esposa. Y por supuesto, tampoco nos hubiera importado renunciar a tu patrimonio. Pero fallaste. Y ahora qué sabes todo esto, no saldrás jamás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Maldita panda de cabrones! ¡Hijos de puta! -dijo Kakuzu golpeando una y otra vez la puerta de hierro, rojo de la furia. Tanta fuerza ponía en sus golpes, que las costillas rotas se le resintieron y no tuvo más remedio que doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno Kakuzu que lo pases bien en tu nuevo hogar -los líderes de la aldea comenzaron a alejarse cuando la voz de Kakuzu los frenó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Esperad! ¿Qué será de Harumi?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- A ella no le haremos nada, pero en vista de que no va a heredar nada y que no tiene familia que la recoja, acabará en la calle -luego Kenichi esbozó una sonrisa y continuó -Pero no te preocupes por Harumi, Kakuzu. Una mujer hermosa como ella, seguro que encuentra a otro hombre que le preste su cama como lo hiciste tú./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos se alejarán y lo único que se podía oír eran carcajadas. Kakuzu apretó los puños en el suelo e hizó un juramento. Si lograba salir de aquí los primeros en sufrir su venganza serían ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA VILLA DE LA CASCADA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harumi había partido en cuanto los invitados se fueron a la casa de Ryuu para informarle de lo que había pasado y comprobar si había planeado algo con respecto a la traición de los líderes de la villa. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Adelante -la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar al entrar la mujer – Que ha pasado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu ha vuelto a la villa, justo a tiempo de firmar el soborno que ese infame de Kenichi me dio. Quise acercarme a él, pero cuando llegué hasta él, cayó desplomado al suelo. Después los tres líderes del a aldea junto a dos hombres más se lo llevaron. Y ahora está en la cárcel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ya veo. He estado pensando en un plan y ya lo tengo. Lo primero será sacar a Kakuzu de la cárcel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cómo? Yo no tengo medios para hacerlo y tú tampoco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nosotros quizá no podamos sacarle directamente, pero podemos ayudarle a que se escape. Él es un ninja de élite y ninguno de los que trabajan en las cárceles es tan fuerte como él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eso es cierto, pero le han puesto un sello bloqueándole el chakra precisamente por eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Estás segura de eso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, les vi poniéndoselo antes de llevárselo. Además, aunque no lo hubiera visto, serían unos imbéciles si no se lo pusieran./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno no te preocupes, me encargare de sobornar a algún guardia o empleado de la prisión para que se lo quite en el momento oportuno. ¿Tiene prohibidas las visitas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, creo que no./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Entonces, mañana ve a verlo e infórmale de todo lo referente a los consejeros y ponlo al corriente de nuestros planes. Sin embargo, aún necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo para su fuga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -dijo ella impaciente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Unos meses…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Meses, eso es mucho! ¡No podemos esperar tanto! – dijo ella acercándose más al hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ten paciencia Harumi. Conseguiremos nuestro propósito -dijo cogiéndola de los hombros para tranquilizarla -Ahora vuelve a la aldea y no levantes sospechas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Si! -después de eso Harumi se fue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"EN LA CARCEL DE LA ALDEA DE LA CASCADA…/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al día siguiente, la celda en la que Kakuzu se hallaba estaba levemente iluminada debido a la escasa luz que entraba por una diminuta ventana situada a varios metros del suelo y cuya estrechez no superaba la palma de una mano. Por el frio que hacía y la luz que entraba debía de ser muy temprano, aunque Kakuzu tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Todavía le daba vueltas a la traición de los consejeros y no podía evitar golpear con los puños las piedras de la celda una y otra vez. No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en el profundo odio que sentía ahora por esos conspiradores de mierda, que tenían la poca vergüenza de tildarse de dignos y dar ejemplo a la villa. Siempre había sabido que eran codiciosos e interesados, pero como hasta ahora la villa había salido más beneficiada que perjudicada, no le importaba demasiado. Además, habían usado gran parte de lo que conseguían para construir buenas defensas y quizá sí que les preocupara algo la prosperidad de la aldea. Ahora nada de eso importaba. Ojalá pudiera salir de allí para retorcerles el pescuezo con sus propias manos. De todas formas, ya buscaría una forma de salir de ahí y darles su merecido a esos miserables. Sus pensamientos dieron un giro rotundo y volvieron a ocuparse de la única persona que realmente le preocupaba, Harumi. Los consejeros le habían dicho que no estaba en sus planes hacerle nada a Harumi, pero después de saber que querían quedarse con sus propiedades y encerrarle de por vida, no estaba tan seguro de poder confiar en su palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Eh tú! ¡Preso! -dijo un guardia golpeando la puerta con una vara de su misma altura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu le miró cansinamente y sin demasiada atención. El guardia era más bajo que el, con una barba corta y espesa y una cara desaliñada y una desabrida expresión en su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tienes visita, acércate a la reja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kakuzu se levantó despacio y con pocas ganas cuando el guardia se dio la vuelta. Camino lentamente hacía las rejas quedándose a un paso de estas. Su rostro lucía enfadado y soberbió, como la expresión de un perro callejero que está a punto de dar una dentellada a cualquiera que se encuentre a su alcance. Si venían a verle lo más probable es que fueran los consejeros para burlarse de él. En ese caso, le arrancaría la cabeza al primero que se acercara a los barrotes, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de poner en practica tan melosos pensamientos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu… -dijo suavemente una figura femenina acercándose a la luz. Cuando identifico a Harumi su expresión cambio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Harumi! – dijo con los ojos abiertos – Me sorprende verte aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Pensabas que no vendría a verte…? -dijo algo triste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, pero pensé que los consejeros no te dejarían verme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Supongo que ya no me consideran una amenaza, ahora que estas encerrado -dijo ella acercándose más a él. Si quisiera Kakuzu podría alargar el brazo y alcanzarla. Pero en lugar de eso miro al suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo siento…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo acercándose aún más y agarrando uno de los barrotes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Debí casarme contigo. Dejar de lado la misión hasta que estuviéramos casados y después marcharme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Kakuzu, dudo que hacer esa misión antes o después te hubiese librado de la cárcel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Quizás. Pero así tendrías la seguridad de que nadie te echará de la casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- De que me sirve la casa si no estás tú en ella, nunca me ha gustado vivir sola. -dijo sonriéndole al cogerle la cara y hacer que la mirara. – Ellos te han metido aquí, Kakuzu -dijo Harumi con seriedad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Los consejeros…ya lo sé. Ellos mismos me lo dijeron en la cara mientras se marchaban riéndose por el pasillo. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Verás cuando te fuiste estuve observando los movimientos de los consejeros porque me parecían sospechosos y empujada por la intuición, fui a casa de Kenichi la semana pasada. Al llegar allí, observe que los otros dos consejeros también estaban ahí y me quede a escuchar la conversación. Hoy como habían planeado esta misión para quitarte de en medio, en el caso de que no tuvieras éxito. Me fui inmediatamente para que no me pillaran -hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió – Tu no estabas aquí y no pude soportar la presión así que decidí decírselo a un viejo conocido en el que confió muchísimo. Él me aconsejo, que volviera a la aldea y actuara con normalidad, así no levantaría sospechas. Seguí entonces con los preparativos de la boda y a mi juicio no levante sospechas, pero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pero ¿qué…?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-dijo Kakuzu escuchando atento e impaciente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hace unos días, Kenichi intentó sobornarme para que cancelase toda la boda. Yo me negué rotundamente, porque sabía que en el fondo no estabas muerto. Además, te dije que no cancelaría la boda por nada del mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Maldita sabandija! Cuando salga de aquí pienso aplastarlo como una cucaracha./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Tienes algún plan de escape?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, aún estoy convaleciente de mi pelea con Hashirama y si quiero salir de aquí tengo que estar restablecido. No podre poner mucha resistencia estando lisiado. Por cierto, antes has dicho que le has contado todo esto a un conocido, ¿de quién se trata?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es un viejo amigo que conocí en el periodo en el que yo no estaba en la aldea, antes de que mi madre muriera. No te preocupes, confió en él. Tú debes hacer lo mismo, me ha prometido ayudarte a salir de aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Cómo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Me ha dicho de sobornar a algún guardia para que te quite en sello que te bloquea el chakra y que tú mismo uses tus habilidades para salir. Aquí no hay ni un solo ninja más fuerte que tú. Sin embargo, necesita reunir información y hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones antes de sacarte. Tardará unos meses./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Meses? Yo me curare mucho antes, no puedo esperar tanto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No tienes elección, yo no tengo métodos para sacarte. Si considerasen que puedo hacerlo no me habrían dejado verte. Mi amigo es tu única esperanza ahora. Confía en mi Kakuzu -dijo ella acercando su rostro a Kakuzu, tanto que el aliento de uno chocaba con el otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yo siempre he confiado en ti, Harumi -después la beso apasionadamente por todas esas horas desperdiciadas en esa estúpida misión. Se separaron por falta de aire – Lo que me aflige ahora es estar separado de ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Como queriendo arruinar ese momento el guardia los interrumpió y le advirtió a la joven que ya se le había agotado su tiempo y que no podría volver por el momento. Recibió un aspaviento de ella y una mirada asesina de él, aunque poco podía hacer así que se resignó a ver como la mujer que amaba desaparecía por el pasillo de las mazmorras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la visita de Harumi. Ella solo volvió a verlo un par de veces más. Una para advertirle de la expropiación de su casa y sus pertenencias, y la otra para advertirle que al haber quedado sin casa tendría que buscarse la vida para encontrar un hogar en el que vivir. Por tanto, no podría venir a visitarlo tantas veces. Las heridas de Kakuzu ya habían sanado, aunque si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba, se hubiera escapado ya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El día de su recuperación, unos guardias entraron en su celda y le ataron con cadenas para que no se moviera. Por lo visto, Kenichi y los demás consejeros aún no estaban muy seguros de la seguridad de la cárcel y la fiabilidad del sello, sobre todo con un hombre tan fuerte y cabezota como Kakuzu. Así que lo único que se les ocurrió a los consejeros fue que los guardias le dieran una paliza a Kakuzu y le dejaran herido, pero sin matarlo, para que no se escapara. Para evitar, que pusiera resistencia, le mataban de hambre y lo debilitaban todo lo que podían para así golpearlo y atarlo sin que pudiera oponer mucha resistencia. Cuando Kakuzu, conseguía recuperarse de sus heridas, volvía a recibir toda serie de maltratos para mantenerlo quieto en la celda. Todos aquellos ninjas que trabajaban en la prisión y que en un momento admiraban a Kakuzu como ninja de la aldea, comenzaron a odiarlo. Esto se debía sobre todo a las tretas de Kenichi, que se las había ingeniado para hacer creer a todos que Kakuzu no solo no había luchado defendiendo la villa contra Hashirama, sino que le había ofrecido información de la aldea de la Cascada para salvar su pellejo. Eso hizo ver a Kakuzu como un cobarde y un traidor, y los guardias consideraban un honor golpear a un hombre así, por lo que lo hacían con la mayor frecuencia y violencia posibles. Por su puesto, el rumor no se quedó ahí, sino que circulo en pocos días por toda la aldea y ahora, ese ninja ejemplar que representaba Kakuzu ya no existía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La propia Harumi, en una de sus visitas le describió la frialdad y desprecio con la que la gente hablaba de él y también la forma en la que la trataban a ella por venir a visitarle. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las que Harumi venía pocas veces, y aunque a Kakuzu le doliera, no deseaba que ella pagara por sus culpas ni por la estupidez de unos cuantos vecinos. Así que la aconsejaba que solo viniera lo necesario, cuando tuviera que comunicarle algo importante sobre su plan de fuga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasaron entonces cuatro meses de vejaciones y fue entonces cuando Harumi volvió a visitar a Kakuzu. Hacía unos cuantos días que había recibido la paliza y aún tenía el brazo vendado y cojeaba un poco a la hora de caminar hacía la puerta de la celda. Su aspecto, era horrible. Estaba demacrado por la falta de alimento, debilitado por las palizas que recibía y con un semblante cada vez más frio y predispuesto a la violencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué diablos te han hecho? -dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nada…que no me hayan hecho otras mil veces. Me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apagada, mientras acariciaba a Harumi. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al darse cuenta que mover la mandíbula le causaba dolor. Aunque no le rompieran huesos todos los días sí que no perdían oportunidad para golpearle cuando no obedecía o se defendía de algún golpe - ¿Tienes algo que decirme?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, Ryuu ha descubierto algo muy importante, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí. Así que te lo diré cuando salgas. Ya tenemos preparada tu huida -le miró detenidamente el cuerpo y le preguntó - ¿Cuándo crees que estarás recuperado?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Dentro de dos semanas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Muy bien, vendré dentro de dos semanas exactamente para asegurarme. Lo mejor sería que les hicieras creer que estas peor de lo que estas. Así los pillaras por sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Entendido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Adiós Kakuzu -dijo dándole un tierno beso y volviéndose para irse, pero fue retenida por Kakuzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego -dijo dándole un beso más largo que el de ella y soltándola. Ella se marchó por el pasillo con la misma rapidez con que la había venido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKakuzu se quedó en la puerta de su celda, mirando entre los barrotes como su amada se alejaba por el lúgubre style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"(Pronto volveremos a estar juntos Harumi)/p 


End file.
